Partner of a Bad Blood
by Mystic Blade
Summary: A Bad Blood's in town and he's found his prey, but while chasing it, he has to avoid the feds, another hunter, and a bounty hunter. What will he do with his prey while being chased?
1. Bad Blood In Town

CHAPTER 1:

**Bad Blood In Town**

A man's scream echoed through a dark alley and afterwards, an amused trilling sound was heard in response. Ripping out the bleeding skull from the human's head, a yautja hunter trilled in his laughter over his latest conquest. Climbing up the mildewed and lightly damp stone wall, he reached the rooftop and the luminous sunlight struck his forest green hide, his black armor glinting in reflection. Placing the bloody skull over his back, he cloaked quickly and ran over the rooftop to make his escape before any authorities came onto the scene. Just another usual, unfulfilling, and useless kill. But it didn't matter to him, he was a Bad Blood so he could destroy all he wanted without a care to his change in rank. He was banished from the yautja homeworld and clan ships years ago and had been running from Arbitrators ever since.

Looking down the street, he noticed the growing crowd of humans down below. Growling behind his mask, he wished all those humans would just die before him to appease his usual morning irritation. The city had the most annoying noises that irritated his sensitive hearing endlessly. He watched the soft meats skitter back and forth through their streets unknowingly that a hunter could just come down and end their pitiful lives with a single throw of his spear. It was almost amusing. He'd landed on this backwater planet several months ago and had visited several civilizations but this one was the most crowded. With the language he had learned to understand and better equip himself to the environment, he'd come to know this as Los Angeles.

It didn't matter though as long as he could hide flawlessly, he was fine and the vast amount of prey would keep him entertained until he could hop onto the next planet. He had never been like most Bad Bloods and had not wanted to be by choice, but he was convicted. His crime was of one that happened during one of his hunts and his closest friend had died. He didn't like remembering it or describing it but he knew he wasn't to blame. But of course, the Arbitrators wouldn't believe his word on anything so he ran. But enough of the past details, he could deal with those in his sleep. Now, he lived from planet to planet trying to survive. He stuck to his old ethics but sometimes, they reminded him of his old life causing much frustration which he took out on anyone to appease it.

_This is boring_, he thought. _There is nothing worthy here._

Leaving his watchful spot at the ledge on the roof, he jumped onto another building. With nothing to do as always, he went in search for prey or something interesting to catch his eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana walked leisurely through the forest to release a hawk. It had healed and was ready to fly back into its wooden environment after a fight in enemy territory. She worked in the city's zoo as one of the veterinarians for two years so far and enjoyed every minute of it. Before that, she had worked as a government agent, something she didn't like remembering at all. Her department had worked on tracking extraterrestrial life, she had never believed it existed until she saw live specimens before her eyes. She had learned they were called the _yautja_, humanoid hunters with tall and muscular figures that held unimaginable strength along with superior intellects far beyond her own. They came to hunt humans for sport at any time of the year worldwide and stayed undetected. The agents decided to capture and study them in experiments once reports piled in which she never agreed with. She was a seeker of peace, not violence. She had then freed a group that had been captured one night, erasing her tracks and quit the department the next morning. Ever since, she'd made a new life while keeping the knowledge she'd learned. . .along with the fact the government still tracked her to this very day for what she'd done.

Iliana was 25 years old with a 5'5 average build. Her eyes were hazel and she had long brown hair that was always kept tied up in a neat ponytail. She loved the outdoors and every time an animal needed to be released from their clinic, she signed up for it. Walking to an open clearing, she set the plastic box down and carefully opened the metal door. Grabbing the bird before it was fully out of the cage, it pecked her arms defensively but she wore thick black gloves to protect herself from harm. Taking the animal out carefully and standing up, she released it onto the ground and backed away to watch it. Closing the cage's door, she picked up the object and watched the bird flap its wings cautiously. After a bit of personal assurance, it flew away into the blue sky.

"And there goes another saved baby" Iliana smiled proudly.

She began to head back through the forest to her car but stopped walking hesitantly after a few minutes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt the presence of someone watching her. Looking around the area quickly, she shook her head at seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just my usual wariness" she said softly, shrugging it off.

Walking again, she heard the leaves rustle softly overhead. The timing threw her into nervousness since wind ruffles leaves along with it but there was no wind around her whatsoever. Taking out a tranquilizer gun she carried in her coat for emergencies, she looked around again and expected a madman in the trees. Seeing nothing but green foliage, she felt frustrated and kept walking faster to get the heck out of there. After hearing noises in the tree above her, she kneeled down to pick up a rock off the ground nearby. She stood back up and reached her arm back in the usual pitcher position. She threw the rock square in the area of the tree she heard the rustling and nodded approvingly.

She heard it hit something and it bounced off a sound of resounding metal and her eyes widened. Hearing a hiss afterwards, she backed away from the tree nervously while watching it. Crap, there was someone up there!

"I don't know what you are, but come down!" she ordered bravely in her strongest voice. "Or I will report you to the police!"

_Is it human or an animal?_, she thought fretfully. _What a day._

Hearing another sharper hiss directed at her, she picked up another rock and flung it in its direction. It struck again and this time something came down onto the ground, leaves cascading from the shaken branches. She watched carefully at what fell but saw nothing. What was it? A ghost? Looking carefully around, she saw an irregular shimmer on the floor and gasped.

"What in the world-" she started.

A near invisible form stood up and she backed up fearfully. The being growled threateningly and came into view from out of its invisibility cloak. It was a male being since it wore no top clothing on the chest, only a metal loincloth of sort. Unless it was a hardcore vigorous bodybuilder, she'd have to go for male on this one. It wore a mesh outfit over its entire body and black armor over its torso and legs, along with an impassive mask over its face. Its skin was a green tone with forest green stripes running down his arms and legs- similar to a watermelon, and dreads that reached to his middle back. Remembering the ensemble the yautja wore when she met them years, she immediately recognized this being as one of them.

"You're a yautja" she stated breathlessly as she stared without blinking.

_How does it know that?_, he thought surprised. _It's an inferior thing!_

The hunter clicked in light curiosity to her knowledge about him. She was an inferior being on a dismal planet, how did she know? No matter. He unsheathed out his wrist blades and pointed them in her direction. He hadn't enjoyed being thrown stones like a common mongrel when he had merely been curious about her. At first he hadn't intended to harm her, but now he forgot that and decided to end her life for her feeble attack. That, and she caught him off guard with her stoning.

"_Pauk-de ooman_!" he cursed angrily and roared.

Iliana grew nervous when the creature stomped towards her, letting out a whimper of fear. She remembered years ago how strong the other beings had been and she didn't want to be in one of their paths, much less the end of their weapons. She placed her hands up to ward him off peacefully or to show she didn't intend to harm him but he didn't seem to care.

"I-I didn't do anything to you" she stuttered quickly and kept backing away, hoping he'd stop and reconsider.

Surprisingly, it spoke to her in clear but raspy English, "On the contrary, you threw rocks at me!"

"You were following me, I thought you were an animal" Iliana defended firmly and clenched her sweaty hands. "I never meant you any harm!"

"But see, now I am angry and I want to cause harm" he trilled deviously.

"Your race isn't supposed to do that!" Iliana blurted firmly and pointed to him as he kept walking. She backed up, almost tripping over a few rocks, and stated, "I know some of your codes, yautja."

"See, that's where you're wrong" he taunted with a deep chuckle and traced his fingertip delicately over his wrist blades. "I am not a respected, all known, powerful hunter but one who has been striped, banished, and being hunted as we speak. I will not be merciful or honorable, ooman."

"Well, I didn't know that" she stammered weakly and felt her stomach sink.

_What is he? A murderer?_, she thought. _He's gonna kill me and eat me for sustenance!_

"Hmm, I smell a hint of fear from you" he trilled under his mask and cocked his head to the side to mock, "So, do you want to die quickly or are you one of those oomans who will actually try to fight me off?"

"What do you think, Tall, Dark, & Ugly?" Iliana snapped at his arrogance. He growled and enjoyed the slight flinch she gave.

He came at her with his blades but she dodged quickly to the side. He grabbed her by the foot but she kicked him in the neck with the other and added in a kick to his mask. The hunter released her instantly and growled angrily. Getting up, she shot him in the arm but it didn't stop his momentum and she ducked. She shot him again before dodging his blades and hoped his system would react to the doses. He cut her on the left shoulder while she dodged making her wince in pain as it bled. Well, at least he hadn't cut her arm completely off. She raised her leg and kicked him in the groin making him roar in pain and fury. He went down slightly making her grin despite fear ran through her.

_Well, at least they're sensitive in that area_, she thought satisfied. _And that he has one to use as a punching bag._

She shot him in the abdomen quickly making him get back up despite the pain. He really wanted her head in his ship now! He charged at her which made her run down the rocky path of the forest, stumbling over the twigs and rocks but never stopping. Running through the trees, she looked back and didn't spot him.

_Oh! He must've cloaked!_, she groaned mentally and hide behind a tree for cover.

Opening up her hearing, she focused on it to see if she heard anything suspicious. Hearing something to her right, she shot off her gun in that direction once a shimmer joined it. Seeing a flick of green blood, the being roared at her and uncloaked. She saw him extend a metal spear from behind and throw it in her direction. She threw herself onto the ground instantly without thinking and saw the spear impale the tree next to her.

_Lucky me_, she thought as she spit out wood splinters.

Hearing heavy footsteps, she saw him coming at her again. Scrambling up and behind the tree, she shot another tranquilizer into his arm. She came out of hiding and ran down the path to try to get away as quickly as possible to her car. She heard him following her but after a bit, she didn't hear anything. Keeping her ears open, she ran through the green forest and didn't stop. She didn't care to find out.

The yautja, on the other hand, had finally started feeling woozy. He wondered at why his body felt so heavy and realized she'd tranquilized him. A human had tranquilized a yautja! A female for that matter! He stopped following her in case he might get spotted by other humans and headed back to his shelter. But he'd track her down somehow.

_A female ooman does not defeat a male hunter_, he planted into his mind.

Seconds later, he fell asleep onto the forest floor. He would be snoozing for hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night and Iliana had grown weary from all the excitement. She'd been so relieved she had escaped that psycho alien and lived. Getting bruises and a cut didn't matter as long as she lived. She thought about reporting him to the authorities but then she remembered the experiments the government had done to know more of them. No, she wouldn't do that unless it was completely necessary. Besides, what were the chances she'd meet that creature again? It's not like he could track her down in the huge city.

She turned off the lights in her room and welcomed the night. Changing into her night gown, she slipped into her blue comfortable bed. Grabbing a book that she hadn't finished reading yet, she turned on her reading lamp and smiled. She always read a book each day and had her own bookcase that she kept building up with books into what hopefully would turn into her own private library. Relaxing from her nerve-racking day, she read a comedy book. Usually she liked reading horror but after what happened today, no. Comedy needed to fill her mind, not horrendous gore.

From the next building, a cloaked figure watched Iliana read. It had taken most of the day but he had cloaked himself and gone to steal a phone book to look up her name. He'd read off her name from her uniform top so it was an easy find. Guess learning their language had a good payoff. He had tapped into the number and used his ship's computer to track her dwelling's location. Now, all he had to do was wait for another day when she'd be in the open. He could attack now, but he wanted a fair fight and attacking women in their nightgowns wasn't his thing. Despite he was disgrace, he wasn't that far off from the person he used to be. The human was still female so it would stay fair.

"Relax ooman, tomorrow you will find death at my feet" he grinned under his mask and watched her turn the pages of her book. "It shouldn't last long, so enjoy your last moments."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1. Thanks for anyone who reads and review if you have time! For those who read my other story 'Ancient Kingdom: Desert Winds' (which is still in progress), one of these two is a descendant of Kiara and Kaen'Dre. Can you guess which?


	2. Zoo Chase

CHAPTER 2:

**Zoo Chase**

Iliana had been working in the aviary sections for the day. She loved seeing the predatory birds, especially the eagles. This week she'd been working with them in the zoo and in the clinics. She pitied how some people ran over or hurt animals without a care and left them for dead.

_And they say animals are the dangerous ones_, she thought. _Humans are the harmful ones._

Iliana loved animals ever since she'd been small. Her mother loved animals just as her and her grandmother, and so on from every female from her maternal side. When she got this job she'd been overjoyed, especially after her previous one. Oh, how she hated those days.

_Never been an office type_, she thought. _With the suit and coffee mug; I looked like an evil government agent. I prefer the t-shirt with the baggy jeans outlook._

She had been pruning any bothers in a hawk's wings. She had put booties over its taloned feet and tied its beak with a rubber band to protect herself from its scratches and pecks. To her, it looked like a baby. She held the young male bird in her lap and pruned its brown feathers. It hadn't complied at first but she always found a way to soothe her patients with her small massages. Now, it loved her gentle touch.

"Nope, the outdoors are my living" Iliana said, softly. "Sure, my skin needs sunscreen everyday but whose doesn't? Besides, I get to help not harm in this profession."

The bird shook its wings trying to fly but she soothed the back of his head softly. It quieted and sat down again.

"Too bad, you get to hear me talk" she grinned. "You guys are the only ones I can talk to anyways."

She didn't keep any friends in case any federal agents came to ask about her. Because then she'd have to head into another town to stay safe, and she liked it there. Even with the guns, violence, rioting,and even the theft. Los Angeles wasn't her first choice but it was the only place she found this type of job that was open and had a high population in which to hide.

"Now stay still before you lose a feather you'll need to fly with" Iliana said, patting the bird's head.

From above the wired and wooden section of the bird section, the yautja watched her yet again. He had gotten to his watchful spot from yesterday since morning before she left for work at home and spied on her. He used his mask to watch her do her daily things before work, except for when she showered and changed; he was respectful even to a ooman female for that privacy. He followed her to work by jumping over the roofs of buildings and homes. Ever since, he'd been watching her from above the place she was working in. He had gotten bored and almost fallen asleep but he snapped awake every time she talked to the animal she held.

_Why is she talking to an animal? Silly female_, he thought. _Once alone, you'll speak no more._

Seeing the ooman cuddle the bird made his insides cringe. Why was she cuddling the thing? With all her cuddles, she could smother it to death. She was acting as if she were a parent or guardian of sort. He'd never seen a being so nurturing to a creature who had no relation to them. Well, besides his own mother but that was besides the point.

_You should look after yourself than a silly animal_, he thought. Then sighed mentally, _But this waiting game is getting aggravating._

Relaxing on the tree branch he sat on, he waited until she finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go" Iliana said, releasing the bird.

The bird spread its wings to its full width and flew onto a nearby branch. Iliana smiled and placed her knapsack with supplies over her back. Grabbing the plate of old food the bird ate, she left the new one and walked out.

Closing the metal wire door from its habitat, she walked down the black road. Hearing a rustling noise in the trees, she sighed mentally.

_It's not that thing, you're just hearing things_, she thought.

"Yeah, and that's how horror movies begin" Iliana said, loudly. "Next thing I know, I'm impaled or decapitated!"

Shaking her head, she walked down the road to head to her next duty. Hearing the same rustle follow her, she sighed and looked up into the dense trees.

"Look, you psycho, if you're there, come out!" Iliana said, irritated. "I have no time to play 'Name That Rustle In The Tree' or 'Let's Drive Her Insane With Foliage Sounds'!"

Hearing a series of clicks, she grabbed a stick that was on the floor. Raising her arm, she tried to look threatening. Sure, she was afraid but she wouldn't show him that she was.

"Unless you want a repetition of yesterday, come out!" she said, angrily. "I hear you up there, so unless you're some wild man in the zoo, get down!"

"But as a caretaker of animals, you should know predators like stalking their prey" an amused voice answered her.

"Do you also know the rule where the hunters can become the hunted?" Iliana pointed out. "And as I remember, I took you out yesterday."

_How dare she insult me? I had the upper hand until she tranquilized me_, he thought angrily.

"You fought unfairly! You used tranquilizers" he snapped at her.

"You attacked first, I fought in self-defense" she said, defensively. "Not my fault you weren't fast enough."

"You are insulting my agility! How dare you!" he barked angrily.

He jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. That ooman was not about to insult him when he could snap her neck in one movement. Taking out his wrist blades, he charged at her. But before he could reach her, she threw the bowl of food she held at his face. It hit his mask and hit his view of her.

"Arrrrghhh!" he growled.

Iliana took this time to run down the path while he growled. Wiping his optics from any wet food or saliva, he raced after her. She looked back to see him cloak but she was able to depict his outline. Going to the ramp of the road, she got onto it. Jumping down to the next level, she landed on her feet but fell on her butt. She'd never jumped down a distance higher than 15 feet but today she had to.

_Better than my skull breaking_, she thought.

Scrambling up, she ran down the road she was now on. Going down an upcoming hill, she looked back to see him following her. Why did he want to kill her so badly? All she did was throw him a couple of rocks! Couldn't he let it go? Seeing the wooden staircases that went up in three levels, she headed there. She ran onto the first one and raced down the stairs. On the second, she jumped over the ramp and got onto the last staircase.

After finally reaching the first level, she ran down the pathway instantly. She heard heavy footsteps still up in the stairways so she ran faster. Seeing the snake section of the zoo, she ran into the inside while dodging people. The habitats were made into what looked like a lodge and it was dim inside, which hopefully would help her. Acting natural while people looked into each, she blended in as if she was a visitor.

The Bad Blood, on the other hand, had already seen her head into the hut. Walking inside, he noticed oomans were there. He had no time for this, he would've slaughtered them all but if it created a panic, he'd be caught and she'd be free. Sighing in annoyance, he just shoved the soft meats out of his way and searched for her signature. The lighting seemed dim to his eyesight but it made her signature more brighter. Noticing her at a distance while catching her breath made him grin.

_Trying to avoid and escape me, are you?_, he thought. _Wrong choice._

Iliana tried to relax and prayed to God that thing didn't find her. She wondered how he had tracked her down, what was he? A bloodhound or police dog? Hearing complaints from her right and growls, she knew he'd found her. Running out quickly, she raced down the smoothest path and tried to find a café.

_If I can't see him, I'll make him come out_, she thought.

She ran until she found one to the left and headed there. Getting out fifty cents from her pocket, she inserted them into a soda machine and got one. Bringing down her knapsack, she tied the two thin straps onto her belt. Looking for his outline, she didn't see him far. Seeing a closed habitat with one entrance into it, she ran in its direction. People stared at her but she didn't care, they didn't have a psychotic alien life form after them.

Running inside the dark habitat, she opened the metallic door and got inside. The bars were made of thick metal along with thin wires made into tiny gaps in the front to stop any escape. Hopefully, it would hold him. Leaving the door half open, she waited behind the closed part. Getting out a retractable knife from her knapsack, she cut the can open from the top to make it look like a cup. Catching her breath for a moment, she heard his frustrated clicks.

"Gee, I've been here so long I thought I lost you" Iliana mocked. "Sad how the prey has to wait."

"You pathetic ooman, I will have your skull and then we'll see who'll be laughing" he growled.

"Seems to me I should be laughing since you have such a hard time chasing me" she grinned.

_Good, get angry and come at me_, she thought.

He came at her which brought her plan into motion. Getting at the entrance of the cage, she waited until he was at spraying distance. When he was, she threw the soda all over him making him roar in frustration. He wiped at the substance while his cloak came undone. It sparked over his body piece by piece until his body showed completely.

_Not a ghost no more, Casper_, she thought.

"_C'jit ooman_!" he growled angrily.

Wiping the stuff off his mask, he roared in her direction. Now, he was angry. Iliana went behind the gate and waited for him to get near the entrance. When he did, she brought the gate forward with all her might and slammed it into him. It made a loud clinking from the metal of the gate and his armor while he fell back. Falling onto his butt, he shook his head.

_That female is really grinding my nerves!_, his mind yelled.

First, she threw food at him. Then, she sprayed him with a beverage to uncloak him. Now, he'd been slammed down with a gate. He was NOT going to let an ooman female win against him! Getting up from his quick daze, he charged in her direction while she tried to hold the gate closed.

"Silly ooman" he muttered to himself.

"Silly alien" Iliana mumbled to herself.

She made him think she was trying to hold the gate closed. When he reached it, she pulled the gate back making him run into the room at full speed. He stopped himself only to fall over from his fast momentum. Falling on all fours, he growled at his ignorance. How was this ooman outsmarting him? He'd been trained by the best teachers when he was a great hunter! Now he was losing to _her_!

Iliana ran outside while he was still on the ground. Bringing the gate forward with her, she locked it from the side to prevent him from escaping. The gates could hold the weight of a lion or bear so hopefully his strength wouldn't break it for hours. She hoped days, but she knew that was impossible. Seeing him run in her direction again after getting up, she took out the tranquilizer gun she always carried to bring down big animals. It worked last time so it would work again, hopefully.

_Maybe I should've brought the rifle to knock him out faster_, she thought.

Inserting it through the small gaps, she shot one into his arm. He evaded the second shot but the third hit his uncovered abdomen. Yanking them out, she took a chance and used another on the same arm. He roared and slammed against the gate making her jump back. After seeing that it wasn't breaking under his weight so far, she grinned. Putting her gun away safely, she looked at him from a distance.

_I locked him in, I did it_, she thought.

She took a closer look at him through the gate. His height was of 7'9 with a muscular build, making her wonder if all these creatures were like this. The ones she had freed were tall like this one and very muscular too, but none kept trying to kill her. He wore black armor over his shoulders, chest, outer thighs, and bottom legs. He wore gauntlets on his wrists that made her wonder if he held blades in both. His mask was plain with markings on the outer rims of his mask, which she had no idea what they were supposed to be, maybe a decoration? The only feature on his mask were the cheek lines to accentuate what she guessed were his high cheek bones.

"The sedatives should knock you out like last time" she informed him. Then smiling, "So look who captured the hunter."

He roared at her through his mask and yelled, "I will get you, ooman! I will kill you!"

"Seems to me you'll be snoozing for hours, should I bring you a blanket?" Iliana grinned. He growled. "Oh, for that, you get nothing."

"Damn girl, I will have your skull!" he roared. "And you will be begging for mercy before the end!"

"But see, I know that" Iliana said, leaning forward. "So why die without a fight, and so far, I'm doing good, wouldn't you say?"

His blades shot out through the wires in front of her but she dodged them quickly. He growled and tried to retract them, but they'd gotten stuck. He growled in an unwilling defeat and banged his forehead against the gate. Why did he only bring his wrist blades and spear? His plasma caster could've come in handy right now.

"Damn it!" he growled.

_I can't believe she beat me_, he thought. _But I will get her._

But it amused him a bit to know that she knew what he wanted, and yet, she would fight him back until the end. Just like male prey. Yes, like ordinary prey. He made a decision then that she would be his prey while he stayed on Earth. Her only and no other.

_Especially after today_, he thought. _You will be the next skull in my trophy room._

"Be as good as you want, but I will win" he hissed. "Pitiful ooman."

Iliana smirked and ran her fingertips over the gate in front of his mask. She heard him click angrily making her gloat more.

_Pitiful? I'm not the one locked in_, she thought instantly.

"Oh, the great hunter's angry" Iliana said, faking fear. "Oh dear, I should run and hide under my bed with my pillow over my head."

Then putting on a determined face that made the hunter surprised, she said, "If you want a fight, you got one, yautja. I've fought back a lot in my life and I'm not giving in to you. So give me all you got because I will too."

_If he thinks he can push me and have me do _nothing, he's wrong, she thought. _I push back until I win, just like I always have._

_Never have I seen a female act like this_, he thought. _She is worthy enough._

Despite he had lost and was stuck in front of her, he couldn't help being amused now. Her delicate face held a strong expression that seemed to show she wasn't afraid. She had even stayed inches from his body unafraid between the gate. He couldn't even smell any fear on her. So far, she didn't have a body that seemed as if it belonged to a warrior but maybe she'd prove him wrong.

"You seem unafraid now, but we will see" he sneered. "If this gate wasn't between us, I could break you in a second."

"But see, you were and you didn't" Iliana pointed out. "So, I wouldn't be making threats when you're the one behind the gate locked in like a prisoner."

He roared in her face but it didn't budge her. No one called him a prisoner, he wasn't. If so, it'd make him a criminal and he wasn't! Yes, his people had condemned him but he knew he wasn't, and that's all he needed to know. He growled feeling the tranquilizers kicking in.

"I am no prisoner, girl, and don't ever call me that!" he said, banging on the gate with his free hand.

"Oh, I hit a soft spot" she said, smirking. "What is your name?"

"Why do you care?" he sneered back.

"I wish to know the name of the man who wishes to cause my demise" Iliana said, raising her brows. "Afraid to tell me because I might win and you'll go down in more shame."

_She did not just tell me that_, he thought. He banged against the gate again.

"At least I know yours, Susan" he asked, angrily. His head started feeling sleepy.

_So, he followed that name to track me_, she thought.

"Oh sweetie, that's not my name" Iliana scoffed. "That's just my alias. Sorry to burst your bubble."

_Damn her, but how is it wrong when I still found where she lived?_, he questioned himself.

"What is your real name then, ooman?" he snapped. His eyelids already started drooping from the sedatives.

"I asked first" she said, crossing her arms.

"My name is Kantra, and it will be carved into your skull once I get it" he growled. "Now what is yours?"

_So, that's his name_, she thought. _Odd name but he is an alien._

"Very demanding" she said, clicking her tongue in a tsk-tsk sound.

Kantra growled and banged against the gate one more time. His body felt limp making him fall to his knees. Since his wrist blades were still stuck, his arm stayed in the same position. He kneeled in front of the gate while his face rested against it.

Iliana leaned down to make sure he saw her through his mask. Kissing two of her fingertips, she placed them over the gate in front of his mask. He growled at her gesture.

"My name's Iliana, handsome, so don't forget it" she said, getting up. "Have a good sleep, you'll need it."

Kantra tried to growl back but his body was engulfed into a slumber, yet again. Iliana grinned and left out of the habitat. Walking down the road, she headed to the parking lot to head home.

_I win again_, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 2. Thanks to: _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Spacefan, RaptorChick, Kae-she Katsumi, _and _DrappaWolf_ for reviewing the 1st chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked it. Read and review, if you have time and thanks to everyone who read and will review!

In answer to my question, the descendant of Kiara and Kaen'Dre is the Bad Blood, Kantra. Wow, everyone thought it was Iliana but no, it's him. Sorry to disappoint you guys. Yes, she acts a bit like them but you'll see his character develop over time into who he used to be.

The year for this setting is in 1985 in Los Angeles, just so everyone knows.


	3. A Chat Between Hunter & Prey

CHAPTER 3:

**A Chat Between Hunter & Prey**

Iliana ate her last apple slice and closed her book. Getting up from her breakfast table, she stretched her arms and headed to her couch. Laying down on its softness, she sighed and turned on her television. She loved her days off, sure she missed the animals but she loved sleeping long mornings. She was still in her two-piece lavender pajamas with her unbrushed hair and fuzzy slippers.

It was the next morning and she felt good at not having any unexpected visitors last night- meaning Kantra. At least she knew what to call him now besides 'alien'. She had surprised herself when she actually locked him in, but when she was frustrated, she'd do anything to survive. She had left work immediately after what happened and had gone to relax at a gym to swim out her stress. Then she'd gotten home warily since she knew somehow that he must've found her address, despite her alias. But luckily, nothing happened.

Flipping through the channels, she found nothing worthwhile. Usual highway congestion in the morning on freeways which made her grin. She never stuck to freeways and took normal street routes, you never know how crazy drivers can be on the freeway. Turning the TV off, she put the remote on the table and relaxed.

"Oh, I think I saw something interesting on the last one" a deep voice said. Iliana sat up immediately. "Oomans and their jitters."

She looked for the voice and found his form sitting outside her apartment's windowsill while cloaked. How long had he been there? Scrambling up, she grabbed a white figurine from her table to chuck it at him.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat a morning guest?" Kantra trilled in his amusement.

"No, a morning guest wouldn't be on a mission to kill his hostess" Iliana snapped. "Look, it's 9 in the morning, what do you want? I'm not ready to fight you."

_I just hope he doesn't burst through the window, but maybe I can knock him off_, she thought. _Sure, he'd fall off the building but then my problem would be gone._

He laughed suddenly making her nervous. Was he laughing at her in a mocking way or in an agreeable way? Her hand tightened against the small statue she held.

"If your hand tightens more around it, you'll cut your hand, fool" Kantra said, simply. Then sighing in a fake dismay, "No, I do not come to fight you now. It would be unfair to battle prey while unarmed."

"You didn't have a problem yesterday" Iliana said, quickly.

"Let me finish, woman" he snapped back. She rolled her eyes. "You were not in your home yesterday, I have to respect your dwelling."

_Oookay, that's odd_, she thought.

"You're not respected, like you said" Iliana said, raising a brow. "So, why are you saying that?"

_Why must she always ask things?_, Kantra groaned mentally.

He had woken up during the night from the sedatives. Cloaking, he had ripped a gap in the gate to escape with his blades and then ripped off the gate. After yanking out his other wrist blades out of the gate though. He had gone to his ship to sharpen his weapons and polish his armor, which had gotten a small scrape from hitting the gate. He had stayed up most of the night since he'd slept during the day from the sedatives. At dawn, he had sneaked into a meat factory and eaten a small meal. Afterwards, he decided to drop in to see Iliana. Well, not see, more like spy. But then he'd gotten interested in the television.

"I'm not that dishonorable, I don't think of myself that way" Kantra said, raising his chin.

"Then why did you say you're disgraced?" Iliana asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Keep up the questions and you won't have a mind to collect the answers in" he snapped.

_If she thinks I'd tell her anything, she's wrong_, he thought.

"How about I throw this statue on you or knock you off my windowsill?" she threatened.

"Angry little thing, aren't you?" Kantra smirked behind his mask.

"Psychotic alien thing, aren't you?" Iliana countered.

He growled and tried to open the window, but of course, it was locked from inside. She grinned and went to sit back on the couch.

"If you think I'm inviting you in, you're crazy" she said, keeping her eyes on him.

"Why not?" he said, faking disappointment.

"Ahem, you're trying to KILL me" she pointed out.

"Not at this moment" Kantra said, shaking his shoulders.

_All right, this is getting odd_, she thought. _I have an alien outside my window asking to get in while trying to kill me! Years ago, I would've thought I was demented if I saw this._

"You know, for an alien life form, you're acting a bit human" Iliana said, cautiously.

"I've lived here for several months, I've picked up a lot from this culture" Kantra said, simply. "Pathetic culture, beautiful wildlife though, yet very paranoid beings."

"Yes, and we like our paranoia sometimes if you don't mind" she said, quickly. He laughed again at her comment. "And we're not pathetic, just oblivious to the fact we should help our own kind instead of fighting each other. But I do agree with you on the wildlife, this planet has some of the most beautiful places- wait a minute, why am I telling you this!"

Iliana smacked her forehead at her sudden ignorance. She was speaking to a being that wanted her head as if he was a normal friendly stranger, which he wasn't. My, having no friends was getting to her.

"Just because I am trying to hunt you down does not mean we cannot have a simple conversation" Kantra said, laying against the windowsill. She wondered if he even worried about falling down.

Being alone for years made Kantra have no obvious contact with anybody. Despite she was prey, he actually liked talking to some type of being who actually held his attention in intellect. Traveling in space made a person lonely and sometimes long for contact. Her species wasn't the smartest but she seemed a bit smarter than the rest he'd hunted down. Besides, she'd already tranquilized him like an animal twice. Something he didn't like but took into consideration.

"Hunters do not know their prey, if so, it becomes an attachment or pet of sort" Iliana said, knowledgeably. "And I have no intention of becoming one."

"Oh, but we could have fun" he grinned under his mask. "We could watch some documentaries, go to a library, go to a park, come back home and play with each other clothes, and have a sleepover."

_What in the world did he just say!_, she thought.

"Okay, that's just creepy!" she exclaimed. Then mumbled, "You sound like a child kidnapper or molester with those lines."

_Did she just call me that under her breath?_, he thought surprised. _Well, I never!_

"I am no such thing, that's a hideous thing to say!" Kantra said, instantly. She looked surprised that he heard her. "Yes, I may be outside but I have good hearing."

"Well, hear this: Killers are also hideous" Iliana retorted. "And that's what you're trying to do. I didn't ask you to, but your psycho mind must have a thing where throwing rocks is against the law."

She groaned in irritation at how her life was turning into so far. Falling into the couch facedown, she sighed. If he crashed inside to kill her, well, she'd fight back. But right now, she was just tired from this.

"They were just two stones" she groaned into the pillow. "It's not like I crushed you with a boulder!"

"But I have to contain some excitement in my life, besides, it's my living" Kantra said, tapping his mandibles. "I cannot change it."

"You call killing me excitement? Go to Six Flags Magic Mountain and get on a ride to get an adrenaline rush!" Iliana said, looking at him instantly from her couch. "For God's sake, I'll take you if I have to so you'll get off my back."

"I'm not on your back, I'm over here" Kantra said, confused. She growled in annoyance. Then normally, "And no, I still plan to carry out my hunt with you."

"Out of all the aliens in the universe, why this one?" she groaned out loud. "Why couldn't I get a Martian that probed me and left me alone with my life still intact. Sure, I'd have nightmares but I'd still _be_ alive."

"You are a very whiny ooman, Iliana" Kantra complained. "All females on this planet are very whiny."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't fall onto my knees to praise you, but I want to live" she said, quickly. "Now, get off my building and leave me alone! You're driving me crazy."

"As long as I am tiring my prey" he laughed.

_That's it! I'm nobody's mouse in 'Cat & Mouse'_, she thought.

Getting up from the couch, she walked right up to him. Sure, any person would've been afraid, but when a woman's angry, she'll make a man hurt somehow. Opening the window he was at, she tried to push him off the building with all her strength. But it felt like hitting a sack of bricks. She wondered how much this thing weighed. Before she could push him again, he yanked her torso over his lap and thrilled in his laughter again. She glanced at him in a mixture of anger, fear, and frustration while on her back.

"You're too weak to push me over, go to a training room" Kantra said, simply.

Lifting a hand in front of her face, she saw his claws which were not so little. They were black and sharp, and much longer than her fingernails. Her nails weren't short or long, but his were an inch or more long. He trailed the sharp claw from his index finger over the side of her face to the side of her neck. It felt ticklish and if she wasn't scared, she would've laughed. But being four stories high did not give the situation humor.

"I could cut your delicate neck here, but no" he said, trailing his finger over her skin. "I respect my codes, despite everything. I will battle you whenever you leave your dwelling."

"And if I never leave?" Iliana questioned.

"No one lives forever in their home, my dear" he sneered. "You'll come out sometime and I'll be there waiting."

"Right, you're telling me your whole day revolves around me" Iliana smirked. "Wow, if I said so, I'd say you were stalking me as if you were infatuated, Kantra."

She knew teasing him was not a good thing, but that's all she had. If she struggled, she would probably bring both of them down the building. So all she could do was stay in his reptile-like arms while her heart jumped like crazy. She heard him make a small gurgle behind his mask which she guessed must've been a gag like humans did.

_Ugghh, a ooman? I'd be dead before I fell for anything so vile_, he thought.

"In your dreams, ooman" Kantra said, quickly. "A hunter stalks its prey to make a strategy."

"Yes, well, hunters don't hold prey in their arms either" Iliana said, trying to use reverse psychology on him. "I'm sorry, Kantra, but I don't date alien hunters who're trying to claim my skull. Sure, I'm flattered a guy with such a worked out body takes notice but I-"

"Enough!" he exclaimed, and let go of her. She scrambled into her home again and shut the window before he could react. "Damn it!"

_This is embarrassing! This ooman keeps on beating me!_, his mind yelled. _Now, she shut me out just by using flirtatious quotes!_

"Hmm, I win again!" Iliana said, triumphantly. "Iliana-3, Kantra-0."

"So, this is how it'll be?" he said, amusingly.

_I've never seen prey like this_, he thought. _She acts in the oddest of ways, but I am liking it._

"A prey can adapt to its hunter's strategy" she grinned through the window. "I will be going to bathe now, I doubt you plan to stay there all day so you can go. Unless you plan to see me undress, in which then I would have to throw you down the building."

"I have no intention of seeing any other unclothed parts of you, ooman" Kantra growled.

"Okay then" she grinned.

He was surprised when she waved to him teasingly. Tilting his head in wonder, he mimicked her gesture. Seeing her leave, he cloaked and climbed down the building using his blades and claws.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was hours later in the afternoon and Kantra had returned to her apartment. Despite she was his prey, he was amused by the earlier conversation. Back on his planet, females didn't tease the males much unless it was mating season, yet she was humorous about it. Very odd females the ooman planet had.

Watchful to current movement, he used his claws to pop open the center of the window that held the lock. Sliding the bottom part up, he went inside her dwelling carefully. He didn't plan to fight her, just scare the daylights out of her. This time he was going to do something instead of letting her winning against him. Going into her kitchen, he expected her there so he jumped into the room and growled.

Nothing. She wasn't there.

_Maybe she's asleep_, he thought.

Walking around in her home for the first time, he felt like laying down on her couches. They looked very comfortable and welcoming. He missed the homey touches on his ship. Seeing wooden tables and chairs in what he guessed was her main room, he saw a hallway to his left. He walked in its direction and glanced at the walls which contained a square frames on the walls. Going over to them, noticed they only contained images on animals and wildlife sceneries from the planet.

_She likes the outdoors too much_, he thought.

Snorting at her interests, he walked down the hallway and saw three doors; two on the left and one on the right. Scanning the two rooms with his mask, he found no life signals so he opened the one door on the right. Going into the dim room, he growled while trying to find her. But once again, nothing.

Scanning the room, he found nothing. Looking over the room, he sat down on her bed. He assumed this was her sleeping quarter. Relaxing on her bed for a bit, he wondered were the ooman was. He hadn't found her anywhere so where was she? He had gone through all of her rooms. When he first saw the structure, he guessed she lived in the entire building but once spotting different people in their different sectors, he knew she only lived here.

_Odd places these oomans live_, he thought.

Spotting a bookcase to his right, he got up and went over to it. He saw books on five shelves and read their titles. He found it amusing how she only had books on adventure, action, and horror. Odd for females of this planet. It didn't surprise him when he saw the wildlife books.

_Typical Iliana_, he thought.

He hadn't read any new books lately, except for his own and the ones he snuck out of the libraries from town. His family had always been intellectual along with being great hunters. He remembered how his own mother used to read him folk tales from their clan and the histories from his own family as well. He remembered one his mother told him once when he was just a pup.

Kantra's Flashback

"_And they created a great kingdom between the yautja and oomans" his mother, Bai'Kar, said to her small son that sat on her lap. "It lived for hundreds of years in peace, but once the ooman civilization flourished, many of their children's descendants mated to oomans."_

"_What about the others?" a little Kantra asked, curiously. He was always curious even after his mother finished a tale._

"_They left with the other yautja to return to the homeworld and their kingdom diminished like many other ooman ones our kind visited in the ancient days" Bai'Kar responded._

"_So what happened to Pharaoh Kaen'Dre and Queen Kiara?" Kantra asked, tilting his head._

"_Well, they lived happily with their 7 children until they passed into death" Bai'Kar said, patting her youngling's head._

"_7? They had little children" Kantra said, making a face._

"_Kiara was ooman, they are more sensitive in child bearing" his mother smiled. "But yes, they had 7, 5 males and 2 females."_

"_What about their friends? And their children?" Kantra asked._

"_That story is for another day" Bai'Kar said, patting his back. "Now, time to go train with your father."_

"_Already? Great!" her son squealed happily._

_Forgetting everything, he got off his mother's lap and headed to his quarters to grab his little spear to train with._

Back to the present:

"Surprising how my roots relate to this overpopulated world" Kantra muttered.

Noticing a book at the lowest shelf that stuck into a corner, he kneeled down. It was different from the others and held no title on the book's spine. He took it out and opened it. He noticed it held paper images in the pages.

_I'm guessing it's a photo album_, he thought.

He looked through the pages and saw Iliana in the pages at several ages from infancy to adulthood. Grinning at seeing a picture of her when she was little and pointing to an animal, he wasn't surprised for what she chose as her profession. He saw more with other oomans in which he guessed was her family. It held two older oomans and another about her age which he concluded as her parents and brother. It held writing under the photographs but it was written in another language so he wasn't able to read it.

After finishing it, he placed it back to where he found it. Seeing it made him wonder how his own family was doing. He loved his family and it made him a bit homesick. Remembering the last time he saw them, it made him growl. The guards had ripped him away from his parents and siblings after his sentence that he'd run away to escape while they had been taking him. Growling louder, he forgot the painful memories and wondered where the ooman female was.

"Where are you, ooman?" he hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And on the second level it contains 2 bedrooms, another bathroom, and an office"

"That sounds great" Iliana said, smiling. "And how is the neighborhood like?"

"It's quiet most of the time, just like residential areas" the lady responded. "Only children make noise when they play."

"I don't mind that" Iliana said, looking down the wooden hallway.

She was currently looking at houses to buy one. She was getting tired of living in apartments, and she wanted her own property to start owning. Besides, it gave her something to do and not worry about lizard boy. Sure, he said he'd track her down but she hadn't sensed anything odd.

The house she was in had two levels and was colored white. The yard wasn't much on the outside but on the back it was very big, which made her happy. She could do some remodeling and it'd be all right. It had an attic and basement; she didn't like basements but the rest of the house seemed perfect so it didn't matter.

"We can look at the attic and that will be all of the tour" the lady who wore a blue suit said.

Iliana followed the lady while she went to the end of the hallway. She saw a narrow staircase going to another level so she followed. The wood underneath her shoes creaked while she went up. Stepping inside when the lady opened the door, the attic was very large; bigger than all of the other rooms actually. Seeing the space made her imagination jumble for what she could do with the space. The light coming into the room wasn't bad at all; the whole room was sunlit.

_Gee, maybe this should be my dormitory_, she thought.

There were boxes and covered furniture here and there, but she got a good look of the place. She'd only looked at four houses and so far this one was the best. One was too small, one was too expensive, one was next to a freeway, and one house was next to an apartment building.

"So, what do you think, Ms. Corrales?" the lady, Mrs. Smith, asked.

_Can't even buy a house under my real name_, Iliana thought.

Iliana looked around the attic and walked up to the largest window. Looking out, she saw little kids playing in their yards while some of their mothers looked after them.

_Better than the neighborhood I'm at_, she thought.

"I'll take it" she said, looking back. "This is the best house I've seen and I'll be able to afford it during the years, so yes."

"Great, many have still thought about it but I'm glad you'll take it" Mrs. Smith said, nodding. "It's a beautiful house, you'll be very happy here."

"You know, I think so too" Iliana said, smiling. "So, when may I go read and sign the paperwork?"

"You can come to the office in two days to go over the paperwork" she said, writing something on her notepad. "We'll discuss everything there and a week later, you can sign the paperwork if everything clears. Is Monday at 2:00 all right?"

"Perfect" Iliana said, happily. "I'll be there."

She looked over the room once again and imagined it filled with her own furniture and belongings inside. This would be her home forever and no one could say otherwise.

"Would it be all right if I looked over the house again?" Iliana asked the woman.

"Of course, just be sure to lock the doors when you leave" she said, smiling. Then extending her hand, "And I'll be seeing you on Monday."

"Of course, nothing's going to stop me from buying the house" Iliana said, shaking her hand.

Mrs. Smith nodded and headed to the door to leave. Iliana walked around the room and looked at the floor, which needed some cleaning, and made a small happy jump.

"It's going to be mine!" she squealed happily. "Mine, mine, mine!"

Hearing footsteps come up the attic's stairway, Iliana went over to open the door. Though she was smiling when she went to the door, when she opened it, she wanted to shut it immediately.

"Hello, Iliana" Kantra said, uncloaked.

She tried to shut the wooden door but he pushed it open easily with his strength. She fell back on her butt on the dusty floor which made her angry.

_No alien throws me on a dusty floor!_, she thought. She got up and glared at him.

"You idiot! You dirtied my skirt! Do you have any idea how careful you have to be with black skirts?" Iliana yelled angrily. He growled. "Don't growl at me! You threw me on the floor while I'm dressed in these clothes!"

Iliana took care of her expensive clothes or the ones she didn't use much. She didn't like wearing skirts and long-sleeved dress blouses, but she did for this. Now, he comes in and throws her down? Oh no, alien or no alien, she didn't care.

"For an alien hunter, you sure don't know much about females!" she growled.

He grabbed her by the throat tightly but she dug her nails deeply into his skin, which made him bleed little. It didn't seem to affect him much so she picked up her leg and hit him in the groin. Last time she'd kicked him with sneakers, this time with high heel shoes and since formal shoes are pointy from the front, it had to hurt that region. He growled and dropped her back on her feet. Kantra fell onto one knee while still growling at her.

"If I had a gun, I could kill you here" Iliana said, angrily. "But how did you get here? It's not even close to where I live!"

"You don't know my technology, ooman" Kantra hissed, while in pain.

_I need to wear armor in this region_, he thought angrily. _If I keep getting kicked here, I won't have any offspring one day!_

"I have a name, just like you, yautja" she said, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, you can't attack me anyways."

"You're not in your home" he pointed out. "I am allowed to hunt you down."

"Actually, this is going to be my new home" Iliana said, crossing her arms. "So, you can't attack. I'm also not wearing clothes to fight against you with, so that's another reason."

_Damn it! Why is she getting another dwelling?_, he growled.

"Fine! When you are in either, I will not attack" Kantra said, annoyed. "As for your clothes, take the outer layers off, and then fight me outside."

_Is he crazy?_, she thought. _Wait. Yes, he is._

"If you think I'm fighting you in my underclothes, you're getting another kick in the groin!" Iliana said, instantly.

She saw him sit on the floor and close his legs immediately. Grinning, she thought that hopefully he wouldn't hurt her for now or when she left. She tapped her foot on the floor making him look at her feet.

"Well, I guess you have one weakness" she said, smirking.

"No fair! I don't hit you in your reproductive area" Kantra groaned.

"That's because you're male, you don't bear children" Iliana pointed out.

"But I still need to create them" he shot back.

"Then you should think before hunting me down, you psycho" she said, quickly. "How did you even get in here?"

"I opened a window, how else?" Kantra growled. "It took me a bit to find you since you had company."

"Can't I live my life without you chasing me down?" Iliana questioned. "For god's sake, it was two small rocks, can't you let it go!"

"Normally, I would've" he said, getting up carefully. She backed away slightly. "But see, you've been winning against me when I chase you, so now no. You're still my prey."

"But I don't want to, I'll say you won the chases and you can go find something else to kill" Iliana said, trying to bargain with the tall hunter. "Go find a gang to kill. Why me? I don't do anything bad!"

She tried to walk past him but he yanked her back. Raising his hand that lay over her own, she bit into his skin deeply. He roared angrily and let go of her. She went out of the door quickly and ran down the narrow stairway. Jumping onto the second level hallway, she sighed and felt something on her lips. She felt it with her tongue slightly and it felt watery and bland. Wiping it with her hand while making a face, she saw a fluorescent green liquid.

"Eww! Kantra blood!" she cringed.

Feeling something push her against the wall, she squirmed. Seeing Kantra, she smacked his mask trying to push him away. He grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides.

"You bit me! What're you, a child?" Kantra growled.

"I'm trying to get you to leave me alone so I'll try anything!" she shot back. "By the way, do I have any more of your yucky blood on my face anymore?"

Kantra's eyes widened at seeing her fingers covered in his blood. She must've smeared it on her face when she bit into him. No. No. No! This female felt and probably tasted his blood already! By tradition, if she saw him bare _and_ touched his blood, she'd be his mate instantly. And that would not be happening!

_I'll die before I allow that!_, he thought.

"If you tell _anyone_ about touching my blood-" he threatened.

"I won't! Leave me alone, lizard man!" Iliana squirmed in his grip.

He let her go angrily and wiped any blood off her face with his hand roughly. She groaned and touched her face with her palms to massage it. Even as a large being, he had a rough touch.

"Go home, we will continue our hunt tomorrow" Kantra hissed. "And clean your hands thoroughly. Don't ever touch my blood again."

"I won't argue that order" she muttered.

She went down the hallway and practically ran down the stairs. When she got to the main door, she locked it quickly. Walking quickly down the path, she made her way down to her car while trying to not run and fall in her heels. Looking back to the house, she almost jumped when seeing him watch her from the attic window. How'd he get there? Taking off her shoe and motioning to throw it at him, she saw him cloak seconds later. She got into her car and headed to her safe haven to relax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 3. Thanks to my last chapter reviewers: _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan _and _Kae-she Katsumi_. I love you guys! I hope everyone else likes this chapter.


	4. Mud A Prey's Only Friend

CHAPTER 4:

**Mud. A Prey's Only Friend**

Iliana once again walked through the forest where she'd met Kantra. She loved that forest up until he tried to kill her; now, she just didn't want to be there. But she had her job for the day and that was to release another animal from the clinic. She had asked to release it another part of the city, like in the mountains, but no. Grumbling to herself, she kept walking down the sunlit path.

This time though, she had at least packed herself quicker tranquilizers in two guns. She brought a normal gun just in case he didn't get sedated quick enough. She had worn blue jeans with a thin green sweater over a white shirt. She'd tied her hair with a clip just in case she had to run from Kantra if he chased her over the whole place. That guy gave her the creeps, especially when he used his sarcasm.

_Who ever heard of an alien having humor?_, she thought. _Creepy humor._

Carrying her animal cage in one hand, she reached a different clearing this time. It was rockier with looser dirt and less grass. There were more trees in the area but the sun still shone through somehow. Placing the cage down, she opened it up and grabbed the bird inside. Today, she was releasing a grown falcon that had broken its leg. It squirmed as usual, but she was used to it. Bringing it out into the sun, it gave a small cry and tried to flap its wings. He was strong but Iliana kept a firm grip and walked a few feet away from the cage.

Setting it down, she walked back to the cage and closed it. Looking back, she saw the bird already in the air and going upwards. She grinned at seeing its eagerness. Wiping dirt off from her knees, she got up and headed down the path. Feeling an eerie feeling, she knew it wasn't the usual cool wind in the forest.

"I really need to buy a metal detector" she mumbled to herself. "Then I'll know where he is."

"But that would give away the element of surprise" Kantra's voice called from the treetops. She growled at his sharp senses. "So, come out to play again, my dear?"

"I'm not your 'dear' and you're not playing, you're killing" Iliana pointed out. "I am doing my job like always, you just follow me like _always_."

"But I thought you wanted me to hunt you down" he said, faking disappointment.

"You haven't given me a choice! I asked and you still said 'you're still my prey'!" she said, irritated. "Besides, I'm not attacking you or armed."

"I can see you have the same weapons you used on me last time" Kantra said, simply. She opened her mouth in surprise. "Yes, my mask can see through anything you have or wear."

"Oh! Gross!" she said, quickly. "You pervert!"

She covered up her chest with her arms and stood as straight as she could. She did not want him seeing through her clothing or anything inside her body for that matter. Kantra grimaced on his branch at what she'd said. No, he was not that type of male at all and he would not be seeing her that way. He'd sooner shoot himself with his spear gun than see her!

"Oh, you sick ooman! I'd never think of that!" Kantra exclaimed. "I meant to find your weapons, fool!"

"Right, so you'd rather see through me than find out during a fight" Iliana scoffed. "And you say I cheat."

_That insolent ooman!_, he thought.

"It is in the hunter's code so I can!" he yelled.

"Uh huh, come find me when you stop using your gadgets" Iliana said, turning around.

Kantra growled and jumped from the branch he'd been on. He landed behind her but she ran behind a tree to stay away. He thrilled in amusement and watched her run down a path.

"What? You said for me to find you!" Kantra called after her. "Silly female."

Running after her, he reached back and grabbed his spear. Extending it, he threw it in the direction she ran and waited to see if it struck her. She looked back and jumped to the side to roll onto the ground. The spear got embedded into the ground making him irritated. She had avoided the spear just like the first time he met her.

Iliana saw the spear stuck in the ground giving her an idea. Setting her animal cage down, she came forward and took out her tranquilizer gun. She shot it in his direction and it hit his leg, but he took it out quickly. Going to the spear, Iliana tugged at it with all her strength until it came out from the ground. Looking quickly, she saw Kantra a few feet from her and he had his wrist blades ready to attack her. He brought them down at her but she placed her new spear horizontally under his blades and pushed them to the side with her strength. She then kicked him back by pushing her weight onto her right leg.

_So far, so good_, she thought.

Kantra growled at having her actually dodge his second attack. She was actually resisting him; most prey died when he impaled them with his spear, but she had it now. She ran to the tree she had hidden from him at which made him smirk. Maybe she wasn't so smart. Going after her, he chased her to the tree and saw her hiding behind it. While she looked to the left, he snuck up by her right side and brought his blades forward. She shrieked but ducked down inches from where his blades would've surely decapitated her. Rearing back to strike her again, she stood up and slammed the cage she had in her hands over his mask. His face went to the side and it got him off balance along with making his cheek hurt.

"Damn you!" he roared.

Iliana took her chance and ran down a path that would hopefully lose him. Carrying her spear in one hand and her cage in the other, she tried to balance them while running. She ran through the shrubs and felt some leaves strike her face. Turning to the left, she went down the sloped path and was careful not to fall. But when she reached flat ground, Kantra jumped out of the bushes as the tall giant he was. She screamed in surprise and smacked him over his mask with her cage again. She could hear by his roar that he didn't enjoy it. He went to the side while she ran down the path again. Hearing him roar, she tried to make herself run as fast as she could.

_Damn this psycho!_, she thought.

Seeing him after her already, she stopped and took a deep breath. Running in his direction, she saw him stop when he saw her. Most people would run away from an alien hunter, but sometimes Iliana even surprised herself. He charged at her and when his blades came down to her side, she blocked it with her spear and shoved his hand away. His other hand grabbed her hair roughly and brought her back against him. Pain shot into her scalp making her wince in pain, but she wouldn't make a sound to give him satisfaction.

"You can't defeat me, little weakling" Kantra hissed. "I am the ultimate hunter and you are just an easy picking."

"Weakling? Picking?" Iliana questioned angrily. "I'll show you weak."

Picking up her foot, she slammed it down on top of his roughly over and over. He growled in pain and released his hand that contained his blades over her spear. His hand pulled her head back further until it rested against his chest plate. Moving quickly, she picked up her spear horizontally by the side. Jabbing one sharp end on his skin menacingly, he stopped his movement but held onto her hair.

"One move and I will drive this through your stomach" Iliana threatened. "Blood and stomach acid can't be good for the skin, so be a good boy and let go."

_Good tactic_, he observed.

"I could just snap your neck, you know" Kantra countered.

"But I'll still drive this through you" she pointed out. "So I suggest you let me go."

He yanked her hair again roughly so she jabbed it into his stomach. It cut his skin shallowly but it was enough to make him bleed. He hissed and threw her away from him. She jumped away from him and gave him a quick glance. Wiping the blood off his cut, he looked at her and roared. She growled back in her own manner which made him come at her again. When he was close enough, she dodged him and smacked him with the cage again. This time though, he managed to knock it away after it hit him. Her hand hurt from his force while she looked at her battered cage feet away.

"I've grown tired of that contraption" he growled. He traced his hand down his mask. "And I grow tired of you."

"Then let me go, I won't fight you if you do!" Iliana demanded.

"No, I plan to have you as a trophy" Kantra said, roughly.

_I've had enough of this_, he thought.

He slammed into her with his entire weight throwing her across the dirt. She tried to scramble up but he grabbed her by her small foot. She turned to her side and kicked his hand off with her other foot. He growled and tried to grab her but she scrambled off of the ground. She took out her gun to tranquilize him but he knocked it away with one hand, then shoved her away with the other. Iliana fell into the bushes and groaned from the pain in her muscles that he'd caused. Standing up with all her strength, her arms hurt from the hits he'd given her. If he was that strong with one hand, how strong was he with his full strength? She didn't want to know so she ran down the path.

Stepping over bushes, rocks, and twigs, she tried to find a way out from the dense forest. Usually, she'd know the paths but her mind was caught up on Kantra and where he was. After running for a bit, she saw the trees thinning out until she was only in bushes. Shoving leaves away, she didn't hear Kantra or his footsteps but she still kept going. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this; from the forest and him. Slowing to a jog, she caught her breath while massaging the hand that held the spear with the other. Her clothes were dirty along with having many bruises from his throw that she wished that she was in a bath soaking, but she knew that wouldn't be coming true.

She stopped when she saw the path stop and loom over a fall. Looking down carefully, she noticed a river at the bottom. The fall was about thirty feet and she did not want to experience it. She looked around carefully for another path while wiping sweat off her forehead. Her body shook in an anguish of nervousness and fright.

"Oh god, where am I? What do I do?" she mumbled to herself.

"There you are, a frightened little girl" she heard Kantra say.

Her body tensed up involuntarily while she turned to see where his voice was. Seeing him to her right by the dense bushes, she gulped nervously. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Her body ached and wanted to rest already.

"I'm 25, you idiot" Iliana snapped.

He cloaked and went through the bushes in her direction. Iliana groaned in fear from him and falling over so she tried to find his outline. The bushes camouflaged him well making her on edge. Looking everywhere, she spotted him in a bit to her left and a few feet away.

"Kantra, don't!" she yelled.

"I've caught you and you've lost!" Kantra responded.

She couldn't run anywhere or else he'd catch and stab her somehow. But she didn't want to get tackled overboard. Seeing him come at her, she tried to think of something.

"There's a fall behind-" she started. "Kantra!"

He knocked into her before she could finish. Luckily, she dodged his blades but she felt a slight cut on her side from them. It burned slightly but she was focused on pushing him away. He realized his mistake when he saw there was no ground behind her while she tried to push him away. But his strength had already pushed her over along with him so all they could do was fall. They fell over the cliff and through the air to the awaiting river.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed.

"You stupid hunter!" Iliana screamed at Kantra.

"_Pauk!_" Kantra cried out.

While she fell through the air, she managed to yank some of his dreads. He hissed and swiped her off so she kicked him on the side. He growled and swiped at her head grabbing some strands of her hair. She cried out and gave him a strong kick in the abdomen. He let go and they both hit the cold water of the river.

Iliana kicked her legs and tried to swim away from Kantra as quickly as she could. The current was strong so she had to push and bend her arms to bring herself forward. Surfacing quickly, she took in a deep breath and looked around to find the shore. Seeing it not to far away, she went back underwater and swam forward. She opened her eyes when she felt rocks under her legs and looked forward to see the shore underwater. Kicking her legs quickly, she swam until she felt dirt under her hands. Surfacing, she got out of the water and fell to her knees from her drenched clothes and gravity adjustment.

"Oh God, this is crazy" she sighed tiredly.

Scrambling up, her feet slid on the muddy banks making her fall. Her whole front got drenched in mud making her sigh in annoyance. Digging her fingers into the gooey dirt, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced into the water. She sighed when she didn't see Kantra out of the water. Laying on her back on the mud, she was completely covered but she didn't care.

"Yay, a mud spa massage" she mumbled. "Better than having my head ripped off."

Relaxing on the bank, her muscles started to ache from her relaxing. She heard a loud splash all of a sudden making her sit up instantly. To her left, she saw Kantra surface out of the water and land on his side on the shore. He growled and sat up while shaking the water out of his hair and armor. Her eyes widened when he stood up in his full height easily unlike her who had to scramble and rest. He scanned the area with his mask while Iliana scrambled away.

She crawled through the mud and twigs away from where he stood. Looking at him when she rested against a boulder, she watched him carefully. He glanced everywhere carefully but she wondered why he wasn't able to spot her. She wasn't that far away! If he didn't slip while he ran, he could catch her in 20 steps. She heard him growl and crouch while water sprinkled off his body.

"_C'jit Iliana_" she heard him growl.

Looking at him, she saw that he couldn't spot her despite she was there. How was that possible? Going through her memories, she remembered her superior from her old job talking about how they saw different from humans. Something about light. . .spectrum. . . .heat. . . Pheromones?

_C'mon remember!_, she thought. _Light. . .spectrum. . .light. .their sight is focused on a different light. What type of light spectrum though?_

While thinking, she saw him look over into the river and tilt his head. He walked to the shore and picked up the spear she had stolen from him in the water. Getting back up, he scanned the water while she stood up warily. Walking back while still keeping an eye on him, she prayed that she'd get away safely. Iliana tried to find a way out and she saw a path next to him that went uphill and one behind her, but it needed climbing. She was muddy and slipping was inevitable.

_Why me? But I'm glad the mud's with me_, she thought. _I hope to God he doesn't see me._

Walking next to the dirt wall, she stayed with it closely while taking a breath. She didn't want to be near that thing but she had to go through the path to escape. She walked quietly through the mud while trying not to slip. While halfway to the wall, a twig broke under her foot. She froze and rested back against the wall while looking at Kantra. His head cocked to the side and looked directly at her making her suck in her breath. She expected him to come at her or throw his spear but he looked away after a second.

"I may not see you, but I know you're out there" Kantra called out.

She would've laughed because he talked in the direction she had been at but no. No one in their right mind would laugh at a man who could slice you before you could even fight back. At that moment, Iliana decided to take a chance and run to the path with the remainder distance she had left. She took off at a run and jumped over any rocks or twigs that could make her trip. She balanced herself also in the slippery sludge so she wouldn't slip and be caught. While running, she looked at Kantra who was trying to decipher the noise and where she was.

Iliana speeded up when she saw the uphill path and practically sprinted to it. Hearing a growl, she noticed Kantra had spotted her location despite he couldn't see her. He ran after her which made her squeak in surprise. Stepping through the mud, she slipped in a watery pool right before the path opened up. Looking back, she saw the hunter with his spear extended stabbing at the air in front of him to hopefully stab her. Iliana looked around and grabbed a rock to throw at him. Throwing it, it hit him on his shoulder armor and bounced off.

"Not smart, now I can depict where you are" Kantra hissed.

He threw his spear making her gasp. Rolling through the mud, she heard it fly by and hit the area where the rocks had been at. Crouching on her feet, she grabbed two handfuls of mud. He had no mud his body but if she could strike his mask or hands, she could stop him somehow.

Throwing one mud ball, it hit him in his mask's optics directly. Her heart felt relieved when he stopped and tried to wipe it off. Throwing the next one, it hit him on his hands that were trying to clean his optics.

"Arrgghhh!" he roared in a fury.

Iliana took that chance to run the remainder of the mud path. Making a jump, she landed on the rocky floor on her knees. Biting her lip to stop any sound from coming out, she got up using her hands and ran to the top. At time she slid down by inches but she used her fingers to grip the dirt and rocks to get back up. When she finally saw grass, she wanted to cheer but she knew that would alert Kantra.

_At least I'm out from that mud pit_, she thought.

Looking back quickly, she ran off into the woods to freedom and safety.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra bathed in a nearby pool of water. He had been mudded by Iliana and while he kept on his search, he had slipped and fallen through the mud. That female was getting on his nerves but he was at least able to bruise and cut her somehow. He had given up trying to find her after he didn't hear anything for over 10 minutes and besides the fact that she'd been able to cloak herself from his sight.

_Hopefully she doesn't know how to hide her heat_, he thought.

He had decided to take a quick bath and dry off while he walked back to his ship. His whole body had mud and he had no intention of dirtying his ship with mud and then cleaning it up afterwards. He was starting to dislike the planet and his prey. She was getting very good at deflecting him and it made him wonder from where she'd gotten her information about his kind. No ooman knew of them so far and they made sure to leave none who did. He'd never fought a female before, except his previous mate in order to be her mate, which made him wonder if he needed to rethink his strategy.

He dipped his head back to soak his dreads to take out the mud. While he did that, he failed to notice a figure walk up to his armor on the grass. Iliana had gotten herself another mud treatment and tracked down Kantra at the pond. She had seen him get in, but looked away of course to give him privacy, and had been waiting until he was deep in the water. He'd been grinding her last nerve and since she found that mud was a weakness in his sight, she was going to use it.

_Teach you to mess with me_, she thought.

Coming out from the tree she was hiding, Iliana walked into the field. Going over to his armor cautiously, she noticed it was more muddy than when she'd last seen him. Her guess was he slipped and fell through the mud like she had. Studying his armor, she noticed the shiny black metal underneath the mud and his belt that contained weapons. She saw a pack of metal that looked like a day pack of sort and the mesh he wore under his armor. His sandals were much bigger than her feet which made hers look tiny. She liked the metal claw digits that covered the sandals. Looking over his weapons, she took the spear that she had gotten before and grabbed one of his gauntlets. It was much bigger in size than her arm but as long as she could take those blades from him, she'd be all right.

Putting them into her sweater that she'd made into a bag, she looked back at Kantra. He was cleaning his arms with the water to get the mud off. His face was just like another yautja's and was the same color as his body along with mottles on his head crest and his eyes were green. If he wasn't trying to kill her, she would've been drooling from his bulging muscles. Snapping out of her silly thoughts, she decided to taunt him.

"Hey Kantra! Guess who's here!" Iliana greeted.

She saw him splash everywhere to try to find where she was. He sunk lower into the water so she wouldn't see below his stomach which made her grin. No, she had no intention of seeing him nude either. His head turned practically everywhere trying to find her but of course, he couldn't. It seemed a bit comical to her now that he was vulnerable.

"Iliana, where are you!" Kantra growled in anger.

"Now, why am I going to tell you that?" Iliana mocked. "No, I'd rather take some of your armor."

"How dare you steal from me! That is unworthy of prey!" he roared while still looking around.

_Where is she? Dammit!_, he thought.

"Then stop hunting me if I am" she said, shrugging. "My, I do like this belt of yours."

"Iliana!" Kantra warned.

He could've gotten out and chased her down, but he couldn't see her. It was worse if he did because she'd already felt and tasted his blood and all she needed was to see him bare for her to be his mate. He felt like stabbing himself for being careless for letting her bite him and now for leaving his armor unwatched. How was he supposed to know she'd use her own cloaking idea to hide from him?

"What? Afraid to chase me?" Iliana smirked. "Oh right, you're naked in the water. So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I replaced your armor into another area."

_She wouldn't! She couldn't!_, he thought.

"Iliana, don't you dare!" Kantra roared. His whole body felt nervous for the first time. "If you do, I swear I'll-"

"What? Take my skull like you plan to?" she retorted. Then mischievously, "No, I plan to have some fun before you catch me."

Iliana picked up his armor, weapons, and clothes from the grass and walked off. She didn't plan on hiding them, just throwing them at random places. Walking around the forest's edge, she threw his belongings piece by piece into it. Kantra looked helplessly as his armor was thrown throughout the forest by an invisible being.

"I can see you, you know" Kantra pointed out.

"Yes, but you're not coming out after me so I don't care" Iliana said, simply.

When she finally finished, she walked back to the grassy field. Stopping feet away from the pool, she grinned.

"I'll be leaving so you can go find your armor" Iliana said, coldly. "I do hope you don't get muddy again that you will need another bath."

"I will get you, Iliana, I swear I'll-" Kantra threatened angrily.

"I know you will, so have fun in your naked treasure hunt" Iliana laughed mockingly. "I'd record it for you but as to seeing you're an alien, no. By the way, kudos on that body of yours."

Kantra ducked under the water and flared his mandibles at her. They were sharp along with his inner teeth making her wince at imagining being bitten.

"Jeez, you've really got a weird face" she commented.

"Yes, I could say the same of you, ooman" he growled. "Now leave me be, you've taunted me enough."

"Awww! Little Kantra's sad" Iliana grinned. "I'll leave you to wallow in your shame. Till tomorrow!"

Iliana walked away from Kantra while hearing him click and grumble to himself. She knew he was mad beyond belief but if he expected her to sit idly by while he hunted her, he was dead wrong. If she couldn't hurt him, she'd break down his ego and self-confidence. Carrying the weapons she kept, she giggled to herself.

"Iliana-5, Kantra- hmm . . . ½" she laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 4. Thanks to everybody who read and will review. Thanks to _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Kae-she Katsumi, Chihiro Tsuki, _and _Predatordragonfreak_ for their Chap. 3 reviews! I love you guys! So everyone please read and review! Thanks!


	5. Rescuing The Enemy

CHAPTER 5:

**Rescuing The Enemy**

Iliana walked through her hallway in her bathrobe after her hot morning shower. She felt as if she'd need to shower more than twice a day to get off all the mud from yesterday's fight. She was happy to be alive to even take a shower, but she knew the fight was far from over. Kantra hadn't come after her either after he had to go retrieve his clothes. Laughing out loud in her hallway at how it must've looked, she went into her living room.

When she saw her living room, she gasped out loud and turned around immediately.

"Oh don't go, I need some amusement" Kantra said from her couch. "I can still find you."

"How did you get in here!" she demanded and turned around. She hated seeing his body so laid back against her couch.

_I hate it how he keeps coming over here!_, she thought.

"The window" Kantra said, as if it were nothing.

"You said you wouldn't come into my home!" Iliana pointed out.

"See, that's where you're wrong" Kantra said, sitting against one of the couches edges. "I said I wouldn't _hunt_ you in your home, I never said anything about not coming inside."

"I could call the government to come take you away" she threatened.

"The government?" he said, tilting his head.

_What does she mean by that?_, he thought.

"Yes, see, they have a department that specializes in the capture and study of your kind" Iliana said, regretting talking about it but he was grinding her last nerve. "I could call them since I used to work for them and they could haul away your little hunter butt faster than I can even finish dialing."

Kantra narrowed his eyes behind his mask. So, she was one of those oomans that tried to capture his kind when they came to hunt here. He remembered his father had talked to every hunter about that before they went to Earth in case they encountered them. But if she worked there, why hadn't she called when she'd met him? So far, he didn't care. He wanted his weapons though, especially after she made him go through the forest nude to find his clothes. It had gotten him muddy and he had to struggle getting his belt from a raccoon who had gotten interested in it. That was not a good memory that he wanted to keep.

"Why didn't you do it when you met me?" Kantra asked, crossing his arms.

"I thought that you'd leave me alone but since you haven't. . ." Iliana said, going to her phone.

_I won't call but maybe if it scares him away_, she thought. _Maybe he'll leave._

"You wouldn't dare" he said, placing a hand up cautiously.

"Then stop hunting me" she demanded. "I haven't done anything."

"You hid my clothes and stole my weapons!" Kantra said, standing up. "And I want them back."

"You should've thought of that before you came after me" she said, backing away into the kitchen while he came up to her. "But I've started growing on them so no."

"I can just trash your home to find them" he pointed out.

"That's disrespecting my dwelling, remember?" she countered.

He growled and reached to grab her by the arm. She dodged his reach and backed away into her dead-end kitchen. He came inside after her so she reached for the nearest thing that could hurt him. Grabbing the container of coffee from the machine she automatically set every morning to be filled with coffee, she threw some of it on his arm. He hissed instantly from the heat and backed away while she held it threateningly.

"You're annoying me, ooman" Kantra growled while holding his arm.

"Then leave me alone!" Iliana yelled.

"No!" he instantly snapped. "Give me my weapons!"

"Not until you leave me alone" she said, defiantly.

He tried to grab her but she shoved the glass container in front of her which stopped him. He growled and hissed at her.

_Bless you coffee_, she thought. _My other protector against aliens._

Kantra was growing tired of not getting anywhere with his hunt. He wanted her skull but she kept defying his attacks every time. This he had no time for, he needed to finish this quick and move on.

"Fine, today we will finish this hunt, meet me at the same spot as yesterday" Kantra said, firmly. "And I want my weapons back, if I win, I keep your skull, if you do, you keep those weapons."

"Fine, as long as I can be done with you" Iliana said, narrowing her eyes. "I have no time for psychotic hunters. What time?"

"You choose" he responded.

"At 4, I will be done with my work and errands" she said, easily. "I will bring my own weapons too."

"I will look forward to it, my dear" Kantra said, nodding. She glared at him.

"I swear if you call me that again, I'll kick you between the legs so hard you won't breed" Iliana said, pointing a finger at him. He hissed and nodded. "Now get out."

"Of course, but first I need something to wipe this stuff you threw at me" he said, going to her sink. She raised her brows in surprise at how much of the human world he knew already.

She placed the mug she held down and sighed. Going to the sink, she turned on the water. He wiped the coffee off and observed her counter.

"I do hope you don't plan on using your silly contraptions like last time" Kantra trilled in his laughter. "I assure you they won't work."

"Gee, your mask took a good beating though yesterday" Iliana mocked. "And I've found a weakness in your sight, so I can use that too. I am going to miss hiding your clothes very much though, I hope you had fun searching yesterday."

Kantra turned off the water and grabbed her throat with his other hand. While he did that though, she was able to place her foot between his legs instantly. He felt it and let go of her after having no wish to have a kick to that area.

"You won't be able to keep hitting me there and if you continue, I may hit you there as well so you will not reproduce" he hissed.

"Oh and I was so looking forward to having your baby" Iliana said, rolling her eyes.

_This female speaks very oddly_, he thought.

"No, that honor will never be yours" he said, growling. "So be gone."

"You're in my home so you leave" Iliana pointed out. He hissed making her roll her eyes.

"By the end of today, you won't have one" Kantra sneered.

"Keep that up, you won't have your manhood when you leave here" she said, motioning to kick him. He quickly backed away in case she did.

_Why must she always kick me there?_, he thought.

"Fine, I'm going, silly girl" he mumbled.

She watched him cloak and head out to her window. After seeing him leave, she felt relieved instantly.

"How did that psycho just come in here like nothing?" she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Now, I just have to defeat him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra walked to the spot where he had designated their fight. He had come ready with his spare set of wrist blades, a spear gun, and a shuriken. This time he had to defeat her. But when he reached the clearing he waited for a while since she wasn't there. Tying up his hair so it wouldn't get in the way of his hunt, he made sure all his weapons worked well.

Hearing something to his left, he turned. He saw nothing which made him wonder if he was just imagining things or was it Iliana in her own cloak. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he waited for her. But what was unseen to him was that there was a group of agents in suits to hide their heat from him. They had become aware of the being since he came to Earth but he'd moved so much they couldn't track him until now. Kantra was practically blind to their attacks.

Iliana walked to the clearing a bit later while carrying the spear she stole from him, two handguns, a tranquilizer gun (just in case he was a sore loser), a dagger, and taser. Her body was nervous from fear but she had to get it over with so he'd leave her alone. But when she walked to the clearing, the sight was not what she expected. There in the middle of it was Kantra who was looking everywhere while she saw men in white suits who practically were shooting and tasering his body. His fluorescent green blood ran from his cuts making her feel as if it were her pain instead of his.

"What the-" she started.

_Why isn't he fighting back?_, Iliana thought.

Running uphill, she saw the men whose outfits she recognized as those from the government. But how did they know Kantra was there? She saw him bleeding from his abdomen, legs, arms, and hands. Despite he was trying to kill her, she didn't think anyone deserved that type of pain. Hearing his pained roar while they shot him with a dart in his arm, she ran up to where they were.

Taking out her gun, she shot two men in the back quickly. They dropped like sacks on the floor and they all turned to look at her. Normally, she would've cared about shooting them but she knew all of them didn't give a damn to what happened to alien beings so she might as well not give a damn about them.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but the hunter belongs to me" she said, shooting another in the chest.

"You three, get her!" the guy who she guessed was the leader ordered. He had been the guy who shot Kantra. "The rest of you take this bastard down!"

Taking out the gauntlet she stole from him, she put her hand through it and gripped the bottom edge for support because of its larger size. Seeing the razor sharp blades come out, she plunged them into the first guy who attacked her. Taking them out, she sliced another guy's shoulder but he managed to punch her away. She hit the grass on her side but she took out her gun to shoot him in the leg. He fell down which gave her the opportunity to stab him in the stomach with the blades. Looking at the guy who remained, she brought her hand back in a challenge position.

"Ready to fight or what?" Iliana demanded.

Instead, the guy ran off into the forest. She would've taunted him but she had to help Kantra despite he would probably be against it. Turning around, she saw his hands strapped away from his body while they tried to bring him down. She wondered where his weapons were but then saw them feet away from him. None of the men noticed her since they all had their eyes on the prize that they wanted captured.

Walking to where his weapons were, she shot the man guarding them quickly. Looking through them, she saw one that looked like a long staff yet like a bow of sort from the front. Pointing it horizontally, she held it underneath with a hand and draped her arm under to grab a hold of its trigger. Getting accustomed to the alien weapon, she pointed it to one of the men holding Kantra's left arm and squeezed the trigger.

_I hope it hits_, she prayed.

In an answer to her prayer, it hit the guy straight in the throat. She hated to do it but she had no choice, they would've killed her and Kantra without question. The rope around Kantra's arm came undone which allowed him to take down the other man holding his right arm. She yelled out a quick measurement so he could get him. Iliana saw him snap the guy's neck in a quick movement making her wince at his strength. The leader looked at Iliana and took out his gun to shoot at her.

"Ah!" she cried out and dodged to the side.

She heard about five shots go off and she tried to run out of their way. She felt four strike the ground, but then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Crying out, she looked and saw it bleeding through her shirt. She fell to the ground and held her shoulder.

"You two, get her!" the leader shouted. "Take her to the base, we'll take care of this one."

_No, not the base!_, she thought quickly. _I'll die before I let them take me._

Gripping Kantra's bow, she shot two blades into the first guy who came at her. The small force from it made her wince from the pain in her arm. Putting the spear gun down, she grabbed her gun and shot the other guy before he could shoot her. Picking up Kantra's weapon, she looked over to Kantra slamming his blades into a guy's chest and kicking another fed away. How was he able to see that? When he finished with that one, she called out to him so he knew where the other fed was. Kantra pinned the other guy under his feet and slashed his throat through the helmet. She saw the leader sneak up behind Kantra so she aimed her gun. Before he could shoot Kantra with some type of dart gun, she shot the bow which struck him in the leg.

"Ahhh!" the guy screamed from the sudden pain.

Iliana fell over from her own pain after shooting him. She had never been shot and it hurt, it wasn't like in the movies were some guys take it or they shiver to death, this was just painful with a bone numbing pain. She saw the guy look at her through his white helmet but that gave Kantra an opening. He slammed his wrist blades through the guy's back and they came out of his chest killing him instantly. Dropping the body, he roared at defeating the human.

Kantra had been totally blind to their attacks and his mask hadn't been able to log onto a sigh that could. The only thing that allowed him to fight back was Iliana's voice. But how did they find him? When did she get here? How were they able to blind themselves to his sight? The only person that knew those things was. . .

_Iliana!_, his mind thought.

Iliana looked over to see him walking up to her. Despite he had a mask on, she didn't get a happy vibe from the guy. He crouched down and grabbed her by her unharmed arm. His grip on her arm was strong which made her cry out at his strength. He growled angrily which made her wonder why he was mad.

"You did this, didn't you!" he roared. "We were supposed to have a fair fight!"

He took out his blades but she yelled, "Stop! I didn't do anything! I saw them attacking you when I got here!"

"Then how did they know how to find me? How did they know how to blind themselves to my sight? Only you know that!" Kantra said, squeezing her arm.

"Kantra, I said I wouldn't say anything!" Iliana cried out. Her arm felt numb to his grip. "I pledged to a fair fight, I don't know where they came from. I only know they work for the government but that's it!"

_Government!_, he thought.

"You worked for them, how do I know you weren't behind this!" he growled.

"I don't work for them, I have nothing to do with it!" she yelled. "If I did, why would I be here on the floor with a bullet wound in my arm and saving you while they shot at me!"

_She may have a point_, he thought.

He scanned her body and found a wound in her upper right arm. She had used his weapon to take those other humans out without remorse. Did that mean she wasn't with them? He didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"This could be a trap so you can get rid of me" Kantra pointed out.

"I'd rather face you than them, you don't know what they'll do to your kind!" Iliana said, quickly. "You're bleeding a lot, more than I am. Come on, I'll take you to a shack I know so we can hide."

"I don't trust you, ooman" he spat. "And I can take care of myself, I'll take my chances!"

"Not with that blood trail" she pointed out. "They'll find you and then you'll regret saying no to me."

"You worked for them, you can be no better!" Kantra yelled.

"I left because of what I saw, and you said I was worthy to be prey" Iliana said, leaning close to his mask. "So trust me when I tell you that if you go at this alone, you'll be bait in a pool full of hungry predators. They'll find you and they won't stop until they get what they want!"

Iliana leaned down to her injured side and cried out. Kantra started feeling faint from his blood loss already. He had no idea what to do. If she was right, they could find him, and if not, she could be lying and setting a trap for him. Could he believe her despite what he thought? She felt her small hand grab a hold of his.

"Look, I know your mind is jumbled, but trust me on this" she said, softly. "I know you're trying to kill me but I'd rather face you than those people. So, please come with me. If not, there's a chance you won't be alive months from now."

_Why is she helping me?_, he thought. _How can I trust prey? I'm not supposed to be working with it, I'm supposed to hunt it._

Iliana sat up with all her strength and placed some pressure on her wound with her hand. She knew the feds would reinforce with more people and search the forest thoroughly. The guy who ran off saw her face and once he said it to them, they'd probably start tracking her down too. If he didn't want to come, that was his issue.

"Fine, you can stay and get captured for all I care" Iliana said, getting up forcefully. She looked down at his bleeding form. "When they capture you, don't complain that I never warned you."

She turned to walk but she felt his hand grip her leg. Sighing in relief that he chose to listen, she turned. He started to get up and she helped him so he wouldn't feel dizzy or anything.

"Where do we go?" Kantra asked, simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't be a baby" Iliana grumbled.

"You cried when I healed you" Kantra snapped back.

"Well, how was I supposed to know your medicine burns like the fires of death?" she mumbled.

"You exaggerate" he grumbled.

They were in a hidden shack near the mountains. It had taken them a while but they made sure no tracks lead to it. They rested there for a while and Kantra had already opened his 'medicine cabinet'. He had healed Iliana from her wound which produced a small scream but he covered her mouth. She had tended to his deep injuries but she had to use her sweater to cover his roar of pain. She was now wrapping his deep cuts with strips of fabric that she tore from a cloth she had carried his weapons in.

"Shut up for a second, will you?" she snapped. He growled. "I need you to take off this mesh outfit you wear so I can wrap this under it."

_I can't take this off in front of her!_, he thought. _If she sees me nude in any way, I'm dead! She'll be stuck as my mate!_

"I am not taking my clothes off" Kantra said, grimly.

"Fine, if you get an infection-" she started.

"I have an injection for that" he pointed out.

"Kantra, we're going to be hiking and if they reopen, it's going to be the same process all over again" Iliana said, looking at him. "I will look away and you can even use my sweater and that blanket you're on to cover yourself. It's not like I haven't seen any of that before."

"So, you've hung out with nude yautja hunters already?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Keep that up and I'll tear the mesh off of you" she said, firmly. "Now do it."

He hissed and took off his upper body armor. Next, he took off his gauntlets and then started on his mesh top. He struggled a bit since his arms were bleeding so Iliana helped him pull it over his head. Putting it on the side in a neat pile, she took a piece of her bandages and placed it carefully over his first cut. She did the same over his other arm and then placed another over his waist. She was a bit timid around his waist making her think he'd swap her away but he didn't. Noticing his toned body, she wasn't surprised by the strength these guys held. She admired how hairless his body was in every area unlike human men. When she finished, she wiped off any blood that came out from his injuries.

"Damn it, you touched my blood again" Kantra mumbled.

"It's just blood, it's not like I'm sucking it out of you" Iliana said, smirking. Then chuckling, "Blah! I vanna suck your blood!"

He just stared at her blankly with his green eyes. She just looked away afterwards. Guess the guy didn't know about Dracula. She finished wrapping his deep injuries and just placed the blue goo he used to seal up his shallow ones. He growled but she patted his shoulder to soothe him somehow. Afterwards, she pointed to the blanket he laid on.

"All right, time to wrap up your lower body" she said, simply.

"I don't want to" Kantra grumbled.

She reached over and yanked one of his dreads making him growl.

"Do it or I'll do it myself" Iliana ordered. "If you think I won't take on an alien to do it, you're wrong."

_Feisty little being, isn't she?_, he thought. _She's giving me no choice so I'll have to be very careful._

He hissed and flared his upper mandibles. She reached up and yanked one of them in her hand making his eyes widen. Why wasn't she afraid of his mandibles? She just reached out and grabbed it like nothing. No one had ever yanked his mandibles before. Maybe he should listen to her before she yanks anything else.

"Fine, stubborn female" he complained. "Get away and turn around."

He waited until she went to the other end of he cabin and looked out the window. Standing up and wrapping the blanket over his waist, he took everything off quickly. He made sure she wasn't looking and sat down. He tucked the blankets in around where his loincloth used to be and made sure everything was closed off so she wouldn't accidentally see him. He did not want an ooman mate at all.

"Done?" he heard her call.

"Yes" he muttered under his breath.

She walked over to where she left the strips and picked one up. Grabbing his right leg, she wrapped it around his lower leg carefully. Getting another piece, she wrapped it over his thigh making him tense. She knew he was nervous if she saw him nude, but she didn't get why. But she wouldn't disappoint him, she was careful not to see him nude in any matter.

"I'm not going to see you, my fingers are inches away from the start of your thigh" Iliana said, softly while tightening the strip.

"They're still inches away" Kantra said, crossly.

She let go of his toned thigh and moved to the outside of the other. It would've been easier to be on the interior, but he was already fidgety as it was. She wrapped the strip around his left thigh carefully while he bended his leg slightly so she could wrap it well. Looking at his inner thigh, she trailed her eyes carefully to cover his injury. Kantra, on the other hand, was a nerve wreck. Her head was placed so closely between his legs, he feared the back of her head would nudge his private area.

"Could you finish that more quickly?" Kantra asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Do you want it done right or wrong?" Iliana asked, firmly.

"Your head is between my legs, I have a reason to be skeptic" he snapped.

"I'm not doing anything to you so don't worry" she said, sighing. "Besides, I don't date alien hunters, especially ones who hunt me. I have no intention of seeing you nude."

_Oh great, she's teasing me now_, he thought in disdain.

"Then why are you helping me?" Kantra asked, looking at her.

"Don't ask questions when I haven't asked questions" Iliana said, finishing her wrapping. "An answer will deserve another answer."

Sitting up, she stretched her back so it wouldn't cramp. Grabbing another piece, she moved to his lower leg.

"I can't believe how bad they hurt you" she said, looking over the injury. "For the study of science, my butt. More like the massacre for power."

"I'm surprised you care" he mumbled. "You seem so keen to be rid of me."

"Despite how you are, it's your culture" she answered back. "Every living being has their way, it doesn't mean they should be trapped just to be lab rats to egotistical tyrants."

_I'm surprised by that comment_, he thought.

"So, you don't care what I do?" Kantra asked, raising his brows.

Iliana finished wrapping the last strip on his legs and sat up. Grabbing the blue goo, she placed it over one shallow injury. He hissed from the pain it brought to his skin instantly.

"I'd rather have you hunters take down worthless people here like murderers and gangsters" Iliana said, looking at him quickly before placing the goo on another injury. "Rather than hunt humans who haven't begun to even build a life and are honorable."

"But we only hunt worthy beings, not useless ones" he said, simply. "If so, what would be the point? At times we may take out strong oomans that are deadly to other oomans but we do not take part in ooman matters."

"Even if you could be a hero of sort?" she asked, tilting her head. "Why hunt me when you can take out scum that hunt innocent folk?"

"Why don't you?" he said back. He didn't like being questioned about his ethics and culture.

"I wanted to, but it didn't work out" Iliana said, quietly. "Instead of helping, I have to run now."

"Why is that?" he asked, curiously.

_How come he can ask questions but I can't?_, she thought.

"My business, not yours" she said, firmly. "If you decided to stop hunting me, you could learn much from me."

"Right? An ooman?" Kantra laughed. She pinched his bare side deeply. "OW!"

"Don't mess with me either" she said narrowing her eyes. He hissed. "Don't make me yank one of your mandibles again."

"I've had enough of you!" he growled. "I can heal myself."

Iliana got up angrily and kicked his foot. He growled and gripped her pants in his hand to bring her down. She tried to balance herself on the floor but her foot got tangled in his blanket. She fell back and landed on Kantra on her back. He hissed immediately from having her body hit his, especially with his recent injuries. He would've roared but then that could've alerted anyone. His whole body felt numb under her body making him groan in pain.

"By the gods, this pain is unbelievable" Kantra groaned, closing his eyes.

"You should've thought of that before you yanked me!" Iliana snapped.

He growled down at her since her head lay on his chest. Having a ooman on him was the last thing he needed. She got off of him immediately from fear he'd yank her hair again and sat away from him. His body still felt as if it were on fire from the pain.

"See what happens when you let your anger control you?" she questioned him. "You screw up."

_This insolent ooman!_, he thought. _I've had enough of her help._

Yes, she had helped him somehow but she still got on his nerves. She'd already fallen on him and he hated her questioning personality. He would do better than having the weakling at his side.

"Get away from me!" he yelled angrily. "I can do the rest on my own!"

"So, this is the thanks I get for helping you!" Iliana yelled back. "Fine, I hope those wounds reopen and then you'll see how you do."

"I will be just fine!" Kantra snapped.

She grabbed her stuff and weapons then headed to the door. Being the nice person she always was, she'd helped the guy and he just yelled at her. And did she get a thank you? No! Maybe she shouldn't have helped him at all, if she hadn't, she wouldn't be hurt either. Opening it, she looked back at him.

"Don't ever come to me for help again, I've had enough of you!" Iliana said, grimly. "And stay the hell away from my home."

"I've had enough of you too!" he snarled.

"Yes, especially after I've defeated you so many times" she mocked.

Shutting the door while he growled from inside, she walked up the grassy field. She'd take a path around the mountains to avoid any feds if their search began.

_Kantra can rot in hell for all I care_, Iliana thought. _Stupid hunter._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 5. Thanks to _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Cassiopeia1979, DrappaWolf, Predatordragonfreak_, and _Bastet1023_ for their last chapter reviews! Hugs reviewers I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. So please read and review goes on her knees


	6. Asking For Help

CHAPTER 6:

**Asking For Help**

It was the next day and Iliana had just gotten home from work. She was starving and was in the mood for pizza. After changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, she dialed the nearest pizza place to order a pepperoni one. Her day had gone pretty well; no attacks from Kantra or questioning feds. Remembering how she left Kantra, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

_Why should I?_, she thought. _He was the one who started it!_

_But it's in his nature to be like that, I guess_, her mind said. _Maybe even when he's thankful he's grouchy._

"Gives a whole name to Scrooge" she mumbled.

Settling onto her couch, she noticed her answering machine light on. Groaning at who left a message, she clicked it.

"Iliana, if you're there, pick up" her eyes widened at hearing Kantra's voice through it. "I need to speak to you as soon as I can. Call me at this number. . . ."

If her eyes couldn't get wider, he actually said a phone number! When the heck did aliens get a phone number? Had her world gone insane or was it just her?

"This is not happening, this is not happening" she said, rubbing her temples.

As if he could've read her mind through the message, he said, "And yes, I am calling you."

Hearing the beep for when his message ended, she groaned. Why and how had he called her! Throwing herself back on the couch, she grabbed her phone.

"Should I or should I not?" Iliana said to herself. "Yes, he sounded urgent but he has tried to kill me."

_No! I shouldn't, he's going to keep trying to kill me_, she thought. _So might as well let him take care of himself._

_But he still called me despite what's going on_, she opposed_. We promised to fight fairly so why should I do away with him easily? Even I know it's not right to take the easy and wrong way out._

Going from aggravated thought to thought, she finally said, "Fine, I'll do it!"

Replaying the number, she dialed it. At first she expected a disconnected number or no answer, but then heard-

"Iliana?"

"Yes, it's me so what do you want?" she asked, firmly. "Actually, I want to know how you got a phone number?"

"I stole the object from a store and connected it into an abandoned dwelling, okay?" he snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at me, I can just hang up!" Iliana said, angrily.

"No!" Kantra said, quickly. "I. . .I . .need your help."

"After you said you didn't and I told you to not ask for it?" she questioned. "I don't like being manipulated."

"Look, you were right so don't rub it in my face" Kantra said, making her surprised. "I need to get someplace safe."

"Don't you have a spaceship or something?" Iliana shrugged.

"If I did, don't you think I'd be there?" he said, grimly. "Actually, I cloaked it since those oomans are still searching the woods. I got out of the forest but I managed to reopen some of my wounds."

_Ha! I told him it would happen but no, Mr. Arrogance thought he had it handled_, she thought. _Men. So stubborn._

"I told you but you wouldn't listen" she pointed out. "Now look where it got you."

"Alone and in trouble, I know" he muttered. "I know how your character's like already so stop insulting me. But. . .I do need your help, you are a good healer."

_I'm a good healer? Huh, a compliment_, she thought. _I can use this to my advantage._

"I will on one condition" Iliana said, simply. "You stop hunting me as prey and deem me worthy to live in peace."

"What!" he yelled. "You expect me to-"

"Take it or leave it" she interrupted. "I have no time for this, especially for someone who'll kill me anyway. Think about it for a minute if you have the time."

She heard him grumbling in the background. Turning on her TV with her remote, she flipped through the channels. She expected to find something about yesterday's incident but nothing.

"Hmm, covering up as always" she muttered. Kantra hissed from the other line. "Not you, you demon!"

"Silence!" he growled but quieted. "Very well, I agree to your terms. I will not hunt you."

"I know your tricks, vow to not hunt me for the rest of your days" Iliana ordered. "Or I will not come."

"But we have so much fun in our fights" he mocked.

"You know, I can click this call off" she warned.

"Grrrrrr!" Kantra grumbled. "Fine, I will vow to it. You are free from being my prey for all time."

"YES!" she yelled happily.

_Finally!_, she thought.

She jumped up from her couch and threw the phone away from her joy. Doing a quick happy dance as if she were a teenager again, she did a giddy jump. Remembering Kantra was on the phone, she walked over to where she dropped it. She hoped she hadn't clicked off accidentally.

"Hello?" she said.

"I see you finished your celebration" Kantra said, calmly. Then aggravated, "Now come help me!"

_Yay, now to go save my previous enemy_, she thought. _What a great day._

"Fine, tell me where you are" Iliana said, reaching for a pen and notepad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh god!" Iliana moaned on the floor. "How much do you weigh?"

"None of your business" Kantra grumbled.

"You weigh like a ton" she sighed.

She lay on the floor while he rested on her couch. She had gotten him to her apartment safely but her sore body was another thing. Who knew it'd be so hard to carry him down one and up another apartment building. She felt so small under his weight and height. He had gone about four blocks from her apartment to hide ever since last night. Luckily, he fit into her car so they didn't have to walk all the way to her place. Now, she just had to fix his wounds.

"You know, when I thought I would meet aliens, I didn't expect to be saving their lives every time" she groaned.

"Arrgghh" he gurgled in his throat. "I'm too tired to argue."

"You're not alone" she mumbled.

Scrambling off the floor, she went to grab the medicine kit she had prepared before leaving. She'd closed all her curtains and blinds, and had left only the kitchen lights and one lamp from the living room on to keep it private. Walking over to his form, she threw him a purple blanket she had on her armchair.

"You know the drill" Iliana said, stretching her arms.

"Not again!" Kantra groaned.

He didn't want to be nude again under that. But he was thankful, despite he didn't show it, that she actually came to help him out. Most people wouldn't have given a damn. Frankly, it made him think she was a bit useful to him. She waved her hands at him in disdain and went out of the room. Grumbling, he took off his sandals and his lower portion of clothes first to get it over with. He winced when he felt one of the mesh linings get stuck on the wrappings. Next, he took off his gauntlets and unhooked his mask so it wouldn't bother him. Taking off his top mesh, he got his wrappings stuck on his upper arm making him stop.

_I don't want to ask but I don't have a choice_, he thought. _This shit hurts just as much as ripping my skin open again!_

"Iliana!" he called out.

He looked into her hallway until she poked her head out. She walked over to him and sat on her wooden table across from him.

"What do you need?" she sighed.

"My mesh keeps getting stuck" Kantra mumbled. He hated feeling like a fragile infant.

She smiled at his childlike expression and gripped his top. It always felt ropy and warm against her fingers, she didn't know how they stood it against their skin. Taking it off his skin and wrappings gently, she stopped at where his collar was. He unclipped it easily and then took off the top himself. He rumbled his chest at himself afterwards while she started undoing his wrappings softly.

"It hurts like hell, huh?" Iliana asked, trying to make conversation. He nodded. "You should've listened to me but you men always think you're right."

"Not all females are incorrect, males just tend to be stubborn" he said, making her look at him. He grinned. "What? You didn't expect a male to say that?"

"Not really, most just go into a praise of how great they are" she said, chuckling. He winced when she pulled off one from his upper arm. "Sorry 'bout that."

"In my culture, females take care of the home and family so they have to be very intelligent to do so" Kantra said, simply. "It's not like that here, is it?"

"Nope, we're seen as child bearers, trophy wives, and ones that _have_ to be in a home" Iliana said, snorting. "Pretty dumb to me though."

_No wonder she's different, she thinks for herself_, he thought. _Interesting._

"The ooman race is backwards on things" he mumbled. "Pitiful."

"So I'm pitiful for helping you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

_That smug hunter_, she thought.

"If you were, I wouldn't have chosen you as prey" Kantra said, smirking.

"Then why did you keep telling me that?" Iliana asked, finishing the last wrapping on his upper body.

"A hunter can taunt prey" he said, simply. She yanked one of his dreads quickly. "Ow! For a healer, you seem to create more pain."

She laughed at his comment and looked over his scabbed injuries. She saw the one of his right side open slightly so she had to fix that. She wrapped his arms with clean strips along with some ointment so they would finish healing. Telling him to prepare his medicine, she raised the blanket over his left leg to look at it. He quickly tucked his blanket around himself.

"If you look at me-" he started.

"No one wants to look at you!" she said, quickly. "Now stop it."

Taking the wrappings from around his thigh, she noticed it was still scabbed so that was good. Grabbing a strip, she wrapped it around the outside of his thigh but couldn't get around it. Looking up, she kept her hand around his thigh with the strip.

"I need you to lift your thigh so I can wrap it" Iliana said, quickly. "So lay back on the couch while you finish fixing your medicine."

_How more embarrassing can this get?_, he thought.

Grumbling, he lay back on the couch while holding his blankets and bowl to mix in his medicine. As if things couldn't get worse, she parted his right leg carefully so she sat between his legs. His insides churned at thinking she'd see him underneath the cover, especially when she bent his left leg higher. Tucking his blankets closer, he grumbled.

"If you keep getting closer, you might as well be in my lap!" Kantra snapped.

"Do you want to heal? Yes?" Iliana said, glaring at him. "Then you listen to me and shut your yap."

_She talked back to me! How dare she talk that way to me?_, he thought.

He grumbled to keep his rage in. No one got close to a warrior like this unless they were a medic or their mate. She wasn't either, he had just called her off as prey! He focused on finishing his mixture while she traced an ointment over his injury. If he wasn't sure it was medicine, he would've thought she'd licked him there. Gurgling in his throat at the sensation, she looked up.

"What? You don't like me being between your legs again?" she said, sighing. "I'm not going to throw you down and have sex with you if that's what you think. God no."

_Is she calling me unattractive? I could have any female I- wait, what do I care?_, he thought. _She's an ooman!_

"Yes, well, I think the same about you" Kantra responded. "My kind is just not used to having anyone being this close to them."

"Just think of me as your doctor" Iliana said, brushing strands of her hair back. "One that's an alien and nice enough to bail your butt out. And did I receive a thank you? No."

_Oh, this whiny female_, he thought.

"I thank you for your hospitality, there" he grumbled. "Being a dishonored hunter, you sure make me act virtuous."

Iliana shook her head and went back to wrapping his gash. When she finished and backed away, Kantra sighed in relief. She took another strip, placed ointment over his cut on his lower leg, and started wrapping it.

"Why are you dishonored? You seem to hunt like a normal one" Iliana said, looking at him quickly. He didn't feel like answering.

"How do you know about my kind?" he asked, setting his bowl down on her table.

"I told you I used to work for my government" she mumbled and finished wrapping his cut.

"Why did you stop?" Kantra asked, tilting his head.

"You didn't answer my question" Iliana said, simply.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said, instantly on instinct. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face.

_He seems very closed up about it_, she observed. _Is it that bad?_

"It's okay" she said, placing a hand over one that lay on his face. "There are many things some would like to forget but unfortunately, they're stuck with them."

"Or some would just like to erase the past" Kantra said, quietly.

_Whatever he did, it must've been bad with the way he acts_, she thought. _But he seems resentful and killers aren't like that._

"What was your punishment?" she asked, softly.

_Why does she have to keep asking?_, he thought. _But at least she's not pressuring me to say it like most of my kind did._

"In my culture, whoever is dishonored, they are executed" Kantra said, simply. "Anything else?"

_Executed? Ouch. Then why is he here? How long-_, she thought. _Wait a minute._

"You ran away, didn't you?" Iliana asked, eyeing him. He nodded quickly. "You were innocent, weren't you?"

Kantra looked at her immediately. Why did she think that so easily? She didn't know the whole story and she asked it simply. Most of his clan didn't even believe his innocence despite he told the truth, only his family did. Yet, the little ooman sat there and simply asked it.

"You ask that despite not knowing the story?" Kantra asked, tilting his head.

"You live alone, travel alone, hunt alone" she pointed out. "You still hunt according to your teachings and ethics. Some people are convicted of things they're innocent of or thought was right, you can be one of them."

"I'm surprised by that answer" he said, smiling slightly. "Most couldn't wait to be done with me."

"Well, I'd have to know the story in order to understand" Iliana said, grabbing his right leg. "But I'm here to heal you, not accuse you."

"You don't even like me" Kantra scoffed.

"That's because you've tried to kill me and the fact you're also an alien life form" she pointed out. "I don't have to like you in order to heal you."

"Ooman" he insulted.

"Yautja" she insulted back.

Iliana took off the wrapping from his lower leg. It came off easily so she placed some ointment over it and placed another wrapping around it. Moving up, she raised his blanket to take off his other wrapping. Unwrapping it gently, she saw that it had recently reopened so she placed out her hand.

"Time for your medicine" she said, smiling.

She sat up between his legs while he nervously gave her the bowl. She knew he was nervous about how she was sitting, not by the medicine. Grabbing the blue goo in the small spatula he mixed it in, she placed it over his cut. He opened his mandibles to roar but she reached up and placed her hand over his mouth to deafen it somehow. It came out like a loud grumble and growl making her sigh, she didn't need neighbors coming up here. Blowing on the cut quickly, she wrapped it carefully when it was dry. Getting out from between his legs, he closed them immediately making her grin.

"See? And you didn't get any kicks to that region" Iliana said, smiling.

"I think I'd rather have that than have you there" he mumbled from his pain.

Sitting next to his side on the couch, she patted his chest soothingly.

"You're lucky I'm nice or I'd punch you" she grumbled. Then softly, "Don't worry, it'll soon be over."

"I hope so, I've never really gotten this hurt before" Kantra said, thoughtfully. "Makes me wonder if I need to sharpen my skills. I mean, even _you_ scored some points against me."

"Keep that up and I'll drop this entire goo over you" Iliana warned.

He shut his mandibles closed and looked at her cautiously. Placing the bowl on the coffee table, she picked up another scoop of the medicine. She looked over to his right side but she wouldn't be able to place the stuff on right.

"Sit up and face me" she said, simply.

He grumbled and tried to sit up on his side. He winced from the pain in his arms while he boosted up himself. She grabbed one of his hands in support and easily felt his firm grip.

"God, how strong are you?" Iliana asked, surprised.

"Very much" he responded. "Let's finish this before I black out from this."

She held his hand in support and placed the goo on his side instantly. He snarled a bit loudly, but not enough to reach past the doors. But then he gripped her hand very tightly making her cry out. The pain from his grip was unbelievable, it was literally bone-crushing. She squirmed instantly and fell on top of him in pain. He let go of her hand and they both groaned out loud from their pain. She dropped the spatula somewhere but she didn't care, her left hand felt crushed under his powerful grip. Iliana's head rested against his chest but she didn't care, she just wanted her hand to stop hurting.

"This is the thanks I get" she whimpered.

Kantra felt his pain subside from the side so he opened his eyes. Iliana rested against him making him wonder why she was, but then he remembered. Her small hand was weak under his sudden grip from his pain. He understood that she must've been trying to help but he hurt her worse. Patting her head like a child with his hand, she moaned softly.

"Thanks for another injury" Iliana moaned. "How is it that when you hurt, I hurt?"

"I am sorry for that, I am" Kantra said, patting her back. "You were only trying to help."

He grabbed her harmed hand gently into his. She winced even from having it moved so he traced his fingertips over it. Feeling a bone out of place, he snapped her hand back into place. She cried out from pain but he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Seeing tears come out from her closed eyes, he took it as a sign of pain.

"Take some painkillers for it and wrap it to keep it straight" he ordered. "You will be fine."

"Tell that to my throbbing hand" she complained. "How am I supposed to finish this?"

"I will do it, it's just one wrapping" Kantra said, leaning his head back. "Go fix your hand."

She nodded and got up to head to the kitchen. He saw her groan while holding her hand making him feel a bit guilty. Instead of soothing him, he'd sprained her hand. Grabbing a strip from the table, he started wrapping it around his side.

_What a day_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, you need to have something in your stomach" Iliana pressured.

"I can go a day without eating" he said, simply.

"Anorexic alien" she mumbled.

"Nope, not going to work" Kantra said, shaking his head.

She had been trying to get him to eat something, but there was nothing worth eating. She'd given him something called 'pizza' but it was a bit dry at the start and too saucy from inside. He had spit it out making her gag and lose some of her appetite. Now, he lay on her bed while flipping through the channels of her TV. She was trying to get him to eat something.

"Isn't there something you'd like?" Iliana tried.

"Sleep" he mumbled.

"Not before you eat something, you can't take any painkillers before you do" she pointed out.

"Our systems are different" Kantra said, brushing his dreads back.

"Just eat this fruit" Iliana sighed, giving him some peaches.

He looked at the food she'd placed next to him. The smell was a bit sweet so he picked it up. Grabbing a slice carefully, he grabbed it between two mandibles and then placed it into his mouth. It felt sweet instantly when he chewed into it. Liking it, he ate all the pieces in the plate quickly. When he finished, he saw Iliana smiling at him.

"What?" he said, giving her the plate.

"I thought yautja liked meat more" she grinned.

"That is what we mainly eat, but other than that, I like fruits" Kantra said, simply. "Some of the fruits on this planet aren't too bad."

"Good, now you know what to eat while you heal" Iliana said, nodding. "Just get more Vitamin C to help you heal."

"Again: Different systems" he reminded.

"You're almost humanoid for goodness sake, you can't be all different" she said, waving a hand dismissively. The she gave him a pill with water. "Drink this."

He looked at it questioningly. If she wanted to kill him, she would've done it by now. Besides, she seemed to be taking good care of him. Taking his chances, he drank the medication and then gave her the cup.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Finally, a thank you" she said, grinning. "Go to sleep, Kantra."

_Right, sleep after all this?_, he thought.

"Do you think any of those oomans will find us?" Kantra asked, cautiously.

Iliana sighed and brushed her hair back. She had no idea but she knew they'd look for her first once they pinpointed her face. But she had her alarm in case anyone broke in and her own weapons to fight them off.

"I'll make sure we stay fine" Iliana said, looking at her door.

"We?" he asked, amused. "Not 'you'?"

"We'll be chased together, I can say it" she said, shrugging. "Besides, you're not trying to kill me anymore."

_She can be amusing when she's not insulting_, he thought.

"You must be overjoyed by that" Kantra said, grinning.

"You've no idea, but I did like the workout I got from it" Iliana said, laughing. "Oh look, laughing with an alien. I must be going crazy."

"I'm in my old prey's apartment, we're both out of our minds" he said, thrilling in his own laugh.

Kantra felt odd that for the first time in many years, he was having a conversation with someone else. It felt nice having that verbal contact again. Most conversations he had related to his capture or evading Arbitrators. Now, he was sharing a laugh with his old prey.

_Yes, my life has become upside down_, he thought. _How can this possibly get worse?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the business district in Los Angeles, a figure jumped over to the roof of a building. Opening up a rectangle device, a screen popped up from it. The figure in his navy and black armor punched onto the device's keypad. The screen went static and after a beep, a yautja mask came through who wore a cloak over him or herself.

"This is Eliok, I've landed on Earth on the upper continent of its west hemisphere" the figure on the building reported in. "I've tracked down Kantra into this city."

"Good, search for him immediately" a male yautja's deep voice said from the screen. "I want him found and terminated before any of the Arbitrators find him."

"Why don't we just let them handle it?" Eliok asked.

"This my personal business, you're a bounty hunter so do your job" he growled. "Don't make me come down there and take care of him myself because then I will be angry."

"Don't worry, he will be found before the end of the week" Eliok said, nodding. "And he will be taken care of."

"Be careful, he is tricky and a powerful hunter" the yautja said. "Use any means necessary."

"It's been 5 years, I still remember" Eliok said, tracing a finger over a large gash on his navy arm. "I will report to you tomorrow after my findings."

"Good, only contact me when it's necessary" the hunter ordered. "It's hard enough to work around all of my clan mates."

"Make an excuse as always, it worked for years" Eliok suggested.

"Yes and our plan backfired when Kantra escaped after his conviction!" the hunter roared. "He will be killed this time if it's the last thing I do."

"Gee boss, you really have it in for this guy" Eliok laughed. "I've never seen anyone so determined."

"Yes, little Kantra always was the favorite of the clan but not anymore" the hunter thrilled. "So loyal and thoughtful he was, yet he never thought he'd have enemies among his own."

The bounty hunter heard a noise from below and noticed a helicopter. He didn't need to get caught only hours from arriving.

"Disruptions are coming through, I will have to cut the connection" Eliok said, quickly. "I will have news for you tomorrow."

"You better" the hunter said, firmly.

The bounty shut off his communicator. Tucking it into his belt, he ran away from the noise. The navy-skinned alien took out a gun and shot a rope out with a blade to connect it to another building. Jumping over the edge, he vanished into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 6. Thanks to _Cassiopeia1979, Kae-she Katsumi, Predatordragonfreak, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Irish_, and _Bastet1023_ for their last chapter reviews! And to my readers too. So please read and review as always I'll try to keep updating every day so you guys are happy along wityh me, I love writing anyways. giggles Thank you, come again!


	7. Old Prey

CHAPTER 7:

**Old Prey**

Kantra had stayed in Iliana's apartment for two days. He had healed pretty fast unlike humans did. She had expected him to lighten up since he no longer wanted to kill her but that didn't happen. He was still his same grumpy and stubborn self, which sometimes drove her insane. He had started behaving like her roommate instead of a guest, complaining about her dwelling, her food, and even her belongings. She would've thrown a shoe at him but then she remembered he was injured.

This morning was no other exception. They both shared her bed despite he had thrown her more than twice out of the bed during the night over the passing days. He took up more space on her bed than she, but he had said he wanted her close just in case there was danger and they needed to run. She hated couches so she agreed, to sleep on the floor, but then he told her no. She admired how respectful he was about females, which lightened her mood against him. Sometimes he was good to be around, sometimes she just wanted to throw him out the window.

Waking up, Iliana opened her eyes to the morning sun peering through her curtains while hearing the alarm clock go off. Uncurling from the fetal position she slept in, she reached over sluggishly to turn it off. Then the bed started shaking and after a series of growls, she heard a smashing sound. Looking at her clock, it lay in different pieces while having a fist outline through the middle. She looked behind her only to see Kantra lying face down on the bed while mumbling to himself.

_He killed my clock! The bastard!_, she thought. And thus began their morning ritual: arguing.

"You owe me 20 bucks" she mumbled.

"I'm an alien, I have no ooman currency" he mumbled back in his sleepy state.

"I'll take your spear then" Iliana said, cuddling her pillow. Kantra had grabbed two to himself.

"You'll have to fight me for it" he grumbled.

"I'll make you a fruit cocktail" she bargained.

Ever since he tried out the first fruit she'd given him, he loved the rest she gave him. The first day he stayed in her home, he practically ate a bag full of fruits that she'd brought from the market. He especially loved the way she made her own fruit salad along with her own syrup which made his mouth water every time. He'd finally found something on Earth he liked.

"I'll get you a new clock" Kantra accepted.

"Thank you" she said, sweetly.

She turned over to where he rested and rested her forehead against the back of his shoulder. The first night he'd slept only with his loincloth and that made her nervous for having a half-naked alien in her bed. The next morning, she'd gone out to buy him some pajamas that fit his size. Now, he wore red pajamas with smiley faces on them which he hated. They seemed childish but Iliana liked how they made the hunter look comical. He growled for a bit but gave up once he realized she wasn't going to take them back.

"I'm not your pillow, you know" he informed.

"Yes, but you're in my bed, which makes you my property" she teased. "So I can do what I want with you."

"That's physical abuse" he said, rumbling his chest.

"Well, you're practically on my whole bed, where am I supposed to go?" Iliana pointed out. "I can't go over you because you'll growl, and if I go under you, you'll freak."

"I'd rather have you over me than under me" Kantra grumbled. He had hated the daily procedures of having his bandages changed, but now his injuries were healed scabs.

"With that attitude, I bet you've never had anyone under you" she mumbled to herself.

_Her and her intimate jokes_, he thought.

"I've mated more than you probably have, whiny ooman" Kantra said, trying to nudge her off. She bit his shoulder with her teeth softly in return to his insult. "Stop that!"

_She tried to bite me. Again!_, he thought.

"But mines went willingly" she taunted. He growled and pulled her ear softly. "Hey!"

"You bite too much" Kantra told her. Then to himself, "Like a hard meat."

"What was that?" she questioned.

"I said get off me" he said, louder.

"Meh, I have to go to work anyways" Iliana said, yawning. "I have a life, unlike you."

"I could hunt you down again if-" Kantra started. She patted the back of his head innocently.

"No, no, no" she said, nervously. "You sleep like everyone does in their life and I'll be on my way."

She sat up and stretched while he stayed in bed. Goodie for him, he already has retirement. Getting out of bed lazily, she went to her closet to get her uniform.

"I hope you leave some tasty food unlike yesterday's breakfast that tasted like crap" he said, turning face up. She glared at him. "I don't have a wish to choke on your food."

"How about I feed you rat poison?" she muttered. "You ungrateful bum."

"You know, I can still hear you while you mumble" Kantra pointed out. "You need to learn how to think, my dear."

_Why that-_, she thought.

Going over to her bed, she threw herself over Kantra. Sucking the air out of him, she nudged her knee between his legs. He stopped moving but growled at her.

"I'll show you dear" Iliana said, quickly. "I'll make you say 'oh dear' when I hit you there."

He tightened his leg muscles and pinned her kneecap from moving. She grumbled and struggled in his clutch.

_Damn him and his rock hard muscles_, she thought.

"Now what was that?" Kantra taunted. "Seems you can't move. Kantra- 1, Ana-0."

"Iliana" she corrected.

"I just felt like shortening it" he grinned at her. She grumbled.

"Then I'll just call you Kan-Kan" she joked. "Like the little hunter that can't stop annoying me!"

"You know you enjoy it" Kantra laughed and let her go.

"Yes, so now I'll go run over a field with you while throwing posies" Iliana said, rolling her eyes.

Getting away from him, she grabbed her clothes and went to get ready for work.

"And thus, our morning argument finishes" Kantra mumbled and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra ran over the buildings while cloaked. He had just finished stealing a clock for Iliana and sneaked out of a joke store. He'd grabbed a can of fake ants to throw at Iliana since she hated bugs. He had also gotten something called 'itching powder' and 'crazy string' that held humorous figures on them just to try them out. Taking a rest on a metal box on top of a building, he looked over the city.

_Surprising how the only thing not boring here is Iliana_, he thought. _She does make my day amusing, she reminds me of a pet of sort._

He wanted to laugh but then he felt a presence of someone behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing but he still felt it. Ducking behind the box, he scanned through everything with his mask. He pinpointed a figure with lower heat levels so it couldn't have been human. Getting closer to where the figure was hiding, he extended his spear and threw it. It slashed through any metals or wood in between but he saw the figure dodge it gracefully.

Kantra jumped over anything in his way and went to where the figure had been. Yanking his spear out, he surveyed the area.

"I see your presence so step out!" he called.

"My, my, eager little hunter, aren't you?" he heard a familiar raspy voice talk.

_Where have I heard that voice?_, Kantra thought.

"Come out or I will bring you out!" he growled and took out a disk to unfold into a shuriken.

He noticed a figure come from behind a stairway path. The figure stood at 8'6 on two taloned feet that were shaped like a dinosaur's to tilt up after toes. Its arms were humanoid and ended in four fingers that ended sharply without fingernails like knives. He also had a tail that helped shift his weight and control his balance that had two sharp spikes at the end. His skin was navy and was rough just like a reptile's unlike the yautja whose were softer. His whole body was covered in navy and black armor that seemed flexible enough to look like a second hide of skin. Its head was humanoid but a bit rounder with a lipless mouth that only held two sets of fangs; one on top and one on the bottom. Its forehead had small bumps around it and it contained no hair. His eyes were covered by a black visor that were held by pointy ears. But Kantra already knew its eyes were only pools of black and no other coloring.

_It can't be_, he thought.

"You still look the same after 5 years, Kantra" Eliok grinned, showing him his fangs.

"I wish I could say the same" Kantra said, bitterly.

Kantra's Flashback:

_Kantra jumped from tree to tree after his prey. After many days of pursuit, he'd be able to bring it down somehow. His best friend, Kahet, had come on this hunt with him. They had been friends for as long as he could remember. Together they had come to the jungle-like planet and its green sky overhead._

_Spotting the 8'6 figure to his left, he shot off his plasma caster. It hit the tree but his prey jumped onto the ground before it hit. He saw it run off down the jungle path making him growl. This prey was very sneaky and it hid very well unlike any prey he'd encountered. Jumping out of the tree, he hit the ground and ran after the figure while cloaked._

_Running through the sludgy dirt, he saw the male's tracks and followed them. He looked ahead but he couldn't see any heat signals at all. Looking around he couldn't either. _

"_Kahet, where are you?" Kantra called through his comlink._

"_By the river to cut him off in case he comes this way" Kahet said back. "Why?"_

"_I lost him" he growled back. "That thing gets sneakier every time."_

"_He's very good but there's something that just doesn't feel right" Kahet said, thoughtfully._

"_You think too much, my friend" Kantra said, smiling. "I just need to find it."_

_Closing his comlink, he jumped onto a tree branch. Gripping another branch, he jumped onto the next tree. He did the same but he couldn't find a thing. His location was close to where Kahet was so where could he be? Growling in aggravation, he went to the next tree to rest. Hearing a sudden click, he turned to see something fly in his direction. Throwing himself out of the tree, he noticed something metal embed into where he had been a second ago. Looking around, he noticed nothing._

_Who did that?, he thought._

_Hearing another click, he tried to dodge whatever came his way. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, he cried out. He saw a small knife embedded into his upper arm making him yank it out._

"_Well, seems the prey's hurt the mighty hunter" his prey laughed._

_How did he see through my cloak, Kantra thought._

_Dodging behind a tree, he scanned through his different vision modes. When he saw a faint coloring in the tree, he got out from his hiding spot. Shooting his plasma caster off, it hit the tree but his prey bounced away into the jungle again._

"_Pauk!" he hissed._

_He ran after the faint signature as quickly as he could. It was hard to see through the dense vegetation. After a while, he lost track of it. Growling, he searched the jungle again and came up with nothing. Climbing into a tree again, he rested there for a bit. How was this thing outsmarting him?_

"_Kantra! He's at the river" Kahet's voice said through his comlink._

_He immediately jumped to the next tree. Jumping down to the ground, he ran as quickly as he could to where Kahet was at. Hopefully the river would slow the thing down. He got tired of the dense foliage getting in his way and felt relieved when it started thinning._

"_Can that thing cloak, Kantra?" Kahet asked, loudly._

"_I don't know but it hid from me" he informed._

"_Damn it, I can't see him!" Kahet growled. "Get over here, this thing is getting on my nerves."_

_Kantra ran though the dirt and saw the upcoming river after a bit. He opened his wrist computer to see where Kahet was at. Seeing that he was south of him, he went down the river's edge. Then he headed south along the edge to see if he could spot him anywhere. He ran down the edge until he saw water splashing in the river. As to seeing no heat signal, he guessed it was the reptile creature. He saw shots of a plasma caster go off into the water from a tree which he knew were from Kahet._

_Running closer to where they were, he heard Kahet roar in pain. He held his side and fell down the tree seconds later._

"_Kahet!" Kantra yelled._

_He ran over to his best friend while trying to find the creature. That thing was outsmarting them somehow but he couldn't find out how. Every time he used a certain vision to track it, it would just camouflage. Kahet was bleeding from a wound to his side from a knife that looked slightly larger than the one he was injured with. He climbed back up the branch after taking the blade out and Kantra followed._

"_How the hell does it know what we're doing?" Kahet asked, holding his side._

"_I don't know but we have to find out before it makes us its prey" Kantra said, growled. Then looking around, "Where the hell are you?"_

"_Right here" a voice answered above him._

_Kantra looked quickly only to be shot on the leg with a dart. He didn't have time to react because his whole mind went into darkness afterwards._

The present:

"Yes, I have improved myself than when we last met" Eliok grinned evilly. "How is your partner, Kahet?"

Kantra growled at the being instantly. Eliok knew what happened but he wouldn't say anything to spoil his boss's plans. After all, his boss was the one that hired him to act as prey for Kantra and Kahet for their hunt in the first place. His boss set up everything and they followed along and were lured into a trap. But instead of taking out two birds with one stone in their first plan, it backfired and they were only able to take out one.

_And now, he's all alone_, he thought.

"Not a talker, eh?" Eliok mocked.

"What are you doing here! Don't you have your own home back on your planet?" Kantra demanded.

"Right to the point" Eliok said, simply. "I am here to take you down. See, I'm here to destroy you and that's all you need to know."

"How did you get here?" Kantra hissed.

"You expect me to tell you anything? My, you've become a pitiful hunter now" Eliok taunted.

Kantra threw his shuriken at Eliok but he dodged it. Grabbing it back, he pulled out his spear in front of him. Eliok reached behind his back and pulled out his own retracted spear. Extending it, two sharp blades came out from the end that pointed outward. Knowing the yautja's temper would come quick, Kantra charged at him. He blocked his attacks easy with his spear from every angle and managed to give him a cut down his arm.

He hissed and shoved his weight against his spear to throw him away. But Eliok did the same and with him being more than half a foot larger than Kantra, he knocked him away. He fell on his side but turned quickly enough to block Eliok's spear with his own to protect his side. Kicking his leg against Eliok's thinner one, he staggered back which allowed Kantra to get up. Blocking Eliok's hands away, Kantra hit his abdomen with his head to take out some air from him. Eliok hissed through his fangs and knocked the smaller hunter out of his way. Pinning him under his feet, he stabbed one of his spear's blades into Kantra's shoulder. He roared from the pain at feeling the blade cut through his skin, muscle, and tissue. He felt his blood run down his shoulder immediately.

"Painful, isn't it?" Eliok grinned maliciously. "I do enjoy your roars of pain."

_This creature will not take me down_, Kantra thought through his pain.

Kantra picked up his own spear quickly while Eliok took his out the yautja's shoulder. But Kantra hit his target quickly by embedding it into the thing's thigh. The bounty hunter hissed in pain but managed to cut Kantra's right side making his old wound reopen. He cried out in pain from his sudden blood flow and pain. Tucking in his legs, he kicked Eliok away and got up. Activating his energy flechette on his gauntlets, he fired them into Eliok's shoulder. He growled at being shot by a painful hot energy that he fell back. Kantra took this chance and flipped over the injured Eliok and grabbed his spear out of the other male's thigh while in his mid-flip. Landing on the ground away from him, Kantra ran over the roof.

He jumped over the edge and activated his cloak while still in the air. Landing on the ground, he saw a wooden door into the next building. Kicking it open, he held his injured side while still bleeding from his other wounds. He went into the empty building and headed to its other exit to lose Eliok. He didn't know how that thing mastered space flight since the hunt he'd been on had been on a pimitive planet as far as he knew.

_Something strange is going on and I need to know_, he thought. _But first, I need to fix these wounds._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana had been filing and getting out files for some of the zoo animals she was working with. She'd been so glad no feds had come to track her down at this place, she loved working there. During her earlier break, she'd called her home so Kantra would pick up. She'd been doing that ever since he stayed with her to know everything was all right. Today, he didn't answer but she guessed he'd gone out to hunt something despite her warning. Despite he was a hunter, she didn't want him hurt. She didn't like seeing people hurt that didn't deserve it and she didn't think he did at all.

Hearing a tapping in her small office window, she looked over to it. She didn't spend any time in her office unless she was researching a medical file. After not spotting anything, she shrugged and headed back to her desk.

"Iliana, are you there?" she heard Kantra whisper.

"Kantra?" she asked, surprised.

_Why's he here?_, she thought. _He's not supposed to be here._

She dropped her files onto her desk and went to the window. Opening it quickly, she looked out to find Kantra leaning against the wall. She noticed his green blood flowing from his shoulder and right side making her reach out a hand to him. He grasped it quickly and she helped him inside carefully. He hissed in pain and uncloaked when he was inside. She made him sit on her desk so it'd carry his weight and wouldn't hurt his side like a chair.

"Kantra, what happened?" Iliana asked, worriedly. "Did those men come-"

"No, it was something else" he sighed tiredly. "I was attacked on top of a building."

_Something else?_, she thought. _What now?_

"What thing? What do they want?" she asked, quickly.

"To kill me as usual" he managed to grin through his pain. "When I was a respected hunter, I went to hunt it down but. . .I failed to."

_He knows that thing that clobbered him?_, she thought.

"So, you know it?" Iliana asked, pressing a hand over his shoulder wound. "But look what it did to you, you could faint from the blood loss."

"I can take it" Kantra said, smiling. "I've had worse."

She took off her uniform jacket and placed over his shoulder by the side. She tightened the sleeves from behind so it could act as a bandage. He placed his hand over it to made sure it stayed in place.

"Yes, but with your recent injuries. . ." she sighed. "Did that thing follow you?"

"No, I lost him which is good" he said, shaking his head. She bit her lip. "Don't worry, I made sure."

"I hope so" Iliana said, brushing strands of her hair back by habit. "I hate to say it but that thing beat the shit out of you."

_Such a light tone she keeps_, he thought.

"Thanks for toning it down" Kantra mumbled. She smiled meekly. "But he has gotten very advanced in its technology."

"Can it beat you?" she asked, looking at him.

"He wants to kill me, Iliana, and I think he can if I don't prepare myself" he pointed out. "I haven't hunted anything down that's been strong enough like my last prey."

"Me?" she smiled. He poked her side with his finger to make humor of the situation. "Hey!"

"Not you. Him. He was my last prey before I was disgraced" Kantra said, looking away. He hated talking or even thinking about his past. "He got away and. . . I don't want to speak of it."

"Then how do you plan to beat it if you don't go into your past?" Iliana said, softly. "It could help."

He shook his head making some of his dreads fall forward. Iliana reached to trace a timid but supporting hand down the side of his mask. He dropped his head and leaned into it to try to numb his shoulder pain.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" he asked, smiling. She blushed lightly.

_What? It should be normal for me to, right?_, she thought. _So he's an alien, so what? He's still a living person like me._

"You're bleeding from these deep gashes, you expect me to be happy?" Iliana pointed out. "I don't like seeing you hurt or anybody who doesn't deserve it."

"You don't think I'm a killer anymore?" he asked, amusingly.

"I don't find humor in this matter, Kantra" she said, firmly. "You could've gotten killed. Now, you have to run from those men and that thing that did this."

"What can I say? I'm special. They all want me dead or who knows what" Kantra said, simply. He looked at her. "I couldn't think of anyone to come to except you so I hope you can help me."

_Me?_, she thought.

"I'll help you" she said, nodding. Then smiled, "Who'd a thought I'd be helping my old enemy?"

"I was that for only some days" he pointed out. "But thank you."

"Okay, let's get you back to my place" Iliana said, grabbing his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, all better?" Iliana asked, finishing his last bandage.

"Better than being dead" he muttered.

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a pill with a cup of water, she went back and gave them to him. He drank it and rested back on the couch while she went into the kitchen. His body ached from his injuries making him wonder how many scars he'd end up with after all of it. While thinking, he fell into a small nap of peace until Iliana woke him.

"What?" he asked, weakly.

"You need to eat something before you sleep" she responded.

He groaned and yawned to take out his sleep. Sitting up, he lowered his blanket into his lap. She sat down next to him and gave him a bowl filled with a fruit cocktail. He smiled immediately and snatched the fork from her. Despite the pain in his arm, he ate the delicious fruit quickly.

_The only thing that lightens my mood_, he thought.

"You don't have to eat it all so quickly" Iliana said.

He grumbled and continued eating. After he finished, he licked the bowl clean and then gave it to her. She just smiled and set it down on her table. Who knew aliens would like her fruit salads?

"Thank you" Kantra said, smiling.

"As long as it makes you better" she said, smiling back. "And now for my rule: You're not to go out tomorrow."

"What!" he exclaimed. "You can't-"

"You're hurt" Iliana said, firmly. "If you go out and get caught, you can get killed. Wait some days until you're better."

_She acts just like a mother_, he thought.

"You don't order me" he said, stubbornly.

_That stubborn son of a-_, she thought. _How can he even think of going out after what happened?_

"Fine, go get yourself killed" she said, angrily. "And that'll be your problem!"

_Why is she so worried?_, he thought.

"I can be careful" Kantra suggested.

"What were you even doing out there in the first place!" Iliana demanded. "How could you think of-"

"I was getting your stupid clock!" he growled. He didn't like being yelled at by her. "So you would stop complaining."

"How do I even know that-" she started.

He pointed over to where his clutter was. She sighed and walked over to it. Seeing a black bag, he opened it to find the little alarm clock she needed along with some prank stuff. She picked up the box and held it in her arms.

"I'm sorry" Iliana sighed. "I've always been a worrywart when bad things happen. Thanks."

_Females, they worry over anything_, he thought.

But it felt kind of nice to be worried over a bit for him. He didn't expect it from an alien though. At least she was happy to have her clock, but she seemed to be glad he was alive too. He'd tried to kill her and she still helped him out. In all his studies of oomans, he'd never heard of one who did that. Despite Iliana's whining, he liked his conversations with her.

"You're welcome and it's normal for a female to worry" Kantra said, simply. "Sometimes it helps in survival tactics in families."

"I'll take that as an 'it's okay you're worrying'" Iliana said, confused. Hunters, they had their own way of thinking. "I'll let you sleep now."

"Wake me before you go to sleep" he said, settling back on the couch.

"I will" she said, patting his head. "Go to sleep."

Iliana soothed the back of his head which made him go to sleep. For a hunter, he didn't seem to be much of a bad guy at all. Part of her enjoyed his company but he'd have to leave anyway, what aliens didn't? Hopefully, he'd get better over the days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What, Eliok?" the masked yautja demanded.

"I contacted Kantra and managed to injure him" Eliok told his boss. "But I sustained injuries as well."

"He escaped!" he roared. "Eliok, I want him dead! Use anything to kill him or I'll do it myself!"

"Yes, and that would alert your clan to why a hunter's hunting a Bad Blood down instead of an Arbitrator" Eliok sneered. "I can do my job."

"Good, I want him dead soon" the hunter growled. "Fix yourself up and track him down."

"It shouldn't be too hard, who's he going to get help from?" Eliok laughed. "I left him pretty messed up from his shoulder."

"Good, that lightens my mood" the yautja mused. "So just finish it and contact me."

Eliok clicked his communicator off and placed it into his belt. Kantra had managed to hurt his arm pretty bad with his weapon but he had too. Now, he just needed to head back to his ship to heal himself.

"Tomorrow is another day" Eliok growled. "And you will be dead by then, Kantra."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 7. Thanks to _The Greatest Boba Fett, Caz , RaptorChick, Anastasia_, _Predatordragonfreak, and Cittygurl_ for their last review! blows kisses of joy I hope everyone liked this chapter. So please review after you read!

To **Caz**: See, I got it! I'm glad my story keeps you happy. You have rainy days, I have boiling hot days here where I live faints from hotness Oh my!

To **Anastasia**: It's okay about the gramar, don't worry about it! And thanks for your opinion jumps happily As long as you like it, I'm happy.

To **Predatordragonfreak**: Don't worry, you'll learn more about Kantra's past and why he became a Bad Blood in upcoming chapters. And I read your sequel, you posted up two chapters already vows I praise you in your speediness. Hehe, but seriously, continue your good work.


	8. The Feds & Bounty Hunter

CHAPTER 8:

**The Feds & Bounty Hunter**

Kantra woke up to find Iliana soothing his arm. He rumbled his chest contentedly for the first time at her. She smiled at seeing him awake and stopped.

"Why the sweet morning greeting?" he asked, opening his mandibles to yawn.

"You were on your injured side and I was afraid you'd hurt it so I turned you faceup however I could" she explained easily. He nodded. "You seem to like my little strokes."

"They make me calm from the living hellhole I'm in" Kantra said, smiling. "Hmm, for once we're not arguing."

"I don't like arguing when someone's hurt, I think it makes them worse" Iliana said, timidly. Since he'd been with her, he started noticing how timid she got at times. It made him admire how she'd stood up to him before.

"I can take it, I'm not a child" he said, stretching in her bed.

It had been two days since Kantra had been attacked and he'd been healing well. The cut on his side was scabbing for the second time and Iliana hoped he wouldn't do anything to reopen it because then it'd leave a scar. The injury on his shoulder would take a bit longer to heal since it was very deep. He'd used his everything available in his medicomp to try to speed up the healing though. She'd given him some pills to help his joints in case they'd gotten damaged from the attack. He was glad that she worked in some type of medical field so he knew he was in good care under her, despite he didn't admit it at times. He'd also listened to her about going out, besides, his shoulder wouldn't have been too good if it came to climbing.

"I know, you're. . ." she started and switched to imitate a deep voice, "the all powerful, invincible, and victorious hunter of the universe!"

He laughed at her imitation and said, "I do not depict myself like that."

"Then how do you depict yourself?" she questioned and laid on her side next to him. "And don't throw me off the bed again, I swear I'm going to end up with an injured back after all of this."

"It's not my fault I'm bigger than you" Kantra blocked. She grinned. "But I see myself as disgraced, unfortunately, but I'm not a killer like my kind depict me. I still follow my teachings and yes, I may act cruel at time, but can you blame me after being on the run for over 5 years!"

_Wow, that's a lot of history in a few sentences_, she thought.

Despite they've been enjoying each other's conversations over the days, he still kept to himself. Kantra wouldn't speak of his past even when she asked a simple question. She knew he didn't like it and he told her, but if his past was coming back to get him, he would have to face it. She knew it was bad or else he wouldn't have kept it so locked up, and part of her wished she could help him. But as long as he kept it to himself, it would just wallow him up.

"Then why can't you show them you're not who they think you are?" Iliana asked, gently. He looked at her and smiled.

"Things don't work that way among my own" Kantra said, simply. "I'd have to force them to listen and reconsider, but even if I did, I'd probably have more charges added to my name."

_I know how you feel_, she thought.

"It must be hard running away all the time" she said, stroking his forehead. "But look on the bright side, you get to visit many planets and travel through the universe."

"Yes, while looking over my back to make sure I'm not being followed" he snorted. "I'd rather trade my life for anyone else's right about now. Even yours seems soothing."

"No, it's not" Iliana laughed. "You would not want it."

"Why not? You seem to be a very good healer with animals and even aliens like me" Kantra grinned. "What could possibly be bad?"

"I'm on the run just like you" she said, simply. He looked at her instantly. "From the government. Why do you think I wanted to leave immediately after you were attacked in the forest? If they saw me, they'd report me and I'd be on trial just like you."

_She's not a criminal too, is she?_, he thought.

"What did you do? Trample a flower?" Kantra said, humorously. She smiled. "You don't seem harmful, only when you're provoked, yes."

"I did something that went against my government" Iliana said, simply. She didn't like talking about her past either. "I helped some people escape, but killed some of my own. I ran away before anyone found out, end of story."

_I guess she's not the gentle ooman she seems to be most of the time_, he thought. _But I wonder what she did._

"I don't believe that's the whole story" he said, shaking his head. "You're hiding your past but it's all right, I'm doing the same. You won't kill me for trying to know, right?"

"I doubt I could, you could kill me with one swing of your arm" she said, smiling. "I don't hurt injured folk either."

"Do you remember the times when you were a child and could run carefree until your mother came yanking you back into your home?" Kantra asked, looking at her. She chuckled and nodded. "Don't you sometimes wish you could go back to that?"

_Who doesn't?_, she thought.

"Definitely" Iliana said, nodding. "Playing with toys, eating so much your face got covered in mush, finger-painting all over the floor,-"

"Having your mother bathe you, training with your father, wrestling with your siblings" he added in from his childhood.

It made both of the remember their own families. He hated to leave them but he had to, she had to leave them for their safety. Iliana sighed and cuddled against his arm. He felt odd at having the female do it but remembering oomans are more sentimental, he placed his head next to hers in support.

"Did you leave any children?" Iliana asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I had planned to have one in the next cycle of our planet but obviously. . ." he said, trailing off. "You?"

"Nope" she responded. "I'm glad I didn't or else I would've had to leave them. I didn't have a husband either or a boyfriend even, something about the government that always makes your life secretive. You?"

"We call them mates, they can be short term or long term" Kantra said, looking at the ceiling. "I had one but after I was disgraced, she left in order to not have her name disgraced as well."

_Aw, poor guy_, she thought. _It must hurt to be alone._

"Many do the same here" she comforted. "Do you miss your parents?"

_Every single day_, he thought.

"Yes, along with my siblings" he said, nodding. "Most yautja don't keep tight bonds with their families, but ours does, ever since our lineage began. I saw my siblings and parents many times while I wasn't on hunts and I spoke with them while on them. We are very proud of each of other along with loving each one. 'Love' is something that distinguishes our family from other yautja since it was taught to us in our ancestry."

"You sound very loving of your family" Iliana smiled. "It sounds blissful, like in our people's old days."

_You don't know how right you are_, he thought.

"Part of our lineage started here actually" Kantra said, surprising her. "In a place called Memphis?"

"There's lots of Memphis's around" she said, thinking. "Any continent in particular?"

"All I know is they built triangular objects called pyramids" he said, remembering his old tales.

"Well, there are people who built them like the Aztecs, Mayans, Incas, Egyptians-" she explained.

"That one! E'gyp-shee-uns" Kantra said, trying to pronounce it. She grinned.

"That's in Egypt, Africa" Iliana informed. "It's on the other side of the world. Did your family originate from there?"

"Well, they came from my world but then a warrior named Kaen'Dre came to Memphis and met their princess, Kiara, and her line joined ours" Kantra said, explaining some of the history. "They fell in love and married after fighting in a war where she almost lost him. She ruled her kingdom after her brother's death and Kaen'Dre became their pharaoh and they created their family. But over time with the rise of other ooman civilizations, it vanished and their descendants returned to our planet and some stayed on Earth. I descended into that line from the ones who returned to our planet from my father's side."

_His family actually originated from here? Makes you wonder how many aliens existed before time was recorded_, she thought.

He looked over at Iliana who seemed very intrigued in his tale. Usually on his planet, he was mocked for having oomans in his old lineage instead of full blooded yautja. But many generations hadn't included oomans for over hundreds of years and no one in his family had ever taken one as a mate. He guessed his family history would stay as it is now, all yautja and no oomans.

"Wow, it sounds very romantic" she said, smiling. "I never thought anything like that would exist, no wonder it's in no history book. Is there any more to it?"

_She's acting like I did when I first heard the tale_, he thought amusingly.

"I will tell you the tale another day" Kantra said, acting the same way his mother had to him when he asked. "But it is a romantic and adventurous tale, I suppose. They were powerful beings, I suppose that's why our hunters have come out that way over time."

"Like you?" she grinned. He tapped his upper mandible in amusement.

"Right, I'm the first disgraced hunter in my lineage" he snorted. "Some great hunter."

"You'll regain your glory one day" Iliana said, smiling. "Then your lineage can go back to the way it was."

He patted her head with his hand. Despite she was ooman and a female, she reminded him of his best friend, Kahet, with her supportive manner. He was part of his past and remained it, which was something he didn't like talking about. Kahet had descended from his ancestor's best friend's line, Ani'Twei's and Aziza's (A/N: A surprise and sneak peek for my other fanfic fans), so they'd gotten along great from the start. But it ended tragically for both of them after their last hunt. Shaking out of his thoughts, he looked back at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just feel like sleeping more" Kantra lied. But she didn't buy it, she knew how his eyesight would drift off into what she guessed was his past.

"Go ahead, I'll be here if you need anything" Iliana comforted.

"Iliana. . .I . .um. .I enjoy our conversations" he confessed to her. "I haven't had any contact with anybody over the years so thank you for listening."

_He complimented me! That is very surprising_, she thought. _But I'm glad for it._

"You're my only contact too and you're welcomed" Iliana said, getting into her fetal position again. "I like your chats too, whiny or not."

He kicked her leg and almost threw her out of the bed. She growled but didn't kick him in case she might hurt him. At times she thought he used his injuries to score some points against her after he couldn't when he'd been hunting her.

"When you heal, I'm kicking you back" she grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go back" Iliana sighed. "I don't like this."

"It'll be fine, I'm not a newborn" Kantra assured.

"This forest could be hiding anything" she said, concerned. "I don't want you in a worse condition than you are now."

"I'll be fine, Ana" he smiled. She nodded and tried to assure herself. "Besides, I have a little warrior by my side."

"Right and I managed to get shot last time" Iliana mumbled.

"I'll look after you" Kantra said, squeezing her shoulder. She smiled at his kind gesture.

"But who'll look after you?" she pointed out.

They were walking through the forest carefully. Kantra had insisted on getting to his ship so he could at least move it and get some of his belongings. She had suggested that she go and do it, but he wouldn't allow it. He was good at hiking but she worried for his injuries if they should reopen. She also worried for what was out there but she'd brought her own weapons in case anything happened. Kantra had already trusted her with his spear gun if anything happened.

"Stop worrying, Iliana" he said, smiling. "We can take care of ourselves."

She stopped which made Kantra stop. He looked back and noticed a worried expression over her face while she looked into the dense forest. He stroked her head with his hand to soothe her like she did to him when he went to sleep.

"I don't know, Kantra" Iliana said, upset. "I've been having this feeling in my stomach that this isn't going to end good. I don't want to get hurt because then I'll have no way of protecting you."

"I will take care of myself and you if I have to, all right?" Kantra said, patting her head. "Forget the feeling and just stay close, Ana."

She nodded and stayed at his side. They walked through the forest path to where he'd hidden his ship. So far, they hadn't seen any agents so he guessed there wouldn't be any until they got close. All he heard in the forest was the sound of birds and the wind through the trees.

"See? Nothing wrong" he said, simply. "So do not worry."

"I'll believe that till we get to your ship" Iliana said, cautiously. Then had a thought, "Kantra, if you can get to your ship safely, why don't you head to another planet to be safer?"

_Does she want me to be gone so quickly?_, he thought.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Kantra asked, raising his brows.

"No, I just. .I think that you'd be safer away from all this" she said, gently. "Look what's already happened to you in less than a week!"

"Iliana, I'll always be chased anywhere I go by somebody" he said, looking at her. "It's no different here."

_Well, I tried_, she thought and sighed.

"Yes, but I still think you'd be safer away from this planet or at least from this country" Iliana said, sighing again.

He patted her back soothingly to calm her. He'd never seen her worried which made her wonder how much more skeptic she'd get. She wrapped an arm around his making him surprised. In the past, she'd be afraid to even be near him and now, they were acting as friends. Well, he could call her a friend since she'd been helping him.

They walked together through the quiet forest for about a half hour. He took it easy on the long walk but she helped him out whenever he needed to rest. When he finally saw the cloaked outline of his ship, his mood lightened immediately. He let go of Iliana and started walking immediately to it. She, on the other hand, had a bad feeling from this and when she saw a slight movement in the bushes she ran to Kantra.

"Get back here! There's something not right!" she called out.

He stared at her confused until he heard sudden movement. Looking into the vegetation, he didn't see anything which made him worry. This was exactly what happened the last time he was attacked. Running over to Iliana, she shot into the bushes with her gun. Hearing the shot hit something, he knew she was right.

"I can't see anything" he hissed to her.

"But I can so stay behind me" she ordered.

Iliana saw the same guys in the heat hiding suits come out from random places from inside the forest. She told Kantra to move back while looking quick to see if the path was clear.

"Stop and hand over the creature!" one of the guys in suits said.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to hand him over, how dense do you think I am?" Iliana snapped. "Leave us alone."

She saw one of the suits go up to the head leader and say something. Iliana and Kantra still kept backing away.

"So, you're the renegade agent we heard of?" the leader asked her. She glared. "So this is the famous Iliana Dominguez who helped those creatures escape years ago?"

_She did what with my kind?_, he thought.

"You did what?" Kantra whispered to her. She ignored him.

"Well, this is my lucky day" the leader gloated. "I get to capture a criminal and an alien and it's all before 3:00."

Iliana growled and shot the guy in the chest. He gasped in surprise but managed to shoot off his own gun before dying. Luckily, it missed them. Now, it went all chaotic. Some had guns and some had nitrogen guns that she remembered where used to capture some of Kantra's kind.

"Get out of here!" Iliana ordered Kantra.

"I'm not leaving you" he said, swiftly.

She growled and they both ran down the path while dodging bullets. Iliana jumped when she felt one go by her foot. Looking back, she managed to shoot two down. Kantra unsheathed one of his shuriken and extended it. Using his good arm, he threw it back and it took four of them down. Iliana shot off her own weapon again while he grabbed his shuriken back after a bit. Feeling a sudden pain behind his lower leg, Kantra growled. Great, one of the oomans managed to shoot him.

"Keep running, it's not a tranquilizer!" Iliana informed. "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Kantra growled and ran at her side. But then he stopped when a ooman vehicle came out in front of them. Iliana did the same and the truck armed with suits in the back. She looked around and saw they were trapped from everywhere.

"There's nowhere to run, Dominguez" the driver said. "You're surrounded."

_He's right_, her mind worried. _Where can I go?_

"Kantra, I . ." Iliana said, grabbing his arm.

"It's all right, Ana" he sighed in defeat. "You tried."

_This is just great_, he thought.

Suddenly, a laser beam came from up a tree and shot the vehicle. It exploded while Kantra and Iliana backed away to escape its blaze. Everyone stopped and looked into the trees.

"Pathetic creatures, that yautja is mine" a raspy voice hissed. "I have some unfinished business to settle."

_Oh great, just what I needed_, he thought.

"Not that thing" Kantra growled. Iliana looked at him. "Yes, that's the thing that injured me."

Eliok had tracked Kantra into the forest so easily. He'd set up perimeters over the city to pick up his heat signature when he came out into the open. It traced him easily to this spot and now he'd finish the job before his boss yelled at him again. He shot three of creatures in white suits with his gun; he hated when people messed with his job. He went down the tree and the oomans started shooting at him but he'd quickly take care of them.

Iliana watched the reptilian creature shoot a suit with a laser gun of sort. That thing was taller than Kantra which made her wonder how strong it was. She didn't want it to hurt Kantra but how could she stand up to it when she was 5'5 and it was 8'6? Grabbing Kantra's hand, she started leading him down a path. He followed her easily into the dark forest while he left the being to deal with the oomans.

"How can we beat that thing?" Iliana gasped while running.

"You're not going to" Kantra said, letting go of her hand. "I want you to get out of here, I'll head down another path and try to lose him."

_What is he thinking!_, she thought.

"No, Kantra!" she said, firmly. "You promised to stay at my side."

"Maybe I can fight him better on my own, he'd just kill you like he did those other oomans" he snapped. "Listen to me."

_What? Is he crazy?_, she thought.

"Kantra, no!" Iliana said, scared. "He could kill you, you're still in bad shape!"

He sneaked her into a dark spot near the trees. Pointing for her to go down the north path, she shook her head. Why wouldn't she listen to him? He was trying to protect her from that thing and to have a better chance to fight it. But he knew she was overloaded with worry now for his safety. He placed a hand over her shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know you're worried, Ana, but I'll try to elude him for as long as I can" Kantra said, softly. "I will be fine."

"That's what you said the morning before he did this!" she said, pointing to his shoulder injury.

"Listen to me and go! I'll come back to your home safely" he ordered. "Go, Iliana!"

She didn't want to leave him like that. He could get killed by that tall alien, especially with his injuries. Her stomach clenched while her mind went crazy with worry. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, come with me! We can escape together somehow and-" she started.

"Iliana, do not question my decision!" Kantra growled, trying to budge her to move. "Get out of here before I throw you myself!"

"Kantra-" she whispered.

"Go!" he roared. She shook her head meekly.

He could see her face in panic for both of their safeties. He traced his hand over her cheek like she had to him when he'd been hurt. It seemed to make her a bit better in his view.

"I'll be right behind you, now go" Kantra said, softly.

"I'll expect you back in one piece" Iliana said in return. "Look after yourself."

"I always have" he said, making a quick grin.

"Take this" she said, giving her one of her tranquilizer guns. He took it and placed it into his belt. "It's what I used to put you to sleep, try four shots against that thing to knock him out or all to maybe kill the bastard."

"Thank you, Ana" Kantra smiled. She smiled back timidly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist quickly and gave him a quick hug. It surprised her that she did it but sometimes people grow on you. Letting him go, she nodded to him and headed down the path he told her to go to. Kantra watched her go and went down his own path.

_She'll be fine and I'll be fine as long as I can be rid of that thing_, he thought.

He ran down his own path while trying to balance his pain. It hurt every time he made a jump over anything so he tried to lower that. But he needed to get away from that alien however he could. Pushing through the trees and bushes, he noticed the old path where he'd met Iliana the day they fell over the cliff. Following it, he hoped he could get there and if that thing followed, he could knock him over.

He ran through the grass and stopped at the spot where he'd thrown her to get her to head that way. Trying to remember which direction it was, he spotted the old cage she'd batted him with on the forest floor. He'd thrown it to her left and she'd run to the right so he headed down that path. He had to jump over dead tree stumps and logs so it hurt his side injury a bit. He slowed his run but then started running when he heard a voice.

"Kantra, Kantra, I thought you loved jumping through the trees" he heard the alien's raspy voice taunt.

Kantra kept running and didn't answer. He promised Iliana he'd be fine and he was not one to break his promises. Running through the bushes and grass, he didn't stop despite his legs started aching. He ran until he spotted the cliff that hid its drop below.

"It's now or never" Kantra muttered to himself. "Time to be the hunter I am and not prey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 8. Thanks to _Caz, Anastasia,_ and _Predatordragonfreak_ for their last chapter reviews! Love to you guys, and my readers too! I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking so please review after you read if you can, I'll really appreciate it.

To **Caz**: Yeah, Iliana's gonna have to be there next to him to heal and fight with him since a lot of people want him.

To **Anastasia**: I just felt like putting him in humorous pajamas, hehe. Kantra's past will be lingering over him for a long time especially now with a bounty hunter on his butt. And I'll try to post up the next chapter to my other fic soon.

To **Predatordragonfreak**: Kantra is getting beat up a lot but he'll heal, and then probably get hurt again with his whole 'I can do whatever I want' attitude, but hopefully Iliana will be there to bail his butt out.


	9. Leaving Home

CHAPTER 9:

**Leaving Home**

Kantra stood a distance away from the edge of the cliff waiting for the alien. He had his spear gun if front of him and his wrist blades were drawn. Hopefully, the thing wouldn't cloak before his eyes which would make it very critical in order for him to win. Before he could think, three spear tips headed his way making him jump out of the way. Looking down, he saw they were like jagged pincers made of metal and were pierce into the floor.

He spotted the alien in the tree top so he shot his spear gun at him to see if it would go that far. Unluckily, it didn't. Why hadn't he brought more weapons when he wanted to battle Iliana? If he knew this was going to happen, he would've.

"My, not having high-tech weapons make you very weak" the being mocked.

"Fight me face-to-face instead of hiding like a coward!" Kantra demanded.

"Cowardice didn't give you that shoulder injury" Eliok gloated.

But he listened to the yautja hunter. Besides, if he could take him down faster that way, he'd do it. He was running out of patience with this job; 5 years do that to any bounty hunter. He had already gotten irritated by the meddling humans but he took care of them. He'd also spotted a ooman female while he chased Kantra but he paid no attention. But if didn't manage to finish Kantra and spotted her near him again, he'd use her as leverage to lure him. Facing Kantra feet away, he took out his spear.

Kantra didn't wait and shot off three shots at him just like he had. It managed to dodge them flexibly with its tail and tackled Kantra. He slammed his spear down onto the blue reptilian's back and kicked him in the abdomen. It roared and fell back but not before gashing his left side with its sharp fingers. Kantra hissed back and took out his spear quickly while throwing his gun to the side. Extending it, he tackled the taller being with his weight and managed to slice one end of his spear over his thigh. It roared in pain but slashed at Kantra's sides trying push him off. Managing to rip off Kantra's side bandage, he backed off and winced from having his wound revealed.

"Seems we've both gotten injuries already" the being growled. Kantra hissed through his mask.

"What is your name, alien?" he demanded. "You know mines, now I demand yours."

It laughed in its raspy voice and then jumped into the air. Kantra looked up and thought of a quick strategy. Before it landed on him with its sharp feet, he grabbed them with his hands and brought the being down into the ground. It fell down but Eliok wrapped its quick-like tail around Kantra's waist and cut into his side with his spiked tail. He roared painfully at having another injury to his side which opened the right wound Iliana warned him about. Eliok took this chance to trip Kantra with his tail while he caught his breath. Eliok hated Earth's air; it was too thick unlike his planet's.

_Pauk, my side hurts!_, Kantra thought.

Getting up while using his tail, he went to Kantra who lay on his side. He kicked him hard in the abdomen taking out his air. Kantra swiped at his leg with his claws but Eliok ignored the cuts and kicked another hard blow to his abdomen. He knew Kantra's weakness was by the deep gash at his side and he would take advantage of it. Kantra roared from the pain while blood came out of his opened injury; it was unbelievably painful. Eliok kicked him faceup and placed his sharp leg over Kantra's chest. He dug one of his talons into his chest making him hiss. Kantra was hurt but he wouldn't let this thing beat him while he still held breath. Grabbing his spear that lay next to him with his fingertips, he grasped it tightly. He raised his arm and drove it through the reptilian's thigh making him growl and squirt violet blood out from his wound. Kantra took this chance to slash the bottom of his legs while it screeched to take out the spear. It hissed while Kantra got up painfully.

"Where's your confidence now?" Kantra insulted.

"Not where yours is going to be!" Eliok spat.

Eliok howled angrily and bared his fangs. The pain in his thigh was unbearable but he'd make Kantra pay. Charging at the hunter, he hit him with his body while Kantra punched at his chest since Eliok was taller. Eliok pushed him back by clashing his head down over Kantra's and using the thigh that held the embedded spear, he drove the half of its poking end into Kantra's thigh. He growled at the sudden pain the taller alien delivered to his thigh and pulled it out of the spear quickly. He walked backwards to where the drop was but Eliok delivered a punch over his chin knocking him to the side. Going over to him, Kantra tucked in his legs and pushed Eliok back by his side.

_I have to beat this thing somehow_, he thought.

Kantra took out the gun Iliana gave him and tried to get it to work. His fingers were too thick to go over the trigger so he used his claws. Shooting two darts into Eliok, they hit his exposed neck. Firing a third, it hit his armor and made no contact making Kantra growl. Eliok came forward and knocked away his weapon. Driving Kantra's face into the dirt with his foot, Eliok extended his own spear. Kantra brought his legs forward and kicked him forward from behind on his back. Eliok fell to the front but regained his balance while Kantra stood up.

But he wasn't fast enough which allowed Eliok to deliver a kick sideways to his abdomen. Kantra fell on his back and fell the air leave his body again. If only his side wasn't burning so painfully, he could be doing better. Eliok took his chance and pinned Kantra's arms underneath his feet. He winced at having the sharp claws on his skin. Looking up, he saw the blue being holding his spear over Kantra's neck.

"My name is Eliok and now you'll welcome death" the being triumphed.

Kantra saw the spear come down but it never entered his neck. He heard five sudden shots and Eliok lost his balance of Kantra. He pushed him off of him and got up. Looking at Eliok, he saw three darts aligned perfectly around his forehead and two bullet wounds on his neck. Eliok growled in the direction in which they came and Kantra looked too.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt my friend" Iliana said, coldly.

_Iliana!_, Kantra thought in surprise.

_That human!_, Eliok thought angrily.

"So it is his friend" he mumbled.

Eliok hissed at her but she shot three times into his armored stomach. Kantra knew it wouldn't penetrate much but then he saw him bleeding.

_How did she do that?_, Kantra thought in surprise.

"You're primitive!" Eliok roared at the small female.

"Yeah, well, my weapons are very advanced" Iliana said, narrowing her eyes.

Eliok charged at her but it gave Kantra an opportunity. Jumping forward, he slammed his wrist blades into Eliok's side. It broke through his armor and penetrated his scaly skin. He roared and smacked Kantra back with his arm. Kantra let go while it turned to face him. Iliana used her tranquilizer gun to shoot three more rounds into the blue alien. She hoped the other sedatives would start working soon. Kantra kicked the being on his abdomen while he swiped at his mask. They both jumped back and then clashed into each other again. Eliok grabbed Kantra by the shoulders and shoved him off. But Kantra managed to knock him down by throwing him sideways with all his strength.

_I actually threw him down_, he thought tiredly.

Kantra popped out a pen-like object from his belt. Squeezing it, it shot off a dart that went into Eliok's neck. He got up immediately and charged at him. A shot fired into his side and Eliok found the human holding Kantra's spear gun. He ran towards her but never made it. His body shut down and his eyelids drooped while he knocked into a slumber. Kantra sighed in relief at having his own tranquilizer knock out the alien. Iliana's eyes were wide at having the giant being lay feet from her.

_And I thought Kantra was tall_, she thought.

Shooting another tranquilizer into it, the alien didn't move. She guessed the sedatives must've knocked him out and at a good time. Looking over at Kantra, he lay sighing deeply to catch his breath while holding his bleeding side. She shook her head at seeing his right gash have another one over it in a slanted manner. His injury would surely be scarred onto his skin from now on.

"Is it asleep?" Iliana called to Kantra.

"Yes, I tranquilized him myself with my own dart" Kantra said, nodding to her.

"You had darts?" she asked, surprised.

"I planned to use them on you in case I needed to capture you when you were prey" he answered, shaking his shoulders. Then firmly, "What are you doing here?"

Walking carefully around the facedown alien, she ran over to Kantra. Wrapping an arm over his left side, she placed her head on his chest plate. She'd been so worried when they separated that she'd gone after him to make sure he'd be all right. When she heard his roar through the forest, she thought he was dead but found him intensely hurt instead. She felt like kicking him for worrying her so much but all she could do was hold him.

_He'll be all right_, she thought.

"I couldn't leave you like that, especially after hearing your roars" Iliana said, looking up at him. "Besides, we're in this together and I don't leave my teammate."

_This little female actually faced that thing_, he thought. He smiled and traced a finger down her cheek but then remembered what he'd told her.

"You could've gotten hurt! You should've left this to me" Kantra said, holding his gash. "If I'm like this, how could you stand up to that thing?"

"I'm not one who stays by the sidelines and watches" she said, firmly. "I help out when I need to and that thing was going to kill you, I couldn't stand there watching while he did!"

_She worries too much_, he thought. _She can end up hurt just looking over me._

"I'm fine, I just need to be rid of him and heal" he said, bitterly. She held him closer. "Ana, I am fine."

"You say that but your bleeding side says otherwise" Iliana said, pressing her hand over his on his gash. "Oh Kantra, he beat you up worse this time."

"But at least I took him on, I planned to throw him over the cliff were we fell" Kantra said, grimly. "I wasn't about to run like a coward."

_These hunters and their pride_, she thought. She ran a hand down his arm soothingly.

"I know your pride tells you to but you can't get killed over it" she sighed. "Do you still plan to throw him over the cliff?"

_Throw him while unconscious?_, he thought.

"I didn't think that far, should I?" Kantra asked her opinion.

"If we can be rid of the bastard, why not?" she said, coldly. "Then you can be left in peace."

_Hmm, her moods change quickly when she's panicked_, he thought.

"I've never heard you talk that way" he said, looking at her.

"When you're being chased to death, your survival instincts kick in" Iliana said, sighing. "What do you think?"

"What the hell do I have to lose?" Kantra said, shaking his shoulders.

Walking over to the sleeping Eliok, he gripped his shoulders with his hands and pulled back. His gash sent a sudden pain through his body making him stop. Iliana ran to his side and took off her sweater. She pressed it against his gash and held it since she couldn't tie it around his waist.

"Just pull, I'll hold this here" she said, quickly.

He nodded and pulled the big creature with all his strength. It was heavy and his side ached with pain but he pulled and blocked his mind from any pain. He didn't know how much he pulled and struggled through it until he heard Iliana's voice.

"Kantra, stop! You're going to fall with him!" she cried out.

Realizing he shut his eyes, he opened them quickly. Feeling the edge on his heels, he went over the creature and to its side. Hearing the current from the river below, he went to Eliok's feet. Grabbing them up, he pulled them until his body was parallel to the edge.

"Grab all his weapons so we can hide them somewhere when we leave" he ordered her.

She listened and went through the creature's belt. She was afraid it'd wake up but she prayed that it wouldn't along with Kantra's reassurance. He held his side with her sweater until she finished. He then went up to the being and pushed him clear off the edge. Iliana saw the being fall and hit the water. After seeing that it didn't surface, she looked over at Kantra. Going over to him, she patted his arm.

"Come on, let's go home so I can heal you" Iliana said, softly.

"No, I need to use my Medicomp and the pain will be strong to close a gash like this" Kantra said, shaking his head. "If I am at your home, everyone will hear. I need you to do it here."

"Here?" she asked, nervously. "But-"

"But nothing, you can do it" he said, firmly. "I need you to do this, Iliana. I've lost a lot of blood recently and I don't think I can make it to your home with this gash."

_I can't let him get worse_, she thought and looked at him.

Sucking in her uneasiness, she said, "I'll do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra woke up from his quick half hour nap. The medicomp had practically put him to sleep in Iliana's vehicle and he went into a slumber when he got into her bed. She understood of course and looked after him. While he slept, she'd taken care of his other cuts. How so many people wanted him for themselves was beyond her. But she admired his willingness to not give up.

Walking uneasily into her living room, Iliana went to him immediately. She'd been eating some dinner to settle her stomach while preparing his. She grabbed him into her arms and tried to handle his weight while he tried to shake out his dizziness.

"You could've called me, you could faint out here" Iliana said, firmly. "What part of 'staying in bed' don't you ever understand?"

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to be angry" Kantra said, holding on to her.

"Can't it wait?" she said, sighing. "You're practically wobbly in my arms here. 120 pounds vs. 300 something of yours."

He rested against the wall but she still held onto him just in case.

"No, I need to tell you this" he said, decisively. She nodded and listened. "That thing will track you down just like it has to me now that it knows I'm affiliated with you. I need for you to pack your belongings and move."

_What!_, her mind said. _What is this?_

"What're you talking about? It can't-" Iliana started. She didn't expect this from him.

"Every time I went out into the open, it tracked me down" Kantra explained. "It knows that you're with me and once you go out into the open, it will find you."

"But we killed it, didn't we?" she asked, confused. She didn't understand why this was happening.

"I can't be sure, but just in case, you need to" he said, sighing. "So pack whatever you can and move to another location."

_Why is he saying this as if it's an easy thing to do?_, she thought.

"You're asking me to leave my home? No!" Iliana said, quickly. "This where I live, I can't just leave."

_Why isn't she listening?_, he thought.

"If he doesn't track you down, your kind will after finding who you are today" he pointed out. "What do you choose?"

"You're crazy! I can't leave" she said, but with a weaker defense. "Why are you saying this?"

He was right about her people knowing. They had found her and if they tracked her to this place, she'd be taken away. But it would take days for them to find somehow and she liked it here. She'd finally settled somewhere that she felt safe and now she had to leave?

"You have to unless you want to be killed or captured" Kantra said, grimly. "I am sorry."

"But. .this is my home" she said, softly. "I've lived here for years after running for so long, I can't just leave and make new roots."

He understood it'd be hard on her somehow but she'd understand someday. Anyone that had to leave their home would go unwillingly. She'd come into contact with him and that left her vulnerable to those beings. He couldn't help but feel responsible but he needed her to do this. Wrapping his arms around her, she whimpered onto his chest.

"I know, Ana, but you have to" he said, gently. "I'm trying to protect you like you have to me."

"This is the only permanent home I've had besides my parents" she said, sadly. "I can't just leave it just like that in a matter of minutes."

"It's hard but you'll be safer somewhere else" Kantra said, patting her head. "I had to come to understand that too once."

"I'm not even supposed to leave until I buy my home" Iliana said, sighing. "Can't I go there?"

"No, it's still in the same city" he said, shaking his head. "I need you to move farther than that."

"But-" she started.

"I need you to do this, I will go with you to make sure you're safe" he said, trying to assure her. "Just go pack your belongings and we can leave in an hour. I should've said this sooner to give us a head start but I couldn't help from falling asleep."

_I don't want to leave. Why do I have to? Why is this happening? How can I deal with this?_, her mind jumbled with questions.

Iliana just stayed in his arms like a statue. He knew it would take her a bit to process all of that information but they didn't have much time. Leading her back into her bedroom, he tried to stay upright. Her body felt stiff but it still held the uncertain sway when she moved.

"I'll help you pack if you want me to" Kantra said, gently.

"Will you be leaving afterwards?" she asked, simply.

"No, I will look after you" he said, shaking his head. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Despite he tried to comfort her, it didn't seem to get through. He hated telling her this because of all that had happened but he had to. She got out of his hold and walked to her bedroom on her own. He would always remember that moment for the rest of his life no matter for how long he lived. Not the chaotic moments after but this moment that would start it all. For all the times he'd called himself fair and just warrior, he'd carry the guilt and shame for making a delicate being leave her own life. All the friendship and trust he could've built was shattered immediately.

"I think the harm started when you met me" Iliana said, simply. "Sometimes being friendly can go into dangerous waters."

"I'm sorry, Iliana" he said, guiltily. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for helping people" she said, looking down. "I'll be done by your time limit."

"There's no limit, I merely suggest-" Kantra informed.

"I said I'd be done" Iliana said, strictly. He was surprised by her tone. "Besides, a criminal should be used to running away. I suppose I was a fool for thinking I could start over like a normal person."

He didn't get to answer because then she shut and locked the door behind her. Her cold tone was very surprising to him since she never talked that way. But he was making her leave her home, how else would she feel?

_No, Iliana_, he thought. _You only need to be protected from me. I'll just ruin you like a disease of sort._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana stood by the entrance of her room. She had to give it a last look before leaving it. It had taken forever for her to decide what to pack but she managed it somehow. All she could take were clothing and a couple of heirlooms. She hated this, she hated leaving her home and moving to an unknown place. And for one slight moment in her life, she despised Kantra for what he'd made her do.

Turning off the lamps in her apartment, she wiped her eyes. She'd come so close to living a peaceful life but it had been ruined. Now she had to restart over everything she'd worked so hard to rebuilt. All she could do now was run and be chased down until she was caught or killed. Her body felt numb and limp got having to let go of everything just because of one person. All because she'd helped him because she thought it had been the right thing. Yes, she would help him but she didn't think she'd ever forgive him for doing this. Every time she'd look at him, she'd think of the home and life she had to let go of.

"Iliana?" Kantra called softly.

"I'm ready" she said, simply.

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up immediately.

"I'm sure, it's not like I have a choice" she said, grimly.

Opening the door, she walked out. She didn't bother to close it since she wouldn't return anyways. Kantra followed her while cloaked but she just felt like he was a ghost anyway. She took the stairs down to the parking structure while Kantra followed.

"I'm sorry, Iliana" he said, quietly.

She walked faster down the stairways trying to lose his sympathetic tone. He could comfort her all he wanted but it wouldn't bring back her home. Walking over to her car, she opened the trunk and dumped her bags inside without effort. After shutting it closed, she got inside the car. Turning it on, she put on her seatbelt and waited for him to do it as well. She drove through and out of the structure and into the street. She felt like crying and sobbing for what was happening but she couldn't while she was on the road. All she could do was handle the tight feeling in her chest along with the pain it brought.

"Ana, I-" Kantra started.

"Don't talk to me while I'm driving" she said, bitterly.

"I'm sorry" he said, looking away.

_Whatever_, she thought. _I don't believe you._

"I'll be fine" Iliana lied and kept on driving to a place neither of them knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 9. Thanks to _The Greatest Boba Fett Fan,_ _Bastet1023, Cittygurt, Predatordragonfreak _and_ Caz_ for their quick reviews! Yay! And thanks to everyone else who reviews. Thanks to everybody else as always, I write for you guys. I hope you guys liked it despite the gloomy ending.


	10. Disobeying

CHAPTER 10:

**Disobeying**

Iliana sneezed while in their new 'home'. It was temporary for now until they found a more temporary one. Frankly, she would've rather slept outside. Covering her nose with a handkerchief, she looked at Kantra. Her allergies had gone haywire from the dust.

"Thanks for making me leave my home for this" she said, bitterly. "This is a dream come true."

"I know it isn't what we'd expect but it has to substitute" Kantra said, sighing.

They were in an abandoned warehouse. After a two hour drive, they'd gotten this far. Kantra thought it'd be all right for some days but then they would have to move. He knew this wasn't easy on her for his sudden quickness, but he'd be there to help her despite she didn't want it. She had turned more distant from him unlike the previous days where she'd grab his arm and embrace him. Now, she just backed away from him when he came close. He knew he would have to rebuild everything with her but it'd be hard.

_Oomans are more emotional than us_, he thought.

"I hate this, I hate this!" she yelled. "I had to leave my damn cozy house for this. .this. .I don't even know what this is! It looks like it hasn't been dusted in years! It can have rodents and spiders for all I know!"

"You do not like it, I know, but it has to be our home for now" he said, simply.

"My home was back there and you. ." she started but stopped.

_I know what she's wanted to say_, he thought.

"Go ahead and say it, I took it from you" Kantra said, looking at her directly. "For all of your help, this is the outcome. And trust me, Iliana, I am very sorry for it but I am exceedingly grateful to you for your help."

She didn't want this. She wanted her old apartment with her runny sink and her warm heater, not a sneeze trap. Despite all of his apologies, it wasn't making it better. She wanted it to be but this place ruined it. She hit the floor with her foot from anger.

"Kantra, this. . ." she said, placing a hand over her forehead.

He walked over to her while the floorboards creaked under his feet. He wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him back with one hand. Grabbing it, he placed it onto his waist and held her. She shook her head and tensed up for a bit but then eased herself against him.

"This place is trash, I know" he comforted. "But this is the only place we can stay at tonight. We can keep going tomorrow. I know you hate this but I am trying to protect you."

"I know and I'm trying to accept that but it's hard" Iliana said, sighing. "It was so sudden, I didn't even have time to even move anything anywhere."

"When we find you a safe home, we can send for your things" Kantra said, cupping her chin. "Just send a letter of sort saying you'll pick it up in a two weeks or so. Sounds good?"

"It will take that long?" she asked, groaning softly.

"We have to be sure it's safe for you to even go back" he explained. "I don't believe fully that Eliok is dead, and in case he is, we have to stay safe."

_Eliok? Oh! The blue guy!_, she thought.

"Why does he want to kill you so badly?" Iliana asked, softly. She needed to get her mind away from this place so she might as well ask.

"He was my last prey but I think he has a bigger agenda" Kantra said, thoughtful. "I don't know what, but I've never had prey or heard of prey that actually tracked a hunter down."

"Hate to say it but he seems even better than you" she said, grimly. "That thing is very, very tall."

_Tell me about it_, he thought.

"Yes, it is" he said, shaking his head in disappointment. "So. . .will you continue to help me? I've never asked for help before, I always did things with my best friend but. . ."

"You're on your own now" Iliana finished for him. "What happened with your best friend?"

"I don't want to talk about that" Kantra said, quickly. He loosened his hold around her.

She could tell easily that his past rattled him somehow. Every time she asked, if he was smiling, right after that question, he'd go frantic. He would close like a vault and quiet in his talks. It must be bad but she had to know at least something. She could even tell that he was nervous through his mask.

"Does your past deal with your sentence, what led to it, how it went, or how it was afterwards?" she asked carefully. "I'm not asking about your past, just a time frame."

"It deals about what happened before it, what led to my sentence, and afterwards" he mumbled softly that she could barely hear him.

"It was that bad?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Going from a respected hunter to a disgraced one?" he said, quickly. "I think so!"

"I was just trying to be nice" Iliana said, getting out of his hold. She tries to be nice to him and he just snaps. "Excuse me for trying to get my mind to wander away from what's been going on in my life!"

She walked over the dusty floor over to a window on the wall through the dusty floor. The floorboards creaked anytime anybody walked over them. After trying to make conversation, Kantra just snapped instantly from a question. She wanted to know more about him a least if she was going to help him. She didn't need his life story, just a little part or so to know what she was getting herself into. Hearing Kantra walk up behind her, she shook her head and walked away. But he easily grabbed her back with his reflexes.

"I am sorry, I don't know how many times I've told you that but please believe me" he said, dipping his head.

"I'm helping to protect you, why can't you answer one question?" Iliana asked, furrowing her brows. "I'm not here to judge you but I need to know what I'm getting myself into somehow. I mean. . .I just had to leave my home for god's sake! How can I-"

_If it'll quiet her_, his mind sighed.

"What question do you want answered? But only a simple answer" Kantra said, sighing.

After deep thinking, she said, "What were you sentenced for?"

"For murder and losing my prey" he said, looking away.

_Oh God, he is a murderer?_, she thought. _Who'd he kill?_

"Did you really kill someone?" she asked, meekly.

"I said one question" Kantra said, sharply. She backed away from him quickly. Then sighing at her expression, "I didn't kill anyone, Iliana."

_With that attitude, who knows?_, she thought.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth or lying?" she asked, nervously.

"You're just going to have to trust me" he said, crossing. "Or are you having second thoughts about what you told me about believing I was innocent."

"Kantra, my brain is going over 100 miles an hour in thoughts after what's happened today" Iliana said, desperately. "We were talking in the morning like roommates, then we get trapped by feds and Eliok comes after you, he almost killed you, you then threw him into a river, and I had to leave my home. You can excuse my anxiety."

He placed his hands over her shoulders and squeezed them gently. She placed her hands over his while trying to calm herself down. How she hoped things would settle soon.

"Answer me truthfully, did you kill anybody?" she asked, looking at him. "It can be true or false, I don't care."

_She really does want to know_, he thought. _Wonder if she'll believe me anyway?_

"If I am, wouldn't you be afraid of me?" he said, clicking his throat.

"I have the feds and Eliok to watch out for, what's another thing like this gonna do?" she said, laughing weakly. "My brain is already scrambled as it is."

"No, I did not murder anyone, Ana" Kantra said, squeezing her shoulders. "Despite my people didn't believe a word, but I know I did not. I was honorable and would never have thought of killing one of my own. Is that better?"

_He sounds sincere enough_, she thought. _And he hasn't tried to kill me after he promised not to also. I guess I'll take my chance at it._

"I believe you" she said, nodding to him. "I have to believe there's one good thing about this."

"You're the only good thing in this" he said, smiling. "You're willing to help despite not knowing everything. I am putting my trust in you which is something I haven't done in years. I am thankful for everything you've done and I know it has not been easy. Thank you, Iliana."

"For an alien, you sure know what to say" Iliana said, smiling softly. He laughed quietly. "I hate this, I know you do too, and . . .have I said how much I hate this?"

He patted the side of her face to make her breathing calm down. She leaned into his hand after a bit but he could sense there was tension behind it. He knew she didn't fear him but the feeling he got from her was of mistrust. She was ooman, he was yautja, it was normal. But the distrust didn't feel as if it were of him but at him. He couldn't blame her though, he knew it was about him making her leave her dwelling. He squeezed her cheek to hopefully make her better.

"Yes, you have and I'm sorry" he said, rumbling his chest. "But I will try to make it feel better somehow."

"I doubt you could sweep the entire floor by tonight" she said, grinning. "Or steal a bed for me."

"I could if that's what you want" Kantra said, suggestively. She smiled.

"No, no, I'm just tired from all of this" Iliana said, shaking her head. "I just need some sleep."

He nodded and looked around the dark area. Well, to Iliana's sight it was dark but to him it wasn't. He had to face the truth of this place, it might as well have been dilapidated. Looking around, he found a semi-dirty patch that she could sleep at. He pointed it out to her.

"Go sleep there, Ana, it's not as dirty as the rest" he said, pointing.

She looked over to the spot where he pointed. It wasn't great but at least she'd have a view outside the window somehow. Walking over there, she picked up her bags and threw them down over the spot. Looking back at Kantra, she shrugged.

"It's no fancy hotel but it'll do" she said, sighing. "Maybe tomorrow we can find one?"

"We'll see but it has to be far from here" he said, simply.

_Oi, is there nothing that doesn't end with a happy comment_, she thought.

"You know, if you want me comfortable, try to agree with me on something" Iliana said, setting her sleeping bag down.

"I agree that this place isn't the best place to be at" he said, using humor. She smiled softly.

"Better" she said, yawning. "Let's get some sleep."

"All right, I just have to find my spot" he said, looking over the floor. Even he didn't want to sleep on dust.

_I can't leave him alone despite what he's made me do_, she thought.

"You can sleep here, c'mon" Iliana said, patting the dusty floor next to her. "There's enough space and dust for the both of us."

He smiled at her humor, "All right, it's much better than the other dusty spots."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean I can't go to work!" Iliana demanded.

"You cannot, it's in the city you lived in" Kantra said, simply. "Therefore, in case someone is tracking you down, they can go there since you work in the open field."

"Don't start your whole alien intellectuality on me!" she said, firmly. "You said I had to move, why can't I work?"

"Because you can't! I am trying to protect you, why can you not understand that?" he said, walking over to her to grab her hands. "If you go out there, you'll be, how do you oomans say it? Oh 'a sitting duck'."

"Then what am I supposed to do this whole time? Sit here twiddling my thumbs?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I'm going to work."

"Fine, go kill yourself and if you expect me to come to your rescue, you can forget it" Kantra said, firmly. He let her go and turned around. "The thanks I get for helping an ooman."

He then went into a talk in his own language. Iliana was still angry at not being able to go to work and now he was growling in his language about her. Going up to him, she pushed him forward. He growled and turned around from her surprising push.

"The thanks you get? I'm the one who's been helping you, you owe me!" she pointed out. "So if I want to go out, you're going to have to be okay with that."

_If she wants to go suicide herself, fine_, he thought. _She may have helped me but if she's that stubborn, I can't do or say anything to change it._

"Fine, go out and have your fun" Kantra said, simply. "I will be here waiting if you return."

"If? If? Trust me, I'll be back" Iliana said, narrowing her eyes. "And you'll have worried over nothing."

"I doubt I will" he said, crossing his arms. "Have a good day."

She grabbed her things she'd need from her bag quickly. Getting up, she saw him over by the windowsill looking out. She hated getting the hunter angry, especially since he could be rid of her if he wanted to. And part of her knew that she'd need him to stay all right. So, why was she doing these reckless things so suddenly? Her recent days had not been going well. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go to work to resign and I'll be back" she said, simply. "So then you won't have to worry."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to do things your way" he said, coldly.

She grabbed his masked face into her hands. He stirred surprisingly at her gesture.

"I know you're frustrated but I'll be fine" Iliana said, looking down at him. "I will be back before you know it, all right? Trust me?"

_Why does she always make me feel sympathetic when she touches me?_, he thought. _Odd ooman._

"Just keep yourself safe" Kantra said, firmly. He didn't need to sound soft after all his warnings.

"I will and then we can be on the move again" Iliana said, nodding.

"You're going to get used to moving again?" he asked, curiously.

"I've moved a lot before, what's another big move again?" she said, sighing. Then checked her watch, "Gotta go."

She leaned down and kissed his masked cheek. He clicked his mandibles in surprise at her gesture. She'd never done that to him or any being at all for that matter. Luckily, she didn't do that gesture on his skin to make him more flustered.

"Just go and be safe" Kantra said, sighing.

"You know, your moods change as quickly as mines do" Iliana pointed out.

"I guess your attitude is rubbing off on me" he said, amusingly. Then normally, "Come back safely."

"I always do" she said, patting his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana was fixing her final paperwork when she heard the commotion. Going to her door and opening it slightly, she saw five men in black suits at the front desk.

"I'm telling you there's no Iliana Dominguez working here" one of the secretaries said.

"Fine, Susan Corrales then" one of the feds responded.

"Yes, she is here" the secretary answered. "Do you have an appointment?"

_Oh my god, they tracked me down here_, she thought. _Kantra's always right so far. Damn it._

Getting her stuff quickly and placing her pack over her back, she headed to her window. She opened it and slipped out of the room quietly. Running to the left from behind the building, she took up the back path. She needed to get to the parking lot quickly before they could find her. Ducking under the windows, she kept going until she reached the end of the building.

"Oh crap" she muttered.

Feds were piled up on the middle of the path. She hissed and planned on what to do? If she went back, they'd find her somehow. If she tried to get past them, they'd find out who she was. So, she decided to go away from them on the other side of the path. Letting her hair down, she placed it over half of her face and placed a cap over it. Taking off her uniform shirt, she put it in her bag and left her blue shirt underneath. She didn't have time for the pants so she decided to leave them on. Placing sunglasses over her face, she started walking from behind the building.

She sneaked out quietly and started walking down the path. Looking around the sights as if she were interested, she wandered to one side carefully. After some minutes, she thought she was in the clear until she heard. . . .

"You there, stop!" one of the feds called.

Iliana turned around slowly and waved.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" she said, backing away.

She backed away innocently but she caught sight of them looking on a paper. Great, she's on those Most Wanted signs now. Walking faster, she noticed quick paces after her so she looked back.

"Turn yourself in, Dominguez!" they ordered. "Or we'll be using any force necessary."

_I guess that's my cue_, she thought.

She ran off instantly down the path and put her sunglasses in her pocket. She needed to see better in the light without them. Running down the slope, she tried to lose them in the monkey habitats. She knew this zoo better than them so hopefully that would come in handy. Running into the tunnels, she ran through the crowd and kept running. Looking back, she saw the feds getting caught between the crowd. She smiled and kept running to the next habitat.

Running through that one, she did the same by going through the crowd and taking different paths. She ran and ran until she ended up near the koala and marsupial habitats. Going down their paths, she headed to the bathrooms when she saw them. She went behind the restrooms to rest against the wall. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her around the shoulders and lift her up. She struggled in whatever held her and looked up. Noticing a yautja's cloaked outline, she sighed.

"Kantra?" she asked, quickly.

"Who else would come to your aid?" he responded and lifted her up onto the roof. "So, stop struggling."

_How does he always happen to be there?_, her mind thought.

"How did you get here?" Iliana asked, gratefully. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You were right, I shouldn't have come. I should've stayed at the hideout and-"

"But you didn't, so now we have to find a way to get out" Kantra said, patting her head. "Are they still looking on the ground for you?"

"Yes, we have to get to the parking lot" she said, quickly. "Maybe we could-"

_Ooman worries too much_, he thought.

Kantra grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder quickly. She groaned at knowing she'd probably be nauseous over this.

"And this would be for?" she questioned.

"We are going to climb our way out of here" Kantra answered. "So, I hope you hold on to me, but don't worry, I'll hold onto you with one hand."

"You won't drop me subconsciously for disobeying you?" Iliana asked, nervously.

"Of course not, besides I need someone to keep me company" he said, smiling. She blushed slightly at his comment.

"I hope we'll stay safe" she prayed.

"We will, Ana" he assured. "But no more going out."

"All right" she sighed. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, safe?" Kantra announced.

He went over to the windowsill to relax and stretched his muscles. They'd gotten cramped from their climbs to get out of the zoo. But luckily, they'd been able to avoid the feds but they almost had some close calls. Kantra felt Iliana sit behind him and poke him in the back.

"Thank you, Kantra" she said, softly. "For what you did."

She placed her head on his back and relaxed. He sat there like a statue at her thankful behavior. Usually, he was used to her witty self and her remarks, which he enjoyed most of the time. It was surprising how many sides of her he was seeing lately.

"You are welcome" he said, nodding. "Now, if you do not mind, I need to stretch my muscles from that whole climb."

_Hmm, gives me an idea_, she thought.

"I can help you with that" Iliana suggested. "Take off your upper body armor."

_What does she want me to do that for?_, he thought.

"What for?" Kantra asked, suspiciously.

"Trust me" she said, simply.

_It's not like she'll kill me or anything_, he thought. _How bad could it be?_

He took off his armor carefully while avoiding his injuries. She took it afterwards and placed it in a neat pile.

"Your mesh too, I forgot" she said, meekly making him sigh.

_For the love of the gods_, he thought.

He did what she said and waited. Feeling her small hands over his shoulders, he tensed up.

"I'm not going to eat you" she said, hastily.

He relaxed slightly and she pressed her thumbs into his back. It hurt slightly from his shoulder injury making him hiss.

_Oh crap_, she thought.

"Sorry, sorry!" Iliana said, instantly. "It won't hurt. I promise."

He quieted and felt her hands move over his broad shoulders softly. After a bit, they strengthened while she massaged his shoulders in the areas they were cramped in. When she moved to his back, he purred from feeling the tension release from his muscles. It wasn't so bad and he liked it, especially since it eased his pain.

"I'll take it that you're enjoying it" she said, smiling.

"I am, especially after having climbed so much" he said, nodding.

"Was I that heavy?" Iliana asked, grinning.

"No, your body just cramped my injuries a bit" he answered back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really thankful for what you did" she said, and gave him a quick hug from behind.

"Do you still mistrust me for making you leave your home?" Kantra asked, looking sideways. "I know you didn't show it last night, but I know you felt it."

_Him and his smartness_, she thought. _More like insightful._

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Iliana said, smiling. "But yeah, I felt like that yesterday, but can you blame me? After today though, I don't feel that way much."

"Much?" he questioned.

_He really likes questioning_, she thought.

"What do you want me to say? That I bow down to you and will be my hero forever" she joked.

"Wouldn't hurt" Kantra thrilled in his laughter. She laughed with him. "But we're in this together and I hope you will trust me again."

"I hope for the same also" she said, simply. Then running a hand through his dreads, "Lay back."

_What?_, he thought. _I feel like a child of sort._

"Are you sure you can take my weight?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Yep, I'm not that fragile" Iliana said, smiling. He shook his shoulders. "Besides, I've already fallen with you into a river and a mud puddle, I can handle it."

He rested back against her and she placed his head on her shoulder. Her hands traced over his shoulders to his upper arms to massage them. He felt odd for being in this manner against her. The only time he was like this was with his previous mate and yautja's don't go into touch much like oomans. But her gentle touch melted him into it which made his mind fumble why? He purred and pressed himself back onto her when feeling her fingers uncramp his muscles.

"What is this called?" Kantra asked, rumbling his chest.

"It's a massage, it helps to ease tension in the muscles" she informed.

"I'm glad I have you as a partner" he said, softly. "I know I'm in good care."

_I'm starting to love his compliments_, she thought.

"Well, you're not exactly a wild animal for my care" Iliana laughed. "But I'm glad I could help."

Iliana kept massaging him while Kantra relaxed his body into a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time: peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 10. Sorry I didn't post it up yesterday but I was updating my other fic. Thanks to **Caz, Cittygurl, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Bastet1023**, and **Predatordragonfreak**for their last chapter reviews! So please read and review as always, I love you all.

P.S. Eliok isn't dead for those who are wondering if he is, he'll show up in the next chapter or so to track Kantra down.


	11. Running Away Again

CHAPTER 11:

**On The Run Again**

Iliana woke up to meet the dusty floor again. Luckily, her sleeping bag was warm and comfy that for once she didn't care. But she also felt a warm heat source so she looked behind her sluggishly. She was surprised to see Kantra lying on his side next to her but outside of the sleeping bag. The first night he had slept sitting up next to her against the wall.

_I guess I'm doing a good impact on him_, she thought.

The day before had gone smoothly after Kantra's massage. He'd actually fallen asleep on top of her from its soothing touch and Iliana had ended up squished under his bulky form. But she was able to take on his weight and had woken him before suffocating. So far, he seemed to be lightening in his moods around her which she was glad for. They'd eaten all the food she'd packed, mostly Kantra, so now they had nothing.

_We'll need food to keep our energy up_, she thought. _It can't be too bad to find a store nearby._

Yawning to get the sleep out of her body, she hugged herself inside her sleeping bag to get warm again. She unzipped it and started to climb out quietly. Before she could finish getting one leg out, Kantra's arm wrapped around her. She tensed up instantly at thinking he was awake, but when she looked, he was definitely asleep.

_Must be a sleeping reflex_, she thought. _Now, how do I get out of his grip?_

She felt warm under his skin making her want to stay in his hold. Trying to go underneath it, he held her closer making her squeak. This time she couldn't get out of his hold though, making her mind groan mentally. Well, she could always sneak away later. But it would've been better to shop in the morning when no one's there. Sighing, she wrapped her hand over his and laid on her side again. His skin didn't feel rough as she thought it would, well maybe around his hands, but otherwise no. She held his arm close like a pillow to get comfy. It made her warm instantly putting her to sleep.

_Seems he's making a better impression on me_, Iliana thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, potato chips can be good despite they're junk food" Iliana grinned.

Grabbing a bag, she put it into her basket. Going down the aisle, she turned to the vegetable and fruit aisles. She couldn't cook anything yet since they were still on the run. Besides, Kantra who'd just eat rare meat. She had no idea how he did that and liked it, she gagged anytime she saw him do that while he was at her old place. Unfortunately, she'd need to get some to appease his carnivorous appetite.

She wrapped up vegetables she could use in salads and were easily eaten without being cooked like tomatoes, cauliflower, lettuce, and broccoli. After getting those things into her basket, she headed to get some fruits. She loved peaches and apparently Kantra did too. But she got the canned types for easier preparation. She also took some apples, oranges, bananas, and pears to at least have some fresh fruits.

By the time she headed to the aisle line, she had food along with any hygiene supplies they'd need.

_If he wants to borrow my toothbrush, he can forget it_, she thought and grinned.

"Hello there" a voice greeted.

She turned around and didn't see anything. Some people walking around and gave her odd looks. She just smiled weakly and tried to act natural.

"Over here, you little sneak" the voice said from a side aisle.

She headed over there since she already knew who's voice it was. But it made her wonder how he found her so easily? What was he, a bloodhound or something? She saw him cloaked and standing next to an aisle.

"Kantra, how do you keep on finding me?" Iliana asked sharply, trying to balance her basket.

"I put a motion tracker in your earring" he said, simply. She touched the one he motioned to immediately.

_How can he put something like that on something so tiny?_, she thought surprised. Shrugging, she let go of her earring.

"Ana, I told you to-" Kantra started.

"To stay there and don't leave, I know" she said, sighing. "But we need food somehow, Kantra. We're not exactly hibernating animals that can go without food for months."

"But you can't keep sneaking out like this, I was worried!" he snapped. "How long have you been out?"

_Why doesn't she ever listen to me?_, his mind demanded.

"Not for a long time and I'm sorry" Iliana said, looking down. "But we do need our energy, especially you. Didn't you see my note?"

"What note?" he asked, shrugging.

"I wrote one and tucked it into my sleeping bag" she stated.

"Ana, I saw you gone, I wasn't about to look in your covers to see if you shrunk" Kantra said, simply.

"You're getting good at being humorous" she said, smiling.

"Don't flatter me, you're still in trouble" he said, firmly. She reached out to grab his hand into hers making him growl. "No, you cannot flirt your way out of this."

_What? No, I am no like that!_, her mind said.

"I am not and you're getting too human at times, it's creepy" Iliana said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I like your whole alien hunter attitude, not when you're hunting me though."

Despite he was angry at her, she knew how to lighten his mood. He didn't want to seem like an angry parent of sort but he needed to look out for the both of them. But he did appreciate her gesture to come out and get them food, despite she could get hurt.

"Let me do the shopping next time" Kantra said, sighing. "I can sneak in and out easily and we won't need to be wasting money. Are you finished?"

"Yep" she said, cheerfully. "I got you some peanut butter."

_No, not that!_, he thought when she held up the clear can.

"Oh no! You know I hate it!" he said, instantly. "It sticks to the roof of my mouth along with my teeth, I don't see how you oomans eat it."

"Yeah, we're crazy that way" she said, smiling. "But I like it, and I'm taking it."

She turned and walked down the aisle while swaying her hips mockingly. It may have looked mocking but he couldn't help but notice her figure. Very nice. He shook his head to snap out of his silly thoughts.

_I must be losing my mind for thinking she's attractive even at all_, he thought. _Ugh, I've been on Earth too long._

"Umm, Kantra?" Iliana called him. He looked up. "I'll meet you outside so don't go anywhere."

"I won't besides, I'm not you" Kantra said, smugly.

"I won't, besides, I'm not you" Iliana mocked and faked his pose.

"Get out of here before I throw something at you!" he said, picking up a bottle of soda.

"Yipe!" she squealed, ducking away. He grinned after she left.

_Yes, she does amuse me so very much_, he thought. _Silly ooman._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good?" Iliana asked, while taking a spoonful of her pudding cup.

"Very" he replied while holding the cup with his mandibles and licking the cup clean.

"Gee, makes us look inferior for having hands when you guys do that" she mumbled pathetically.

"That's because we're a better species" Kantra said, placing the cup down on the floor.

_He did not just insult me_, she thought.

She grabbed a spoonful of her pudding and threw it on his face. He clicked in surprise when it landed over his cheek and eye. He wiped it off instantly and growled at her. She grinned at having the chocolate goo on his face.

"Who's better now?" she grinned.

Before she could react, he grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her forward and made her land on her back. Crawling over to her, he looked down at her. She growled while he smirked arrogantly.

"I think I'm better, my dear" he replied with a grunt.

She grabbed his wrists and brought her legs forward. In a swift move, she wrapped them around his neck. He tried to pull her head back but she threw him to the side with all her strength. She cried out when he didn't let go of her wrists and she ended up with her head on his side. They both relaxed from that quick brawl.

"If I didn't say so, I'd say I'm getting good" Iliana said, smiling.

"No, I let you do that, if I used my strength on you, you'd be dead" Kantra pointed out and poked her head. "But it's nice to have someone to train with, despite you're puny and fragile."

"Don't make me go at you and poke your eyes out" she warned. "I'm not scared of you, yautja man."

_It'd be surprising if she isn't_, he thought. _Most oomans wet their clothes from fear._

"You remind me of my kind's females sometimes with that attitude" he chuckled, while resting on his back. "But you're too small to have their strength."

"I have no intentions of being an alien" she grinned and puffed up her chest. "But thanks for the other part. I'd tell you something that you remind me of, but the only thing is the attitude."

"Is that good or bad?" Kantra wondered.

"I like it, it's nice to know a guy that's respectful to females" Iliana said, sitting up. She then smirked, "But it could lose a bit of the arrogance."

He pushed her forward playfully and hissed. She growled and turned around quickly to kick him gently. Throwing herself onto his chest, she reached up to yank his mandibles. He grabbed her hands instantly with his own hands and wrestled her back and forth.

_This female actually takes me on despite she knows I can throw her off easily_, he thought. _Little female._

He grabbed her hands and parted them sideways away from him. She fell onto his chest with her own making her groan out in pain. If you're a female, never fall onto a guy with your chest when he wears metal armor.

_Ouch, that had to hurt somehow_, he thought.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah, that magically makes it all better" she said, sarcastically.

She rolled off of him and relaxed next to him. Maybe that's what she got for taking on the yautja hunter. He moved to his side and laid down next to her. She gave him a 'What?' look but he just clicked his throat and grinned. Grinning back at him, she felt his thumb trail down her neck to her shoulder. She was surprised by his gesture but leaned her shoulder into it.

_Great, Iliana, you're letting an alien touch you_, she thought. _Bravo. What's next? A vampire?_

_I'm touching an ooman, what is wrong with me?_, he thought. _But she seems to like it._

"For an alien, you don't have a rough touch" Iliana said, tracing her fingertips over his arm.

"For alien, you have soft skin" Kantra said back.

She grabbed his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. Looking at her hand, she saw how small it was compared to his. While studying it, he squeezed her hand softly making her look at him.

_She likes being intellectual_, he thought.

"You do like studying living beings, don't you?" he asked, raising his brows.

"You're not an animal though, but a living being" she said, smiling. "You interest me somehow, but hey? What person wouldn't be interested in an alien?"

He leaned over her and said, "But you take very close looks."

"Is that a problem?" she asked, trying to let go of his hand but he didn't. "Kantra."

"I have no problem whatsoever" he said, rumbling his chest.

She grinned at his response. This was the first time he acting, how could she say, a little more than friendly? And she didn't mind, despite all the crap he already put her through (mostly hunting her down). Bringing his hand towards her, she brought him down till most of his body rested on hers. He was surprised by her sudden moves but he wouldn't be one to complain. Frankly, he wanted to see where this would head to . . .as long as it didn't end up with him getting a new mate.

They looked at each other for a bit while they lay face to face. Iliana smiled at knowing she couldn't do anything with him in any way. He was not from this earth and he had a totally different culture just like hers. Sure, he could be interesting but not enough to actually act out something with him. She trailed her fingertips over his arm softly while he leaned down. At first she thought he would actually attempt to kiss her or something, but he just rested his head against her neck.

_Oi, tall and heavy_, she thought.

"How's your side?" Iliana asked, softly.

"Could be better" Kantra grinned. "But it's better than being dead."

"I'll be here to look after you" she smiled and traced her hand through his black dreads. "Despite how much I've snuck out."

"I hope so and you won't be going out again until we move" he said, purring into her neck.

"Yes, Father" she said, rolling her eyes.

_I hate sounding like a parent of sort_, he groaned mentally. _But she needs to understand._

"But I understand why you're doing what you're doing" Iliana relented afterwards. "So don't lecture me, especially after that face you put on."

"You can't depict yautja expressions" he said, quickly.

"Being with you has allowed me to" she said, grinning. "Your brows furrow and your top mandibles curl. Especially with your complaining."

"You-" he started.

But his wrist computer beeped suddenly and cut off his words. He got off of Iliana instantly and popped it open. He opened up a hologram that depicted a red beep that was moving in their direction. It wasn't close but they needed to move quickly in order to avoid it. Kantra sighed and closed it.

"We need to go now!" he said, firmly.

"What? Why?" Iliana asked, instantly. She sat up and got up after saying that.

"Eliok is alive and he's heading our way" Kantra said, going over to her stuff. "We must outrun him for as long as we can."

_I hate this! Won't that thing leave us alone?_, she thought.

"How did he find us?" she said, and went to her things to start packing any food that was out into their bags. "Oh god, he found us because of me, didn't he?"

"That is why I've told you to stay put" he said, nodding. He squeezed her shoulder to make her feel better. "But you had an excuse to go out but we have no time to argue. Come."

Grabbing up her stuff, Kantra headed to the door closest to them. She followed him quickly out the door and down the stairs. They took it slow because of Kantra's side but made it down safely after a bit. She grabbed his hand and led him to her car.

"How far must we be to escape him?" Iliana asked, quickly.

"Very. Why?" Kantra asked, looking at her.

"Come, we're heading to a national park to escape him" she said, grimly. "Yosemite is far from here and if he tries to track us, he'll fight me in my own territory."

"You're a very brave woman" he said, in surprise. "But he is big."

_Yeah, well, I'm tired of him_, she thought.

"Who says I can't use my own weapons and nature elements against him" she grinned. "Hopefully, he won't find us. I won't let him hurt either of us."

_Brave ooman she is_, he thought.

Kantra squeezed her hand and said, "You're a very worthy ooman."

"Thanks, but don't tell that to your kind, they may want to hunt me" she said, popping the entrance door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kantra is fleeing the city accompanied by a ooman" Eliok said into his communicator. "He has been able to evade me with his ooman ally."

"Eliok! I thought you said this would be done in less than a week!" his boss roared.

"That's before those two tranquilized me and threw me into a raging river" he answered back. "It took me a while to find my surroundings and get back on track."

"Pauk! It's hard enough keeping the Arbitrator at bay by telling him to track down other Bad Bloods" the yautja growled furiously. "He is getting suspicious to why I'm avoiding Kantra being hunted down!"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying my best" Eliok said, tersely.

"That isn't good enough" the yautja growled. "Try to track him down! I will be heading to Earth to finish it and I will contact you when I am there!"

"But-" Eliok started.

"But nothing!" the yautja hissed. "I'm finishing him off as soon as I can."

The communicator clicked off afterwards. Eliok hissed and placed it into his pocket. Howling into the night to relieve some of his anger, he went back to his tracker.

"I will find you, yautja" he hissed. "And I will make you scream before the end! No one has been able to win against a bounty hunter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A yautja in gold armor walked down a metal floor. His dreads were black and reached his waist while adorned in white bones and gold clasps. His skin was red and held black stripes on his arms only while reaching a height of 8'0. His mask was etched in markings over his eyes all the way to his rims while his black optics scanned the area simply.

He walked up to the Arbitrator who was currently studying map charts. The hunter was ranked highly in his clan and had been working next to his clan's Arbitrator as an assistant to help track down Bad Bloods.

"Arbitrator Sau-Trul" the hunter addressed.

The larger and more adorned yautja got up and looked down at the smaller hunter. He wore the mesh all the yautja wore along with bone necklaces around his neck. His hair was adorned in blue metal clasps and wore a navy cape to match.

"Warrior Malkor" he said, nodding.

"I have received news that the Bad Blood Kantra may be on planet Earth" Malkor said, standing straight. "Permission to check it out?"

"On what grounds has this news been received?" Sau-Trul asked, crossing his arms.

_No one said this would be easy_, Malkor thought.

"I have received on my sensors that there is an unauthorized yautja on the planet's west hemisphere" he said, firmly. "We have also not sensed any recent activity from him in a while so my guess is he's there."

"And you want to verify his whereabouts only?" Sau-Trul questioned.

"Yes, sir" Malkor said, nodding. "If I find him, I will locate you instantly, but if he provokes me, I may take longer."

"Permission is granted" Sau-Trul said, after some thought. "Do not engage in battle, unless it is completely necessary. I am trusting you with this, Malkor. Do not disappoint me. I'd take care of it but I have to take care of other Bad Bloods."

"I would not dream of it, sir" Malkor nodded in departure. "Thank you."

Sau-Trul nodded to him while he departed. Malkor walked down the hallway and headed to his quarters. Finally, after 5 years he'd find Kantra and put him down for good.

_Don't engage in battle unless necessary?_, Malkor laughed in though. _Not unless I provoke him first, then it'll be completely his fault if he decides to attack me._

"Time for your final breaths, my old friend" Malkor grinned when he was in his quarters once again. "Kahet is gone and there is no one to protect you now!"

He packed his weapons while thrilling in his laughter at thinking of how he'd make Kantra suffer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 11. Thanks to **Caz, the Greatest Boba Fett Fan**, **Bastet1023, Predatordragonfreak, Kae-She** **Katsumi, Irish, and Cittygurl** for their last chapter reviews. So I hope you all liked this chapter, and review afterwards if you're kind enough goes on knees. But thanks for reading!

To **Bastet1023**: The reason the Arbitrators hadn't come after Kantra was because Malkor was making other Bad Bloods come out in the open to take up the Arbitrators time since he works with them allowing him to track them down. And while they're busy, Eliok would try to kill Kantra for him but since it's not going well, now he'll do it himself since he hates him so deeply. Hope that makes sense. bites fingernails


	12. The Cabin

CHAPTER 12:

**The Cabin**

Iliana had rented a cabin for them in Yosemite. She loved going to the outdoors into the wilderness. They could have gone camping but it was much safer to be in a cabin in case of any arising emergencies. They had been there for a day and so far, no signs of Eliok. Iliana kept calm about it but Kantra kept watching his wrist computer all the time. She then took it from him and put it on the table so if it beeped, everyone would hear. Now, Kantra was sharpening his weapons while she leaned over a stove.

"You know, this would look like a peaceful day at home if only we weren't being hunted or different species" Iliana grinned while brewing something in a pot.

"You call this relaxing? I'd rather be training" he snorted.

"How was your life like before all this?" she asked, looking over. He got shifty in his seat. "I'm not asking about your past, more like your culture, everyday life for example."

_I guess it wouldn't be that bad_, he thought. _I've already seen her everyday life which is pretty much boring._

"I spent my day training mostly, when I was home that is" he said, remembering. "When you're a hunter, you're mostly traveling through the universe trying to find good prey."

"Are all yautjas hunters?" she asked, curiously.

"No, some could be medics or scientists of sort to develop new technology for our weaponry" Kantra said, sharpening his wrist blades. "But most are hunters, why do you think your language calls us 'Predators'?"

"You got a point there" Iliana said, nodding. "Did you always want to be a hunter since you were little?"

"Yes, my father is one along with my older sibling and younger ones" he said, smiling. "I always wanted to search through the stars to find worthy prey to bring back for the greatest honor to my family and clan . . . But sometimes the gods choose another path for you."

_Wow, a whole family full of hunters_, she thought.

"You'll make it out all right, especially if I'm there to bail your butt out as always" she grinned making him roll his eyes. "So, do you guys hunt alone or. . .?"

"We hunt in groups or alone, I hunted with my own group and best friend" Kantra said, cocking his head to the side while working. "I was ranked very highly in my clan, I was about to be the leader in my own group actually but . . ."

"You were disgraced" Iliana finished. He nodded. "So are all disgraced people executed on your planet?"

"We are called Bad Bloods, the disgraced caste of our people" he explained grimly. "We become it if we lose our prey, kill one of our own, or kill those who aren't worthy and banned of the hunt. I was convicted of the first two, despite I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" she asked, softly. He growled. "I know you don't like talking about it, but maybe we could work on figuring it out to clear your name? That's what we do here on Earth. Maybe you have an idea who did it?"

"I don't want to go through it again!" Kantra said, getting up. "Why can you not leave it alone!"

_Jeez, someone needs to chill_, she thought. _He needs Prozac or something._

"I'm trying to help you! You need to understand that" she said, turning off the stove. "I have nothing to gain from this and I know your past haunts you. Since you're innocent, maybe we could find who-"

"NO! We are not doing anything nor am I going back into this!" Kantra snapped and walked off into their bedroom.

"Kantra, wait" she groaned and went after him.

He shut the door and locked it before she could get to him. Sighing in annoyance, she knocked on the door. No effort to open it was made by him.

"Hear me out" she said, leaning against the door. "If-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Kantra!"

"No"

"You're behaving like a child"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Growling against the door, she said, "Oh, come on, let me in!"

"No" he responded bluntly.

"Before you say no again-" she started.

"No"

"Kantra!"

"No"

"I'm gonna call you Mr. No" she said, crossing her arms. "As in the hunter who can't do a thing by himself without me."

Hearing a growl from the inside, the door was opened seconds later. She fell against his brick hard chest from behind and chuckled nervously. He just growled in return.

"I know you don't like this and it isn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable at all" Iliana said softly and turned around carefully.

"Then don't" Kantra said, firmly.

"If you had a chance to redeem yourself, wouldn't you want to?" she asked him. "Do you want to live on the run for the rest of your life when you could change it? Do you want to be hunted down and be the only one who knows the truth about yourself? . . . .Or are you lying to me about your innocence?"

_Why must she scramble my mind!_, he thought.

"I am not lying" he said, narrowing his eyes.

_I really hope not_, she thought.

"Then why don't you want to change your lifestyle and hopefully have a chance to live a normal life?" Iliana pointed out.

"Why don't you do it for yourself?" Kantra tested.

_Why must he turn cranky?_, she thought.

"The government finds me guilty and I am, but my conviction is not as bad as yours" she said, simply. "But I won't talk about it until you do."

_Of course_, he thought.

"Mines is not an easy thing" he muttered. "It's not a simple tale like yours."

"Then trust me and tell me bit by bit" Iliana said, grabbing his hand. "I will be here to listen unlike those who are just hunting you."

He grabbed her into an embrace with one arm while she held his hand. She wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest. He found it surprising how such a being whom he'd known in such little a time would be there to listen to him. After wanting to tell his own story, everyone turned their backs on him that his only thing to do was to suppress it. It would be hard for him to tell it after so long and it would take a bit.

"I need time to adjust to telling it to you" Kantra said, softly. "But as long as you are here to listen and not judge me, I will tell you. There is a condition though, you have to tell me your tale."

"When you are ready, I will tell you mine" she said, nodding. Then looking up, "I will not judge you in any way, I'm your partner in this so I will try to help you along the way when you need me to."

_After so many years, my tale will come out in the following days_, he sighed mentally. _I can do this. . .right?_

"All I can say is that it started when I went on a hunt with my best friend" he said, simply. "It is not easy for me but since you're willing to wait-"

"I don't have anywhere else to go" she said, smiling. "I have all the time in the world."

_She seems to be a very understanding being_, he thought.

He nodded and held her closer which made him a bit surprised. He'd never held anyone like that besides his mate . . .but since he didn't have one after being convicted, he forgot how comfortable it felt. Wrapping both arms around her, he held her small body against his closely. She sighed at feeling warm instantly and held him in return. It felt slightly odd to be held by the hunter, but she was used to having him around now.

_Besides, he's so comfy to hold_, she thought. _Like a big teddy bear of sort . . .without the fur and muscles instead._

"You're very warm" Iliana said, smiling. "Do you live in warm places?"

"Our planet is much warmer than yours which contributes to it" Kantra said, nodding. "Why?"

"You're very, very comfortable to fall asleep upon" she sighed while hugging him. He purred in return. "Now, let us go into the kitchen and have a snack."

"So, you did make something?" he asked, curiously. "I knew it!"

_I do enjoy what she makes and gives me_, he thought. _I hope she made something._

"I made some hot chocolate for us" Iliana said, letting him go. "Along with some cookies to eat."

_Boy, I sound like a mother_, she thought.

"Excellent" he grinned and led her to the kitchen. "Hmm, I wonder how much I could pay you so you could come with me and cook for me?"

"I'm not a trophy of sort to obey your commands, you know" she said, poking his side. "But you'd be surprised how easily I'd agree to come with you."

He watched her go into the kitchen and smiled. It's surprising how you can find someone who interests you so much in the far depths of the universe. Especially when they come to understand you without question.

_Yes, she is growing on me_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I told you-" Kantra started.

"Not to wander off" Iliana finished. Then grinned, "But you allowed me to go out this time."

"But. . ." he started but he knew she had him there. "Ana!"

She enjoyed hearing him whine when he said the nickname he used for her. He'd been upset since she'd gone out to buy some stuff quickly that they'd need. Eliok hadn't been nearby but they still had to be cautious.

"I'm fine, see?" she smiled. "One piece and no scratches. Well, maybe one but that's because you kicked me out the bed last night."

_How is it that she finds humor in the worst possible situations?_, he thought. _But she lightens my mood always._

"You can't keep me worried like this" Kantra said, grabbing her into his arms. "What if one day something happens to you despite you promised you'd be all right? I'd be responsible for letting it happen to you."

_He can be sweet when he gets worried like that_, she thought. _Who knew a hunter like that could be that way?_

"I can take care of myself, I'll always find a way to come back to you" Iliana said, smiling. "Don't worry yourself, Kantra. You have enough to worry about as it is."

He knew there was no arguing with her, especially when she calmed his mind. She wrapped her arms around him and he shivered quickly from feeling her cold body against him. Where had she gone? The polar ice caps of planet Earth.

"Did you go swimming in a freezing lake of sort? You're cold!" he said, letting her go. "My skin is not as cold resistant as yours is."

"That's why we were coats instead of mesh like you half-naked hunters" she mused making his growl playfully. "But I'm cold for a reason. Come."

She grabbed his hands and led him to a plastic container she'd brought in. He looked into it and saw soil that looked much different than the one he'd seen. Raising an upper mandible, he looked questioningly at her.

"You brought me dirt? Do I look like a gardener of sort?" Kantra asked, confused.

_Boy, he still needs to learn a bit more of this planet_, she thought.

"It's snow, you dummy" she pointed out. He hissed from the insult. "It's not dirt, it's frozen ice crystals."

_I've never hunted in any environment like that before_, he thought. _So I've no idea._

"I have never seen it" he said, shaking his head. "Ice crystals?"

"Yeah, thin enough that if you put a whole lot together, they make that" Iliana said, grabbing some into her gloves. "Since you live in hot environments, you've obviously never touched or felt anything like this. Touch it."

He was wary of it but his curiosity took over. Placing his fingertips over it, it felt wet and frigid. His fingers felt cold instantly and made him shiver involuntarily. It was a new experience but he liked it.

"Where is this found?" Kantra asked, curiously.

"Oh, top of the mountains mostly" she said, shrugging. "But there are places on this continent where it's found in civilizations. Like it?"

"It's new" he said, poking the snow in her hands.

"It won't eat you" she grinned and traced her finger down his cheek. He shivered instantly.

"You did that on purpose!" he accused.

He grabbed some into his fingertips and put it over her cheek. She squealed and threw the clump she held over his chest. He cried out from feeling the cold snow seep through his armor and grabbed some from her container. He threw it over her head so it'd have an effect instead of over her clothes. She growled and threw two handfuls of snow over him. He growled softly and grabbed the container to dump half of it over her. Her hair was covered in snow along with her coat making her cry out from the instant freeze.

"I can fight back too" he said, raising his chin.

_That little-_, she thought. _He dumped snow on me! Well, I'll show him!_

She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She shook her head so all the snow would fall over his face and shoulders making him shiver. She let go after a bit and tapped his face with her cold fingers.

"So can I" she said, grinning. "But I love the cold, unlike you. Come on, let's go get some blankets and drink some hot chocolate before you freeze to death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, I got you this" Iliana said, taking out two books from her bag.

She handed him the books while they sat side by side next to the fireplace to get warm from the cold night. It was weird how romantic the scene looked, but the whole situation they were in ruined the picture. That and the fact she was giving him books instead of wine. He looked over the books and read that one belonged that one was about the place they were and another about her civilization.

"I got them at the bookstore since I remembered how you got addicted to reading and rearranging my books back at my old place" she said, smiling. "One is about the park and another with some information about this little world of ours."

_Finally, something to keep my mind on while I travel_, he thought. _It's a bore to read star maps and old books over and over._

"Thank you, Iliana" Kantra said, grabbing her into his arms. She blushed instantly. "I can't wait to read them."

_He really likes books_, she thought.

"I'm glad you like it" she said, hugging him back. "Besides, I can't spend all my money on myself."

"You have got to be the only interesting and considerate ooman on Earth" Kantra said, letting her go.

"I doubt it but thanks" Iliana smiled and grabbed his hand. "You can be a pretty sweet alien, you know."

"I'm sugary?" he said, cocking his head.

"Well, you've still got to learn more about humans" she laughed. "I meant you're kind for someone who was hunting me down the first time he met me."

"That is the usual aura I like to give when I hunt, but otherwise, I am pretty calm" Kantra said, smiling. "I find it interesting how you can use humor in many subjects, even when you're complimenting."

"What can I say? I'm a people person" she grinned. "Besides, we need all the humor we can get on this whole adventure."

He nodded and opened his book about the park. Seeing the beautiful images of the park, he forgot the information. Iliana placed her head next to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I wish we could've seen these views, they look remarkable" he said, disappointed.

"We can once you're free" Iliana said, smiling. "Sounds tempting?"

"Very much so and thank you for going with me through all of this" Kantra said, placing his head next to hers. "I am glad to have found you."

_Oh, such a sweet alien_, she thought. _And definitely not bad looking with the body._

"So am I, even with your protectiveness but I like it" she said, chuckling. "It's nice to be watched over."

Cuddling closer to her, he heard his wrist computer go off. Closing his book, he got away from Iliana and got up. He ran to the table and grabbed the gauntlet while popping it open. Iliana went up to him seconds later and grabbed his arm.

_Just what I needed_, she groaned mentally.

"Where is he?" she asked, worriedly.

"He's in the park" Kantra responded. "We must go."

"No! Why can we not take him on?" Iliana asked, frustrated. "Why can he not be the one running us?"

"Ana, it is dark and your sight is not useful at this time" he pointed out. "Now come!"

_Why couldn't it just die?_, she thought. _Why do we have to run?_

She was tired of running from that lizard. If she could take him to the waterfalls and drop him, maybe he'd die. Or knock him out with a tree branch. Something. They couldn't run from that thing every time it got near them, if so, they would have to go all over the planet.

"We can fight him somehow, we can't run forever" she countered. "You can see his heat signature."

"If he wants to, he can cloak from even me" he said, simply. "We cannot stay here."

"But. . .no!" Iliana yelled. "If I can wound him, he won't come after us in a while."

_She actually thinks she can face him_, he thought.

"You may wound him but you can end up dead!" Kantra snapped. "Do not make me take you by force."

"You wouldn't dare, you respect females" she said, crossing her arms.

"Not when they're in danger, then I have to use my better judgment" he said, growling softly. "The more time we waste, the more he approaches!"

"I thought a hunter never ran from prey" Iliana pointed out.

"That is low, Ana" Kantra said, shaking his head. "You will not use my culture against me."

"I'd rather fight than run" she said, simply.

"Then you leave me no choice" he said, sighing.

He grabbed her roughly and pinned her down onto the floor. She squirmed, kicked, punched, and yelled but he overpowered her easily. He made sure he didn't hurt her in any manner and took out two black cords from his belt. He tied her wrists together from the front and then tied her feet. She cursed and growled but he paid to attention. Putting her stuff together in her backpack, he carried it in one hand and carried her over his shoulder.

"I'd advise you not to make noise" Kantra informed.

"Untie me!" Iliana yelled.

"I'll take that as a no" he sighed.

Opening the door, he went out into the night and down the dirt path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 12. Thanks to **Caz, Cittygurl, Bastet1023, Kae-she Katsumi, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Yomiko, ranma habiki, **and **Irish** for their last chapter reviews! Wow, I got a lot for that chapter, I'm doing good, yay! And hopefully this one brought laughs to you all as well. Thanks for reading and please review!

To **Caz**: It's not annoying, don't worry. And for your question, two chapters after this one Iliana will explain her whole involvement with the government as well as what Kantra did to make him a Bad Blood. So don't worry, you'll find out!


	13. Night At A Motel

CHAPTER 13:

**Night At A Motel**

Kantra opened the car doors quickly after inserting the small keys into the car doors keyhole. He then realized he wouldn't be able to drive the ooman vehicle and put Iliana down. She glared at him immediately.

"We need to get out of here, all right?" he pointed out. "We can find some weapons elsewhere and take him down, but I doubt we can here."

"I have my own weapons and so do you" she said, quickly. "Why can we not try to fight?"

"That thing is bigger than me and gigantic compared to you" he said, firmly. "You have no training in taking down beings like that."

"But. . .I'm tired of running" Iliana sighed. "That's all we've been doing for almost a week."

"And we have to until we're safe and prepared to take him on" Kantra said, simply.

"We haven't done any of that" she argued. "All we do is sit and relax instead of strategize."

"Get in the vehicle and argue with me on the road" he said, quickly. "We don't have time to let him catch up to us because of our arguing."

"You're the one who doesn't want to fight" she muttered.

"Get in!" he ordered. She glared and he growled, "Now!"

He took out a blade from his leg sheath and cut her binds. She grumbled and got inside while he went to the other side. Grabbing her keys, she turned her car on. She went down the path while Kantra kept a lock on Eliok.

_He's very close_, he thought. _Damn it, Iliana._

Neither of them spoke while she drove which was fine by him. Looking out of the window, he tried to spot anything unusual. When Eliok jumped out right in front of them, he knew his instincts had been right. She stopped the car roughly and grabbed a gun she kept under the seat.

"What do we do?" she asked Kantra.

"Oh, now you want my opinion" he sneered.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be rid of him" she sighed.

"We'll have to see now, won't we?" he hissed, popping the door open. "Stay inside and listen this time."

_I hate it when he's upset_, she thought.

He got out and extracted his wrist blades quickly. Walking up to the front of the car, he hissed at Eliok.

"What do you want?" Kantra demanded.

"Your head, what else?" Eliok scoffed. Then looked at Iliana in the car, "So, managed to get yourself a pet of sort?"

"Your business is with me" he said, tersely.

"Fine, I will make this quick before your little ooman interferes" Eliok said, extending his spear.

He ran at Kantra and brought his spear horizontally to throw him. Kantra brought up his vertically to block it instantly in which Eliok used his tail. He tripped Kantra to the floor which made him slash his wrist blades over his bare lower legs. Eliok hissed and tried to stab Kantra onto the floor but he dodged him quickly. Kicking him behind the legs, Eliok tripped while Kantra got up and extended his own spear. Bringing it down on Eliok, he blocked it with his own but got slashed over his arm from his block. It hit the armor and gave it a small mark on it.

_Damn him and that armor_, Kantra thought.

Blocking him quickly with his spear in case he tried to get up, Kantra kicked him on the side. Eliok hissed and threw Kantra away with his spiked tail easily. It managed to cut the back of his arm shallowly which he had no worry of and kept his eyes on the enemy. Eliok got up and tackled him to the ground quickly. Kantra fell down but managed to kick his legs in and throw Eliok off of him by kicking his chest. They both crouched and hissed at each other while planning the next move. Eliok took out his gun and started shooting at Kantra with it. How Kantra hated lasers.

He dodged them as quickly as he could with his agility and took out a shuriken. Extending it, he threw it and before Eliok could think, his gun was cut in half along with three of his fingers. He howled in pain and anger towards the yautja while he retrieved his weapon. How was he supposed to fight him when he just chopped off one of his thumbs? He needed it to hold a spear tightly. In anger, he tackled Kantra and blocked all of his attacks and managed to cut him over the chest.

Kantra backed away and hissed from his new bleeding wound. He hit Eliok over the face while watching his spear also. Eliok knocked out some of Kantra's air with his spear by hitting him over the abdomen. When he moved back, Eliok tried to drive his spear into his midsection but he blocked it. In return, Eliok kicked him back on the stomach with his leg. Kantra hissed and threw his shuriken again but Eliok managed to dodge it. After he caught it, Eliok head butted him into the ground to pin him.

It made his side ache slightly from his old wound making him angry. How many times would that thing mess up his injury? Eliok grabbed him by the throat and started to strangle him. Kantra tried to kick him off but it didn't work well. Eliok grinned at seeing him squirm but hissed when feeling four shots go into his head. Touching the back of his head, he felt two darts and two bullet wounds in the back. Turning around to see Kantra's companion, he hissed allowing Kantra to throw him off.

_Damn human_, Eliok thought.

He got up and held his spear in front of him carefully. Eliok got up but he didn't charge at Kantra this time but headed for Iliana. She shot her gun three times into his armor but it didn't stop his speed. Taking out a wooden staff from behind her, she held it in front of her while he came forward. Kantra ran over towards Iliana while Eliok went at her on the offense. He brought his spear down horizontally to throw her down but she blocked him vertically like Kantra had. She pushed him back with all her strength and dodged his tail when it came at her by jumping up.

"Pathetic ooman, you can't beat me" Eliok hissed.

"Yeah, but I can try" she retorted.

He tried to bring his spear down on her but she dodged out of the way. Before he could recover his stance, she hit him behind the legs where they bent which tripped him. He fell and tried to kick her but she just slammed her staff down over his foot. Eliok growled and tried to get up but Kantra slammed his spear over his throat to hopefully knock him out. He moved Iliana behind him and tranquilized him quickly with his own dart. Eliok tried to get up but she shot him making him wince.

Seconds later, he was tranquilized. She poked him with her staff to make sure he was knocked out. Wrapping her arms around Kantra's waist, he wrapped his arm around her. Despite how much they could argue, they'd be there to help the other one out. He was grateful to have her help and loyalty through all this.

_She actually took that thing on_, he thought. _Maybe she can fight him, at least defensively._

"Where did you get that?" Kantra asked, pointing to her staff.

"One of the souvenir shops" she smiled. "Who knew it would keep intact against him?"

"I suppose I was a bit wrong when you said you couldn't fight him" he said, patting her head. "You're very brave for a small female."

"You get like that if you keep being chased by things like that" Iliana said, pointing to the unconscious Eliok. "What do we do with him? Kill him?"

"It would be unfair and unworthy for one to do so when one is unconscious" he said, simply.

"Kantra, I'm all for your honorable code but he tried to kill you!" she pointed out. "Look at your chest wound. If you were down there and he was in your place, he'd kill you without question!"

"And that's where the difference is, I am not a killer" Kantra said, retracting his spear.

"But if we kill him, that'll be the end of him" she said, grabbing his arm close to her. "We can be in peace without looking over our shoulders."

_I won't kill him but. . ._, he thought. Then took his knife.

"I have another idea though" he said, simply. "He loves that tail of his and if it was lost say, after a fight, he'd still be alive."

_He's gonna cut off his tail?_, she thought.

"Blood loss?" Iliana pointed out. "Whatever, we can clot it or something."

"Should we leave that mutilated hand or finish the job?" he grinned at her.

"I think it's only fair to finish it after how much he's cut you up" she said, smirking. "I won't tell if you don't."

_She'd make a great partner if she wasn't ooman_, he thought.

"Smart woman" Kantra said, smiling.

"You've got to do what you've got to do to survive" she said, shrugging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're doing what!" Iliana hissed.

"Just hear me out" Kantra said, trying to calm her.

"No, I'm not leaving you" she said, quickly. "I said I'd stick with you and I am."

"Iliana, I know you don't want to keep running so I'm trying to do you a favor" he said, firmly. "Go in your own direction and find a new home, I'll be fine."

_Is he crazy?_, she thought.

"That thing will still track you" she pointed out. "Especially after he finds what we did to him."

"Not if your government finds him first" he said, simply.

They were currently driving on a highway but Iliana had pulled over to the side. Kantra had told her to drop him off in the next town and he'd head out on his own afterwards. His ship had been confiscated by the feds after they ambushed them back in the forest so he'd have to get it back. He wanted her to find her own place instead of running with him from place to place. But she wasn't budging.

"I know you're trying to look after me but I'm not going" Iliana said, firmly. "You need me just like I need you."

"You don't need me as much, I'm the one Eliok wants" he pointed out. "He won't stop until I'm dead."

"And I'm not leaving you unless _I'm_ dead" she said back. "Kantra, I promised to stay with you and help you out, and I'm going to. Besides, if you look at it in another light, we'd be traveling many places together."

_She's hard to budge_, he thought.

"Iliana, don't try to make light of the matter" he said, sighing. "I took you from your home because you needed to find a new one and you have to. You cannot ignore it."

"But how do you know that thing won't track me down since he knows I'm with you?" Iliana questioned.

_Damn, she has me there_, he thought.

"Um . . . . ." he hesitated.

"I thought so, so you're not kicking me away" she said, looking at him. Then grinned, "Besides, I like waking up to you so we can argue."

He smiled under his mask and patted her cheek with his hand. It always seemed to make her better and he liked feeling her soft skin under his. She wasn't budging so he guessed there'd be no point to keep the argument going. He just wanted her safe somehow, but if Eliok killed her, he'd feel responsible. He didn't need anyone else of his companions dead, besides, part of him wanted to keep her at his side somehow.

_To train, yeah, to train, nothing else_, he thought.

"Fine, but don't complain when you get tired of running" Kantra said, sighing.

"I've run for a while, what's a little more going to do?" she grinned. "I can see new places and you can learn more about this planet."

_She does make good excuses_, he thought.

"No snow, it's too cold" he said, quickly.

"No snow" she said, smiling. "But I'm not going to a desert either just to make you cozy. See? You're going to tell me you wouldn't miss these little conversations of ours?"

"I enjoy them very much along with its speaker, despite what reckless things she may do at times" Kantra laughed.

"See? We're a perfect match" she grinned. "I poke, you poke back."

She leaned over and gave him a tight hug. It was odd how her only friend was an alien that came who knows how many light years away, but she enjoyed his company. He held her back in return while purring into her hair making her sigh. She could stay in his arms easily with his warm embrace, but she pried herself away.

"We'll fix that cut of yours too, you don't want a scar" she said, pointing to his chest.

"Not until I defeat him" he grumbled.

"Come on, let's head someplace safe" Iliana said, smiling. "I got some hot chocolate we can make."

"Great" he said, leaning back into his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, that felt great" she said, running her fingers through her damp hair. "A warm shower always hits the spot."

"I could've sworn that you could've melted in there with that heat" he said, chuckling. "I didn't think oomans could withstand it."

She smiled and lay down on the bed next him. They had gone into a town for the night and were going to stay in a motel. Iliana was glad to at least be somewhere safe for the night away from that other alien. She got comfy in her pajama bottoms and tank top on while having a towel over her hair.

"Well, if you thought I was roasting in there, why didn't you come in to save me?" she grinned and poked his bare stomach. "You're supposed to be a brave hunter."

_Now she's teasing me while being humorous_, he thought.

"I thought you had it handled" he grinned, shaking his shoulders.

"You think you're so smart" she said, poking his side.

"Because I am" he said, smugly. "But I also like your witty remarks also."

"I feel proud" she said, rolling her eyes.

She cuddled over to his side to stay warm after her shower. He wrapped an arm over her to keep her close. He didn't mind it in any matter and had started to like it, he liked having someone to hold against him. Especially when that person believed everything about him and was helping him without pressure so far. Stopping his thoughts, he realized that he'd placed his head on her shoulder which smothered her with his heavy build against her.

"Oh, sorry" Kantra said, pulling back. "I got wrapped in my own thoughts."

"It's fine, I like having you next to me, you're very cozy" she said, smiling. "Like a built-in electrical blanket."

He gave her a confused look. She sighed, "Right, alien not human."

"Yautja" he said, poking her nose.

"Well, Mr. Yautja, I have a question" Iliana said, cuddling against him. "What direction do we head from here?"

"I don't know, it's your planet!" he said quickly making her laugh. "Your decision, Iliana."

_My choice, eh?_, she thought. _Well then . . ._

"Let's head across the country horizontally" she said, excitedly. "Then we can take a cruise or something and head to the other part of the world. Oh! We could visit Italy or Greece and-"

"Ana, I've no idea what you're speaking about" Kantra said, confused. "I lost you at 'cruise'."

_He's developing more humor_, she thought.

She patted his cheek and said, "Aw, you're so cute when you're clueless."

_Cute? I'm not supposed to be cute? Say handsome!_, he thought.

"And I'm ugly the rest of the time?" he asked, cocking his head sideways.

"To most people, yes, but I'm accustomed to you" Iliana grinned.

"That does not guarantee a yes or no" he said, poking her nose.

_He's very curious about everything_, she thought.

"Well, you're just going to use your best judgment accompanied with my behavior" Iliana teased and cuddled against him.

_That's not an answer!_, he thought.

"You can cuddle me but not answer me?" Kantra observed.

"Yes, but you can cuddle me, I don't mind" she said, bringing him closer to her.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, curiously. She laughed loudly. "What?"

_Did he just say 'flirting'?_, she thought.

"You don't understand the word 'snow' but you know what 'flirting' is?" Iliana laughed out loud. "I have to write this in a log or something called the 'Yautja Files'."

_This female_, he thought.

She laid on her back and laughed from his comment until her sides ached. Kantra just relaxed while wondering if she was having a spasm issue from her reaction. Was it wrong to say that word? When she finished, she grabbed his hand and held it close to her.

"Am I done being your humor joke for the day?" he asked, rumbling his chest in an annoyed manner.

"You never were, I'd be the same in your eyes if I said something amusing according to your culture" she said, patting his cheek. "Don't be upset, my little hunter."

"I'm not little" Kantra pointed out.

"It's an expression" she groaned. "Between friends."

She groaned into her pillow while he patted her back. He'd heard it made oomans feel better and it seemed to when she cuddled against him again. Holding her, they stayed quietly in each other's arms while the cool winds settled in.

_My big pillow_, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra ran through green bushes that were so thick he couldn't see what was in front of him. The grasses were tall and he couldn't see a tree in sight at all. He kept running while wondering where there was a path or exit. The ground was covered from the sprouting bushes and there was no part to indicate a path anywhere. He reached for his belt to take out his shuriken to reduce the height of the grasses but found he couldn't find it. Or any of his weapons at all for that matter! He hissed and ran while wondering if he was in the right direction at all.

"What is this place?" Kantra asked into the vegetation.

Hearing a rustle behind him, he turned to look behind him but saw nothing. You couldn't see nothing past the bushes! Turning around, he felt a sharp pain go through his abdomen. Looking down, he saw his midsection pierced by a familiar spear while his green blood flowed out. Eliok then stepped out of the bushes grinning widely with his fangs. Kantra roared in anger making him drive the spear further into him.

"Well, well, I caught the little hunter" he gloated. "Now, you can join your friend in death."

Kantra felt him drive his spear into him more until it became an unbearable pain. He roared while feeling everything blacken out as he died embedded by the spear.

"Ahhh!" Kantra said, opening his eyes to the familiar motel room. "Right, just a nightmare."

He wiped any sweat from his forehead that he'd gotten from the nightmare. Trailing his fingers to his midsection, he made sure nothing had happened just in case. Feeling no type of injury and seeing Iliana asleep next to him, he turned to his side and wrapped an arm around her. He hated nightmares, especially when they included his enemies killing him. Holding the female close, he felt safe at her side. She stirred and woke up from his embrace.

"You all right, Kantra?" Iliana asked, softly.

"Yes, fine" he said, quickly.

"You sound strange, what's wrong?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm all right, really" Kantra said, simply. "Go back to sleep."

_Yeah right, he didn't hold me tight enough to suck the air out of me for nothing_, she thought.

"You were holding me tightly, I know it wasn't on purpose" she pointed out. Gently, she added, "Tell me."

_If she insists_, he thought.

"I just had a nightmare" he muttered.

"Your kind has nightmares?" she asked, surprised. He glared through the dark. "Right, I meant no offense. I just found it odd."

_Poor baby_, she thought. _Nightmares, bleh! They suck._

"Yes, we do" he said, grimly. "Just like you oomans."

"Want to talk about it or just relax a bit?" Iliana asked, touching his cheek. "I'm all ears."

"I just dreamed Eliok killed me, I'm fine" Kantra said, shaking his shoulders. "As long as it doesn't come true."

"I can assure you it's not real, and if it was, I'd kill Eliok myself" she said, cuddling herself against him. "I'll be here to make sure you're all right."

"I know" he said, nodding. "I just need to sleep and not have more of those."

He grabbed her close against him with one arm. She placed her head under his chin and a hand on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat in her ear, she felt drowsy again. Wrapping her leg over his, he bent it to place it between hers legs to secure her there. He sighed and placed his head next to hers to go back to sleep.

"You don't mind me holding you like this?" Kantra asked, softly.

"Nope, I like it and if it makes you feel better, knock yourself out" Iliana mumbled.

"Knock myself-" Kantra started.

_Right, his troubles with expressions_, she thought.

"Don't worry about it" she said, quietly. "Just sleep, sweetie."

He cuddled against her but made sure to not crush her underneath. Her breath tickled his neck making him smile instantly. He felt her lips brush against his cheek softly making him purr while he grew sleepy again.

_Was that a kiss?_, he thought. _Or did I place my cheek on her face like that?_

"Hmm, just like a cat" she mumbled in her sleep.

He glanced at her while she tried to sleep. She wasn't unattractive for a ooman, especially with her skills that impressed him day by day. Most oomans would be more than happy to run away from him. He trailed his lower left mandible over her chin and cheek making her smile.

_It's strange how you can find someone in a new light during the night_, he thought. _Especially when they comfort you._

"Was that your finger or what?" she mumbled, nudging her nose against his cheek. "Felt odd."

"Right" he said, softly. "You're very pretty, Ana."

_Huh? He said what?_, her sleepy mind dazed.

"Too sleepy . . . use best judgment" Iliana mumbled and sighed into his neck.

He smiled at her remark and cuddled his face against hers. Leaning closer, he bit her upper lip softly with his sharp teeth. She curled into a ball and pressed herself against him. He did it again and felt surprised when she brushed her bottom lip over the end of his teeth.

_What is that? They feel like teeth or. . ._, she thought sleepily. _Wait a minute. . ._

"Are you kissing me?" she mumbled and tried to lift her heavy eyelids.

". . . .Yes. .I am" he said, softly.

_Am I really doing this? It's a dream, right?_, he thought hazily. _But. . .she looks so. . ._

_Is this real or am I just imagining this?_, she thought sleepily. _Too . . sleepy. . ._

Before drifting to sleep the last thing he remembered was Iliana. Feeling her lips part and brush against his teeth while his tongue traveled over hers softly. Her gentle sighs when she kissed him back and letting go when she fell asleep.

_Just a dream_, he thought before falling asleep next to her.

They fell asleep instantly while wondering if what happened was really a dream or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 13. Thanks to Caz, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Cittygurl, Kae-she Katsumi, and Bastet1023 for their last chapter reviews! Thank ya! To everyone else, thanks for reading!


	14. Views Of The Past Pt1

CHAPTER 14:

**Views Of The Past- Pt. 1**

Iliana woke up to find Kantra not inside their bed. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched and sat up to look around the room. She looked to find Kantra drying his dreads with a towel next to her bed. She raised her eyebrows in amusement while he gave a quick grin.

"Good morning" he greeted.

"Same to you, hunter man" she said, nodding. "So, you took a shower in there? Wasn't it kind of small for you?"

"I managed, but I accidentally broke the door into it" Kantra said, clicking nervously.

_I know beings like him wouldn't simply make a small fracture in it_, she thought.

"You broke it? Define 'broke'" Iliana said, cautiously.

"It . . .well. . .it came off from its hinges when I came out" he said, awaiting her reaction. "I left it at the far end to cause no accidents of sort."

"You broke the door? Broke? The door?" she asked, lying back on the bed again. "Oy, is there something you can't break?"

"Give me a break, I'm on an alien planet" he said, quickly. "You'd probably feel lost if you walked in into one of our showers."

"Yes, so I wouldn't be able to break it" she pointed out. He waved a hand at her in dismissal. "You shut up."

"You know, I think I've figured out why you're so cranky in the morning" Kantra said, placing a finger in the air like a scientist. "You do not eat and end to take out your hunger craze on me."

_What? How'd he come to that conclusion?_, she thought.

"Kantra, my friend, you're crazy" Iliana said, looking at him. "As a friend, I'll tell you right now, you're not going to figure out the human race so easily. Even we haven't figured out ourselves yet, which is kinda . .pathetic. So don't worry your dreaded little head over this."

"I'm not little!" he whined. "You're little."

"I know that" she grinned at him. "It's pretty obvious."

"You're not supposed to agree with me, you know" Kantra said, sitting down on the bed. "That is what humor is."

"Yes, but I love annoying you so" she said, patting his leg. "So, did you sleep better after your nightmare?"

He remembered last night's nightmare making him annoyed. How he hated having nightmares of his past and now apparently, of his future. But he wouldn't be giving Eliok the satisfaction of it. Then he remembered another image from last night. He remembered kissing Iliana somehow but he couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality from his drowsiness. Sure, he could've asked her but he didn't want to bring in any unusual feelings if it had been a dream. He didn't need for her to be looking at him as if he were a maniac of sort for thinking about kissing her.

_Even if I did tell her, she's ooman and I'm not supposed to_, he thought. _Well, I could but she'd probably still freak out._

"Yes, I did" Kantra said, nodding. "I feel comfortable knowing I have someone by my side."

"And you will. . .until you have to leave, that is" she said, shrugging. "But for now, I'll stick to you like glue."

_She's right, I will have to leave at some point_, he thought. _Hmm, the only planet that's actually interested me, or should I say person._

"You could always come with me when I travel, if you don't mind of course" he suggested. "It's nice to have company, when they're not trying to kill you."

_Travel? With him? Leave Earth?_, she thought. _Interesting._

"If we're trying to free you or if you are, I will" Iliana said, easily. "I like talking to you. You're funny, cranky, and smart all at the same time."

_Cranky?_, he thought. _Cranky?_

"I am not!" he said, quickly. "You are worse than I am, silly girl."

"Hey, I'm 25, I'm a _woman_, not a 15 year old _girl_" Iliana said, sitting up against his side. "Besides, how old are _you_?"

"I am 83 years old" he said, proudly. "Much more wiser than you."

_Wiser? Hah!_, she thought.

"If you're so wise, how come you managed to pry the door off?" Iliana mused, settling her head on his leg. "Need me to help and heal you, along with cooking food for you?"

_Must she point out everything?_, he thought. _And why is she on my leg?_

"But in return I protect and teach you things" Kantra countered. "So we are even."

"You like competing, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. "Men and their pursue to enlarge their egos, even the aliens have it!"

He placed his hand over her mouth to quiet her. She glared at him and opened her mouth from underneath to bite him. Taking his hand away, she stuck out her tongue making him flare his lower mandibles.

"Still beat you" she grinned.

"As I remember, I was able to tie you down back at our old hideout" he smirked which made her cross her arms. "So no."

"All right, that's enough arguing for today" Iliana said, changing the subject. "Question: How are we going to cook our breakfast when we have no kitchen? We have a coffeemaker but that's it!"

_Maybe now she'll stop teasing me_, he thought.

He got up and walked over to their table. Picking up a brown bag, he showed it to her. She looked puzzlingly at him.

"I snuck out before you woke and went into something called a 'Bakery'" Kantra said, remembering. Then shrugging, "I got something I saw oomans eating for breakfast while the workers weren't looking. Silly how oomans can't sense a yautja feet from them while cloaked."

_He stole from a bakery? This man is crafty_, she thought.

"If you're done giving yourself an ego hug, I'm starving" Iliana said, getting up. "Show me what you got."

He took out the contents easily and placed them in front of her. Iliana smiled instantly while her stomach grumbled for the food. He had gotten donuts, muffins, and pieces of pie along with some coffee. She squealed and hugged him immediately.

"Finally, we can eat warm food instead of those cold Pop Tarts we used to eat" she said, squeezing him. He gurgled at her response. "Oh, come now, you're not dying from my strength!"

"I was merely being humorous" he said, grinning. "I've never seen you react so pleasingly."

"Never had a man steal food for me" she grinned back. "Normally, I'd be upset but I can make an exception. Besides, it looks so delicious, I could kiss you."

_Oh great, there go those memory flashes again_, he thought remembering the night before. _Then again. . . ._

"Then why don't you?" he said, trailing a finger over her chin.

_Isn't he something?_, she laughed mentally.

"Hmm, a kiss in exchange for food? My, my, the hunter has turned into a negotiator" Iliana said, amused. "But, you're out of my reach. Have you noticed the height differences?"

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her as if she didn't weigh anything. In his arms, she didn't seem to way anything at all while he held her. She smiled instantly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in case not to fall.

_Boy, he's tall_, she thought.

"Doh, now I can't eat my donut" she complained. "You suck, my little hunter."

"You make me sound as if I were a child" he whined. "And I'm not."

"Well, obviously with this height!" she pointed out.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. His skin was warmer than hers even around the face and the feeling of it was different than any human. Exotic, very nice. She remembered last night while she drifted to sleep that he'd kissed her, but it couldn't be possible. Besides, he was much different than her, so why would he?

_You're crazy, it could've never happened_, she thought. _This whole situation is making you crazy._

"Are you all right?" Kantra asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, fine" she smiled back. "I'm so hungry, I'm drifting off into space."

"How can you drift into-" he started.

"Whenever you don't understand what I'm saying, it's an expression" Iliana said, quickly. "Unless I'm serious, then ask."

He put her down and she instantly went to the food. Seeing the small female scamper off with what she'd picked to eat, he laughed mentally and picked his own to eat. Then went to sit next to her in bed. Before he could say anything, she fixed his coffee with sugar.

"So you don't complain or gag all over me like last time" she explained. "And don't eat the paper the pastries are wrapped in."

"I'm no that idiotic" Kantra said, quickly.

"Just being careful because if you choke, I doubt I can do the Heimlich maneuver on you" she said, taking a bite out of her food. He looked confused. "Don't worry your little head about it."

"I'm not-" he complained.

"Little, I know" Iliana said, rolling her eyes. "But I like calling you that and don't think it's motherly or something. Gosh, I could never imagine raising a kid your height. I'd be broken in one hug."

He laughed at her comment and at imagining her running from a grown yautja. It made him wonder about something though.

"Why do you not have children then? I've read that ooman females of your age can have children" Kantra asked, tilting his head.

_He sounds just like my parents_, she thought.

"One: I'm running from the government, Two: It was hard meeting anybody when I was working for them, Three: I'm not about to settle for just anybody I meet, and Four: Again, I'm still running from the government" Iliana said, drinking her coffee. "I need someone who knows what I've gone and will go through along with who I am. Besides, I have years to have children so I'm not rushing."

_Hmm, most females mate easily, but some cultures are different, I suppose_, he thought.

"You seek only one mate for your entire life?" he asked, curiously. She nodded. "It's different in our culture. Males can have more than one mate at one time whether its short or long term, there are some who only chose one mate in their life."

_Talk about a guy's dream_, she thought.

"How does your family choose?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, my family has mostly chosen one long term mate but there are some relatives that have chosen more than one" Kantra said, simply. "I will only choose one since I've been raised in that manner."

"Not interested in having so many females at your command?" she grinned making him laugh.

"No, I'd rather give my attention to one only, besides, it diminishes competition among children for a father's approval" he said, smiling.

"Aw, very sweet" she said, finishing her donut. "How many siblings do you have?"

"I have 5 so far, four brothers and one sister" he said, simply. "You?"

"One brother only" she responded. It made her feel glum from missing her family. "Well, this is quite depressing, huh?"

"Let's go into lighter matters, shall we?" he agreed. She nodded. "This beverage always gives you energy."

"Yep, that's caffeine for you" Iliana grinned. "Now, you'll be a happy yautja."

"Who says I'm never-oh, humor" he said, correcting himself. "Very amusing, I must learn more of it."

"You will, especially around me" she smiled. "Come, my child and you will learn."

"Iliana!" Kantra grinned. "I will miss you when I leave . . .but I hope you consider my offer."

"The more I'm around you, the more I agree" she said, sheepishly. "But I'll miss you too, I love messing with you."

"Well, you ruined that nice comment" he said, making her laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana sat next to Kantra while holding his hand in hers. It seemed he'd grown accustomed to her doing that. Squeezing his hand, she looked up at him. He'd decided to tell her about his past now but she wanted to make sure he was all right with it.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, gently.

"Yes, I've had time to think and I am ready to" he said, nodding. "As long as you are."

"It's not as tough as yours" she said, simply. "You have a hard time dealing with it."

"But I am ready to tell you" Kantra said, sighing. "I can't wait forever besides, you said someone should at least now of it so I'll tell you."

"Thank you and I will always appreciate you telling me" Iliana said, smiling.

"All right then, it all started . . . . . ." Kantra said, starting his story.

_5 years ago . . . . . . . ._

_Kantra had finished sharpening his weapons in his quarters. His clan ship had many hunters who'd been going on their own hunts but he hadn't been able to find one. He was a very respected hunter among his clan so far and would soon be given command of his own group if he continued his high ranking. Kantra wasn't arrogant or anything like some leaders but more calm and sometimes humorous to make light of the situation which was why many young hunters looked up to him. He was ready to give up on finding a hunt when he heard he heard someone burst into the room. Looking over, he saw Kahet trying to look casual but his face showed excitement._

_Kahet was two years younger than Kantra and looked up to him. Since Kantra's family had a high stature in the clan, he wanted to learn from him. His skin was soft brown color with black stripes over his arms, back, and thighs. His eyes were light brown which was odd for normal yautja but his background had descended it onto him. He stood at 7'5 with silver armor that always seemed to be clean even after any hunt._

"_Were you bothering the Unblooded ones again?" Kantra asked his best friend._

"_Of course not, that was this morning" Kahet grinned instantly. "Actually, I just located a hunt for us."_

"_What? Really?" Kantra asked, throwing his weapons aside. "Where?"_

"_Yes, it's the jungle planet up ahead" Kahet answered. "I couldn't find anything but Malkor found something just when I was about to give up."_

_Malkor was a close friend of theirs. Kantra had known him since before they trained for the trials and had been almost like best friends. But then Kantra met Kahet and they became like inseparable siblings. Malkor still came on hunts with them though on occasions but liked taking on very strong prey with older warriors. _

_We can go hunt, Kantra thought. Great!_

"_I will have to thank Malkor for finding it" he said, smiling. "So, how long until we reach it?"_

"_We have about three hours so we can train before then" Kahet said, taking out a shuriken to play with. "See? I told you we'd find something."_

"_It's been a month since we've gone on one, hopefully it will be worthwhile" Kantra said, placing his weapons in their corrective sheaths._

"_Malkor said that the planet is mostly empty but there is worthy prey once we find it" Kahet said, shrugging. "I don't care as long as I can get out of this ship."_

"_You act more like a scientist than a warrior" Kantra laughed._

"_Yeah? Well, you look like a grown hard meat" Kahet smirked._

"_You look like a face hugger" Kantra shot back. "A slimy little-"_

_Kahet tackled his best friend and threw him on the floor. Kantra threw him back and threw himself on him to wrestle him over the room. This had been a daily ritual for them after every argument they had since they'd met._

_Hours later, they were at the pods so they could be lowered down to the planet. Kantra wore his usual black armor while Kahet wore his silver armor. Malkor joined them while they waited for the pods to active to the coordinates._

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kantra asked him._

"_The more the merrier" Kahet smiled._

"_That's because you know you'd lose against my kills" Kantra grinned at him. Kahet punched him in the arm._

"_Thanks for the offer but no" Malkor responded. "I have to train for my upcoming one and besides, I've started my training with the Arbitrator."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if you end up one of the youngest ones one day" Kantra said to him. "You have been studying hard."_

"_Well, it's nice to keep your options open" Malkor said, shrugging. "I'd rather head from warrior to Arbitrator than Elder."_

"_If you keep tracking down these planets easily, you must be doing good" Kahet said, nodding._

_Hearing that their pods were ready, Kantra got happy easily. He nodded to Kahet and they walked over there while saying farewell to Malkor._

"_Thanks again!" Kantra called. "We will see you soon!"_

"_Keep your eyes open for anything" Malkor said, nodding. "You never know what you can find."_

_They both got into their separate pods and waited to be shot down to the planet below. Kantra had only seen a picture of it and so far, it was all green with small bodies of water. He didn't care as long as he found a good hunt._

_But it wasn't as easy as he thought. When they got onto the planet, they found absolutely nothing that was worthy for their hunt. But soon they found an 8'6 creature that looked entirely reptilian and seemed to think very stealthily. They had tried to catch him for days but it kept eluding them in different ways. Kahet could've sworn at times that thing was toying with them, but Kantra just smacked him over the head for being so thoughtful and letting their food burn._

_They had almost captured it but it evaded Kantra to a river. Kahet was there along the riverbanks and had cornered the creature while he headed there. It baffled Kantra to why that thing could cloak against them when its planet looked so primitive. Or maybe they were just in the most dense area possible. Kantra ran down the shore of the river until he saw water splashing in it. As to seeing no heat signal, he guessed it was the reptile creature. He saw shots of a plasma caster go off into the water from a tree which he knew were from Kahet. Running closer to where they were, he heard Kahet roar in pain. He held his side and fell down the tree seconds later._

"_Kahet!" Kantra yelled._

_He ran over to his best friend while trying to find the creature. That thing was outsmarting them somehow but he couldn't find out how. Every time he used a certain vision to track it, it would just camouflage. Kahet was bleeding from a wound to his side from a knife that looked slightly larger than one he'd been injured with previously. Kahet climbed back up the branch after taking the blade out and Kantra followed._

"_How the hell does it know what we're doing?" Kahet asked, holding his side._

"_I don't know but we have to find out before it makes us its prey" Kantra said, growled. Then looking around, "Where the hell are you?"_

"_Right here" a voice answered above him._

_Kantra looked quickly only to be shot on the leg with a dart. He didn't have time to react because his whole mind went into darkness afterwards. When he woke up, he found himself lying on dirt while his body ached. Looking at his arms, he saw gashes on them making him hiss._

"_He's awake!" he heard someone call._

_What, Kantra thought. What's going on?_

_Sitting up, he saw warriors from his clan along with his Elder. Knocking the dizzy feeling from his head, he focused closer on the scene. Getting up, two warriors grabbed him by the arms._

"_Unhand me! What is going on?" Kantra asked, confused._

_He noticed Malkor walk up next to the Arbitrator and Elder. What were they doing here? Where was his prey and Kahet at?_

"_Kantra, you are charged with the murder of Warrior Kahet" Arbitrator Sau-Trul said, simply._

_What? This is a joke, right, he thought._

"_I'm what? What is going on!" Kantra demanded. "Where is Kahet at?"_

"_Apparently you are deciding to not confess to it, not a good choice" Sau-Trul said, firmly. "Elder, your permission to take him into the cells for questioning?"_

_Cells, Kantra thought. What for?_

"_Go ahead" Elder Lar'Ain nodded. Then looked at Kantra, "Your family will be disgraced by this tragedy."_

"_I am confused! Will somebody please tell me what is happening?" Kantra cried out._

"_Malkor, you may inform him" Sau-Trul said, dismissively. "I will go prepare for his questioning and trial once we return to the homeworld."_

_The Arbitrator walked off while Kantra was held by the warriors tightly. Malkor walked up to him while looking grim but the Elder warned him to stay at bay._

"_Tell me what is going on" Kantra said, angrily. "The last thing I remember is being knocked out by our prey."_

"_I doubt there was prey here, Kantra" his Elder said. "This planet is still primitive in its evolutionary stages and the predators, which are not so worthy, are centered much farther than here."_

"_But Kahet and I tracked this reptilian being, it was about 8'6 and-" he explained._

"_Kantra, there have been no traces of any being here besides you and Kahet" Elder Lar'Ain informed. "If I were you, I would not add more charges to my name after this."_

"_Elder, what is going on? Where is Kahet and why do you keep telling me I am wrong!" Kantra demanded._

"_Warrior Kahet was found dead next to your body approximately three hours ago" Malkor said, reading from the notes taken. "He was killed by a shot to the back of the head from a plasma caster and a blade wound to the heart. He also received gashes to his body by claws proportioned to your size. Your weapons were recovered at your side when we arrived and have been confiscated for evidence. Your body has also received gashes from claws proportioned to Kahet's size from which we wrote down as a result from a struggle. We also found one of his knives covered in your blood. You were found unconscious by blood loss and the ship tried to contact you. When we were unable reach you, we came down and found you where you are and Kahet feet away. He has been taken to the medical bay for preparations for his funeral and you will be sent to trial with Arbitrator Sau-Trul."_

_Kantra tried to absorb all of that into his mind. No! He had been knocked unconscious while Kahet had been injured. That is all he remembered. How could Kahet be gone? It was impossible! His best friend couldn't be dead, he just spoke to him hours ago. He tried to find something to prove his innocence but no one believed there was even prey here!_

"_I did not do any of this, that creature had to have done it!" Kantra yelled. "We were knocked unconscious and that is all I remember! My best friend is not dead and I won't believe it!"_

_Kahet can't be gone, he thought. I just saw him. Why is this all happening?_

"_The evidence is all there, Kantra" Elder Lar'Ain said, shaking his head. "I don't know what caused you to do this but I hope Warrior Kahet died an honorable death. I don't know why you're saying these stories about a reptilian being but I assure you there is none here."_

"_Search the entire area! It has to still be here" Kantra yelled, desperately. "I didn't kill Kahet, I would never dream of such a thing! You all know I wouldn't!"_

_Why doesn't anyone believe me?, he thought._

"_Everything is going by evidence, Kantra" Malkor said, simply. "You just have to put a good defense somehow when you go on trial."_

"_But I'm telling the truth, I don't know!" Kantra said, frantically. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"_

"_I am sorry, Kantra" Malkor said, dipping his head. "I do hope Kahet is in a better place."_

_Kantra looked disbelievingly at everyone and felt the guards take him away. He knew struggling wasn't a good idea so he didn't. But how could he believe this and how could they? He knew the truth so why wasn't anybody listening to him? All he knew was that Kahet was probably gone along with his own life._

_While on board the ship, he was treated like a criminal and questioned relentlessly. He tried to tell them what happened but no one believed him and some started calling him demented. His family was appalled by the news but Kantra told them what he knew and luckily, they were the only ones who believed him. Kahet's family, on the other hand, wanted him executed for their son's death. Kantra hadn't believed he was gone until he went to the medical bay and saw his best friend lying still on the cold metal tables. He'd stayed there for hours silently until they took him away._

_He felt his life diminishing by the entire ordeal. Every day he went through it felt like a nightmare that he could not wake from. The trial did not make it easier and made him wish he could've just killed himself. The whole trial portrayed him as a jealous and ambitious hunter who wanted Kahet out of the way to improve himself. Their hunt was shown as of one that never took place and hadn't been scheduled at all by anyone making it look sneaky, despite Kahet had set it up. They said the same thing Malkor had told him about Kahet's death but even though Kantra tried to tell them his side of the story, every paid no attention and printed down that he had hallucinated. The only people he had support from were his parents but he knew that wasn't enough. The Arbitrator easily counseled with his colleagues to reach his decision. Kantra, of course, was in chains to hear the verdict._

"_You are found guilty for the murder of Warrior Kahet" Arbitrator Sau-Trul said, coldly. "You will be executed in four days for your crime."_

_No! No! No, he thought._

"_But I didn't kill him, I'm innocent!" Kantra yelled. He knew it was useless but if someone could just listen._

"_Silence!" Sau-Trul ordered. Kantra looked down and closed his eyes wishing it weren't real. "You have 10 minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones. You will be taken to your prison cell afterwards."_

"_10 minutes!" Kantra exclaimed._

"_You want to cut it in half?" Sau-Trul challenged. "I would not be granting this to murderers but since your family has been a honorable one so far, I will allow it."_

_Kantra was led out immediately but he didn't care. He already knew they were going to execute him just like all the other Bad Bloods. But he still believed in his mind what he'd seen that awful day. He felt his mother embrace him which was the only thing he wanted to remember from all of this. His mate had already left him for not believing him and his house had been taken down since he obviously wouldn't be returning._

"_Oh my sweet child, how could this happen?" Bai'Kar said, holding her son._

"_I didn't do anything, I know I didn't" Kantra said, upset. "I'd never hurt one of my own, I've always followed my ethics!"_

"_I know, son, but they made the verdict" his father, Nak'Aru, said next to his mate._

"_Why couldn't they listen to me or investigate more?" Kantra growled. "I would never think of hurting Kahet, I can't. . . .this is unfair!"_

"_We cannot challenge an Arbitrators decision, not without proof anyways" Nak'Aru sighed. "Maybe if we-"_

"_Forget it, Father" Kantra said, quietly. "They already have it embedded into their minds that I killed him."_

"_Don't give up" Bai'Kar said, quickly. "You have four days, you could use them to-"_

"_No, they won't let me do anything at all as it is" Kantra said, shaking his head. "All I can do is wait in a cell like an animal to be put out of my misery."_

_Kantra didn't want to talk about his verdict or anything relating to it. If he only had little time to spend with his loved ones, then he'd spend them happily. He conversed with his siblings about how they were and played with them like he always had at home. He asked his father how his own hunts were going along with his mother's new pregnancy. He hated that he wouldn't be able to welcome his newest sibling which added to his anger inside. He loved his family and he didn't want to see them like this for his last time or for them to see him like that._

_When it was time to take him away though, Kantra had only been chained from his arms only which gave him an insane idea. Throwing the guards out of the way, he ran down the hallway of the building while everyone looked surprised. He was worried he'd be shot but it was better than dying at an Arbitrator's hand which would be slower. Normally, he would've escaped sooner out of the building but he went into a room he remembered they kept the prisoners belongings. After getting his armor and weapons, he ran out of there like the wind. Seeing a window that was wide enough, he jumped through it and landed outside on the grass. He didn't care about any shards in his skin as long as he got out. Sneaking around the building, he went to the docking area for the ships. He saw one unguarded and sneaked in carefully since all the guards were called inside the building to see if Kantra was in there. He got inside the ship and found a way to rewire the circuits so it would be drivable. _

_When he heard the engine come on, he flew it out of the lot quickly. The guards and warriors shot at the ship but luckily, it was a good distance away. The ship sustained a few hits but nothing Kantra couldn't fix. From that day forward, Kantra traveled through the universe trying to escape the Arbitrators, forgetting his past, and kept hunting like he used to before everything went wrong._

"And that's my story" Kantra finished. "Interesting enough?"

_Oh my gosh_, she thought. _I didn't think it was that harsh._

He looked down to fiddle with his mask and stayed silent. She took his hands into hers and placed her on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine killing a dear friend and getting blamed for it by everyone. No wonder he didn't like talking about it.

"I didn't think you would've gone through something so hurtful" Iliana said, softly. "It must've been a nightmare to go through all of that."

"You've no idea, especially when people say you're demented for believing your own story" he said, simply. "So now you see why I don't like speaking of it."

"I know, it's hard for you to" she said, squeezing his hands. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that but I'm glad you opened up to me."

"Do you believe me?" Kantra asked, looking at her. "Like I said, no one pretty much believed me."

"I believe you, Kantra" she said, smiling. "I don't think you'd be able to hurt anyone close to you. I mean, look how protective you are of me so far."

_So she does believe me!_, he thought relieved.

"Because I look after those I care for" he said, resting his head on top of hers. "But unfortunately, I couldn't protect Kahet."

"Did you try to investigate on your own for what happened?" Iliana asked, softly.

_A lot good that did_, he thought.

"Only my first year on the run but I couldn't a single thing" Kantra said, sighing. "But now this thing has come back and I am wondering how it's so advanced compared to where his planet was supposed to be from?"

"Good question" she said, thoughtfully. "Kantra, you said there was no trace of predators nearby right?"

"Predators as in?" he asked, confused.

"Native to the planet" she answered quickly. He nodded in agreement. "And he suddenly comes here, was he wearing the same things as last time?"

"No, he wore more armor this time" Kantra said, remembering. "He had the same weapons like last time and now it seems to find us easily unlike last time."

_More advanced? Tracks down easily?_, she thought.

"Kantra, what if that thing never belonged to the planet?" Iliana said, suddenly. "Isn't it odd how it was the only thing around for miles? And why does it track you down now so easily than back then with you and Kahet?"

_Is she saying that. . _, he thought.

"Are you saying that thing wanted to kill us before we got there?" he asked, surprised. "But how could it when . . .wait, it always seemed to evade us and toyed with us every chance it got which Kahet found out but I never listened. What if he was right? I could've evaded this whole thing and Kahet wouldn't have-"

His whole mind jumbled with questions now after Iliana's theory. If that thing was from somewhere else, how could it know of them? Why would it want to kill them? Why didn't he listen to Kahet and his thoughts? He placed his head in his hands to wonder at all these new thoughts.

"Kantra, don't freak" she said, softly. "We have time to think crazy theories about this while we run from Eliok. It's okay, sweetie."

She grabbed Kantra into her arms and placed his head on her shoulders. He made a rumble in his chest which made her caress his arm softly with her hand. She hugged him closely for a bit until his weight started bringing her down.

"Okay, maybe you should lay down and I'll hug you there" Iliana said, quickly. "You're going to mush me if I stay like this."

_She still keeps a light side_, he thought.

He smiled and relaxed back on the bed. Extending his hand, she took his hand and he placed her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his side and placed her head of his chest. Hearing his heartbeat, she smiled.

"You will be freed one day and I'll help you somehow" she said, softly. "We'll find the truth."

_A female who's kind yet with a temper_, he thought. _I'm lucky for finding one like this._

"You've already helped enough" he said, patting her head. "And I thank you for it."

"So, ready to hear my part of our bargain?" Iliana asked, trying to brighten the mood. "It's not as harsh but it can lighten your mood."

"How?" Kantra asked, simply.

"It includes the freedom of some of your people" she said, trailing a finger down his chest teasingly.

"Keep going" he nodded and grinned.

"Okay, my tale starts . . . ." Iliana started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 14. Thanks to **Caz, Bastet1023, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**, and **Cittygurl** for the last chapter reviews! I'm glad you guys liked that little kiss in the night, hehe. And next chapter, you'll find about Iliana's past.


	15. Views Of The Past Pt2

CHAPTER 15:

**Views Of The Past- Pt.2**

_3 years ago . . . ._

_Iliana was 22 and had finished her studies in the universities but not before already landed a career. She had been working for the government in the department of science for 2 ½ years and had been transferred to a private sector of it about three months ago. Usually, she had done field work and reports when it came to exploration experiments in the universe relating to NASA. Her superior worked in a private sector with laboratories and didn't come up until he needed some reports done. But then she was made to type up reports comparing DNA between humans and an unknown species along with trying to decipher an unknown metal. Most of her reports had come up inconclusive since none of it made sense except for a piece of metal she studied that had traces of metal found in meteor rocks. At first, she thought they were studying rock sources retrieved from trips to other planets but she was wrong._

_She was taken to the laboratories that were restricted to other employees. Iliana was happy at actually being promoted in rank somehow until she saw what she'd be working with. There were military and doctors all around in different rooms observating while she'd been doing work on DNA samples. But one day, she was taken by her superior to see the origin of the information she'd been trying to decipher since everything came back inconclusive for her. When she saw the beings, her first instinct was to get the hell out of there. The beings were nowhere near human by skin and face, only by body. At first she thought they were mutants of sort but then she briefed about them. Aliens. Hunters. Killers. Lethal weaponry. Advanced technology. _

_The 4 humanoids reached over 7 feet of pure muscle with different varieties of colors but their hair was always dreaded along with the same type of armor. Their faces held four mandibles with tusks on each along with a lipless inner mouth with sharp teeth. Their foreheads were high and wide and ridged over their eyes giving them a fierce look. Their eyes varied only in the color red and yellow. At first, she thought they had come to kill anyone in a hostile manner by what everyone had told her, but once she observed them, she didn't. They were sentient and calm like her and after she snuck in their translators, they were able to speak to her once she was trustworthy. She achieved that by fixing their wounds and sneaking in food and water for them along with diverting the cameras while they spoke._

_They told her they were captured by her people and put into cells separately. They had cut and whipped them while in chains since they weren't faced by heat or electroshock. But the feds were getting annoyed and would soon start worse treatments like cutting off fingers or hands. Iliana couldn't believe this had all happened and she thought she was helping her people in science by deciphering all the stuff given to her. She didn't confront her boss but just gave him false information while she thought of what to do. No being deserved to be caged and tortured just so another race could advance themselves. Humans would be nothing but greedy scavengers and tyrants of the galaxy if they did that to other beings. Over the days, she got to know the beings and found them pretty respectable despite their hunting culture. But she did appreciate how they didn't hunt unarmed beings, women, and children. In return, she told them more of her culture so they wouldn't think every human was like a government agent. She worked with the group's leader, Aru'Kar, to see how she'd free them._

_One night, while everyone had mostly gone home from the laboratories her plan came into action. Knocking out the security watching the cameras, she placed an old recording from the night before and then went into the labs. Putting on a gas mask, she threw canisters into them to knock anyone who was inside unconscious. She went into a locked rooms afterwards and hacked into the code panel to unlock the group's weaponry. Putting each hunter's armor into one bag each so there wasn't any puzzlement, she went into Aru'Kar's cell and gave him his. The hunter was about 7'10 with taupe skin and dark brown stripes. His eyes were gold along with his black dreads clasped in gold like his armor. He put on his ensemble quickly and then headed to the other cells._

"_How is it going so far?" Aru'Kar asked, running down the hall._

"_So far so good" Iliana informed. "We just need to get you guys outta here quick."_

_Aru'Kar pried open the cell doors for each of his teammates and Iliana gave them their armor. Once they were ready, they headed out in the direction Iliana had come through. It was pretty easy since it was empty but while running the security guard woke. He shot at one of the hunters but he made quick work of the guard with his spear gun. The five of them ran until they reached the door to head up to the main department. Aru'Kar ordered his team to cloak and they all headed up the coded stairway instead of the elevator because of their combined weight. When going into the dark department, she only saw dimly lit lights in some offices from people working later. Taking off her mask, she put it into her bag and took out several portfolios to look as if she was still working. Going to a random computer, she hacked into the cameras and put a timer for them to go back to normal in ten minutes._

"_Smart" Aru'Kar complimented._

"_Can't be dumb, now can I?" she grinned._

_She then got up and led them quietly through the dark floor. Taking out papers to resign, she put them into the mail slot at the front desk and kept walking. She would not be working for people who used sentient beings to further themselves. Going to the first exit doorway, she walked through the dark hallway and headed to the second door. She opened that one and held it open and walked through the second hallway._

"_Too many hallways" one of Aru'Kar's team members groaned._

"_You think that's bad, try delivering reports to other departments with the same amount of hallways" Iliana smiled back._

_Walking to the last door, she opened it and walked out into the cool night. She walked through the pavement ground while the hunters followed closely._

"_How are we going to get out of this area?" Aru'Kar asked her._

"_My truck" she said, pointing and then heading to it. "I need for you all to keep your cloaks on, Aru'Kar, you are going on the front seat with me. The rest will go in the back since there isn't any more room in there."_

"_Will we fit in there?" one of the hunters asked, quickly._

"_Of course" Iliana said, nodding._

_Getting to her car, she opened the doors so Aru'Kar could get into the passenger's seat. He was a bit wary of the ooman vehicle but she talked him through it. The other three hunters got into the back and sat down while studying the truck they laid inside of._

"_I need you three to lay down somehow so the guard up front won't see you" Iliana said, firmly. "Once we're a distance away, you can sit up and do all you want. Except shooting humans of course."_

"_Hehe, I like her" the youngest of the group laughed. "Shooting oomans at random, could you imagine that?"_

_Iliana chuckled while one of the group smacked the younger hunter over the head. The other hunters thrilled in their laughter._

"_If you two are done, we have to escape" Aru'Kar reminded. "Then you two can talk for all I care."_

_Iliana got into the driver's seat and made sure everyone was secure. Then she headed down the road until she stopped in front of the guard post or more like toll booth. She showed them her ID and the hunters acted as quietly as they could. She made Aru'Kar sink in his seat making him mutter in his head. But he was thankful to find a ooman who had helped his and his group. The guard didn't question her, especially since the guy looked drowsy so he wouldn't be noticing the five cloaked hunters. When they were at a distance, the three hunters sat up and relaxed against the car. Iliana grabbed a bag from underneath and gave it to Aru'Kar. It contained different types of food like fruits, vegetables, and meat._

"_There's some food in there if you like any of it, you can give the rest to your crew" Iliana said, while driving._

"_Thank you, for everything" Aru'Kar said, looking at her. "I don't know how our group could've gotten out without your help. It is good to know there is at least one honorable ooman around here."_

"_I've been taught to help, not harm other beings" she said, smiling. "Especially not extraterrestrials. It's good to know there's not hostile life out there. . .well, one that forces themselves onto you."_

"_We hunt honorably, know that" Aru'Kar said, nodding. He gave the bag to his crew to see if they wanted to eat anything._

"_Oh! So sweet!" the young hunter exclaimed, eating a jelly donut._

"_They like it" Aru'Kar thrilled._

_She drove until they got into a forest in the city. Aru'Kar then said she could stop and they'd head to their ship on their own. Iliana worried a bit but he assured her._

"_Are you sure your ship's all right? I know no one found it but have your made sure no one's guarding it?" Iliana asked, looking around._

"_We are sure" Aru'Kar nodded. "Thank you for everything, Iliana Dominguez."_

"_Don't worry about it, it's not every day I can save an alien group" she said, smiling._

_Aru'Kar took out a small pencil-looking item and walked over to her. She got a bit weary but he assured her it wasn't anything bad. She had helped them and he intended to mark her as an ally to them for her help. The group had no objections so she agreed._

"_I assure you it is nothing bad" Aru'Kar said, gently. "I would not harm someone who aided us."_

"_All right, as long as no one comes after me for this" Iliana said, sighing. "Do I get to choose where I want it?"_

_He nodded and she thought. Not on the forehead like them because she'd stand out like a light bulb in the dark. She'd rather have it somewhere that could be covered and look cool somehow. She picked the spot under her right clavicle and above her breast._

_Better than the forehead, she thought._

"_Hold still, it may sting" Aru'Kar warned._

_A hot tip came out of the item he held and pressed it over her skin to start the design. Sting? Sting? It didn't sting to her, it burned! Her skin melted away softly underneath the hot tip which made her bite her lower lip. She didn't want to cry so she hummed it out instead._

"_Is that a sound of pain or. . .?" Aru'Kar asked her._

"_A sound to dim the pain" she gasped._

_After a bit he finished making her sigh. She looked down but only saw the end of the sign and its lines. Looking back up, she noticed Aru'Kar putting his pencil thing back and walking to his group._

"_Goodbye, you four" she called out. "I wish you the best along with a safe hunt!"_

"_You've learned a bit, Iliana" Aru'Kar said, turning slightly while walking. "We will meet one day again."_

"_I hope so but under better circumstances" Iliana smiled. He nodded and his group laughed quietly._

_She saw them cloak and walk through the forest. Going back to her car, she drove back but looked out of the side view mirror for any light depicting their ship. After a while, she saw it light up into the sky and she drove home happily. She'd saved a group who could've been tortured to death along with making her quit her job. But sometimes your joy to help people can also harm others and she didn't want that._

_By morning, she was moving to another place to live at and find another job. While on the road, she managed to catch that the government was looking for her which surprised her. Sneaking into a library once she reached a small town, she went online and hacked into the government system to find that the camera's on the parking lot managed to catch the side of her face along with talking to herself but she knew it had been one of the hunters. Groaning at her unlucky self, she kept going until she found a new city and made herself a new alias. She only visited her family rarely but she only saw them from outside in her car because if she talked to them, they'd want to know what happened with her and most likely the property could be bugged. She couldn't get captured for doing what she thought was right._

_For the next three years, she kept going from town to town anytime she thought the feds would get close to her and made another new alias. She never forgot her experience with the hunters and she did hope to meet them again one day to make sure they were still safe._

"And that's my part" Iliana said, finishing. "You're not falling asleep are you?"

She had her upper body on his lap while he looked thoughtful. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down at her fully.

"I heard your story, don't worry" Kantra said, nodding. "So ever since you've been on the run also?"

"Yep, so see, I'm not that different" she said, touching his chin. "Your tale was longer ago but more painful, and I am deeply sorry for that, Kantra."

"I know you are" he said, smiling softly. "But I need to ask you something?"

"Go ahead" she said, nodding.

"Aru'Kar, what. . .did he tell you what clan he belonged to?" Kantra asked, curiously.

_Back into the memory files_, she thought and went through her memory.

"Um . . .something like Lao or Un, but I do know it started with an L" she said, thoughtfully. "Why?"

Kantra smiled and said, "You met my older brother, Ana."

_What? Is he serious?_, she thought.

"Really? Oh my God!" Iliana said, surprised. "You're his little brother?"

He'd been wondering about the leader of that group ever since she mentioned his name. Kantra loved his older brother, he'd taught him a lot ever since they were children. His brother was a great warrior and had already commandeered his own group before he became a Bad Blood. It surprised him that two people he knew actually met, despite being completely different. But he was glad she'd helped his brother before he became an experiment of sort.

"Yes, we're from the La'u-Yun clan" he said, nodding. "I thank you for helping him, I'd never want him in harm's way. And now, it seems you're helping the next member of my family."

"But see, I enjoy helping you" she said, trailing her hand down his warm cheek.

"You didn't act this way towards my brother, did you?" Kantra asked, warily.

_It'd be a little odd to know if she acted this way with him_, he thought.

"Of course not! He was in a cell, we just spoke" Iliana said, smiling. "But he did give me this mark."

She yanked her shirt down until it exposed the mark Aru'Kar had given her. It was still marked perfectly like 3 years ago. He traced his finger over it softly at the marking and its meaning, while avoiding the start of her bosom. Drawing his hand away, he nodded respectably towards her.

_She keeps getting worthier in my eyes so far_, he thought.

"I wondered why you knew about my kind so easily and now I know" Kantra said, smiling. "You are very intriguing, Iliana."

_Intriguing?_, she thought.

"Hmm, if I didn't say so, I'd say you were flirting with me" Iliana grinned.

"And if I am?" he said, trailing a finger down her neck.

"I'd say keep going" she said, teasingly.

He purred charmingly at her and laid her down on the bed. She grabbed him down immediately onto her and tried to manage his weight on her. She saw him lean down and trace his lower mandibles under her chin and lower cheeks. He traced his upper ones over her uppers cheeks and rumbled his chest softly. She'd never had this experience with him and it made her wonder if this was a kiss of sort among their own kind which made her think . . .

_Does he like me or something?_, she thought. _Because if so. . . .hehe. . ._

She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her fingers into his mesh to bring him closer. Tracing her toes over the back of his leg, he purred instantly. He enjoyed feeling her teasing sensations on his skin along with kissing her in his own manner. His feelings had grown about her into something that he felt could mature if they stayed together. Feeling her lips kiss his lower right mandible, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. She was allowing everything he did so it made him wonder if he could take it further. Cradling her body in his arms, he bit her lower lip softly with his inner teeth. Smiling immediately, she pressed her lips against his teeth in a soft kiss.

Hearing a beep, Kantra looked up to look for his wrist gauntlets. Spotting them on the table, he didn't hear one beeping. While he wondered, Iliana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I have my own device but for those humans tracking us" Iliana said, quickly. "I've had one ever since I've been on the run to detect any of their technology. They're close so we have to go."

"Oh, and I was starting to get comfortable" Kantra grumbled.

"You can get comfortable with me another time" she said, kissing his cheek quickly.

He got off of her and went to retrieve his armor from the floor. So close to being with her in another different manner than they have recently. Maybe knowing their pasts made them draw closer. He'd never told anyone he didn't have to about his past and she trusted and believed him on it.

Looking over, he saw her packing her stuff while checking the tracker.

_Yes, I care for her more every day_, he thought. _It should feel strange but it doesn't. I suppose my background allows me to accept it easier._

"Ready to go?" Iliana called.

"Yes, I just need to get my weapons and we're off" he said, nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 15. Thanks to **Cittygurl, Caz, Kae-she Katsumi, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Bastet1023**, and **Yomiko the hell bunny slayer** for their last chapter reviews! Okay, the chapter of their pasts is done, I hope everyone liked it. I am sorry if I caused confusion with Kantra's past.

So here goes: Eliok is the one that killed Kahet using Kantra's weapons while he lay unconscious and used Kantra's and Kahet's claws to make it seem as if they struggled. Then Eliok wiped any trace of his prints and got the heck out of there to tell Malkor he'd done the job. Afterwards, Malkor sent a connection to reach the unconscious Kantra and since he didn't get one as planned, he called their Elder and once they landed, voila! Kantra was unconscious while Kahet lay dead so everyone suspected Kantra since there weren't supposed to be any worthy prey there and Eliok was gone so of course, Kantra was pinned. OKAY. Hope that clears everyone but if not, ask in the review or email me and I'll answer in the next chapter.

To **Cittgurl**: Yes, Malkor had everything to do with it except the killing whom he hired Eliok to do so I hope it clears it up for you.

To **Caz**: Yes, Malkor is an asshole. I could just imagine him being mushed into putty by a machine and Eliok being run over by a car. LOL.

To **Kae-she**: Girl, you are not annoying. You can what you want and feel, it's a free review board for speech!

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: You got it easily for Kantra's past about the claws things, so I hope I relieved your mind somehow with the explanation.

To **Bastet1023**: Don't worry, they'll solve who tried to kill him in due time especially with all that time they'll be spending together.

To **Yomiko**: I'm glad you like my story so far. Yay!

And another note, do any of my readers or reviewers watch a show called "Family Guy", I hope you guys watched it on Sunday for the new episode which included a short flick of a Predator. If any of you saw it, wasn't it hilarious seeing him sit at a dinner table and then shooting his caster off at the guy?


	16. Campfire

CHAPTER 16:

**Campfire**

Iliana yawned and fell onto the tent floor. Her feet stuck out of the doorway while she laid on her side. Kantra just glanced at her in amusement. Silly female. They had gotten to a campground north of the motel and made sure they were at least two town's distance. Midnight had already settled in at their lonely campsite, which hadn't tired Kantra. But Iliana was tired from driving and putting up their tent along with fixing their stuff.

_I am this close to teaching him how to drive_, she thought. _But at the same time I don't want my car crashed._

"I'm tired" she said, sitting up groggily. "Next time, you be the helper and I'll be the fugitive in need on another planet."

"I thought you liked taking charge" he grinned.

"Shut up, smarty pants" she mumbled. "I do hope you'll be able to set your own sleeping bag."

"Yes, I learned how to do that after watching you" he said, nodding. "Will we be going to sleep now?"

"I'm ready to, you can go run around, build a fire and dance around it like a madman" Iliana grinned, while getting up.

_Now that would be a sight_, she thought.

Kantra helped her up and she accepted it. Laying back against him, her back felt slightly warm from his body heat. Every time she laid next to him, she always felt like staying there. It was as if he had some magnetic force over her drawing her to him. Great, she was getting the hots for an alien hunter. But he wasn't bad at all in body or mind, so maybe something could be there despite he was from a whole different world. Besides, he'd already gotten a little close at the last motel they were just at.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, she placed her hands over his easily. Purring in her ear, he traced a finger down her neck gently. She placed her head back against him so she could relax against him.

"I doubt you'd be in the arms of a madman" Kantra mused. "Especially an alien madman."

"But see, I know you're not and if you were, I'd whack you over the head with a frying pan" she laughed. "Besides, I'd seen your little crazy side when we met and where did it get you? Nowhere except beaten and thrown rocks at."

He dipped her down to the side and held her. All they needed was music to make it look like a dance scene. She laughed mentally in her own mind for thinking it.

_Right, dancing with a yautja_, she thought. _That'll be a day._

"I allowed you to do that, but you can't say we didn't have fun" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, if you call fun chasing each other with weapons and falling off a cliff!" she exclaimed. Then grinned, "But I did enjoy hiding your clothes."

_Oh, not that!_, he thought.

"Yes, what a joyous day" he grumbled. She grinned.

"Okay, you can put me back up, my neck's starting to hurt" she complained. "But nice move. Trying to charm your way to me."

He placed her in front of him and leaned his mask onto her neck. She shivered slightly from the cold metal and reached up to touch it. Purring softly, she felt the vibrations against her skin making her sigh.

"Seems to me I already have" Kantra chuckled. "More and more every day. The question is though, will you allow me to?"

_Well, I haven't heard anything like that in a while_, she thought. _Or dated anyone in a while._

"Most people would run from an alien if they said that" Iliana smiled. "But you've grown on me. Question is, can you come to understand a person that's completely different to you?"

"I think we're more alike than you think" he responded and held her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his sides closely. After not having a connection with anybody for years, sometimes you find the one person that reaches out to you in the most unlikely place. She chose to be alone to protect herself from others, if she didn't have to, she wouldn't. But the only person who still stood there next to her despite it's been a short time has been Kantra and having someone make you feel important, makes you feel it.

He stared down at her while she held him as if she hadn't seen him in ages. She was different, yes, but she'd come to understand him more and more every day. She didn't pressure him into anything, make him prove himself, or caution herself with him. Oomans were different, yes, but he'd rather be stuck with her on this planet than another female of his kind who'd demand the truth and for him to prove himself. He enjoyed talking, arguing, holding, wrestling, and now, even kissing her somehow.

"Promise to stay at my side until we free you from all this?" Iliana asked, softly.

"I'll promise to do that and take you away with me, if you wish" Kantra said, purring into her neck.

_Go away with him one day?_, she thought.

"That, I'll have to think about" she said, doubtful. "Besides, once you're off, you'll be all popular again like you seemed to be in your past and I doubt I'd be treated like you."

"Still doesn't mean I'd treat you different" he said, nudging her cheek. "You could train as my student or go into another profession and I'd be there to guide you."

"You wouldn't leave me to fend for myself?" she asked, raising a brow. He shook his head. "Good, because then I'd have to kick your butt in front of everybody."

_Still cocky_, he thought.

"I'd still beat you but it would be a nice way to have your little warrior body against mine" Kantra grinned.

"You wish, but who says I wouldn't kick you between the legs to stop it?" she scoffed.

She got out of his arms and walked teasingly over to their campfire. Sitting on a log, she got out a thin but clean stick of wood. Placing four marshmallows on it, she put the stick over the fire to roast them. Kantra sat next to her moments later and looked at what she was doing.

"Roasted marshmallows, you'll probably like them" Iliana explained. "Hold on."

He watched her bring the stick back to her and blow on the puffy squares. She motioned for him to take off his mask and he did. Setting it onto his lap, he stretched his mandibles after having them under his mask all that time.

"If you wanted to see my face, all you had to do was ask" Kantra grinned at her.

"You're getting good at humor, but don't get cocky" she said, blowing on the marshmallows. "It'll end up with your mask in the fire."

"Feisty, aren't you?" he said, tracing a finger up her cheek. He easily noticed the smile from it. "I like that, especially in the manner you act it in."

_How is it that he's affecting me so easily with his little flirts?_, she thought. _I didn't even think aliens could flirt!_

She took off a marshmallow from the stick. Holding it in her fingers, it still felt warm from the heat. He grabbed it from her fingers and popped it into his mouth. It tasted overcooked but when he pushed his tongue against it onto the roof of his mouth, it popped into a gooey substance. It was sweet and the warmth of it made him like it immediately. He nodded at her in agreement.

"I knew you'd like it" she smiled. "You seem to like sweet things."

He didn't answer and grabbed another one off her stick. After eating that one, he grabbed the next one to eat it. Before reaching for the next one, Iliana grabbed the stick back.

"Hey, hey, hey" she warned. "You're going to get a stomach ache. Besides, you already ate three, I get the last one."

"You could make more!" he said, quickly.

"We need the food to last, marshmallow boy" Iliana said, smirking. "Too bad, no deal."

"Arrggh, females" Kantra grumbled. She nudged his shoulders. "What?"

"Ugh, males" she mocked back.

He tried to grab for the last marshmallow but missed. She took it off the stick and waved it in front of him teasingly. He glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Aw, little Kantra's grumpy" Iliana smiled. "Because the marshmallow's all mine."

_Must she insult me with children jokes?_, he thought.

He grumbled and twitched his mandibles when she placed the marshmallow in her mouth. She came closer to him in which he guessed she was going to insult him worse by eating it in front of him. With her fingers, she parted his mandibles from his inner mouth carefully. He did and gave her a confused look. Smiling without showing her teeth, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his mouth. She pressed her thumb down on his chin to part his teeth and he did. He didn't mind kissing her but he wondered why she was so easily after mocking him. She placed her tongue fully into his mouth and he felt her place the marshmallow into his mouth.

_What is she doing? I've never experienced this_, he thought. _But I'm liking it so far._

Her tongue was over his and she pressed the marshmallow against the roof of his mouth. It melted instantly and the sweet substance went through his mouth. She trailed her tongue over his making their kiss sweet with the marshmallow goo. He tried to eat the stuff while kissing her back. What she did was something he didn't believe could happen but it felt great. It was obviously a human kiss unlike his own, but he tried to learn it quick. Instead of one of them having the little treat, they were both able to savor it. Kissing her back strongly, he trailed his tongue over hers until he reached the end of it making her sigh. Placing his hands on her neck, he traced his mandibles softly over her cheeks to kiss her fully. Iliana hadn't felt anyone kiss back this strongly and she was surprised he learned so quickly. Trailing her hands through his dreads, she traced her tongue over the roof of his mouth to caress it.

_Whoa, totally different but incredibly good_, she thought.

After a bit, he let her go. Sure, he could've kept going but eventually one of them needed to catch a good breath. He practically kissed her as if she were his air supply but he enjoyed what he just did and wished it could keep going. She smiled and traced a finger over her lips to feel if they were numb after pressing them so much on him.

"Forget human men, I want a yautja man to kiss instead" Iliana said, smiling. "For an alien, you sure learn fast."

_Seems I left a good impression on her_, he thought.

"I have a good teacher" Kantra grinned. "And thanks for the compliment."

She stood up and watered down the fire. Walking towards her tent, she turned and motioned for Kantra to follow. He shook his shoulders and followed her. Going through the small doorway into the tenth, he went to his sleeping section, which was next to hers, while she fixed her sleeping bag. He just took off his shoes and armor to get ready for sleep while she changed. She took off her sweater and then took off her shirt easily, she didn't feel nervous to undress in front of him. Besides, he already walked around half-naked so she guessed he wouldn't mind it. But Kantra couldn't help but notice how easily she was taking off her outer clothing with ease. Taking a quick glance of her, he noticed how curvy her body was in which he liked easily. Seeing her covered breasts, he still saw that they weren't small at all despite the loose clothes she wore to cover herself. She noticed him look at her slightly making her raise an eyebrow.

"What? See anything you like?" she asked, spreading her arms. "A picture lasts longer."

"Finish dressing" he said, quickly. "Or cover yourself."

"Why, not attractive enough for you?" Iliana asked, reaching for her sleeping shirt. "Sorry I'm not a yautja female."

"No, you're very attractive" Kantra said, before making her upset somehow. "I just don't expect to see you like that."

"I'm dressing, I'm not getting naked" she said, rolling her eyes. She took her pants off under the sleeping bag and folded them outside. "Besides, I'm not crazy enough to walk around like you."

"It's my culture, what can I say?" he said, shrugging.

"Then shouldn't you be used to seeing females half-naked or something?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I don't watch them dress and besides, you're an ooman!" Kantra grumbled.

_Well, that's a little discriminating_, she thought.

"So if I'm human, I can't be like you?" Iliana asked, a bit hurt. Placing her sweat pants on quickly, she got into her sleeping bag. "Nice to know, Kantra."

_Just great_, he thought. _Now she's upset._

"No, I didn't mean it that way" he sighed. "I don't expect you to dress like us, it's just. . uncomfortable to see you like that."

"Yeah, that makes it all better, doesn't it?" she sneered. "Just go to sleep."

She turned to her side away from him and tried to fall asleep. He says he doesn't care about their differences, and she kisses him. No one kisses an alien being without feeling something. It was hard for her to anyway since she was used to not building feelings for people after many years, and she'd started to for him somehow. Now, he had stated as if humans were bad if they wanted to somehow mix into his culture. She'd like to know much more of him to understand him so she'd be more accepted by him, but it hadn't worked. It seemed as if he didn't want it to either.

_I just want to build something with my life_, she thought. _I'm 25 for god's sake! I wish I never worked for the government! I wish I'd never had left home to even pursue it! I wish. . . I could just fit in safely somewhere like back then._

Feeling a mental suffocation from all of her thoughts, she got out of her sleeping bag and went out after grabbing her flashlight. Hitting the cold air, her body seemed to cool down from her emotions and thoughts. She hadn't had any emotional breakdowns in a long while, especially when having to forget her past and family, and she hated it. Pushing her hair back, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'll be fine, I can handle this" she told herself. "I just need to relax."

Sitting on the log from a moment ago, she took out a picture from her pant's pocket. Turning on the flashlight, she looked over it. She'd always carried it in her pocket to feel close to them, despite they were who knows how many miles away. How she loved her family. They had always been proud of her no matter what and she'd gone to do what she believed was right, then ruined her whole life. She always kept her mind on things to keep herself busy to block all of those feelings and memories, but once she let it all sink in, she'd break down and she hated it.

"I'm not weak" she told herself. "I've gotten this far, I can handle it."

Tracing her thumb over the picture of her parents and brother, she wiped her eyes quickly. She missed them and she'd give anything to see and talk to them safely without trouble. But she couldn't and she had to deal with that and everything else. It's hard to keep running and once you meet someone who seems to put up walls around themselves from you, it hurts. It's not a feeling of neediness or clinginess for someone, but to fit in and be trusted by another after not trusting anyone yourself for a while. How did her life end up in this?

_I should've gone to see a psychic before I went to D.C_, she thought glumly.

But she didn't regret helping the hunting group escape, that was one good thing she'd keep. Now she was with Kantra and he just saw her as 'uncomfortable' when she opened up to him and trusted him on the same day she told him of her past. Wiping her tears off, she looked into the sky and for once hated it. It wasn't the dreamy scene of mystery anymore but one that changed her life completely, especially from one of those stars out there. Placing her picture back inside her pocket for safekeeping, she sat on the log and turned her light off.

Looking around her dark and empty surroundings, she felt like running off. To keep running and running until her lungs ached for air, which hopefully would end her misery. But she'd promised to help Kantra and she didn't break her promises. Sighing into her hands, she got up and walked back to the tent sluggishly. Getting inside, she zipped up the entry and threw herself onto her sleeping bag. Getting inside it, she cuddled up into it as if it were her protector of sort.

"Do you feel better now, Iliana?" Kantra's voice asked.

"I'm fine, good night" she said, simply.

"I am sorry for hurting you" he said, softly. "It was wrong of me to say you couldn't be like us. I know that you-"

"I want to sleep, I don't want to talk about it" Iliana said, upset. "Leave me alone for tonight."

"But-" Kantra started.

"Leave me alone, Kantra" she said, softly.

Feeling tears fall down her cheeks, she wiped them quickly. Yes, his words hurt more than any injury she'd received from anyone. But he had pointed out the truth: they were different and nothing could change that in any matter. Holding her pillow, she fell into sleep while still remembering his words: 'You're still an ooman'.

_It's not my fault I can't change who I am_, she thought and fell asleep.

Kantra watched her small frame go to sleep. He knew he'd hurt her when he called her a simple ooman along with her being uncomfortable. But he didn't mean it, he'd never want to hurt the person who was aiding him, especially when he cared about her. Kissing her and insulting her afterwards was hurtful and he hated it. He'd let her go out to get some fresh air so she'd calm down somehow because if he went after her, it'd probably be worse. But when she got back, she was much colder to him. It did hurt him to know she didn't want to disturbed by him so he at least knew how she felt somehow. He'd make it up to her somehow though. Hearing her breathing while she slept, he wished to at least drape an arm over her but she'd push him away once she felt him. He'd grown used to sleeping with her form in his arms but now he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Iliana" he whispered. "You'd make a stunning female huntress."

He went to sleep while hoping tomorrow would be better than tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't gotten better. In the morning, Iliana had acted distant from him than before which Kantra hated. It was one thing to be rejected because of uninterest but another from sorrow. He'd tried to make conversation but she'd either make simple comments, nods, or head shakes in return. The drive to the next city had been quiet throughout and it was unbearable to stand.

Since morning, Iliana hadn't felt to well either. But not in emotions but health wise. She'd gotten shivery at times and had gotten dizzy and nauseous more than once. Taking a quick motion sickness pill for the ride ahead hadn't helped either. She drove as far as she could but she had to stop at the end of the next town to rent their room for the night. For once, she'd asked Kantra to carry her things. The motel they stayed at was luckily on the first floor so she didn't worry about any stairs.

Walking inside the green painted room, she went for a drink of water immediately. Kantra just set their things down and shut the door. He looked at her and saw that she looked a lot more pale than yesterday while her heat levels had risen. Her swayed walking didn't give him a good feeling either. He was going to say something but before he could, Iliana collapsed onto the floor.

"Iliana!" Kantra cried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 16. Another chapter done, yay! Thanks to _Caz, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Kae-she Katsumi, Bastet1023, Cittygurl, Kogamitsu_, and _Predatordragonfreak_. Wow, lot of reviews and I thank you all for them hugs everyone. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and please review.

To **Caz**: Yeah, it sucks their cuddling time gets interrupted somehow. But it's bound to happen when you're being tracked by hordes of people.

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: It would be cute to see Kantra jealous at anyone getting near Iliana, even his brother.

To **Bastet1023**: Don't worry, Iliana will meet Kantra's brother again but that'll be near the end of the story. And yeah, there was a predator in the last family guy episode '8 rules for selling my teenage daughter'. (laughs from the hunter shooting the human guy with his caster after the guy threw wine at the wall during their dinner)

To **Kae-she**: I'm trying to update my other fic. But while you wait, I'll give you a sneak peek: Kaen'Dre pops from his jealousy over Set being close to Kiara and tries to maul him over the balcony. Hmm, sounds kinda funny. Hehe.

To **Cittygurl**: I'm glad you like both of them being together and their relationship will keep progressing despite there will be a lot of ups and downs, especially downs in the later chapters.

To **Kogamitsu**: I'm very glad you like my fic (jumps happily). I loved your comments on it too. Hehe. And I had no idea if Kantra was a girl or boy name but I named him like that because of the meaning which means 'Prayer' and boy, does he need a lot of praying to do to get out of his mess.

To **Pred**: You're back! I hope your trip was fun. Thanks for the comments on the previous chapters. And yeah, Malkor is a bad s.o.b and he'll keep getting worse once he reaches Earth.


	17. Ill

CHAPTER 17:

**ILL**

Kantra ran to Iliana while she lay on her side and turned her over. Calling her name, her eyes eyelids fluttered but she gave no response. Touching her face, it felt more warm than usual making him worried. She was ill somehow by her symptoms since she couldn't be fatigued because she'd eaten. But he had no idea on ooman illnesses. What if it was something dangerous or maybe it could be a passing illness?

"Iliana, answer me" he said, touching her face.

She didn't respond to his voice making him extremely worried. He grabbed her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Her body stayed limply on the bed while he tried to think of something to help her. But he couldn't think of anything!

_I'll help you somehow_, he thought. _I'll take care of you._

Wiping sweat off of her forehead, he felt it was hot. What if oomans had fevers like his kind? Taking his chance with it, he put her inside the covers carefully. Getting up, he decided on what to do. He'd find a structure with medicine of sort that related to her symptoms and bring it back. That sounded easy.

_Yes, but there'll be oomans there if they see you and once they report it: feds_, he thought.

"I don't care, I'm taking that chance" Kantra hushed to himself. Then to Iliana, "I'll make you better, don't get worse. If you do, I don't know what I'll be able to do, I don't want to lose you."

_Don't think like that, she'll be fine_, he thought.

Touching her cheek gingerly with his hand, he placed his forehead over hers. Leaving it there for a few seconds, he then got up and headed out the door. Cloaking himself, he ran down the parking lot and started his search.

"Let the gods watch over her, don't let the Black Warrior come for her soon" he prayed quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the difference between a cold and flu?" Kantra mumbled to himself.

He had been in a drugstore for a while looking at different drugs. The town didn't have many so he had to find the right things for her in this one. He'd checked her symptoms on the medicine but he couldn't decide on what to take. He wasn't a doctor, he was a hunter! How did Iliana do this when he was ill?

He chose to put anything relating to her symptoms into his bag. He'd sort them at home to see which would be better, besides, he already felt worried for leaving her on her own. Practically taking one item from each brand from the shelves, he turned left to leave. Seeing ooman shoppers on that side, he turned to the right and groaned.

_Just great_, he thought. _Just what I need but I have no time for this!_

Walking through the aisle, he practically knocked into some of the shoppers. Some looked to see what had pushed them but he didn't care. He had to get back to Iliana as quickly as possible in case she woke. While walking down the place, one of the shoppers seemed to notice his invisible shape.

"What is that thing?" the shopper shouted.

The other shoppers looked to where the woman pointed. They got into a paranoid rumble making Kantra growl at them. He had no time for their ignorance, especially now since they knew he was there. Turning to run through the aisles quickly, he ran in the direction in which he came. He'd come in through a vent that led to the roof in one direction so he just had to get to it.

Dodging other shoppers, he knocked down some of the stands. How more clumsy could he be? He might as well have been decloaked so everyone could look at him. He reached the path to his escape but noticed oomans looking at his open vent.

_Damn it!_, he thought. _Now I have to think of something else._

He turned around to run back but while he did, he knocked into another ooman. Shoving the being off, he saw the other oomans look at him. He remembered Iliana called them 'security' or people who protected businesses. Running down the now empty aisle, he saw a wall on the other side.

_Well, I guess I'll have to make my own exit_, he thought.

He shoved any oomans out of his way while the security guards ran after him. He heard them yelling 'Stop' and 'We will open fire' but he ignored it. The only thing on his mind was getting back to the person who needed him. She never failed him and he wouldn't fail her. Hearing bullets fly past him, he ignored them and kept going. Reaching the wall, he hit it with all of his strength by the side.

It cracked hallway with a deep dent. He backed up and felt a sharp pain hit his arm. Looking down, he saw his blood trailing down his arm from a bullet wound. No matter, it wouldn't kill him. Pushing against the wall again, it broke down and dust fell over him from the debris. Jumping through it, he hit the sunlight seconds later.

Finding himself in the back of an empty dirt path, he sighed in relief. No one to bother him right now. Hearing voices from inside the store, he ran down the path to find a staircase to another building. Seeing one two buildings down, he ran to it quickly. Jumping up, he grasped his hand around the ramp and pulled himself up. His other arm stung slightly but he could heal himself at the motel.

He climbed up the stairway quickly and jumped onto the roof. Scanning the area, he chose to jump over a building path that would lead him back to Iliana safely. Running to the edge of the building he was on, he jumped to the next one feet before hitting the edge. Jumping over to the next one safely in a crouch, he got up and kept going.

_I'll be there soon, my little warrior_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana lay on her side while sweating out her fever. She was still engulfed in a deep sleep while in dreamland.

She stood in a metal walled hallway with good lighting. Walking down the hallway as if she were drawn there, she noticed she was still in the clothes she wore. Looking around carefully, she turned and saw an ending to the hallway. Walking down to where it lead to a big room, she noticed it was a room with yautja walking around. It must've been a yautja ship of sort she was in!

"How'd I get here?" she asked herself.

She glanced around nervously and wondered whether to go inside. But while peering in from afar, she noticed Kantra in his usual armor walking around with a small group of warriors. Running down the hallway quickly, she walked up to him. Placing her hand on his arm, he turned quickly and brushed her off.

"How dare you touch me, ooman?" he hissed. "You should know better than to disrespect your superiors."

"What? Kantra, it's me" she said, quickly. "Iliana."

"I-what? I am sorry, you must have me confused with someone else" he said, waving a hand. "Be gone!"

"Why are you acting like this? Of course I know you, we're friends" Iliana asked, confused.

The other warriors clicked but Kantra raised a hand to silence them. She didn't like the feeling that radiated from them.

"Friends? With prey? Don't make me laugh" Kantra said, clicking his throat. "I do not make friends with oomans, I hunt them and hang their skulls on my wall. Now go, before I reprimand whoever you belong to."

_Belong to who?_, she thought.

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm with you, we're supposed to be on Earth together!" she said, quickly. "What's going on with you?"

"Listen ooman, I have no idea who you are and I'd never team up with an ooman on Earth" he hissed in front of her face. "Especially a female looking as pathetic as you."

"We are a team and we're running from people trying to kill you!" Iliana exclaimed. "Why don't you believe me? Why are we here? We're supposed to be in a motel!"

Kantra knocked her down to the floor with his hand. His strength was strong making her arm hurt a bit but she was surprised at how he threw her. He'd never done anything like that before.

"Why did you throw me? You said you'd never treat me different among your own" she said, hurt. "You'd protect me from anyone who'd harm me."

"Protect you? I don't protect prey!" Kantra growled. "Get away from me, I have no idea who you are for the last time!"

_Why's he acting like that?_, she thought.

"Yes, you do" she said, forcefully. "We're traveling Earth together, why are you saying this? Don't you know me? I'm your friend, I care about you."

"I do not make friends with prey and I'd never ever in my life team up with one" he said, disgusted. "Especially have one care over me. How pathetic. Go back to your quarter."

"I'm pathetic? Is that how you see me?" Iliana asked, feeling hurt more every second. "I thought you saw me as brave and intelligent, even attractive."

"Brave? No. Intelligent? I have plants with better minds. Attractive? Never in my life" Kantra laughed coldly. "Stop making yourself look more pitiful and go."

_How can he say that?_, she thought.

She wrapped her arms around herself to calm herself from his hurtful words. Why was he acting so cold? As if he didn't know of her existence. She felt her eyes water from her hurt feelings.

"Kantra" she said, crying. "I love you."

"Love me? You demented creature, you must be crazy to think that and insane to even think I'd look at you in that way" he spat. "I've seen pets that look more beautiful than you. Get away from me and do us both a favor from more humiliation."

He turned to walk away from her after that. She wasn't about to give up easily and grabbed his arm to stop him. Kantra spun around and grabbed her throat in his hand. She felt his fingers tighten around her windpipe making her gasp. He'd never lay a hand on her like this before. What was wrong with his mind?

"Get this through your head, ooman, I don't know you" Kantra hissed in her face. "If I did, I wouldn't be acting this way. Now leave, before I change my mind and crack your neck where you stand. Don't follow or touch me ever again either."

He threw her on the floor again and walked away from her. She gasped for air while placing a hand over her sore throat. Watching him walk away, she felt more deserted than ever before in her life. She told him what her heart felt and he just stomped over it. Getting up, she walked away while crying. All his promises were for nothing, he'd never cared for their friendship or even her. After all her trust, he said she wasn't worth anything.

"How could you do this to me?" she whimpered. "You promised me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra threw his armor to the floor and placed his bag on the bed. He'd gotten back safely and had fixed his wound quickly after making sure she still slept. Sitting on the bed by her side, he placed his hand over her forehead. It was still warm as before along with more sweat. He hoped she was getting better during her sleep.

Placing the bag in his lap, he searched through the different boxes. Pills and liquid, he didn't know which to use. Following her symptoms on each one, he decided to use a liquid substance so it'd enter her bloodstream faster. Ripping the box open, he took out a bottle filled with the liquid. On top of the bottle cap, there was a tiny cup in which he guessed he'd measure the medicine in.

He opened the bottle and filled the small cup with its substance. Lifting the back of Iliana's head slightly, he placed the medicine in front of her lips. He parted them and her teeth with his fingers and dropped the medicine in. Seeing her swallow it softly, he sighed in relief and placed her back down. Placing the medicine on their nightstand, he put the rest in the bag in case that one didn't work. Staying at her side, he traced his hand down her cheek.

"Please get better, I need you at my side through this" he said, softly. "You understand me unlike any female I've met and I don't want to lose you."

_You won't, stop thinking that!_, his mind yelled.

He heard her mumble in her sleep suddenly. Leaning down to hear her better, he waited for her to say anything. Her words were simple and came out with a minute between each.

"We're friends . . "

"Why . .don't you . . believe me?"

"You'd . . protect me. . ."

"Why . .are you . . .saying . .this?"

"Pathetic?"

"Kantra"

"How could . . . you do this. .to me?"

"You . .promised. .me"

He saw tears come out from the corner of her eyes. What was wrong with her? She was talking and crying in her sleep. How was that possible? He wiped them from her eyes and hoped she would wake.

"Kantra"

_Why is she saying my name in her sleep and crying?_, he thought. _Please don't let anything be wrong._

After many long minutes of waiting, he felt her stir. She moaned while she woke and opened her eyes groggily. He saw her wipe them while he traced a hand down her cheek. She took a deep breath and focused on her surroundings.

_Thank the gods she's awake_, he thought.

Iliana saw Kantra's face come into view making her remember what she saw. She shook her head and backed away from him.

"Get away from me" she said, quickly. "I don't want you here."

"What? Why not?" Kantra asked, taken back. He didn't expect that from her.

"I don't want to see you, leave" she said, crying again. "Go away."

"What is wrong? I haven't done anything" he said, confused. "Well, yesterday at night-"

"Get away from me" she cried and cuddled up into a ball. "Don't talk anymore, just go."

"Ana, I haven't done anything" Kantra said, utterly perplexed. "I went to get your medicine to-"

"Right, just how 'pathetic' and 'demented' do you think I am?" she demanded. "If you're acting-"

"I haven't said anything, I've been gone the whole morning!" he said, loudly. "What are you talking about?"

He glanced at her confused. Why was she acting this way? She woke up and literally pushed him away as if she were scared. Had he hurt her that much last night? She looked at him hurt while laying on her side.

"How about 'I don't make friends with oomans' or 'A pathetic female like you' or your favorite 'I've seen pets that look more beautiful than you'?" Iliana said, wiping her eyes. "Get away from me, you bastard."

_What is she talking about?_, he thought.

"I've never said that, I just came here" Kantra explained before she could yell at him. "I've been out getting your medicine since you're ill. Don't you remember?"

"You're lying! Just like you lied about being my friend" she hissed. "Get out."

"I'm not lying, look!" he said, reaching for her medicine. "I went to get this for you, look around. You're in this room with me here on Earth."

Iliana glanced around carefully and noticed they were in a green room. The yellow sunlight shone in through the closed blinds. She looked to see him holding medicine in his hand. But they'd just been in a ship, right? Or had she imagined it?

"No, we were on a ship" she said, grimly. "You. .you humiliated me and threw me and-"

"We never have been there" he said, shaking his head. "Is your memory all right? You must've been hallucinating."

_Where is she getting this from?_, he thought.

"No! Everything felt real, you were real and so were your insults!" Iliana accused.

"I'd never hurt you, except for yesterday when it was accidental" he said, cautiously.

"So you did do it!" she said, instantly.

"No! Look, we've been on the run for a while, you've been asleep for the last hours while I've been out looking for something to heal you" Kantra said, firmly. "It was all a nightmare, Iliana. You've been sweating out a fever, it must've caused you to think that."

_What? No_, she thought. _I know I saw it but. . ._

"I guess that explains why I suddenly appeared on a ship" she mumbled. "But it felt real. You were there and even though it may not have been real, your words sure did. And now, it makes me think that if that's how you'd act once you're free. You won't need me anymore and you'll be all popular again-"

"I don't know what you heard me say in your mind" he said, softly. "But I'd never treat you different or hurtful in front of my own. I'd always look after you."

_My mind is so jumbled_, she thought. _I don't know what to think._

"I'm sick?" she asked, simply.

"Yes, ever since morning" he said, nodding. "You fainted once we got into this room. Don't you remember?"

"No, all I remember is. . .the morning before driving somewhere" she said, trying to remember. "Last night, you hurt me by saying I could never be like you. Well then, I guess you're not as nice as you think yourself to be."

Her memory from the day before came flooding back. The fever must've really knocked her out deep to make her blurry on recent memories. All she remembered was being nauseous in the morning and then she couldn't pretty much remember anything after that.

_I guess that nightmare was just a nightmare_, she thought.

"I am deeply sorry for saying all of that yesterday" Kantra said, softly. "I never meant to hurt you and I didn't mean any of it. I know that-"

"You know what? Just leave me alone" she said, shaking her head. "You still hurt me and it makes me wonder that when it's all over, that's what you'll think along with your people. A little pitiful human who wants to fit in at your side but you just say I'd be uncomfortable and your people would easily believe it and push you to keep thinking it. So, you know what? Let's try to solve this as quickly as possible so we can go our separate ways."

"Iliana" he tried.

She went back into her sleeping position and tried to go to sleep. Whatever type of dream she'd have, it would still be the same negative outcome in both realms. She remembered the whole conversation with him last night and it still hurt. But it also gave her an inside look at the yautja and what they'd think of her no matter what. It was discrimination all over again.

Kantra watched her sleep while still being surprised by her words. Whatever that nightmare was, it shook her up pretty bad. But now, she easily knew about last night and it still hurt her. He didn't mean to say what he did, but it was too late to take it back. She had built up a wall around her to keep him away and now she couldn't wait to be separated from him. He hated that she thought and wanted that but he didn't. He wanted to keep her at his side but now, it just seemed worse. Her illness still wasn't making him feel better either.

"If you don't want to listen to me, just drink that medicine on the table like it indicates" Kantra said, simply. "I don't know about ooman illnesses but I tried to get whatever medicines matched your symptoms. You can look in the bag if you need to find a better one."

She felt him get off the bed and head to the bathroom. Minutes later, she heard the shower come on. She sighed and turned over to grab the medicine off the nightstand.

"Great, a fever and cold" she mumbled. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone out into that cold air yesterday."

Seeing Kantra's mask on the nightstand, she grabbed it. The black metal felt cool on her fingertips while she traced them over it. She observed it for a bit and then put it back where it was.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna be like you anyway" she said, laying on her bed. "That's why we're different."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 17. Thanks to **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Caz, Kae-she Katsumi, Cittygurl, Bastet1023**, for their last chapter reviews! I got a lot this time, wow. Thanks for reading as always and please review.

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: LOL. Doctor Kantra, that's funny.

To **Caz**: Sorry it took two days, but I'll keep updating normally from now on so don't despair. And Iliana's got a cold, not poison. I don't want to kill one of the main characters by it. Hmm, but it would be funny to see Eliok die by it. Hehe.

To **Kae-she**: Don't worry, she'll be fine from it. Being sticky after a kiss is pretty funny, but Kantra would probably lick any off her since he liked the marshmallows so much.

To **Cittygurl**: Good 'ol Kantra will take care of her, despite she's still mad at him. Men, they can' keep their yap shut sometimes.

To **Bastet1023**: Yep, she's pissed off at his comment and will probably be like that for a bit until he's worthy of her forgiveness. (Imagines Kantra in a heart suit singing to Iliana like Ned Flanders in 'The Simpsons' during Valentine's Day).

To **Yomiko**: I hope you found last Sunday's episode, despite it was a short clip it seemed funny.

To **Pred**: Don't worry, you'll see how Iliana gets over her illness. You won't have to wait long if I keep updating every day.


	18. Forgiveness

CHAPTER 18:

**Forgiveness**

It was 8 o'clock and Kantra was sharpening his wrist blades. He sat in a chair to allow Iliana to sleep out her fever. Luckily, she'd drank her medicine like he told her to. He hoped she'd get over her fever along with the mood she'd been in. His comment from the day before had hurt but if she hadn't had that nightmare, maybe he could've been forgiven easier.

Flipping through the channels on the television with the remote, he didn't see anything interesting. Leaving it on a nature show about ocean life, he glanced at it at times. He didn't really like these but enjoyed others with more action instead of tranquility.

_Iliana would easily see this_, he thought.

"I hope you get better soon, we can't stay here long" he said, placing his gauntlet back with the rest of his armor on the table.

He got up and went over to the bags with their food. Going through each, he disarranged the order she had put the food in. Seeing the marshmallow bag, he stole two of them to eat quickly. They tasted much better when roasted, especially when kissed by someone you cared for. Sighing at remembering that feeling, he went back to his search.

"Aha!" he said, triumphantly.

Getting out the tea box, he opened it and took out one. Putting everything back in place somehow, he hoped the bags didn't look too bulgy when she saw them. Grabbing Iliana's cup from her nightstand, he poured water into it. He walked over to the coffeemaker in the room and poured the water into its correct slot. Taking out any coffee in the other retractable slot, he put it on.

_Now, if my plan works, the water should come out hot_, he thought. _If not, I screwed my plan._

Pacing while he waited, he fiddled with the tea bag's rope in the cup. After having his time batting it like a cat, he went to the machine. He saw the water poured clearly and smiled in satisfaction.

"At this rate, I could be the only yautja to know how to live among oomans" he said, taking out the glass container from the coffeemaker.

He poured the hot water into the cup carefully. Ooman cups are much smaller than his own. Mixing the tea bag into the water, he saw it combining. Smiling at his new invention, he placed the cup on her nightstand and covered it with a napkin.

"Now, you can't say I'm not appreciative" he said, raising his chin.

"Kantra?" a groggily voice asked.

She stirred in her bed and turn face up. Her cheeks were pink from the warmth of the bed and herself. Wiping her eyes, she looked at him while he prepared himself for any more verbal attacks.

_But maybe I can win her over_, he thought.

"I made you some tea" he said, giddily.

Iliana knocked the sleepy state out of her and looked to the nightstand. The cup was there so she grabbed it carefully. It was still hot so she'd wait until it cooled down slightly. Her sleep had been undisturbed thoroughly this time which made her glad. She didn't need anything else making her feel worse; how she hated fevers. She turned to her side to face Kantra and yawned.

"Thank you" she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's 8 in the night" he informed. "Um. . .that is a number in your clock, right?"

"Yes, so how have you been holding up?" she asked, brushing her hair back.

"I should ask you, you're the sick one" Kantra said, timidly. "Unless it'll involve more fear and yells from you."

_Oh, that_, she thought.

"I realize what happened was a dream and I'm sorry I yelled at you for that, you didn't deserve it" Iliana said, sighing. "I'm just confused right now with this fever, I hate it. I hate being sick."

"How long will it take you to be better?" he asked.

"In a day or so, I hope" she yawned. "Oh, I'm still in my shirt and jeans?"

She sat up and ran her hands down her face. Pushing the covers off, she felt chilly instantly which made her pull them back on her. It reminded her of her childhood school days when she didn't want to get up to go to school in the cold. Grabbing the tea he made her, she drank it despite it singed her lips lightly. She felt Kantra's hand trace timidly through her hair.

"You look better than before" he said, helpfully. "When did you wake?"

"I heard some whale calls which made me wonder if you took us to the sea or something" she said, smiling weakly. "Yeah, that's how confused I am."

"I will keep you unconfused if you allow me to, despite I may not be in your trust anymore" Kantra said, sitting on her bed.

_I can still trust him, right?_, she thought. _Of course I can. Who else do I have?_

"I know you weren't in my sleep, but it felt hurtful to be rejected by you while you were among your own" Iliana said, tracing her finger over the half-full cup.

"That's what you dreamed about?" he asked, tilting his head. She nodded. "I'd never reject you no matter what, you've been helping me through all this and I'm not about to ruin that."

"I know I'm still a bit dazed from this fever, but I just want to know" she said, carefully. "When we clear your name, you won't just leave me at the side in the dark while you go back into your society like we never met?"

_Damn nightmares, they ruin everybody_, he thought.

"No, I'll never leave you and if you want me at your side permanently, I will stay there" he said, softly. "Don't believe your nightmares, I am here to look over you just like you did when I had mine. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I'm not that dazed yet" she said, embarrassed. "So, you won't be throwing me away as if I were a pet of sort waiting to be put back in a kennel?"

"No, my dear" he said, dipping his head. "I will stay at your side for as long as you need me no matter what or where I am. Feel better?"

_Well, at least I know he won't ditch me_, she thought.

"I suppose, as long as my fever doesn't discard this either" she said, nodding. "But what you said back at the campsite-"

"I never meant to say that, I didn't" Kantra said, quickly. "I just. . .I didn't want to see you unclothing so easily before me."

"Do I look that bad?" Iliana asked, raising a brow.

"No, no, very attractive" he said, timidly. "Which is why it's hard to see you unclothing in front of me, especially when we're not. .well, together-I mean, courting!"

She glanced at him while seeing his cheeks turn a greener color than his skin. Guessing that he was blushing, she smiled at his reaction. So all he had been was shy around her.

"But that doesn't explain why you called me an 'ooman' so simply" she said, remembering.

"I didn't mean it that way either, I meant that you wouldn't be wearing clothing like that since it's not from your culture and you're used to your own garments" he explained. "Only when you want to, you would but I'd rather have you covered up for now."

"Why? Your hormones will rage?" she smiled. He laughed.

"I see you're acting a bit more active" Kantra said, smiling. "But I'm sorry for everything, I care about you and I don't want you hurt or ill. So sleep so you can get better."

_He cares? About me?_, she thought. _Well._

"Thanks, I care about you too" Iliana smiled back.

She remembered how in her nightmare, she'd told him she loved him. But she couldn't, not yet, right? But they've been stuck together for a bit and she had seen many of his sides. She particularly liked his protective side. Putting those thoughts aside, she cleared her mind for now. Getting out of bed, she headed in the direction of her bag. But Kantra grabbed her from behind before she could finish three steps.

"Get back in bed and I'll get that for you" he said, grabbing her waist. "I don't need you getting worse."

"Oh! Now I know how you felt when you were ill" she groaned. "Well, I get to boss you around, right? Complain about stuff like you did?"

_Seems she's getting her sense of humor back_, he thought.

"Well, your witty side's come back" he said, smiling. "Come on, Ana."

He grabbed her into his arms like a child and took her to the bed. Placing her back down, she groaned and slapped his arm softly. Her strength was very weak but her attempt was seen. He chuckled and traced a hand down her cheek. It was less warm than before so she was making progress. She grabbed his hand and kept it on her face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you with any of my remarks, but I felt hurt too and being confused added more" Iliana said, softly. "I won't resent you. Promise to not resent me?"

His mind felt so lightened to hear her say that. He didn't want to be rejected and insulted for anything he'd said because he hurt her. She was the only person that mean everything to him so far and he didn't want to ruin that.

"I promise" Kantra said, smiling. "I never meant to hurt you either."

He got up and went to grab her bag full of clothes. Bringing it to her, she grabbed it instantly and opened it. She searched for her sleeping shirt and sweat pants to feel more comfortable. After finding them, she placed the bag down on the floor without care.

"I've never slept with any day clothes on, it's hard to sleep in jeans" she smiled. "I feel more comfortable in soft clothes."

"I wouldn't know the difference, my kind doesn't change as much as yours" he said, shaking his shoulders.

She patted his hand grabbed her sleeping shirt. Taking off her shirt, she kept the covers up to her chest so he wouldn't feel awkward.

"Better? Now you can't see me" she said, motioning to the covers. "But I have to say it's respectful of you to actually ask me to cover up while most guys would cheer a woman to go on."

"Don't make me start regretting it" he said, grinning. "Besides, I can only see you like that if we're mates."

"And we're not, since you're waiting to go home" she said, putting her other shirt on. She brushed her messy hair back afterwards. "We're partners in this crazy-no, dangerous adventure."

_Dangerous is one word for it_, he thought.

"Yes, but. .yesterday at the campsite, you kissed me, right?" Kantra asked, looking at her. "Or was it a different sort of ooman gesture?"

_Oh, I knew he'd ask something about that_, she thought.

"No, I kissed you" Iliana said, trying to focus on the pants she held. "But maybe I shouldn't have since we're different."

_Just because we're different?_, he thought.

"Simply because of our cultures?" he asked, tilting his head. "Wouldn't you care enough for me to bypass all of that? By care, I mean affection."

_I guess I had the courage to ask it_, he thought.

"It'd be hard to fit into each other cultures along with even being on different planets our bodies aren't accustomed to" Iliana said, sighing. "I have grown something for you lately, but could it develop and survive? That's a question you'd have to ask yourself. But what if this has developed from our isolation from our people and once we rejoin them, it leaves?"

_She feels something towards me then? Yes!_, he thought. _I knew she couldn't resist me._

"One step at a time, Iliana" he said, patting her head. "I meant our kiss."

"Right" she said, quickly.

_Well, don't I feel like an idiot?_, she thought. _He only wants to talk about that, not what it could develop into. Or if he'd want it to._

"It was a kiss, yes, that was all" Iliana said, hiding her embarrassment. "I'm sorry to blabber on in mindless chatter."

"It wasn't mindless" he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, I mean, you were asking about that only, you know" she said, feeling her face grown hot. "You're not asking anything else so why should I have skipped ahead? It was a kiss, you know, physical attraction, I guess. It's not like you were asking me to be a girlfriend of sort because of it, right?"

_I seem to have made her uncomfortable_, he thought.

She changed the rest of her clothes quickly and got out of bed. She fanned her face with her hand nervously.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" she asked, embarrassed.

"If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize" Kantra said, reaching out a hand. "Sit down and relax, you're ill."

She nodded meekly and sat down. Getting back into her covers, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry if I just acted like an idiot, my emotions get crazy when I'm sick" Iliana sighed. "Back to the topic, it was just a kiss and nothing more."

"But did you-" he started.

_I don't want to talk about this now_, she thought. _Probably after looking like a needy idiot._

"Could we talk about this tomorrow? I feel tired" she said, faking a tired sigh. "Besides, I need this fever out of me quick."

"Of course, I wouldn't demand that you stay awake" he said, nodding.

"Thanks" she smiled. "For looking after and taking care of me."

"You've done the same" Kantra said, getting up. "You can keep the bed, I will find my own-"

"No, you can stay here" Iliana said, waving a hand. "I'm not made of glass besides, I don't need you sick either."

"I do not get sick" he said, defiantly.

"Right, don't complain when you start feeling like death one day" she smiled. "Hop in."

She got into the bed and tried to forget the conversation. How could she keep blabbing on as if she were his girlfriend or something? She just had to keep thinking of how hard it'd be to even pursue anything with him because of who and how they were. It would sting but they'd get over it, especially when he left. Besides, he wanted to regain his respect and he'd be better with a female of his own kind. Just thinking about it made her chest hurt but she cleared her mind of it.

_I know we're friends now but part of me wishes that he'd ask me to be his girlfriend so I'd be there by his side_, she thought. _His question could've seemed in depth but I guess not. I can't worry about this, I need to get better so I can keep going._

She saw the lights go off and felt Kantra get inside the bed. Feeling his arm wrap around her and his body embrace her, she leaned into it softly. Better to have him somehow in her arms now in case something happened in the future. She felt tired enough that she couldn't wrap her arms around him like she usually did.

"You'll feel better tomorrow" Kantra said as if he read her thoughts.

"My whole body aches, how will I?" she mumbled.

"Believe you will and sleep" he said, purring into her hair.

"Promise not to leave in case I don't?" she asked, softly.

"I wouldn't think of it" he promised. "Sleep, my little warrior."

She sighed and fell asleep in his arms. Tomorrow was another day and she hoped it'd be better. Kantra held her small body against his and prayed to his gods she'd get well soon. He smiled at being able to hold her once again without being rejected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On top of a two-story building, a cloaked Malkor waited for someone. He'd arrived on Earth after going through hyperdrive space the whole way. He'd landed in the place Eliok told him he spotted Kantra last. Playing hide and seek was not a favorite game of his.

_I need to get rid of that pest once and for all_, he thought.

Hearing someone approach him, he turned simply. Eliok stood there in his armor while holding gashes over his body and missing all the fingers on one hand. He was surprised to see the bounty hunter in that manner, usually he looked unscratched.

_What happened to him?_, he thought.

"Have you found him?" Malkor asked, simply.

"I just escaped those other oomans chasing me" Eliok hissed. "No, it will take until tomorrow until I can pinpoint him."

"Then what the hell have you been doing? He could be gone halfway around this planet by now!" Malkor yelled. "Or another planet!"

"I doubt it, his ship's been captured so he can't go anywhere" Eliok said, grimly. "Besides, I had to have some time to heal myself! Kantra is strong but if I could get him alone, I could finish him."

"Then why don't you!" Malkor shouted. "You've had enough time to!"

"It's not as easy how it looks, he has a ooman with him so he'd able to hide better on this planet" Eliok hissed. "That hunter is the most hidden being I've met, he already hacked off my tail! SO don't tell me it's easy!"

Eliok turned slightly to show a small stump of what was left of his tail. He'd woken off the forest ground to find all the fingers in one hand missing along with his tail. He was infuriated but he couldn't go after Kantra because other oomans started tracking him down to collect. Malkor winced at the stump but regained his cold composure.

"Fine, to make it easier for a bounty hunter like you" he said, irritated. "You can capture Kantra and just bring him to me, I'll take care of the rest."

_Good, I've grown tired of this_, Eliok thought.

"All right, I will have Kantra at your feet in two days and no more" he responded. "What will you be doing?"

"Oh, I'll be tagging along with you" Malkor grinned under his mask. "But I'll also be planning Kantra's capture and death."

"Fine, my ship isn't too far" Eliok sighed. "We can plan there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 18. Thanks to **Caz, Predatordragonfreak, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, **and** Cittygurl **for their last chapter reviews! Don't worry, Iliana will be better and her relationship with Kantra will improve by the next chapter!

To **Caz**: Don't worry, I'll always have an update for this story so don't worry! And talking about mental asylum's, I could imagine Malkor being dragged away in his straightjacket.

To **Pred**: Hehe, you're like me when it comes to updates on my favorites stories, like where yours left off! And I do wonder how a yautja would look in a medic's suit.

To **The Greatest Boba Fett Fan**: She'll come to understand Kantra and his feelings soon with romantic results. Hehehe.

To **Cittygurl**: I think Kantra's had enough kicks in the balls by Iliana after their arguments. But it would be funny to do it again. And I remember how one of your characters kicked a yautja in that area; hilarious.

**Mystic: (laughing) Kicked in the balls.**

**Kantra: Shut up, you pathetic ooman!**

**Mystic: (kicks him between the legs which makes him fall on the floor groaning) Guess you weren't wearing your armor down there.**

**Kantra: (like Gingy from Shrek) You're a monster!**

**Mystic: Yeah, well, you shouldn't have shredded my AVP comic book!**

**(Walks away while he stays on the floor)**

**Kantra: I'll get you!**


	19. Bad Blood's Kiss

CHAPTER 19:

**Bad Blood's Kiss**

Kantra opened his eyes and growled at the sunlight hitting him in the eyes. Out of all the places on his body, it had to hit his eyes! He liked holding Iliana but his sight also needed to live. Placing a hand over his eyes to block the light, he looked down at her. She seemed to be sleeping soundly and she didn't feel as hot as yesterday.

_Maybe she's cured?_, he wondered.

He decided to get up instead and sat up in his spot. Grabbing the TV remote off of the floor, he turned it on to see what was on. Immediately, the volume burst through the speakers loudly making him push the button to lower it frantically. Growling at how his day had already started as, he flipped through the channels. Hearing Iliana moan, he looked to see her moving around in her covers. Her small frame always seemed to call out to him to take her into his arms.

_I must be crazy to think a female has that type of hold over me_, he thought.

But he listened to it and patted her head that lay halfway under the covers. She turned around from underneath and poked her head out like a child. She wiped her eyes and smiled softly at Kantra. He trailed a finger over her chin and smiled back.

"Feel better today?" he asked, softly.

"I do feel much better" she said, nodding. "But who knows if it's out of my system? I just wish I could stay in this cuddly bed for a while."

She cuddled into the covers and ended up against Kantra's side and thigh.

"That's me you're on" he laughed.

"You're on the bed so you're part of it" she shushed. "Let a sick woman enjoy her nap time."

"Oh, now you want to be sick" Kantra mused. "I'd say you just want to be close to me."

He turned off the television while she scoffed. Getting back inside the bed, he grabbed her shirt by the side and brought her close. She squealed and hit his bare chest playfully but to no avail. He brought her against him and held her there with his arm.

"We're in a bed, we're bound to be close" Iliana pointed out. Then at seeing his grin, "Not in that manner! I meant two people on a bed will have to come in contact somehow by touching another's hand-"

_She always tries to hide things_, he thought. _Not that I wouldn't enjoy being a little closer with her._

"You always cover up with an explanation" he said, placing a finger on her lips. "But I can see that you find me fascinating just as I do."

"Oh, you find yourself fascinating too?" she smiled. "Well, that's a first."

"You know what I mean!" Kantra said, fussing. Then casually, "You can't tell me you don't like me being this close to you?"

_Time to play against his little flirts_, she thought.

"Let's see how much you like it when I get you sick" Iliana said, nudging his chin with her nose. "Don't get so witty. But I am surprised at how good you are at flirting."

She turned around teasingly to reject his flirts but he grabbed her from behind. He kept her close from behind while she fussed. Brushing her hair back, Kantra traced a mandible over her cheek gently. Purring softly, she relaxed in his arms and leaned against him.

_My purrs always get her relaxed_, he thought. _I wonder why?_

"And you say you don't like my gestures" he said, breathing on her cheek. "Your body says otherwise."

_He has me there_, she thought.

"I can choose to enjoy it but not say it" Iliana said, softly.

"Does that mean you'll give me a chase then?" Kantra asked, trailing a finger circularly over her shoulder. "Or that you'll accept it willingly and say it."

"If I didn't say so, I'd say you're a man who loves to know he's won over a female?" she asked, trying to look back.

"Only the one I want, besides, how will I know she feels the same?" he questioned back.

"You just have to wait and find out, unless you want to risk being ill?" she grinned.

Kantra placed his cheek next to hers and purred softly. She turned her head slightly to look at him and kissed his cheek firmly. Purring louder, he traced his mandibles down the start of her neck. Lowering her shirt by the sleeve to show her shoulder, he trailed them down to the last spot uncovered. She arched her back by his gentle caresses on her skin; something she hadn't felt in years.

He rumbled his chest at feeling her bottom arch towards his private area. Trailing his hand over her shirt, he brought his hand to cup her left breast softly. She gasped in surprise but traced her hand over his cheek gingerly. He nibbled on her neck softly while his fingers trailed over her breast caressing it.

"Does this answer your question?" Kantra purred into her neck. She nodded. "Then allow me make you feel better."

_Wow, is there something he can't do good?_, she thought.

"You can get sick" Iliana sighed.

She started to turn so he let go of her. Whining in his throat at feeling she was leaving, she laid on her back. Tracing her fingers over his muscled chest, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it over her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and nibbled on her neck.

Out of all the years in her life, she didn't think she'd be here in a motel with an alien hunter nibbling on her neck. And all she could do was enjoy it as much as she could. But then she remembered the whole situation they were in.

"Kantra, we have to get going" Iliana said, quickly.

"You're ill" he said, worried. "Are you sure you can drive us to our next destination?"

"I think so, I'm not drowsy or dizzy" she said, nodding. "I can do it."

"You're sure?" he asked, purring into her neck.

"We have to stay safe" she sighed. Then grinning, "Besides, your sexual acts can wait."

_Sexual acts!_, he thought.

"What! I am not doing whatever you think I'm doing!" Kantra cried out. "You. . . Wait, does that mean you would participate in them?"

_Oh great, now sex chats_, she thought.

"We kissed once, it doesn't mean I'm going to throw you in a bed and have sex or mate with you just because I did" Iliana said, quickly. "Besides, you haven't said if you even care for me in the manner to even cause that."

"Very explanatory, aren't you?" he grinned down at her. "But, I do care for you and I plan to stay next to you for a while, so if any unworthy ooman male comes near you, I'll scare them so badly they'll want to leave the planet."

_He likes me! Great_, she thought. _So all isn't in vain._

"You're that protective?" she smiled and traced a hand through his dreads. "I care about you too, if not, I doubt I would've kissed you. Something about hunters clad in armor and half-naked underneath that turns a girl on."

He tried to kiss her but she placed her hand over his mouth. Shaking her head, she got out from underneath him.

"We have to go" Iliana said, sitting up. "I don't want to reject you but we have to. Besides, you can get sick by my germs."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek softly. For once, she felt as if she understood the feelings he felt for her. She cared for him and she'd take care of him just like he had.

"Let us hurry then" Kantra nodded. "Then once we're alone again, you can be mine."

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" she grinned.

"That's why I'm the ultimate hunter" he laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was great!" Iliana moaned.

"Same here" Kantra agreed.

They had found a hotel about three cities north which put them around north California. It was night but they made it safely with no troubles. They had just finished their dinner and after eating store bought ready-to-eat food while on the run, this was bliss. Kantra had practically eaten both of their plates so she had to reorder. Trying to grab a piece of chicken off her plate, she had smacked his hand away.

"And now, for dessert!" Iliana said, raising a fist. "God, I feel like if I just ate enough for a pregnant woman or an entire month of food. But I don't care!"

She grabbed the chocolate cake she ordered and cut it into slices. He tried to grab three of the slices but she smacked his hand. Hissing, he grabbed one quickly with his fast reflexes before she could stop him. Mocking her, he dangled it over his mouth and then ate it.

"You're like the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, you know" she grumbled. He tilted his head confused. "Nothing."

"It looked delicious, can you blame me?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I'm experiencing new things, so you can't complain."

She grabbed her own piece and ate it while watching the cake. He grabbed another slice and showed it to her since he knew that she expected him to take the whole cake. She smiled and dipped her finger in the fudge, then placed it over his cheek.

"Oh! Gross, I have food on my face!" Kantra groaned.

She leaned over and licked it off his cheek with her tongue. He enjoyed feeling her tongue but then his cheek felt cold from her saliva. Grabbing her by the chin, he raised her face and opened his mouth to kiss her.

"I'm sick" she reminded.

"I don't care" he said, using her tone.

She placed her lips over his mouth and kissed him. He trailed his tongue over hers softly while holding the back of her head in one hand. She trailed her fingertips over his mandibles gently while they ran over her cheeks. Pressing his mouth harder against her lips, he trailed his tongue deep into her mouth until it touches to end of her tongue. She moaned instantly from that feeling and grabbed his collar to take it off. After many attempts while in their kiss, she gave up after not getting anywhere. He let go of her and bit her upper lip softly.

"And you say you don't want me" Kantra purred.

"I never said I didn't and besides, when does kissing lead to anything more serious?" Iliana asked, caressing his mandibles with her fingers. "I'm just kissing you for tonight, despite any pleas you do for more."

_So, she doesn't plan to mate with me yet?_, he thought.

He wondered if he wanted to. After 5 years, he hadn't had a mate in his life and she was attracting him more every day, even while sick. He loved her witty and brave attitude and her kind and gentle touches towards him. She was also helping him escape while putting her own life on the line and that was enough for him. Yes, he'd make her his mate.

_But not now, when she's better_, he thought.

"You're lucky I won't since you're ill so you get your wishes for tonight" he said, laying his hand on her neck. "But once you're better, you'll be mine."

_His how?_, she thought.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, curiously.

"I will mate with you one of these days and you'll be my mate from thereon" he said, toying with a strand of her hair. "My life partner and no other's."

She didn't know what surprised her more: him wanting her or him not allowing her to be with anyone else? From what he said, she suspected him to want to be the equivalent of a husband. She'd never come close to being engaged with anybody and he said it easily.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be your wife of sort?" Iliana asked, raising a brow.

"Do you see anybody else in the room?" he grinned.

"Well, there's a little bird on-" she started.

"That's not what I mean!" he laughed. She grinned. "Answer my question, will you allow me to be?"

"You do know we're different, how do you know that you and I can. . um. .mate?" she asked, blushing slightly. "We are alien species to each other."

"Our anatomy's not different, I can be with you as if I were an average ooman male" Kantra said, nibbling on her neck. "Except I can be much better than a weaker ooman."

She blushed under his caresses. Judging by his height and muscle weight, she had a feeling he'd be more than average in a bed. Shaking those thoughts out, she went back to the other question.

"But how does that 'mate' process work? You ask me and then what?" she wondered. "Humans ask, plan, and have a ceremony. What about the yautja?"

"We may ask, but most likely, we mate" he said, simply. "We have ceremonies for those who become life mates but like I said, most yautja have multiple mates."

"And you want me to be?" she asked, raising a brow.

"My life mate" Kantra smiled. "Be mines for all time."

"I better be your only one then!" she said, quickly.

"Of course, no other could ever compare themselves to you" he assured her.

_Well, I expected him to like me, not ask me for marriage_, she thought.

"Well, I have to process all of this" Iliana sighed. He drooped his mandibles at her unknown answer. "But I won't disappoint you. I'm leaning towards a yes but I have some questions to work out."

_Questions? Why questions?_, he thought.

"Like what?" he asked, cautiously.

"Like where we'd live, if on a planet" she smiled. "I doubt I can live here with you and I don't know if I can even breathe the gases of your world. And we have to-"

"We will work out everything together" he said, placing his fingers on her mouth. "I am not rushing anything at you so relax."

She nodded and placed the cake in front of him in case he wanted more. He grinned and grabbed another slice. Eating it quickly, he put his plate down and relaxed on the bed.

"How you eat and don't gain a pound is a miracle to me" Iliana chuckled. "Yautja hunters."

"Ooman females" Kantra grinned.

Tucking his fingers into his mesh, she got on top of him and bit his chin softly. He purred and traced his bottom mandibles over her cheeks. Grinning at how smaller her form was compared to his, he lifted her up to eye level. She liked how green his eyes were which matched his skin nicely. Tracing her hands down his warm chest, she tucked in her fingers to feel his skin underneath the mesh. Tracing her lips over his revealed neck, he traced his fingers into her hair and brought her close.

Reaching up, Iliana kissed him on the mouth and he kissed her back instantly. Feeling his tongue roll over and around her tongue, she sighed. Out of all the guys she'd ever kissed, Kantra gave her goosebumps which she liked. He let go after a bit to bite at her neck eagerly while tracing his hands down her neck. She moaned quickly at feeling his hands cup her breasts softly and caress them. Nudging his head up, she kissed him again which made him rumble his chest.

Kantra didn't know if he was dominating her or if she was dominating him. She was allowing him to kiss and touch her, something most females of his kind liked dominating. He wasn't used to dominating anyone, especially in a mating manner, but if she wanted to dominate him, she could do all she wanted. Being caught in his thoughts, he didn't notice when she let go of his lips.

"Well, seems you love my kisses, Mr. Hunter" Iliana smiled.

"Yes, I do" Kantra purred. "Never have been kissed in an ooman manner, but over the passing days, you'll love my movements when I take you all to myself."

"So confident, aren't you?" she said, kissing his cheek. "But, yes, we will see."

He kissed her again deeply and tried to turn her underneath him. But she stayed in place and raised her head.

"The cake! You'll drop it" she warned. "Let me get it."

Getting off of him, she grabbed the plate off the bed. Going to the end of the bed, she leaned over to put the cake on the floor. Kantra looked at her while she bent over the bed making blood rush to his face. Taking his eyes away from her, he laid back on the bed.

_Forget how attractive she looks over the bed in that manner, she doesn't want to mate with you yet_, he thought. _But if she bends over like that again, I'm taking her._

Iliana got back on the bed and looked at him while he blushed. Crawling over to him, she cuddled against his side and wrapped an arm over his waist. He turned to his side and nuzzled his face against hers while he purred. She smiled and returned it easily.

"It's odd how you resemble some Earth animals" Iliana grinned. "Reptilian skin, cat-like purrs, and snake-like clicks."

"Comparing me to an animal does not make this mood of ours better" Kantra complained.

"Fine, this will" she said, softly.

Grabbing him behind the neck, she leaned up and kissed his sharp teeth. Rumbling his chest, he parted his mouth and tilted his head to kiss her back. Bringing him down onto her, she traced her hands over his hair and back.

_I think his little kisses are my medicine_, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 19. Thanks to **Caz, Kae-she Katsumi, The Greatest Boba Fett Fan, Cittygurl, Predatordragonfreak, **and **Nightmare Alchemist**. Yay, six reviews! Thanks for reading and please review afterwards!


	20. Kantra's New Mate

CHAPTER 20:

**Kantra's New Mate**

"Now did you really have to stop for that?" Malkor growled.

"Hey, I'm missing my tail, you can give me a break!" Eliok hissed. "Besides, you should really try these."

Eliok sat down on the rooftop and ate his McDonald's meal. He'd been getting a knack for them ever since he tasted them. Biting into his burgers, he shoved some fries into his mouth. Malkor just stood and growled from all of this. It was noon and they had arrived into the city where Kantra was supposed to be but hadn't gone looking yet.

_Out of all the things to do_, Malkor thought.

"Chill, they're here anyway" Eliok said, waving a hand.

"How sure are you?" Malkor demanded. "For all I know, they're gone!"

"They're here, I've tracked them" Eliok said, taking a bite out of his meal. "You're sure you don't want me to get you one of these? They're really good."

"I DON'T WANT ANY OOMAN FOOD! I WANT TO FIND KANTRA!" Malkor practically yelled through the city.

"And they say us hired assassins are cranky" Eliok mumbled. "Shut up and sit down before I throw you over the roof!"

"You? Order me?" Malkor hissed. "I should-"

Eliok threw his soda drink all over Malkor's armor to make him be quiet. The yautja hissed and wiped at the sticky liquid frantically. In a comic strip, you could probably see steam rising from his covered forehead.

"There, maybe now you'll stay calm" Eliok said, firmly. "With your attitude, you'll probably scare Kantra off before you get close."

_He's right_, Malkor thought.

"Now, sit your ass down and eat something" Eliok grumbled. "Yautja hunters. They're probably grumpy all the time because they don't eat anything."

"Shut up!" Malkor shouted and sat down on the rooftop. "The thing's I go through for-"

"I wouldn't be complaining" Eliok growled. "Some of us actually have lives besides you. Some of us can let go of the past instead of being cranky. And some of us would still have their TAIL!"

"It'll grow back" Malkor mumbled.

"I can't reproduce limbs!" Eliok cried out. "I lost a hand and tail because of that idiot. I can't even hold my burger and soda in my hands. Now tell me what person can do that in one hand?"

"Oh, for the love of the gods!" Malkor roared. "That's it! I'm heading out to scout, you can follow when you're ready."

"Yeah, you go along, I'm going to get more food" Eliok said, waving his fingerless hand.

Malkor growled and activated his cloak. Jumping over the building, he started his search immediately on the ground. Eliok stayed on the roof eating his food.

"That hunter must have a spear up his ass to give him that much of an attitude" he mumbled. "Oh well, now I can eat in peace for once ever since he came."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was the point of that film?" Kantra scoffed. "How can a ooman create a child in the past without altering his lifeline?"

"I don't know, okay" Iliana moaned. "Not everything has to be specific."

"Well, I think a fictional film should at least-" Kantra started.

Iliana shut his mouth before he could continue. She'd finally met the only person in her life who questioned every single film they watched. It had been the Terminator this morning and he had watched puzzled through the whole thing. Instead, he decided to eat and cuddle up to Iliana. Letting go of his mouth, she kissed the noseless space above his teeth.

"No more questions, you intergalactic smartass" she smiled. "Let's just relax for now."

"My body has been doing nothing for days" he whined. "How I wish I could go out there and hunt something down."

"When we're safe" she soothed and nudged his chin. "Then you can hunt down anything you want and I'll be there looking after you."

"I know how to hunt well" Kantra said, raising his chin. "But I wouldn't mind having another person by my side. . .who'd stay safely on my ship."

_That man_, she thought.

"I can take care of myself, who's to say I wouldn't be better than you?" Iliana smirked. He gave her a 'Yeah right, I'll always be a better hunter' look. "You're not so tough."

_Well, we'll just see_, he thought.

He pushed her down on the bed softly and placed himself on top of her. Grabbing her wrists, he placed them on top of her head. He placed most of his weight onto her to keep her pinned. She squirmed and hissed softly making him grin.

"That's because I let you" she said, quickly. "You do love being close to me."

"Does that mean you've accepted to be my life mate?" Kantra asked, raising his brows.

"I will have my answer for you by tonight" she said, giving no answer whatsoever.

"I'll always be there to look over you just like a mate should in case you feel insecure" he pointed out. "So make a good choice to end my agony."

_He's starting to sound like me with my comments and witty remarks_, she thought.

"You won't stay in agony for long, sweetie" Iliana said, pressing her cheek against his face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, instantly.

"Don't worry because then you'll get more agonized" she chuckled. "So lay down and relax."

Kantra pulled her head onto his neck and embraced her. She smiled and cuddled her nose into his warm neck. His warmth always made her feel at peace and everything he said seemed perfect. She loved to argue with him as if they were an old couple somehow and especially when he had an outburst of surprise towards something. Yet, if something happened to him she'd never forgive herself for letting it happen.

_I've fallen for an alien fugitive_, she thought. _But I'd never let anything happen to him for as long as I'm here._

She hugged him tightly and said, "Love ya."

_She said love! But what's the other word?_, he thought.

"Love what?" he asked, slyly.

"You" she blushed. "Who else? Well, the bag of chips looks good so-"

"No!" Kantra cried out. "You're mine, mine, mine!"

He grabbed her into his arms and laughed against her cheek. She laughed too at his comment and kissed one side of his mandibles. He used the other side to brush them against her cheek. He hit his forehead down against hers playfully and let go.

"Love me how?" Kantra mused.

"Like an annoying cousin" she said, rolling her eyes. "I love you in a affectionate manner, what else?"

_So, she does love me_, he thought. _Great, for once in my life, I'm happy._

"I love you too" he grinned making her blush.

She dug her face into his neck to hide her flushed cheeks. He actually told her that! Her heart was making happy jumps inside her chest from it. Sighing, she relaxed in his arms.

_How can I not be his mate?_, she thought. _He's my perfect guy. Armor, weapons, skulls, and all._

"Hmm, you're so sweet" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, I know" he grinned.

She slapped his chest softly but chuckled. His humor had greatly improved ever since he was at her old home.

_That crazy hunter of mine_, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kantra! Kantra!" Iliana called instantly into the room.

She had been shopping around town for food. While walking around, she noticed a shimmer on the other building next to the supermarket on the roof. At first she thought it was Kantra following her, but then noticed that the being was much taller. She followed it at a safe distance that Kantra had shown her to when following yautja and saw that it wasn't Kantra. She was right about the height which was about 8'0 and then got the heck out of there. She knew that no hunter would ever befriend them and would report Kantra right away.

Practically shoving everything into her vehicle, she drove directly to her hotel. But she made sure she wasn't being followed first. Now, she had gotten inside and had placed everything on their table. Kantra deactivated his cloak from thinking it was another person who'd entered. Seeing the worried expression on her face, he walked up to her instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quickly.

"Shimmery. . .alien . . .yautja. .hunter. .roof. . .building" she said, catching her breath.

"Ana, I don't understand you" Kantra said, confused. "Calm down."

"I saw one of your kind here, we have to go!" she said, when she caught her air.

"What? You couldn't have, it's cold for one to be here" he said, shaking his head. "Maybe you saw a mirage of sort."

_She couldn't have seen a yautja_, he thought. _Not even I like this weather._

"I saw shimmers, only your kind shimmers!" she pointed out. "I followed it, at first I thought it was you, but then I saw that it was taller. We have to go!"

"I doubt there's one here, but if there was, they won't bother with me" he said, patting her head. "They won't face Bad Bloods unless they have to. But I really doubt there's one here."

_What! But I saw it!_, she thought.

"You don't believe me? But I saw it!" Iliana said, stomping her foot. "It could come after us."

"They won't, trust me" Kantra said, dismissively. "And I'm not saying I don't believe you, but how do you know it wasn't a heat wave from one of the buildings you were at?"

"There's a difference, those don't move!" she cried out. "I saw it jumping! Now are you going to say there's some magical wave that does that?"

"All right, let's say you did" he said, as if he were talking to a child. "I really, really doubt that they'd come after us. So relax."

"But Kantra!" she whined.

"Look, take it off your mind and go take a quick shower" Kantra said, patting her head.

"I'm not a baby or pet that'll obey your every word, you know" Iliana pointed out.

_Why doesn't he listen?_, she whined.

"I know you're not and I don't want you worried over something that could be meaningless" he said, tracing his thumb over his cheek. "Besides, you were just ill."

She whined at how he shifted between disbelief and protectiveness of her. He wrapped his arms around her and traced a hand up her neck into her hair. Why did he always make her calm down with his moves? She grumbled and hugged him once..

"All right, I'll take a bath" she sighed and let go.

"You took one yesterday" he pointed out.

She stuck out her tongue and went to her duffel bag to get out a towel. Going through the door, she waved at him teasingly.

"Fine, I'll take a shower instead of a bath" she smiled widely. "The bath could've held two people but since you didn't believe me. . ."

She shut the door before he could counter her statement. Giggling, she got undressed and turned on the water. When it was warm, she hopped in and soaked in it happily.

_That'll teach him_, she thought. _But I have to admit I wouldn't have minded him here._

Minutes after soaking in the shower, she heard someone come inside. Obviously Kantra. She tried to cover herself up somehow despite the foggy door was between them. But then she remembered his mask could see through anything, making her sigh.

_Why must I ruin my previous thoughts?_, she thought.

"You could've knocked!" she called out. "That would be the polite thing to do."

"Yes, well, being a Bad Blood gives me exception to things at times" he laughed.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Iliana asked and then heard cluttering sound. "You know, I'll be out soon."

"I . . .am . . .just . ." he said, trailing off.

She groaned at how long he was taking while she was showering. As if things couldn't get worse, she saw the door pry open. Seconds later, Kantra was in there with her. Her eyes widened in surprise and at the fact that he was as nude as the day he was born. Covering herself from his eyes somehow, she backed up into the corner.

"What're you doing!" she shrieked.

"Since you were teasing me, I decided to make your flirts come true" Kantra grinned. "And I believe you, okay? What is wrong?"

"Have you noticed we're nude!" she exclaimed.

"What? You expected me to wear my gear in here?" he asked, tilting his head. "Odd female."

She hit his bare leg with her foot playfully. But at feeling how everything on his legs were muscled, it made her wonder if every part of his body was. She hadn't looked below his waist yet, despite she wanted to. A woman is still a woman. Eyeing his upper body, she saw it was muscled perfectly in every angle without flaws. Despite she may have seen him before with all his growls, he did have something on at her old home to stop her.

_Now here he is, nude and my soon to-be mate when I say yes_, she thought. _Maybe I'm imagining this?_

"Relax, I will not bite you" he said, brushing strands of her wet hair back.

_Easy for you to say when I'm not used to being nude!_, she thought.

"I remember when we first met, you didn't even want me to see you this way" she pointed out.

"That was different, I had just given you up as prey" Kantra stated.

"Are you glad you did now?" she asked, tracing a hand down his arm.

"Yes, I suppose every hunter may make a mistake when it comes to prey and a mate" he said, shaking his shoulders. She gave him a look. "All right! I was wrong."

"Good" she said, raising her chin.

"I care for you, Ana, you know I do" he said, bringing her close. She nodded.

_At least she didn't throw me out_, he thought. _I think I did good on this attempt if I don't say so myself._

He wrapped his arms around her body and kept her close. She blushed at being this close to him and in that manner. Well, it's not like they were having sex or anything. Right? Right? Placing the side of her face on his chest, she heard his chest rumble softly towards her. She smiled and kissed his chest timidly with her lips for the first time. All the other times he'd worn mesh but now his skin was bare without it making her closer to him with no barriers. His warm wet skin felt nice against her lips especially while the water fell over his body. Since he was much taller, the water drenched him only while she felt a soft mist.

"You . .are. .crazy. . .for coming here" Iliana said, between kisses.

"But you seem to enjoy it well" Kantra said, arrogantly.

She bit his skin but not enough to hurt him. He backed up and growled.

"Iliana!" he cried out.

"You didn't give me much of a choice" she accused. Then grinned, "Besides, I thought you yautja like it rough from feisty females."

_Romanticizing me, are you?_, he thought.

"Then rough I shall be, dear" he said, mischievously.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her covered body. She protested while he pinned her onto the back wall carefully. He raised her arms above her head while he observed her body for the first time which made her blush profoundly. It was curved very well, a mix of muscle and fat to protect each other well and give her a good figure. Her breasts were firm, probably from all her exercise, but not small.

_Well, if we have children, her milk glands will suffice_, he thought. _She's very alluring with her figure despite the clothing she wears._

But he wouldn't be complaining at all. He loved her curved waist and hips mostly making him smile. She had a good mind and body, if he could train her well, she could be his student. Of course, if he ever returned to his home some would object but he didn't care.

_She's beautiful to me_, he thought. _They can all go to hell for all I care._

He leaned down and bit her shoulder gently. At first, she was tense but then relaxed into it. He moved to her neck and nibbled on it gingerly to accustom her with his touches.

"Kantra" she sighed and leaned into the wall to let him.

"You've got a very attractive body, Iliana" he said, letting go of her arms. She wrapped them around his sides to bring him close.

"I could say the same about you" Iliana said, kissing his chest.

He leaned down and purred in front of her face. She looked up while water droplets ran down her face and kissed his mouth. He opened it and kissed her back while pressing his body against hers. He felt her body go limp at times and lay against his while he kissed her giving him points on his ego. Her hands traveled up his back firmly and caressed it with her palms. Letting go of her lips, he traced a mandible over her cheek.

"Seems you like my rough nature" Kantra smirked.

"There was nothing rough there" Iliana scoffed. "Silly hunter."

"Oh, I'm a 'silly hunter' now?" he mused. "What happened to 'psycho hunter'?"

_He still remembers?_, she thought.

"No, not anymore" she smiled. "I don't kiss 'psycho hunters'."

"Hmm, smart woman" he said, cupping her chin. "One I'd like to keep by my side. Especially after feeling more for her every day."

"Really? Good, then I'm not the only one" she said, holding him close. Mischievously, she traced a hand down his butt and was surprised that everything was even muscled down there.

_Gosh, forget any men on Earth I ever thought were handsomely muscled_, she thought. _This one beats them all._

_She grabbed my butt!_, he thought. _Hmm, not bad._

"Never felt that before" Kantra grinned down on her. "My, you do love touching me."

She scoffed and tried to bite him again. Moving quickly, he turned her around so she faced the wall by an inch. Brushing her wet hair over one shoulder, he nibbled and traced his tongue over her bare shoulder and neck. She stifled a moan and traced her hands over his that lay on her waist. This was her first time being in a shower like this with any man and she was enjoying it. She didn't feel embarrassed around Kantra and he always made her laugh anyway so it worked well. She was comfortable with him and that's all she needed to trust him in all situations. He trailed his hands over her stomach and sides making her press her back against his chest. Her body started feeling aroused the more he touched her and wondered if he was.

Feeling his hands trail up her body, they cupped her breasts in them making her arch her back to him. He was surprised yet pleased that he was touching her in the manner he wanted to recently so she'd be his mate. Caressing them for his first time, they felt soft under his strong grip making her moan softly. Placing her head back, his warmth seeped into her skin despite the water temperature.

"Is there a time when you're not warm?" Iliana sighed, while feeling his hands squeeze her bosom.

"When I'm alone without you" Kantra purred and held her chest close. "So warm me up, my dear."

"We're in a shower" she pointed out. "It ain't gonna happen. But points on that romantic comment."

_I do love it when he speaks that way_, she thought.

Feeling him squeeze her nipples, she moaned and arched her back as she called his name. He groaned from having her bottom press into his rising erection, arousing his body even more. He leaned down and bit her neck softly making her reach an arm back over his neck, despite his height.

"Kantra" she sighed and dug her fingers into his hair.

Kantra's primal instinct told him to mate with her right then and there. But he couldn't, she could say no and it looked like an uncomfortable spot. In his culture, she was already his mate by touching his blood and seeing him nude, but she didn't know that. He would know her answer later on and if she said yes, he'd say it.

He trailed a hand between her legs and ran his finger into her moist middle. She gasped softly at his sudden touch since he'd never touched her that way. Parting her legs slightly, she moved her hips to his tantalizing touch. His finger slipped into her opening but she winced when his claw touched her from inside. He took his hand away after feeling her tightening against his finger, then turned her around to face her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, timidly. "I didn't mean to."

_Such a sweetie_, she thought.

"No, it's just uncomfortable in here" Iliana said, pulling his waist close to hers.

"Well, maybe it was just our position" Kantra purred, biting her lip.

He grabbed her bottom in his hands and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders to secure herself quickly. He pressed her between the wall and himself, then grabbed her under her thighs to part them. She did and felt him start entering her from beneath so she pulled her hips closer to his. Pressing her face onto his damp chest, she looked down and saw his massive size, much bigger than any human male's, entering her slowly. She pushed herself down onto his manhood but felt a sharp pain making her tense up.

_This is not the best place to have sex with him_, she thought. _Especially with his size. He wasn't kidding about being better._

"I can't, not in here" she sighed. He nodded and pulled out of her carefully. "Let's find another place."

"Then mate with me on our bed" Kantra said, putting her down. "If you've decided to be my mate, I mean."

_I have to decide now? Just to sleep with him?_, she thought. _Talk about old fashioned but it's nice to know it exists somehow._

"I do choose it" Iliana said, nodding. "If you promise to do everything you said."

_She said yes! I have a new mate_, he thought loudly.

"I will, and I have something to tell you" he said, patting her cheek. "The moment you glanced at me fully in here is the moment you became my mate according to my customs."

"What? How? Why?" she asked, confused.

"You remember when I was still hunting you and you tasted my blood after biting me?" he explained. She nodded after remembering. "In my culture, whoever touches a warrior's blood and sees him bare will be that warrior's new mate. After you did the first thing, you remember when I stayed in your home and refused to have you look at me in any unnecessary way?"

_So that's why he was Oscar the Grouch during those healing sessions_, she thought.

"So I wouldn't be your new mate since you were 'the ultimate hunter'" Iliana said, making a pose on the last words which made him laugh. "So why let me see you now?"

"Because I want you as my mate, unlike then when I wanted your head" he said, purring into her neck. She gave him a 'thanks a lot' look. "I thought you were very worthy to be my prey so that's why. I don't plan on hurting you now or allowing anyone to. I love you, you know."

"I love you too" she said, timidly.

"I'll always protect you" Kantra said, holding her. "Not afraid to be with an alien now?"

"Not a chance" she smiled. "Besides, with that body, what girl wouldn't be attracted?"

"When they see my face, they'll run away" he scoffed.

"Screw them, I find you very attractive, Kantra" she said, smiling. "You're my mate, nobody else's."

_She's getting dominant, not bad_, he thought.

"The same for you, my dear" he purred. Then turned, "Now, how do you turn this water off? You've already made my mind jumble with your comments!"

She moved in front of him and turned off the water. When she closed both hot and cold water, he grabbed her from behind.

"You'll have to let me go so we can get out" she pointed out.

"I know, I just hope you don't lose your sudden attraction to me" Kantra said, hugging her.

"Oh, I won't" she grinned.

He let go of her while she opened the shower door. Getting out quickly, he watched her nude body scamper off making him grin. The more he looked at her nude, the more he wanted her, especially with her meek modesty. Seeing her leave with a towel wrapped around herself, he stepped out. Wiping his feet on the floor's towel, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist.

When he got into the room, he saw the curtains closed so only the sunset's light shone through. He saw Iliana on their bed laying on her side when he looked. She traced her toes from one leg graze down the other one and ran a finger over the mattress teasingly. He had no idea on ooman mating rituals but her pose easily aroused him.

_Why must she torture me so?_, he thought.

"Do you plan to leave me on the bed all by myself?" Iliana asked, silkily. "Or do you plan to take out your primal urges with me?"

_Oh, she matches me perfectly_, he thought.

He complied instantly to her flirting and laid down on the bed on her side. Grabbing her form under his with one arm, he took in her sweet scent. He traced his tongue over the side of her neck making her moan.

"I've never seen this side of you, Iliana" Kantra said, biting her chin. "It's very appealing."

"I never had anyone worth my time and effort" she said, kissing his mouth. He opened his mouth and kissed her back. "That is until I met you."

He trailed his mandibles over her cheeks in a sweeping motion. Placing her thumb on his chin, she parted his mouth and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply and pressed her body into the bed. Kantra wanted her bare body under his so he grabbed the tied in end of her towel and undid it. Removing the top layer, it fell to her side, exposing it. Letting go of their kiss, he trailed his tongue over her neck again and traced his claws down her bare side. She moaned and arched her back towards him.

"Despite I tried to kill you at first?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, and I still evaded you" she smirked. "Nice story for a child of ours one day: Well, darling, the first time I met your father he wanted my skull on his precious trophy rack. Now, who wants to go polish the skull that's in the spot that was supposed to be for mommy?"

"I doubt you'd tell that to our young" Kantra laughed out loud. "So, you've decided to be my mate and mother my children?"

_I'd love to have her humor for many years with me and our future children_, he thought.

"Well, if we're mating for many years after today, don't you think we'll at least have one?" Iliana pointed out. "Especially with your hormones."

He kissed her fully on the lips and gripped her hair. She kissed back strongly over his tongue along with the roof of his mouth. He loved her kisses, ever since the first one she gave him back at their campfire. How he loved that moment. Letting go after some seconds, she caught her air and grinned.

"Wow again on that" she responded.

"I plan to make you feel that way in many things besides kissing" he said, nuzzling her neck.

Iliana let go of him and got inside the bed's covers. He followed her drift and grabbed her back afterwards. She laughed at his closeness to her and took off her towel while he held her. He clicked in surprise at having and seeing her bare body against his. Taking off his easily, he placed her body on top of him and traced his tongue over her throat. Cupping one of her breasts, she sat on his stomach to trace her hands down his chest.

"I want you" Kantra said, caressing her chest. She nodded and pressed her hips down onto him seductively.

"I know you do" she said, while he sat up to face her. "And if you want me, I'll easily want you in return."

He grabbed her into his arms while she sat on him. Tracing his hands down her back, she held his face in her hands and planted kisses all over it. She loved having him at eye level and she took advantage of it when it came to kissing his warm face. He purred and lay her down on the bed before she could force him to stay. Falling on her pillow, she groaned and looked up at an amused Kantra who kept eyeing her.

"What happened to 'I don't like seeing you nude', hmm?" she questioned.

"That was before you became my mate" he said, tracing a hand down her side and purring into her neck. "Now you are and I plan to make you enjoy it."

_A seductive Kantra, not bad_, she thought.

"I'm all yours" Iliana smiled and grabbed him behind the neck.

He lowered himself down onto her and ran his mandibles over her face. Wanting to touch every crevice of her body, he didn't know where to start. Tracing a hand between her legs, she sighed and parted them to allow him in. Guiding his finger inside of her, he traced his mandibles over one shoulder and bit her soft skin. She moaned from feeling his touches in and outside her body at the same time making her aroused easily. Pressing her hips to the movements of his hand, she grabbed his shoulders to bring him onto her more closely. His weight was much heavier than hers but she'd handle everything he brought down on her.

Feeling his mandibles go down her neck, she arched her upper body to his eager mouth. She felt his hand leave from her middle and grab a hold of her breast. Sighing at his strong touch, she got louder and surprised when he placed his mouth over the other one. Out of all their adventures since they'd met, she didn't think she would've bedded the being who at first had tried to kill her relentlessly. She thought of how lucky he was that she wasn't meaner and would've given him over to the feds or Eliok without a thought. But thankfully, she was raised righteously and it paid off. Yes, she was running with both their lives in her hands but she found the person who could actually be 'the one' for her.

_It sounds so unbelievable but it's not_, she thought.

Having his tongue run over her breast, she snapped out of her thoughts. Getting back to the reality that she was in bed with him, she traced her hand over his dreads and pressed herself to his mouth. Kantra was having the time of his life at finally mating with someone after such a long time and knowing he'd have himself a life mate in Iliana. Letting go of her bosom, he traced his finger over the scar his brother had given her. It was awfully close to her breast but he knew his brother hadn't been worried about how her breasts looked when he had to escape back home. Besides, she told him nothing happened between them. The sign wasn't one of a young blood but of an ally in case anyone wanted to hunt her, they couldn't. It was like a protective 'no hunting' sign.

"Kantra" she said, softly.

_She's my mate_, he thought. _Nobody else's just like I'm hers._

He reached up and nuzzled his face against hers. She did the same and traced her lips over his face softly. Whispering his name, Kantra wanted her instantly the more she said it. Parting her legs with his hands, he pulled her down to enter her. She moaned in surprise at feeling him inside of her and bent her legs to make it easier. Iliana hadn't slept with anyone in a long while and she knew it was going to be much different with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, she brought him inside of her more. It hurt slightly because of his large size but once he was inside fully, she knew he'd make her feel amazing.

"Iliana" Kantra groaned while feeling how tight she was inside. "You're. .wow. . ."

"Different than your kind?" she gasped. "Yes, I am. Besides, I don't sleep with yautja men at all so I don't know what you expect."

Resting her face on his shoulder, she felt him pushing inside further. Crying out, she raised her head involuntarily. That's when her cries of passion turned into fright. On the other segment of the hotel next to them, she saw a being exactly like a yautja peering at them from the rooftop of other section across. Literally pushing Kantra out and away from her, she tried to get out from under him. He was surprised by her reaction but she'd explain in a moment. Getting to a sitting position, she looked out the window again while holding the covers. She sighed in relief that the being was gone but in worry that it'd seen them.

Kantra stared at her in disbelief at why she'd thrown him back. At first he'd thought she was going to behave like a yautja female and maybe throw him from passion, but no. She'd been frightened in an instant and shoved him away making him worry. He sat up to see her looking out the window while looking troubled, so he traced his hand down her cheek. Looking to the side as if she hadn't seen him in years, she fell into his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kantra" Iliana said, upsettingly. "I didn't mean to shove you away like that, I loved what we were doing but-"

"What frightened you, Ana?" he asked, purring into her neck. She placed her arm over his neck. "I'm here to protect you."

"When I raised my head, I saw something outside our window" she explained. "There was someone on the other side of the building on the roof and they were looking at us directly. It was a yautja and I wouldn't be surprised if it was the one I saw today."

_What? No!_, he thought. _Could there really be one here?_

"Are you sure you weren't imagining-" Kantra started.

"No, so don't think your mating with me made me delirious or anything" Iliana said, quickly. "We weren't even doing anything serious yet."

_Serious? I was halfway inside of her!_, he thought.

"Besides, I thought you believed me" she added. "Or do you think I've been making it all up?"

_I can't believe he thinks I'm lying_, she thought. _I love him, why would I lie?_

Kantra saw his mate look away from him instantly. Trust was part of being mates and he had to believe her. Why would she overreact over something that she was sure of? Lifting her face with his hand, he met his eyes with hers.

"I believe you" he said, softly. "Did you see where it went?"

"It was gone when I looked back up" she said, simply. "Still believe me?"

"Of course I do" he said, making her face relax a bit. "I'll always believe you no matter what, all right? And I'll set my tracker to pick up any of my own kind's signature's. Sound better?"

"Promise not to doubt me?" Iliana asked, quietly. "To listen to me when I have something important to say, despite it may sound disbelieving?"

"With all my heart and if not, you can leave me where I stand" Kantra said, nodding. "I love you, Iliana."

"I love you too" she whispered and held him close. "So don't ever think I'd lie to you."

He laid her down on the bed again and whined softly into her ear. She smiled at the sound and held him close while looking out the window. When she saw the being, she didn't like the feeling she got from it and if it wanted to hurt Kantra, it'd have to go through her. She wouldn't let anyone get to him and that included the feds, Eliok, his own kind, and any other that wanted them.

"Don't worry, my dear" Kantra said into her ear. "I'll check it out."

Wanting to relieve her worry, he got up and wrapped one of the blankets around his waist. He walked over to the window that was still curtained and looked over the scene. Not seeing any active signatures of his kind, he looked back at her worried face.

"Nothing, whatever was here is gone" he said, shaking his head. "So relax."

Walking back to their bed, he sat down and embraced her from behind. Setting her head back on his shoulder, Iliana pressed her face against his skin to feel his warmness. They were safe for now and would hopefully stay that way for a while. Holding her small body in his arms, he traced his one side of his mandibles over her cheek.

"I'm here with you and we're safe" he said, softly. "I won't let anything happen."

"I know, but it makes me wonder how many people are after us" she sighed. "We need to move out to our next stop, Kantra."

"Already? I was getting comfortable here" he groaned.

"I don't want anything happening to you, especially with one of your kind around here" Iliana said, kissing his neck once. "We'll leave at night and stop in the morning at our next town or city. Okay?"

"I trust you so I'll follow you as always" Kantra said, nodding. "Don't feel scared, I'm here with you."

_But if a yautja's after us, can we stop it?_, she thought.

"Yes and I need to protect you as much as I can from anybody" she said, grabbing his hands into her lap. "I love you, sweetie, and I protect those I love very dearly."

He held her body closely to his and calmed her by running his hands down her arms. She turned to her side and placed her hands over his chest.

"We can protect each other, not one over the other but together" Kantra said into her ear. "Rest for a while and I'll get our things ready."

"What if that thing comes back?" she asked, raising her head. "That thing gave me the willies. And trust me, when you were after me, I wasn't too afraid but that other guy totally gives me the creeps."

"Probably because you haven't seen him closely" he said, gently. Raising a brow, he asked, "Wait, you weren't afraid of me?"

"I was nervous and panicky but not utterly terrified" she said, giving him an innocent smile. "I just kept looking at how to beat you."

_How could she not be afraid of me?_, he thought glumly.

"Well, there went my hunter ego" he mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie, you scared me the first time I met you" Iliana smiled. "It's something I don't want to focus on anymore since you did want me _dead_."

"But not now since I can't even take my eyes off you" Kantra said, cupping her chin. "But I still like knowing I can scare the life out of somebody."

"Well, you did when you came to my apartment the first time" she said, brightly. "And I tried to throw a statue at you."

He gave her a sarcastic 'that really makes me better' look. It made her mood brighten at his expression making her lean up to kiss him. He pressed his mouth against hers and allowed her to. She kissed him softly by pressing her lips over his mouth and tracing her tongue over his gently and not far. After a few seconds, she let go and traced a hand over his mandibles.

"A kiss doesn't make me a better hunter, but it does make me better" he smiled.

"You're a great hunter, from the way you described yourself to me in the past and how you've faced Eliok, I know you are" Iliana said, tracing a hand up his cheek. "Don't ever doubt yourself."

"How do you talk so comforting and wisely?" he asked, softly. "Everything you always tell me seems perfect."

"I don't know, I guess I'm lucky" she said, chuckling. "And very lucky to make this yautja hunter stop trying to kill me and fall in love with me instead."

"No, you did that on your own" Kantra said, purring into her face.

Knowing he made her better made Kantra happy. She also made him better by her comment about his hunting stature. Running his fingers through her hair, he considered himself the lucky one for finding her despite of their first meeting. How he loved her, but he wouldn't let her get hurt if anyone wanted to kill him. He'd rather die before he let anyone harm her. Deep into his thoughts, he didn't notice her fall asleep on him.

_I'll protect you just like a great warrior should_, he thought. _My mate. My love. My Iliana._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliok was polishing his armor when Malkor walked into the room. The guy always seemed to have an arrogant sway in his walking making him growl. How in the world did he get hired into a crazy assignment like this? 5 years and it only got him a lost tail and four fingers. Yes, Malkor had paid him well so far but he'd still rather have those limbs.

"Have a good stroll around the city?" Eliok asked, simply.

"Yes, very good indeed" Malkor grinned while taking off his mask to reveal a yellowish face with red tints and crimson eyes. "I found our dear friend, Kantra."

After hours of finding nothing, he'd smelled a faint scent of a yautja nearby. Knowing Kantra was there, he'd followed it and spotted an ooman. But it went into a building so he couldn't follow easily. A while later he sensed being watched and spotted the same ooman leaving the building he had been nearby. Getting a closer look, he scanned it and saw it fit Eliok's description. Following her to a big structure with other sections attached, he saw it was a residential type of building. After looking through each room to see if he found them, he almost gave up until he saw them. The same ooman had her arms wrapped around Kantra while they were mating, but then she spotted him somehow. Jumping out of the way and out of the building, he growled at being spotted but it allowed for him to make a plan.

"Have you been drinking again? You sound too happy" Eliok wondered.

"I'm not drunk!" he said, loudly. "I just found Kantra in his hiding area along with a little ooman."

"I already know he has a companion, it's not new" Eliok scoffed. "Get with the times, Malkor."

"Let me finish!" Malkor growled. "I thought at first it might be a simple hostage or ally of sort, but no. Our dear Kantra has found himself a new mate of sort. In a ooman!"

Malkor laughed out loud while Eliok wondered if he was really right in the head. Throwing a piece of metal at him, Malkor caught it and growled.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just overwhelmed by my new plans" Malkor hissed. "Knowing Kantra for years, I know he'd protect his loved ones with his life. And as to seeing how close he was with that ooman in their hiding quarter, I'd say he'd protect her to death. So here is my plan."

"Split them up and kill him?" Eliok asked, putting his armor away in a cabinet.

"Yes, but let me explain it more thoroughly" Malkor said, stomping his foot. Eliok sighed. "We keep tracking them and follow them if they move. We will wait until she goes out and know Kantra's there, then I will confront them. I will act in the same friendly manner that Kantra knew me as and then try to get him to come with me. If not, he will be forced to. Once onboard here, I will kill him after locking the entire ship, then call the Arbitrator and use the simple 'he provoked me' rule. And that'll be that."

"And if he doesn't come and escapes?" Eliok asked, plainly. "He is tricky and that ooman is very crafty as well. Not surprised they're together."

"Must you always undermine me?" Malkor sighed in irritation. "If he escapes, the next time the ooman is alone by herself, I will kidnap her. You will go to Kantra after I make some footage ensuring she's with me and safe until he comes for her. Surely, he won't let her get hurt and come to us. We will be in orbit in this ship to ensure he can't escape easily and once he's there, you will finally finish the job. Once you're done, I will take his body to show the Arbitrator and tell him the same excuse and you can kill the ooman and be on your way."

"Sounds harder than the first plan" Eliok mumbled. "But I'm in as long as we can finish it now."

"We'll be done soon so Kantra better hold onto his mate for as long as he can" Malkor grinned maliciously. "Because she'll be screaming in my grip soon and he'll finally have his downfall."

_Guy really holds a grudge_, Eliok thought.

"You really do hate him" he said, simply. "What'd he do?"

"You'll learn soon, you'll be there to watch me destroy him" Malkor grinned. "Now, what is there to eat?"

"You want to eat after all this gore talk?" Eliok said, making a face. "Don't you have a ship to go to?"

"I'm paying you so deal with it" Malkor hissed. "What's in the bag?"

Eliok grabbed the brown bag next to him instantly. "Nothing, just weapons."

"I have a better sense of smell than you and I know it's food, so give it up" Malkor growled, reaching for it.

"No, it's mine!" Eliok said, tugging at it with his only hand. "You're just too cheap to get your own meal!"

Malkor yanked it with all his strength until the bag tore. Burgers in their packaging rolled onto the floor making Eliok dive for them. He caught them into his arms off the floor but the fries weren't so lucky.

"You idiot! You killed my fries!" Eliok yelled.

"You still have those!" Malkor pointed.

"But they complete the meal!" Eliok growled. "If you want any of this, you better go get the fries!"

"I'm not gonna-" Malkor started.

Eliok started unwrapping the food with one hand. Malkor was starving so he might as well make one simple trip to stop his growling stomach. He was going to need a lot of food to end his stomach's cravings. And part of him wanted to try out the whole meal Eliok had become infatuated with.

"Fine! But if you eat any of it, I'm cutting off that other hand of yours" Malkor warned. "You know, maybe Kantra's been beating you more because you're probably gaining weight from all of that."

"What're you, my doctor? Get out!" Eliok hissed.

Grabbing his mask, Malkor walked out of the room to make another trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 20.

I know it's been 4 days since an update but it's not my fault. Blame the scorching sun and it's 93 degrees and rising temperature this whole week. And pity to us folk who have no air conditioners and only fans that only fan your face and can't reach their bodies! By now, you can tell how anguished I am from this heat. I wish I lived in the cold areas, I love the cold.

But thanks to **Caz, The Greatest Boba Fett, Kae-she Katsumi,** **Cittygurl, Bastet1023, Zappy, Nightmare Alchemist, and Predatordragonfreak **for their last chapter reviews! Thanks, I love you guys! And I made the chapter way longer than the rest to ease the pain from waiting.


	21. Hands Off My Mate!

CHAPTER 21:

**Hands Off My Mate!**

"I'm tired" Iliana groaned.

"You're always tired" Kantra grumbled.

"Well, you're not the one driving so you don't get to complain" she mumbled.

They had reached their next hotel in which to stay in three cities over. It was an hour before sunrise and Iliana was trying to catch some hours of sleep before light shone through the blinds. She had already changed into her pajamas while Kantra relaxed half-naked as usual on the bed. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she placed her cheek on his stomach. He purred and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sleep then" he said, softly. "I will keep watch."

She cuddled up to his side and sighed contentedly.

"You're so comfortable to sleep next to" Iliana mumbled. "So warm and cuddly."

"I am fierce, not cuddly" he said, making a face.

"Yes, you are cuddly" she said instantly. "So shush, listen to your mate."

"Now you call yourself my mate?" he asked, amusingly.

"Well, we were about to have sex in the hotel room before something ruined it and you already told me I am so ha!" Iliana pointed out. "Can't back out now, hunter man."

"As I remember, you were the hesitant one" Kantra smirked. She pinched his side playfully. "Ow! You know I'm right!"

"You just wanted to get me into bed" Iliana said, making an 'I'm still right' look. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

_She is right about wanting to mate with her easily_, he thought.

"Your sleep deprived state has made you delusional" he said, patting her head. "Go to sleep."

"Crazy hunter man turned lovable mate" she mumbled. "You're lucky you turn me on and make me listen to you or else I'd hit you between the legs again."

"But then you wouldn't be able to mate with me" he chuckled. She stuck out her tongue.

Mumbling, she listened and fell asleep for a few hours while Kantra kept watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliok landed his ship in a clearing outside the new city of their destination. His tracker had gone off to locate the new place where Kantra hid. He had wanted to wait till morning to follow but Malkor practically threw him out of bed to go after them in the middle of the night. He wasn't even allowed to put the ship on autopilot because of Malkor's eagerness. He got to dress formally as usual while Eliok was still in his night clothes.

_Why does he get to dress while I keep watch?_, he thought.

"How am I supposed to take Kantra down when I'm tired?" Eliok muttered. "That's it!"

Punching in the button for the comlink to go throughout the ship on the loudspeaker, he yelled, "Malkor, get your ass to the bridge! I've been on this thing for over 5 hours! I need a damn nap since your ass is probably still stuck to a mirror wondering 'are all my dreads in place', 'does any of my armor have a microscopic scratch I have to buff out', or 'is my skin finally wrinkling'!"

Minutes later, Malkor came in while wearing his gold armor, bone necklaces, and hair tied down giving him a 'I'm better than everyone' outlook. Compared to Eliok's raggedy look with his battered armor, Malkor looked like Prince Charming of the Dark Realm.

"I see you finally pried your face off the mirror" Eliok hissed.

"It's not my fault I was given better looks" Malkor sneered.

"Right, at least my face doesn't look like it was bashed in with a rod" he insulted.

"At least I don't look as if I were missing all my teeth except four" Malkor taunted back.

"At least my face doesn't have a life of its own to move" Eliok scoffed.

"Stumpy" he countered.

_Stumpy? Why that-_, Eliok thought.

"Crabby" he said back.

"At least I won't get fat from ooman food" Malkor smirked.

"Really? I'd swear I see some fat on your side" Eliok hissed.

"Argh! Get your ass a nap and leave me alone!" Malkor yelled.

Eliok hissed and walked towards the door. Finally, he'd get a nap, if he didn't pass out from exhaustion first before reaching his quarter.

"At least my ass will get some sleep unlike you who probably watches it in a mirror to make sure it's in top condition" Eliok insulted back. "And I think I see a white hair in your dreads which must be from your usual anger."

He cackled and left while leaving a fuming Malkor behind. Stomping the floor, he went over to the controls to cool down the ship and to prepare for a search and to entrap. Looking around, Malkor unclipped his mask from his belt and placed it in front of him. Using it as a mirror, he looked over his dreads carefully.

_I can look over myself, there's nothing wrong with that_, he thought. _Besides, I am a handsome hunter._

"White hair, my ass" he sneered. "And I don't spend all my time looking at myself. . .Wait a minute, that clasp is two millimeters lower than the other!"

Fixing a gold clasp on his left side, he aligned it according to the rest. He then placed his mask back on his belt as if nothing happened.

"Stupid Eliok" he grumbled and went back to the controls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, should I expect a lecture or reward from this?" Kantra asked, looking at his mate.

"How about I whack you over the head?" she suggested. He glared. "Kidding, you know I love you so."

She had woken up hours later only to find that he'd fallen asleep too. Hating to wake him up from his peaceful slumber, she waited for him to wake and relax. She wasn't angry that he fell asleep but for their need to strategize more in case anything happened.

"I couldn't help it, it happened" Kantra said, guiltily. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, you slept in the car while _I_ drove" she said, wagging a finger. He flicked out a mandible at her. "I'm not angry at all, so don't worry your little green head about it."

"Green?" he said, tilting his head.

"Right, infrared spectrum" she said, remembering his eyesight. "Well, yes, you're the color green . . . along with some others."

"I have no interest for learning colors until I get an ooman eyesight viewer installed into my mask, then you can teach me" Kantra said, waving a hand.

"And if I don't?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I have my ways of making you comply" he purred.

"No, your flirtatious moves will have no effect on me" Iliana grinned. "Yes, they'll please me but it won't make you succeed."

"I'll be the judge of that" he smirked.

Pulling her down under him, he nibbled on her neck gently. She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him close to trace her lips over his neck. Feeling the tips of his tusks run gently over her neck, it made her moan softly. Hearing that noise, Kantra decided to take it further. Gripping the bottom of her blouse, he pulled it up and got no protests from her when he took it off. Smiling in relief that she didn't have more layers underneath to burden him with, he placed a hand over her breast while leaning down to kiss her.

"You really should stop wearing so much clothing" Kantra suggested.

"I'm sure my people would love to see me half-naked around town" she remarked.

"I would" he grinned.

"That's you, not them" Iliana said, tracing a finger down his cheek. "That's why you're weird."

"I happen to be most normal hunter you'll ever meet . . .excluding my current status" Kantra pointed out, then smiled.

"You're so cute when you try to outdo my comments" she laughed. "But you still won't."

She kissed him strongly and pressed her body to his as closely as she could. Feeling his tongue over hers and his hand on her chest, she traced a hand down his chest teasingly. He rumbled his chest and let go of her lips to trace his mouth over her chest. Placing his mouth over one breast, he traced his hand down the side of the other and her stomach softly. She moaned while running her fingers down his back. After not being able to mate with her properly last time, this time he would with no interruptions. Besides, who'd find them there? He pulled down her pants while tracing his mandibles down her abdomen and stopped at her waist.

He took them off giving her a chance to pin him down underneath her. He was strong and bigger to take down but somehow she managed. Crying out in surprise, Kantra found himself under his mate's hold. He was impressed that she'd actually pinned him, especially with the height and weight difference. Feeling her lips over his neck and chest, he opened his mandibles to purr loudly. Smiling that he was enjoying it, she traced her lips down his toned upper body while tracing her hands over his sides teasingly. She felt his hand go through her hair while her tongue traced lightly over his abdomen. Smelling a musky scent come from him, she guessed his kind did that when aroused.

_Excellent, I turn him on just like he does easily to me_, she thought.

"As long as we do this at the end of our arguments, you can be 100 correct for all I care" Kantra said, silkily.

Stopping her kisses at where his loincloth was, she traced her tongue over his waist making one of his legs bend up involuntarily. He moaned out loud in a mix of his voice and clicks from his throat. She had no idea how to take off the thing so she kissed his skin around it softly. Crawling back up to him, she felt his mouth over hers before she could do or say anything. His tongue went over her entire mouth making her moan and press her body against his. While still kissing her, he turned her over underneath him again.

"Trying to dominate me?" Kantra purred after letting go.

"Only if you like it" she said, tracing a hand down his torso.

"I do indeed" he said, silkily. "But I plan on being the best out of us when it comes to mating."

"Honey, you can be the best but I'll feel the best once you're done" Iliana laughed. "So go ahead and be at your best."

_Yes, she is the most perfect mate ever_, he thought.

"I will and with no disruptions" Kantra said, smiling. "You're mines, Ana."

She leaned up and kissed his neck instantly. Tracing her hand down his body, she tucked her fingertips into his loincloth and touched his warm skin underneath. He grabbed her last undergarment and took it off instantly without complaint. Placing his hand between her legs, she moaned at feeling his fingers caressing her. He undid his loincloth and took it off at seeing she was ready for him already. Parting her legs, he placed himself between them and bit her neck softly. She sighed into his neck at feeling his warm body against hers and just wanting him to stay there like that. Having him by her side was one thing, having him in bed was another.

"Going pretty fast, aren't we?" she smiled.

"We did get bothered last time so we're making up for what should've happened next" he said, placing a hand over her hip.

"Well then, it's only right to finish it" she said, kissing him.

"Wise female" he grinned.

Grabbing her into his arms, he thrust inside of her fully. She cried out loud from his size inside of her but took her mind away from that quick pain. Feeling his movements inside of her, she moved along with him with her hips while letting her tight muscles adapt to his size. Once she got herself into a comfortable position on her back, she grabbed his body onto hers while moaning from their lovemaking. Keeping his hands at her sides, Kantra strengthened his thrusts making her cry out from the raw animalistic passion. She'd never felt a man who could make her cry out passionately from sleeping together like him and she enjoyed it. Besides, he was her husband now and she would love making love to him for as long as she could. He ran his mandibles over her neck and cheeks while feeling her small hands go over his broad chest lustfully.

Growling in amusement, he thrust into her deeply in quick motions making her muscles tighten around him. Keeping his pace, Iliana cried out his name and climaxed soon after. Kantra pushed into her a bit more before climaxing himself. Growling, he dug his face into her sweaty hair and collapsed onto her carefully. She sighed while trying to lower the fiery sensation her body felt. But Kantra's warmer one wasn't helping.

"Love, would you mind letting me cool down because I feel like a chicken in the oven" Iliana laughed softly.

"By all means" he nodded and laid on her side instead. "Despite I didn't understand what you just said."

"Maybe you'll understand this?" she smiled and kissed him.

Despite she was tired from their mating, she would always let him know he was appreciated in a kiss. Besides, his body just made her mind say 'Kiss him, he's just perfect!'.

"That I do" he purred after she let go.

Kantra lay on his side and grabbed Iliana to face him. He nuzzled her cheek while she returned it making him smile. She was so much better than in the previous days, they hadn't been bothered yet by enemies, and she was his mate now. Everything seemed peaceful, but he knew all things like that would end soon. Holding his mate close, he purred in her ear.

"I love you, Ana" Kantra whispered. "You were breathtaking a minute ago."

_What a man_, she thought.

"I know _you_ took my breath away" Iliana chuckled, tracing a hand down his cheek. "You were . . .well. . I don't know how I can describe it besides WOW! Where have you been all my life?"

Kantra laughed and traced his thumb over her neck. He was satisfied that they could mate easily but creating a life one day was another thing. Especially now since they were both being hunted by three different races. But he would fight to protect someone else now besides himself and that was worth it in his mind. Iliana sighed and dug her face onto his chest while closing her eyes.

"I love you, Kantra" she said, softly. "And I'm proud to be your mate."

With those words said, she fell asleep in his arms quickly. He smiled down at her smaller form and held her closer.

"And I thank the gods for bringing you to me that day in the forest, my love" he purred before falling asleep too. "But the gods could've eased it without you having to throw rocks at me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana walked through the park quickly. She'd just left a bookstore she found in the town they were at and had bought three. One of nature, one on human beings, and one joke book (Kantra was trying to understand human humor more). She was trying to get back soon to be safe and to just be at Kantra's side again.

"Kantra" she sighed softly and smiled.

_Boy, do I feel like a schoolgirl again_, she thought.

Walking giddily in her own thoughts about Kantra, she didn't notice an invisible form following her from behind. It hid behind the trees swiftly and didn't lose its track. Before Iliana reached the sunlight areas of the park, she felt something snap at her feet. Feeling something tighten around her feet, she was lifted up into the air by something unknown.

"Oh, no you don't" Iliana grumbled.

Taking out a blade Kantra gave her for protection from her pocket, she raised herself up by gripping her jeans in one hand. Seeing silver wire around her feet, she cut into it quickly and released her feet. Falling down on her back, she scrambled up and ran. Looking around at the same time, she tried to see anything out of the ordinary.

_This is just what happened when I met Kantra_, she thought.

Hearing clicks in the trees, she cursed mentally for walking through the dark part of the park. Shade can help shield the sun with good and bad outcomes.

"If you're a hunter, at least have the courage to face me!" Iliana yelled. "Or are you afraid of a human?"

_That should get their attention_, she thought.

Hearing a growl, she saw the leaves rustle as something left it. Feet away from the tree stood a cloaked being, which she easily recognized as a yautja.

_So I was right_, she thought.

Iliana saw a clear shimmer change into a hunter in gold armor with red skin and stripes. Obviously, he held a good stature by how he carried himself and how he dressed. Standing her ground, she glared at the hunter who growled back. Unsheathing his wrist blades, Iliana got a little nervous. She remembered how good Kantra was with those.

Malkor grinned under his mask at finally having Kantra's little mate in front of him. Soon, Kantra would be in his grip and he'd die to finally please him. But first, he needed to get the information out of her.

"Where is Kantra, ooman?" he spoke in English.

She was surprised that he knew about Kantra so they had to both know each other. But she knew that everyone in his clan believed he was a criminal so that meant no yautja could be trusted. So, she'd play the usual innocent role.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, quickly. Then in puzzlement, "Who or what are you?"

"You know what I am" Malkor hissed. "I've been following you and I know you've met my dear friend, Kantra."

_He looks friendly but his attitude sure isn't_, I thought.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Iliana said, narrowing her eyes. "You're a freakin' alien! How in the heck would I know you and what a Kantra is?"

"You know perfectly well of what and whom I speak" Malkor said, typing something into his gauntlet. "That clueless attitude won't work, but I know you can't deny this . . ."

Placing his arm out, voices were heard from the gauntlet.

"I believe you, okay?" Kantra's recorded voice talked. "Did you see where it went?"

"It was gone when I looked back up" Iliana's own voice answered. "Still believe me?"

"Of course I do" Kantra's said. "I'll always believe you no matter what, all right? And I'll set my tracker to pick up any of my own kind's signature's. Sound better?"

"Promise not to doubt me?" Iliana's asked. "To listen to me when I have something important to say, despite it may sound disbelieving?"

"With all my heart and if not, you can leave me where I stand" Kantra said, softly. "I love you, Iliana."

_Oh crap_, she thought. _So he was the one at the apartment that evening! He ruined our moment! Why I oughta kick him in the-_

Malkor closed his gauntlet and clicked something odd. Crossing his arms, he uttered a small hiss at her.

_She can't deny that proof_, he thought.

"I know about you Iliana, and Kantra as well" he stated. "So you can drop the charade and tell me where he is for I need to speak with him."

"I don't know who you recorded but you obviously like sneaking into people's rooms when couples are alone" Iliana scoffed. "I didn't know aliens could be perverts."

"Silence!" he roared. "If you want to play this the hard way, fine. I have no worries in making you comply by whatever means necessary."

"I could just scream, cops will take you down" she snorted.

"And I could shoot you seconds before you utter a sound" he shot back. "So either tell me or die."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, simply. He growled.

_He can kill me but he's not getting to Kantra_, she thought.

"Look, I have been his friend since we were young" Malkor said, lowering his tone. "My name is Malkor, maybe you remember that name when he's spoken to you."

_Malkor?_, she thought. _Now, I remember. He's from Kantra's tale, but he still sounds rude to me._

"Malkor? Sounds like an alcoholic drink or something" she stated, making him hiss. "Maybe I know something, maybe I don't. But it all depends on your attitude."

_I have to agree to an ooman's terms!_, he thought. _Oh, I will enjoy killing her._

"I will change my attitude to obtain the information" Malkor said, simply. "Now, tell me where he is?"

"I'm not telling you where he is, if I do know" she smirked. "You have to prove yourself."

"What?! I just want to know where he is, is that so hard?!" Malkor exclaimed.

"Trust is a factor" she said, coldly. "I will not allow anyone to come close to me or anyone I know if they're lethal."

"I would not bring harm to Kantra, he is one of my longest friends" he said, faking niceness.

_Hopefully she'll buy it_, he thought.

"I don't trust you, so you're not getting past me with any information" she said, simply.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll be gone" he said, calmly despite he was ready to pounce on her. "I just wish to speak with him, it's important."

"Once again, no" she said, shaking her head. "If I knew Kantra, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see anyone with an attitude like yours so I'm sorry."

She'd gotten a scary enough vibe from the being to know to get away from him now. Especially after he'd tied her upside down. Walking backwards, she started walking slowly and then went broke off into a sprint. Malkor, in his usual temper, wanted to shoot her there but he couldn't let his only link to Kantra get away. Jumping onto the closest tree, he climbed it and stood up on the branch. He jumped into the next tree and did the same again swiftly until he reached a spot over the human.

Jumping out of the tree, he landed in front of her and growled. She backed away nervously making him smirk. Now, if she feared him enough, she'd rat out Kantra.

"Just tell me where he is" Malkor hissed. She shook her head. "I don't have patience like Kantra so if you don't tell-"

Iliana reached back her hand and hit him in the face with her bags. He growled at having being hit by a lowly human and by it being a distraction. She was fast but once Malkor was angry, he was deadly. Grabbing her by the back of the neck while she was still running, he put her in a head lock. He hissed in her ear while she struggled.

"Tell me or I'll kill you this instant" Malkor growled.

"Let go!" she yelled.

Malkor saw a blade from a spear gun breeze past his shoulder and embed into a tree. Looking away from the human, he spotted the source. Another yautja stood before them. Kantra. Malkor smiled underneath his mask.

_It's all coming together_, he thought. _Soon, you will die._

"Get your hands off of her!" Kantra snarled. "Because the next time, I won't miss. I will kill you where you stand."

Malkor let go of Iliana who gave him a quick kick in the kneecap. He hissed while she ran to Kantra's side. She was so relieved to have him there but worried at what could happen between the two. She wasn't exactly strong like them in case Kantra needed an advantage. Giving her mate a light squeeze on the side, she stood behind him.

"I wasn't going to harm her" Malkor said, hiding his anger. "It's me, Malkor. You do remember me, right?"

Kantra felt as if time stopped. Malkor was here? How was that possible? Why was he here? Many questions jumbled in his mind, but he knew one thing for sure. Wherever Malkor was, his people wouldn't be far behind ready to bind and execute him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 21. I know it's taken a while for me to post anything but after starting school again, it's been a bit hard. Especially when Ibarely had time to get on the computer. But I took time off this week to work on this piece and then to catch up on assignments before I get behind! L But I'm sorry for having to let you all wait like this but I hope you liked the chapter and I send hugs and thanks for all my reviewers. I'm grateful I have devoted readers to my story! Once again, I'M SORRY!


	22. Malkor's Anger

CHAPTER 22:

**Malkor's Anger**

Kantra looked at Malkor who now looked more elegant than he usually had when he last saw him. Obviously, he must have a very good rank by working with an Arbitrator. But he'd grown to be distrustful of anyone and the only person that had gained his trust was Iliana. And he hadn't liked the way Malkor had grabbed her before he got there.

"What're you doing here?" Kantra asked, grimly. "You're not taking me back to the Arbitrator!"

_And the plan begins_, Malkor thought.

"Of course not, but I've been looking for you" he said, simply. "It took me a bit but I found you. I need you to come with me back to my ship and I'll explain."

"Now, why would I do that?" Kantra said, quickly. "I've been hunted for over 5 years so I have grown very mistrustful of everyone."

"Then why are you with prey?" Malkor grimaced. "Oomans are weak."

"Weak? Why I oughta-" Iliana growled but Kantra held her back before she lunged at him.

"She is not weak" Kantra hissed. "She is my mate and the only one I trust. So if you have to say anything, say it now."

"I need you to come aboard my ship" Malkor explained his lie. "There's been a recent find in your case and it could be reviewed for an appeal and a retrial. Interested?"

_What? An appeal?_, Kantra thought.

"There have been very few cases of appeals for warriors" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Why should I believe this now after so many years?"

"Having a acquaintance with the Arbitrator helps" Malkor persuaded. "But there is. So, we could discuss this in my ship or if you want to turn it down, so be it."

_An appeal for my case? Would it be possible?_, Kantra thought. _Or is this a lie?_

"Why should I believe you?" he demanded. "For all I know, you could lead me right into the Arbitrator."

_Some things can also be too good to be true_, he thought.

"You just have to trust me, we've been friends for long years" Malkor clicked. "I would not lead you to a trap. As a fact, Arbitrator Sau-Trul is not in this galaxy at all. I am the only one here."

_Come with me, Kantra_, he thought. _Once aboard my ship, everything in my plan will succeed._

Kantra thought over what Malkor had just said. Was he lying? If he was, he could walk into a trap and if not, he could lose his chance to have his case retried. Besides, Malkor had been his friend for years, even after the trial. Looking to the side at Iliana, he sighed.

"Maybe I should go?" he suggested to her. She bit her lower lip.

"It doesn't hurt to try" Malkor added in.

"Give us a minute, would ya?" Iliana said to Malkor, and grabbed Kantra's arm.

Hiding her from Malkor's sight, she leaned up to kiss Kantra's masked cheek. He trailed his thumb over her cheek and let go when she did. She really didn't want him to go with Malkor.

"I don't trust him, Kantra" she said, softly. "He tried to kill me."

"I didn't like that either but . .what if he could be right?" he sighed. "What if I can get my case retried and be free! I could go back into my society and be the warrior I- what is it?"

She didn't trust Malkor or most of what he was saying. Her instincts were always right and now they told her to stay clear of the guy. She didn't want Kantra to go with him alone. But if he was right, if, Kantra could go back to his people easily . .leaving her alone. Maybe it sounded selfish, but she wanted him free and to be with him.

"If he is right, and I'm not saying he is, you'll be heading back home?" she asked, softly. He nodded. "It's just. .I'm . .I'll miss you."

"If I do go home, you'll be coming with me, my dear" Kantra said, brushing strands of her hair back. "I love you and I'm not leaving you, especially with these oomans."

_How could I ever leave her? She's my mate_, he thought. _It'd be wrongful to do so._

"I love you too but I don't trust him so please don't go" Iliana said, grabbing his hand.

"Are you done?" Malkor asked, tapping his foot.

"Yes, we are" Kantra said, turning around.

"What is your choice then? We don't have much time" he said, crossing his arms.

_Well, time to make a choice_, Kantra thought while glancing at both of them.

_For the gods sake, answer!_, Malkor yelled in thought.

_Please don't go_, Iliana thought.

Kantra went through all his flashbacks that he wanted to wash out of his memory. His flashbacks with Iliana ever since they met. And through thoughts of what could be their future, depending on his answer.

"I . .I will go, but she is coming too" he said, firmly.

_That's not part of the plan!_, Malkor thought.

"Absolutely not, that is out of the question" he said, swiftly. "I was told to bring you back only and nobody else."

"I am not going without my mate" Kantra hissed.

"I know you care for your mate, but you need to return to your people now" Malkor said, getting tired of the conversation. "It would be difficult for you to even try to bring a ooman to the homeworld so it'd be best to end it and come with me."

"How dare you say that!" Iliana yelled at him. "You bastard! I should beat the living shit out of you!"

Malkor growled at her but Kantra growled back more strongly. He calmed down and looked at Kantra while he held his mate back. She wanted to beat his mask in for saying that about them.

_She actually thinks she can take me_, Malkor thought. _Stupid ooman._

"The Malkor I knew then wouldn't have said that" Kantra hissed. "And I don't take to kindly on anyone badmouthing my mate."

_Anyone who badmouth my mate might as well badmouth me_, he thought.

"I apologize, but I need you to come now" he said, grimly. "I don't have all the time in the world."

"Funny, that's my situation" Kantra said, dryly.

"Look, I'm just tired from locating you so can we go?" he asked, hiding his irritation. "Or have you not yet made a decision because time runs thin.

"I made a choice" Kantra answered, making Iliana grab his hand. "I'm not going Malkor, but thank you for you offer."

"You're not?" Iliana asked, quietly. He shook his head.

_What!_, Malkor thought. _No!_

"What do you mean you're not going! You have to, it's your only chance at freedom" he exclaimed. "Are you telling me you want to ruin that chance?"

"I want my mate at my side and if I cannot, then I will stay until I can achieve my freedom on my own" Kantra answered.

Iliana smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't want him to go with Malkor but what if he'd blown his only chance? No, he hadn't. She knew he couldn't trust Malkor. Sure, she didn't like Malkor but she knew most honorable yautja wouldn't get so grouchy. Kantra's brother was a leader of a group and he was never grouchy like Malkor.

"You can come back for her later, I'm sure she'd rather have you free than hunted" Malkor said, looking at her. She glared.

"It's his choice and I stand by my mate" she said, narrowing her eyes. "And I don't trust you."

_This plan has to work!_, he thought, _I've come too far for it to fail!_

Malkor needed for him to come to the ship with him. If that plan didn't work, he'd have to go to his backup plan which he didn't want. He wanted this done as quickly as possible. Kantra was within his arm's reach and he wasn't going to let him get out of his sight.

"How do you know she's not clouding your mind with her ooman emotions to keep you here?" Malkor hissed. "Maybe she likes having someone who can kill anything that bothers her as well as have someone to climb into bed with at night."

"Shut up!" Iliana said, angrily. "I know you don't wish Kantra well because if you were a true friend, you wouldn't badmouth his decisions, you'd help and approve him. I have a feeling you don't wish him anything well, you-"

"I have had enough of you, c'jit ooman!" Malkor said, reaching over to hit her.

_Stupid weakling_, he thought.

She ducked his reach but didn't feel anything strike her afterwards. Looking up, she saw Kantra holding Malkor's wrist in his hand. Despite he wore a mask, she could her mate fuming. Applying pressure to Malkor's wrist, he hissed making Kantra shove him back.

"Don't you _ever _lay a hand on my mate or I will cut it off" Kantra hissed dangerously. "Friend or no friend, I will never let anyone strike her without consequences."

"You're loyal to an ooman like this? You know our people is much better than hers" Malkor growled. "Come back and forget her, she will do you more harm than good."

_He expects me to go with him after all his insults?_, Kantra thought.

"You heard my choice, we will be going now" he said, simply. "I hate to say you've changed for the worse but it's true. And if you plan on letting the Arbitrator know of my location, so be it. I can fight my way out of it and I will still be at my mate's side."

"So if you don't mind, leave us the hell alone" Iliana glared. "I believe my husband has nothing more to say to you."

Grabbing his hand, Iliana turned and pulled Kantra in her direction. He nodded in farewell to Malkor and walked with her. He couldn't believe how different Malkor acted now in his attitude, but the years can change a person.

_But I still kept my same personality_, he thought. _Oh well._

Malkor watched them walk away and felt his plan go into nothingness. No! It couldn't and wouldn't end like this, not so easily. Failure was not acceptable. Feeling his temper flare over his whole body, he charged at Kantra. He would not be escaping him to go back into the arms of his filthy ooman mate.

Before Kantra could react, he felt Malkor pounce on him from behind. Surprised by his actions, they both fell on the floor while Iliana got nervous immediately. Kantra was a 7'9 in height while Malkor was a 8'0, but hopefully Kantra's fitter body would come in handy. While wrestling on the ground, Iliana kicked Malkor in the back to grab his attention. But it didn't do anything, Malkor was fixed on Kantra only.

"Malkor, unhand me!" Kantra growled, while trying to shove him off. "What are you doing!"

"You must come with me, anything else is unacceptable!" he snarled. "You will come to my ship one way or another!"

"Get off him!" Iliana yelled and yanked Malkor's dreads in her hands like a doll's.

"I'll kill you, Kantra!" he snarled.

Malkor growled and threw her off to the side onto the grass. Getting a chance, Kantra shoved him off by kicking him. Malkor saw his enemy getting up making him tackle him again. Knocking the air out of Kantra, he felt Malkor's claws slashing his chest. Iliana saw this easily and grabbed the knife she had and jumped over his back. Stabbing it into the only uncovered area in his back, he roared and threw her off by grabbing her shirt. Seeing Kantra's spear gun on the floor, she smiled and picked it up. Pointing it at Malkor's leg, she shot it off.

"Arrrghhh!" he roared. "You stupid ooman!"

_She shot me!_, he thought angrily.

Kantra punched Malkor in the face despite he wore his mask. Ignoring the pain in his hand, he knocked him off after a third strike. Moving quickly off the floor, he grabbed Iliana into one arm and ran away from Malkor. Usually, he'd never run from a fight but after being attacked by a friend, he needed to find out what was going on. Hearing Malkor roar from behind them, he cloaked quickly.

"I can run alongside you, don't worry" Iliana said, quickly. "I told you that guy was up to no good."

Setting her down, they ran out of the park as quickly as possible. He kept looking back to see if he spotted Malkor, but nothing came up. Good. Reaching the outskirts of the park, they ran through the people but no one noticed the cloaked Kantra. Seeing buildings nearby, Kantra grabbed his mate over into his arm.

"We're climbing over the buildings" he informed her.

"What? I hate it when you do that" she groaned. "I'm not a fan of heights."

"Love me enough to do it again?" Kantra chuckled, despite their current situation.

"You know I do" Iliana nodded. "But you better not enjoy it or throw me in the air like Tarzan or something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we'll be safe here for today" Iliana yawned.

After getting back to their motel, they had packed their things. Iliana drove them out of town quickly and carefully, avoiding big and crowded roads. Driving for over two hours, they had carefully settled into a hotel building. They had been nervous ever since what happened in the park. Focusing her mind on closing the curtains and turning the lights low, Iliana focused her nerve-wrecked mind into something creational.

"You all right?" she asked Kantra, who stood against the wall thoughtfully.

"I'm just wondering about what happened in that. . .what do you call it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Park?" she smiled in which he nodded. "Look, that Malkor guy's probably a little mental. He obviously had a lot of good guy/bad guy issues."

"But he had always been my friend until now" Kantra sighed. "I don't get it."

_Why'd he say those things to me?_, he thought.

She opened up a can of fruit and walked over to him. Grabbing a piece of fruit with a spoon, she reached it up to Kantra.

"Calm your mind for now, honey" she soothed. "You need to eat so here. I know how much you love fruit."

He smiled and grabbed the fruit with his fingers. Eating it quickly, his thoughtful side didn't have time to even savor the taste. Walking over to the bed, Iliana grabbed his arm to stop it.

"Talk to me, don't get secretive again" she said, softly. "I'll help you figure this out."

"When have I been secretive?" he asked, raising a mandible.

"Telling me about who you were" she said, poking his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed her hand over it. "But we got through that so now I want to help you solve this little issue. Okay?"

"Iliana, Malkor is from my past not-" he started.

"And the three of us are in the present, so I think it's my problem" Iliana smiled, and cupped his chin. "And I think anyone who messes with my handsome mate has to go through me. Besides, his little insults about me also make me want to clobber that mask of his."

He smiled at her thoughtful opinion and kissed her. She kissed him back and tugged at his mesh to keep him close with one hand. Letting go, she went to sit down on the bed and ate some of her fruit.

"Joining me or are you going to sulk on your own?" Iliana grinned.

"I do not sulk" he scoffed. "But I will join you so I can get my thoughts straight."

"Good boy" she laughed.

Sitting on the bed across from her, they shared the can of fruit. He didn't feel much like eating after everything, but knew better than to not listen to his mate. If he didn't eat, she'd force him somehow.

"So, what do you think about what happened?" he asked her.

"Well, the guy really seemed to be grouchy about something" she stated. "Did you do something to him one time?"

"No, we've always been friends" he explained. "I told you about him when I told you of my past."

"Found your hunt? Works with an Arbitrator?" she remembered. He nodded. "Didn't go with you and Kahet to hunt but found you afterwards?"

"And now he wanted to take me back because there's an appeal" Kantra finished. "Or so he said until he said 'I'll kill you'."

"Yeah right, I think he's a grade A liar" Iliana snorted.

"I don't know what to believe, especially after he attacked me" he said, shaking his head. "It made no sense, he'd never done that."

"He got crankier over the years?" she suggested.

"But why?" Kantra wondered. "No one else I knew did. But who knows, I haven't seen anyone I know in years."

They both got thoughtful making Iliana grab his hand. She hated to see him worried but who wouldn't when two people were after his head.

"Lucky for you I'm good at investigating" she grinned, making him laugh softly.

"Now, you, Kahet, and Malkor were best bud since you were little?" Iliana asked, starting her investigation.

"Actually, Malkor and I met when we were little" Kantra explained. "I met Kahet while training for my first hunt and we became best friends. Malkor was a warrior for a bit but after a year when we all knew each other, he started working under the Arbitrator to seek that profession unlike me and Kahet."

"Okay, so little Kantra and Malkor are best buds and in training, Kahet comes in and you all become the three musketeers instead of a duo" she told herself mostly. "But then Malkor splits and you and Kahet stay as best buddies."

"Yes, and Kahet and I pretty much became like brothers while Malkor spent his time with Arbitrators" Kantra continued. "Maybe he just matured more than us, I suppose."

_So a duo is made into a trio and the old member is misplaced by the new member_, I thought. _Hmm, interesting. What if Malkor was jealous of their new friendship?_

"On your last hunt, Malkor found it for you, right?" Iliana asked, raising a brow. "After you and Kahet couldn't find one?"

"Yes, we searched but we found nothing" he nodded. "But Malkor and Kahet searched and found one. Malkor always had better skills when it came to files, data, and administrative things."

_And so a hunt is found **only** by Malkor_, she thought.

"And then on the planet, Malkor's the one who found you after. . .you know" Iliana said, remembering Kantra's incident. He nodded. "Cheer up, honey, we'll find what happened sooner than you think."

"Really? How?" Kantra asked, quickly. "Because with those questions, you're making me think Malkor was responsible."

_I'm 70 percent sure so far_, she thought.

Kantra glanced at his mate who looked thoughtful but acknowledged his question. Was she thinking Malkor did that? He couldn't have, they'd always been friends. Maybe she was concluding something else.

_Great, I'm getting a headache_, I thought.

"And he was at your trial with the Arbitrator who tried you?" she went on. He nodded again. "And now, when this Eliok thing shows up like back then, he shows up. Coincidence? I think not. Why didn't he come back when you were on other planets? Why here on the same planet? And why attack you so easily if you didn't come with him?"

_It all fits!_, Iliana thought. _He takes out both people who ditched him, but it didn't go as planned. So, he comes back and finishes Kantra with the same being that was at that planet._

_What? No, he wouldn't do that_, he thought. _After all this time. . ._

"What are you implying?" Kantra demanded, and got up from the bed. "That Malkor was behind everything?"

"Yes, Kantra" Iliana said, firmly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Malkor planned to kill you and Kahet years ago, but since he didn't, he's back. Why do you think he was so eager to have you alone? He was going to kill with that Eliok guy!"

"No! Why would he do that?" Kantra questioned. "We've known each other for years."

_It's not possible_, he thought.

"Jealousy of you and Kahet, maybe other factors in his mind" she said, simply. "But I do know that he wants you dead and he won't stop. You can believe me if you want, but all the pieces fit."

Kantra went over to the window and growled. If it was possible, why would he have done that so easily? Malkor was a high-ranked official, not a criminal mastermind. Or was he? He didn't notice Iliana wrap her arms around him from behind and pat his side. He was too caught up in the new revelations Iliana had just told him.

"He did it, Kantra" she said, softly. "I'm a 100 percent positive and he'll keep looking for you now if he know you're definitely here on Earth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ELIOK!" Malkor roared throughout the ship's speakers.

He was too furious to not talk causally. He lost Kantra and he got shot in the leg by that stupid ooman of his. Luckily, no one saw him in the park so he made his escape easily. He tried to track them down but he couldn't on his injured leg. So close to catching Kantra and now, they were probably figuring out why he was really here. Now, he was back at the ship figuring out how to execute his backup plan.

"Damn temper of mine" he muttered. "That stupid Kantra! He always has to have friends in any place he visits! WHY DOESN'T HE DIE!"

Hearing a door open, Eliok walked in wearing his armor. After getting a good sleep, nothing could ruin his mood. But maybe he thought that too soon at seeing Malkor bleeding along with a dented mask, and messed up hair.

"What happened to you? Decided to hop over the air vents here on Earth?" he grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Malkor roared.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_, Eliok thought.

"So, what happened?" he asked, though he didn't care much.

"I was this close to Kantra but no, my plan has to be ruined by them!" Malkor growled. "Now, I've lost him and I've been shot."

"He got a pretty good shot at you" Eliok smirked. He glared. "Kantra was the one who shot you, right? . . .Oh, don't tell me the _human_ shot you?"

He laughed making Malkor fume. A yautja getting shot by a human, now that was humorous. But he knew better than to keep going, Malkor could fire him and then he wouldn't get paid after so many years. But he still wanted to kill Kantra for what he did to his tail and hand.

"So, what're we going to do?" he asked, simply.

"We are going to find them this instant!" Malkor hissed. "I want them targeted and then we will go to our backup plan. He loves that little ooman and if he wants her back, he'll just come to us. Then we will dispose of them."

"Unless she shoots you in the other leg" Eliok grinned.

"You think this is funny?" Malkor growled. "You want me to shoot _you_ in the leg?"

"I have more injuries than you so don't cry like a child" he said, baring his fangs. "Is that all? Because I was doing other things before you came in."

"Like what? Laying on the grass and letting time fly by?" Malkor questioned. "Fixing your claws? Whitening your fangs?"

"Using my humor against me?" Eliok snorted. "I am the master, you can't beat me. But you probably know a thing or two about beatings, hmm?"

"Why you. . ." Malkor growled and launched himself at him.

Eliok got out of the way making Malkor fall. Usually, he was faster than Eliok but getting shot made him unbalanced. He lay on the floor facedown in his own humiliation. Eliok laughed and walked to the control panel.

"For a yautja, you sure are clumsy" he laughed. "No wonder the human shot you easily. You don't even need a target sign across your body, if a human can have a shot at you, anyone can."

"ELIOK!" Malkor growled and sat up on the floor.

"When I get back home, I'm giving a hunter your profile so they can hunt _you_ down" Malkor hissed.

"That's the best insult you have?" Eliok laughed. "My, you need some lessons."

Malkor fumed on the floor while Eliok drove the ship into the sky to track down Kantra's whereabouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 22. Thanks for Chap. 21's reviewers **Cittygurl** and **Kae'she Katsumi. **Thanks, you guys! And also thanks to everyone else who read the chapter. And since I was away for a while, I decided to put up this chapter today so I hope you enjoyed the update!


	23. A Perfect Plan

CHAPTER 23:

**A Perfect Plan**

"But he was my friend" Kantra said, looking out through a slit in the curtains. "I trusted him since we were small. How could he do that to me?"

"Sometimes people overreact over the wrong things or maybe it's in their genes" Iliana said, grabbing his arm. "It wasn't your fault. At comparing you two, I can easily see he's the nut job."

"Iliana, to you it's easy to see but not to me" he sighed, turning around. "How would you feel if someone you knew as a child and trusted wanted to kill you? It'd be hard to believe, wouldn't it?"

He couldn't get over what Iliana had concluded. It was hard to absorb but would he deny or accept it? Especially now with all these things happening.

"Do you believe what I'm saying or not?" Iliana asked, raising a brow. "Because I doubt you can happily embrace that 'I'll kill you' quote from your buddy."

"I'm confused right now, all right?" Kantra said, frustrated. He walked away from the window and paced around the room. "I don't want to believe that one of my best friends killed another of my best friends, and now he wants to kill me. So you can excuse my hesitation."

_Why doesn't he believe it? It's so obvious_, she thought. _But I know it's hard on him_.

She watched him pace around the room in his thoughts. It was hard enough being chased by Eliok but now they had Malkor on their tails too. This was not going in their favor. And if Kantra chose not to believe, it would give him an unfair advantage if Malkor attacked him again. She could tell he'd been hesitant to attack him back in the park and she didn't want that to happen again. If Malkor got the advantage, Kantra would easily be killed. Friend or no friend, that guy was dangerous.

"I'm here to help you, you know that" Iliana said, giving him a smile. "I know I wasn't in your past when everything happened-"

"So you know this won't be easy" he said, firmly. "You can't help me with this, Iliana."

"But I can-" she tried.

"No, you can't!" Kantra said, grimly. "I have to find the answer on my own."

_Well, if that's his attitude_, she thought.

It did hurt a bit to have him say that to her, but he was right. It was his past, not hers, so she couldn't butt in. Despite she really wanted to help him, it was his decision. Sure, she'd made her opinion of Malkor but Kantra had a different one throughout the years and she couldn't change it in a minute. Sitting on the bed, she looked through the bags of food left.

"You don't want anything else to eat?" she asked, softly. "You haven't eaten much."

"I will be fine, I can go without eating" he responded. "I just need to think."

"You'd think better on a full stomach" she suggested.

"Iliana, I am fine!" he snapped, making her surprised. "I don't need food, I need silence."

"What is with the sudden attitude?" Iliana questioned. "Are you mad because I told you my version of the truth about Malkor the Backstabber?"

_If he thinks I'll stay here quietly and take it, no_, she thought.

_I just need to think over this but how can I when she keeps telling me all these things?_, he thought.

"Enough, Iliana!" he growled, looking at her. "Stay quiet and let me think! I need to figure out what I'm going to do. Is that too much to ask of you? Or will you opinion that too?"

She was surprised at how quick his mood became. So, if he was betrayed, this is how he'd act to those loyal to him? Well, she'd better leave and bite her tongue before she said anything more to anger him. Yes, she could've but she didn't know how much more angry he could get. She did feel hurt, however, by how he'd just been with her. He'd never raised his voice high enough to silence her like a pet of sort.

"I'll let you think then" she said, getting up. "I'll just go get some ice from the ice machine to munch on and I won't bother you."

Walking over to the door quickly after grabbing a sweater, she opened it. Looking back, she shook her head.

"I always thought we'd do things together, like the team you said we were" she said, hurt. "But I guess I was wrong."

Shutting the door behind her, she walked forward while feeling her throat tighten. No, she would not get emotional again. Not after that camping incident from he'd hurt her the first time. She didn't even want to remember it or his words. She walked down the hall and headed to the elevators to get to the first floor. From thereon, she'd go somewhere for a bit besides the room.

Inside the room, Kantra sighed for knowing he'd hurt his mate again. He knew the first time she'd gotten ill after it by trying to get away from him. Hopefully, history wouldn't repeat itself. Mentally kicking himself, he wished he could've just stayed silent instead of saying anything. He needed to figure things out but not reject her help at the same time. Why didn't it come out that way instead of the rough way he said it?

_I know, I'm an idiot_, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My day has been total crap today_, she thought. _Sometimes I wish I could just disappear when it's one of these days._

She sat on a bench watching the pigeons fly or walk around the ground. It seemed to be the only thing to do. She didn't want to wander far anyways and anger Kantra more. Why couldn't he just have been more nicer in the way he said those things? She'd never insulted him. Oh, why couldn't she have avoided that whole forest incident where she'd met him and gone somewhere else? Then none of this would've happened.

"Why me? I know it sounds selfish, but why me?" she mumbled. "I had a good job and I was about to get a home. Why'd it have to be wrecked?"

"I'm not saying Kantra's a train wreck because I know he has it worse, but why did things have to get to this point?" she sighed. "And why'd he snap? I've never snapped at him. And why'd I let him do it? I don't let anyone shove me around."

_But you do because you want to please him_, her mind said. _Love does that to people._

"Yeah, well, love bites you in the ass too like right now" she muttered. "I just want things to be like how they were when he was at my apartment, it was so peaceful."

Remembering how they argued every morning at her old place, it made her sad to think of how he was today. He'd grown distant ever since she told him what she thought. It was her opinion, why couldn't he accept it? Or was she just a troublemaker like she was when she helped his brother years ago? It ruined her career and life, including anyone's around her. Even when she was with Kantra, her stubbornness to go outside got them into trouble. Did she just ruin his life as well?

"I hate it when I have thoughtful chats with my brain" she sighed. "I always end up feeling lousy."

"Hmm, the little ooman is sad now" a voice said out of nowhere. "Evil Kantra left you all alone?"

She got up to look around to find the voice. Before she could think, a net fell over her whole body and tightened. She growled and tried to get out but it was too strong. Looking at the owner, she saw Malkor standing not too far away.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"We can make this easy or hard, ooman" Malkor hissed. "Tell me where Kantra is or I'll force it out of you."

_Doesn't this guy ever quit?_, she thought.

"What do you want from him?" she demanded. "Why do you want him so badly?"

"You want answers to your questions but yet, you won't answer mine?" he snorted. "Now, tell me where he is."

"No!" she yelled. "I won't tell you a thing."

_I'm not letting this creep near him_, she thought. _Mad or not mad at him, he's still my mate._

"Why protect him when he obviously doesn't protect you?" he taunted. "It's by chance he came for you last time, but now, it seems you're quite upset so it must be something dealing with dear Kantra. Now, what could it be? Hmm. Yes, he doesn't want you lagging him behind anymore."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" she cried out.

"But I do, I've known him for years" he laughed evilly. "Once he gets tired of someone, he misplaces or replaces them with someone better. Is that it? Did he find another ooman better than you?"

"Shut up, you freak!" Iliana yelled.

_Don't let him mess with your head_, she thought. _It's all he's doing._

"Then tell me where he is and you can go free" Malkor compromised. "Just give me his location. It's him I want, not you."

"No, and my answer will remain the same" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Then you shall never see Kantra again" he said, coldly. "I'd start taking a nap if I were you, we have a long trip to take."

_What?_, she thought.

Walking over to her, he picked up the net. She struggled and kicked at him to stop him. She had no intentions of taking a trip with the freak. Hissing, he took out a needle and inserted it into her arm. Iliana felt everything go black in seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I'll be damned" Eliok grinned as he saw Malkor drag in an unconscious human. Kantra's little human. "You got her."

"It was pretty easy" Malkor laughed. "Kantra helped by making her leave their hiding place. Obviously, from a lover's quarrel."

He'd been following the coordinates to their whereabouts after they landed. Eliok had given him all he needed to find him and once he got there, he noticed the ooman sitting alone. Being in its emotional state, he easily captured her and put phase 1 of his plan to rest.

"Pity, he'd hate to know that he helped in the capture" Eliok said, looking at the alien. "Weird things those humans are."

"Soon, she'll be a dead thing once he's here" Malkor said, walking over to the console. "Now, for phase 2 of my plan."

"Which is?" Eliok asked, crossing his arms.

"You will go meet Kantra or draw him out, and show him the footage of his mate" he smirked. "If he wants her back, he'll be told to come to this ship out in orbit. And there, he'll meet his fate."

"Finally, after so many years we can finish this!" Eliok sighed. "If not, I'm retiring."

"My, I didn't know you were _that _old" Malkor grinned. "Is that why Kantra and the human tranquilized you so easily to tear off your tail?"

_Oh, the tail jokes again_, Eliok thought. _That arrogant ass._

"Is that why the human shot you in the leg so easily yesterday? Because if so, you must be old as well" he laughed. "Don't break a hip, old one."

"Shut up and do your job!" Malkor growled. "And I'm not old!"

"Whatever you say, grandfather" he laughed and headed to the door. "Where's the footage clip?"

"It will be done in two minutes or so, then you'll be on your way" Malkor said, typing into the console.

"Two minutes? I should be able to go get some food after you do that" he said, thoughtfully. "Then I won't be running on an empty stomach."

"Wouldn't that just make you vomit?" Malkor smirked, and looked to the side. "And you call yourself a bounty hunter?"

"For a killer, you sure get shot in the leg easily" Eliok sneered. "At least I spend time on myself unlike yourself who only thinks 'I must kill Kantra' every single second of the day!"

_He really gets annoying_, Malkor thought.

"Are you done? Because I have work to do" he growled. "I have no time for your childish quarrels."

"Because you suck at arguing, you ratty old-" Eliok muttered.

"What did you say!" Malkor demanded.

"I'll go survey the coordinates?" he piped quickly.

"Good, you're being useful" he snorted.

_That's it!_, Eliok thought.

Picking up a wooden object from a counter nearby, Eliok threw it at Malkor's head. It hit him behind the head making him growl and glare at Eliok, who looked around innocently.

"Why'd you throw-" he started.

"I didn't throw anything" Eliok said, shaking his head.

"But you-" Malkor growled.

"I didn't throw it" he repeated.

"Someone threw that thing at-" he started.

"It wasn't me" Eliok denied.

"You're the only one here!" Malkor exclaimed.

"Maybe you imagined it, you are a little off" Eliok grinned.

"Again, you're the only one here and the object's right there!" Malkor growled and pointed to it.

"I don't know what you're-look, the human's awake!" Eliok jumped, making Malkor look.

Looking instantly in the direction Eliok pointed, he saw the human still unconscious. What the? He looked back at Eliok, who was nowhere in sight now. Growling at letting him escape, he rubbed his head and hoped not to get a bump.

"Stupid Eliok" he mumbled.

From the hallway, Eliok laughed at his prank. How he enjoyed messing with the yautja.

"Stupid Malkor" he laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra sat on the bed and went over many scenarios of what happened today. But they all came back with negative purposes. This was so not his day. And now to make matters worse, Iliana was mad at him. He'd apologize when she came back though, he hated seeing her upset.

Hearing a beep from his gauntlet, he popped it open to see what was wrong now. Punching in sequences on the keypad, he saw Eliok's signature nearby. Scanning it, he was surprised how close he was. Cursing underneath his breath, he needed to find Iliana fast. Eliok was on the grounds of the hotel somewhere and he needed to avoid him.

"Out of all the days-" he growled.

Hearing a crash, he turned to see their hotel window broken. Shards of glass fell on the floor but the person standing on the windowsill was unharmed. Kantra growled at seeing Eliok's smirking face glare at him. He hated being caught so easily but he'd fight him nonetheless. Unsheathing his wrist blades, he waited for him to jump at him.

"Flashy entrance, don't you think?" Eliok grinned.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"It's not what I want, but what my boss wants" Eliok said, simply. "He wants you to meet him face-to-face for the first time, but you may already know my boss: big guy, red skin, gold armor, needs anger management."

_Red skin? Gold armor? Is he talking about Malkor?_, Kantra thought. _No, they'd never work together. Did they?_

"I've no idea of who you speak" Kantra hissed.

"Oh, come now, you're telling me that Malkor didn't tell you?" he laughed. "Oops, I guess I let it slip then. Oh well."

Kantra's eyes widened immediately. Iliana was right! Malkor was behind everything all those years ago. Yet, he acted innocent throughout all of Kantra's ordeal. Was he that evil to kill Kahet and come after him? He was easily angered at not realizing it and after thinking he'd been a friend all this time. All those years of friendship was a lie.

"Malkor's behind this? Why? What for?" Kantra demanded, but he just stayed silent. "Answer me!"

"Frankly, I get the jealousy part but the rest is in his own head" Eliok sneered. "I've just been hired to kill, I'm not a psychiatrist. But you can ask him yourself."

"What makes you think I'd want to even see his face?" he growled.

"Because, little Kantra, Malkor has your . . how do you call it?" Eliok taunted. "Oh yes, mate. And I have to say it was an easy capture."

_He has Iliana? It can't be, I just saw her_, Kantra thought.

"You lie, my mate was just here" he stated.

"On the contrary, she's in my ship actually" Eliok pointed out. "Lying unconscious in a net. Here, take a look."

He threw a circular device made of silver at Kantra. He caught it without taking his eyes off Eliok and clicked it on. A recording of Malkor appeared in a hologram form which made Kantra angry again.

"Kantra, my dear friend" Malkor said, coldly. "By now, you've probably guessed the truth. Either that or you're really dense. But with that aside, here's what I want: You will receive coordinates to Eliok's ship and you will go there."

"Like I'm really that stupid" Kantra mumbled under his breath.

"If you don't, your little Iliana will die and I don't think you'll like that" Malkor smirked.

Kantra couldn't believe when he saw Malkor pick up Iliana's unconscious body with his hand. After a few seconds, he put her body to the side carelessly. He growled and wished Malkor would've been in front of him so he could've battled him. How dare he capture and hurt his mate?

"I think you'll be considering my demands" Malkor said, simply. "Because if not, you know what will happen. So I hope to be seeing you in 5 hours at the most."

The recording ended making Kantra throw the device on the floor.

"Ah-ah-ah, I don't think you'll be doing that" Eliok spoke up. "The second button holds the coordinates so unless you don't plan on going, don't crush it."

"I'll be there, you tailless fool" Kantra growled. "And he'll answer my questions too."

"Whatever you two do, I don't care" Eliok said, shrugging. "I'm just the messenger and I'll be going now."

Jumping out the window before Kantra could say anything, the bounty hunter fell through the air. Taking out a gun from his belt, it shot off a rope with a metal blade which embedded into another building. Activating his cloak, Eliok disappeared through the air. Kantra hissed and started packing his things.

He couldn't believe that after so many years, Malkor was responsible. Kahet was an innocent hunter and he just killed him because of jealousy. Now, he had Iliana in his grip and who knew what he could do to her. Malkor was the Bad Blood, not him. But he'd make him suffer for everything he did and he'd prove it to his people now that he knew who was really behind everything.

"Oh, I'll meet you, Malkor" he said, grimly. "And I'll make you pay for everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 23. Thanks for the previous reviews by **DarkFlareKitsune**, **Cittygurl**, **Caz**, **Bastet1023**, and **Predatordragonfreak**! And thanks to all my readers who read Chap. 22! Another chapter for all of you to read and have fun with, despite the drama in this one. Hehe.


	24. Iliana's Nightmare

CHAPTER 24:

**Iliana's Nightmare**

Running over the rooftops, a cloaked Kantra went over his plan. He needed to get his ship first, then find the coordinates, head there, find Iliana, and capture Malkor. Yeah, it sounded easier than done. He stopped at the rooftop of an apartment building and opened his wrist computer. He typed in the location of his ship and placed into auto-pilot. He doubted that the oomans who had previously been chasing him and Iliana had his ship. It was cloaked, but if by any chance it was, it would crash through anything to get back to its master. Being on the run makes a hunter take very good care of his only ship and transportation.

All he had to do was wait for his ship to come which would take about an hour or so. It was many cities away since it was where Iliana previously lived so it'd be a while. Remembering his mate, he hated to think what she was going through. It was his attitude that made her leave and if he'd known Malkor was there, he wouldn't had let her set foot out of the door. If Malkor was as evil as he showed himself now, Kantra felt a fear of losing his mate. He didn't want to lose her, not after everything they'd gone through. She'd scared him before when she'd been ill, but he was able to help her then unlike now.

Sitting down to rest on a crate, he typed into his computer. He wanted to see if Iliana was all right so far and hopefully, she'd be wearing the earrings his camera was in. Seeing a lighted room, he saw she was in a room but wasn't moving. After hearing her breathe, he sighed in relief. She was just unconscious, good, it was better than being dead. And he couldn't even think if that came to happen. He'd promised to protect her and if he failed, his world would crash to an end. He couldn't protect Kahet and if he couldn't protect her, then what good was he?

_I'll get you back, safe and sound_, he thought. _I can't lose you to him too._

"How did this become so complicated?" he sighed.

After over an hour of waiting, his ship beeped nearby. Punching in his coordinates, he waited for his ship to arrive. But it wouldn't be so easy, he also saw human signatures nearby. The humans from the government. So, they'd come out to play when he was in no mood. Punching in a coordinate for the ship to stop in the building across from him, he cloaked. Going down the other side of the building, he would attack them from behind. This time they hadn't worn their suits to hide from him but if they tried it, he'd already had a vision setting to decipher them. Thanks to Iliana's expertise that is, if not, he'd be in trouble.

_I'm surprised they got here fast but I bet they have posts everywhere on this planet_, he thought.

"I have no time for this" he muttered.

Walking to the other building carefully, he went behind the alley. He hated the smells that came from the place and obviously, the humans did too because they stayed clear of it. Seeing their signatures enter the building from the front, Kantra climbed up from the back. Climbing quickly, he jumped onto the rooftop and hid behind a metal crate. Once he was sure the total amount of humans were on the roof, which was about 12, he took out his spear gun. He shot four down quickly and moved to the next crate before they say him. Seeing them look around to try to spot him, he shot down four and took out his spear. Throwing it, he killed another and it left him with three. Running in the direction of his ship, they spotted him in which he shot two carefully and rolled out of the way before the last one shot at him. Getting up while opening up his only shuriken, he threw it and put an end to the last human. Walking over to the dead humans, he caught his shuriken and shook the blood off. He put it in his belt and leaned down to pick up his spear.

"That was easy" he said, simply.

With that done, he walked to his ship and lowered the ramp. Getting in quickly, he found everything in place and went to the main console. Typing in the coordinates to Malkor's location, he found Eliok's ship out of Earth and around its 5th planet, a red gas-like giant. He groaned at seeing the asteroid belt after Earth's neighboring planet. He only had four hours to get there so he'd have to rush right now and take it slow before getting to the fifth planet. Did Malkor really hate him that bad? Yes.

"I am so kicking your ass" Kantra hissed, while driving the ship into the air. "I'm going to stick my spear up your ass so badly, you'll taste it yourself."

"Hmm, seems Iliana's attitude's rubbed off on me" he grinned afterwards. "I hope she's giving him a piece of her mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana woke up to find herself in a room. Feeling dizzy from whatever Malkor injected her with, she shook her head to clear it. Looking at what she was on, she saw a bed with thin, scaly blankets with brilliant colors. Where was she? Sitting up, she looked over the metal walls to find an entrance but growled when seeing it. Malkor stood next to the entrance without his mask, in which she easily saw his red skin and crimson eyes full of malice. She knew he was toying with her and she didn't like it.

"Now, did you really have to give her my bed?" she heard Eliok's voice grumble. "This is my ship, you know."

"Shut your trap and let me do my job" he hissed back. Eliok growled.

"Gee, fighting with your boyfriend already?" Iliana smirked. "And you had issues with Kantra and I."

Malkor glared making her gloat. If he was going to make her life a living hell, then she'd go down giving him hell. She hated the guy and he hated her too so there would be very good conflict between the two. She didn't know much of Eliok except that he came very close to killing Kantra and she didn't like that one bit. Eliok hissed at her but then grinned at Malkor.

"For a human, she has better humor than you" he grinned. "Especially after shooting you in-"

Malkor kicked Eliok in the leg making him push Malkor into the wall. They growled and hissed, while Iliana saw the entrance clear. Making a run from it, she tried to escape but Eliok grabbed her back. She struggled but he threw her back into the room easily. Sighing at her luck, she sat back on the colorful bed again.

"Pity that I'm faster than you" the blue being laughed at the hunter. "Next time, you take care of my enemies."

"With your attitude, I'm not surprised you have enemies" he snorted.

_For a duo, they sure have issues_, Iliana thought. _But as long as they're not bugging me._

"Why don't you go see when Kantra arrives and inform me?" Malkor said, waving him away. "You tire me."

_Kantra's coming here_, she thought. _They're going to trap him!_

"I'm not your servant, I'm your _employee_" Eliok pointed out. "There's a difference."

"Yes, one could be killed and one fired" Malkor hissed. "I wouldn't be one to test me on which one."

"Shut up, Malkor" he growled and left. He mumbled, "Cranky hunter."

After watching him leave, Malkor looked back at Iliana. She hated having him look at her, even hearing him tired her. Smoothing the blankets with a hand, she glared.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap" she snapped.

"I wouldn't be the one ordering around here, ooman" he hissed. "You might shorten your life span."

"Well, from what I heard, this is Eliok's ship, not yours" she pointed out. "So, if you don't mind-"

Malkor flared his mandibles angrily and walked up to her. Grabbing her by the throat, he pinned her down on the bed. She struggled but he held her tighter making her stop. He was the one who gave the orders, not her.

"I make the rules, nobody else" he hissed. "Got that?"

_He's crazy!_, she thought.

"Yes, so what're the rules? Since you obviously get psychotic over anything" she said, narrowing her eyes. "But I'll obey you on one condition: You answer my questions."

"I wouldn't be making negotiations with me" he said, coldly. "I could just snap your neck."

"But see, you need me until Kantra comes" she smirked. "So, that means you have to put up with me. And when he does come, he'll kick your ass around the ship so hard, you'll cry like the little girl you really are."

Malkor hit her in the face with the back of his hand. No one insulted him easily, especially not a ooman like her. Seeing her blood trail down the side of her lips, he grinned. He hurt her, good. He growled at her to quiet her groaning in which she spit on his face. Flaring his mandibles to scare her, she kneed him in the stomach. Loosening his hold, she kicked him off her with both feet and ran to the entrance.

Her face hurt from the hit but if she didn't get out quick, who knows what he could do. Running to the entrance, she saw a metal door come down to close it. Hearing a beep, she guessed it was now locked. Wiping the blood off her lip, she glared back at Malkor. He grinned at her making her give him the finger, which he didn't understand.

_Good, stupid yautja_, she thought. _How am I going to get out of this?_

"You're stuck in here, ooman" Malkor pointed out. "And escape won't be so easy."

"Obviously, you're controlling the doorways" she snorted.

She backed up against the wall to be away from the yautja. Hating the way he looked at her, she looked at the ground and pretended to be invisible. How in the heck was she going to get out of here? Everything was locked and she was inside with _him_. Why didn't she have anything on her when she. . .wait! She always had a knife tied around her ankle in case of something. The last one she used on him was gone, but she always replaced it. If she could somehow get him close, she could stab him or maybe knock him unconscious.

_But I **really **don't want to get close to him_, she thought. _He's crazy!_

"Do you plan to stay there all day? I doubt the door will open to your pleas" Malkor laughed.

"I doubt the door would open to your ugly face either" she shot back. "It'd probably shatter to pieces from it."

"You're much more hideous than me, ooman" he hissed.

"I doubt that" Iliana said, making a face. "Kantra is much more handsome than your ugly butt and he obviously likes me more than you, which makes you nasty old garbage."

_That insolent-_, Malkor thought.

He got up from the bed and walked up to Iliana angrily. Grabbing her hair roughly in his hand, he hissed in her face making her growl back. Feeling something sharp in his side, Malkor looked to see a knife stabbed into his side by her. Knocking her to the floor, he took out the knife and wiped whatever blood came out off him. The injury was pretty shallow because of his thick skin making him laugh.

"Did you really think that would hurt me?" he said, arrogantly. "My, you're not very bright."

Grabbing her by the shirt, he made her stand and pushed her against the wall. She glared at him and struggled against him making him click amusingly. No wonder Kantra and her got along, they were both stubborn and loyal. She kicked him in the leg she'd shot him in making him roar in her face. She cursed at him and kicked him between the legs. He growled and dropped her from his grip.

_That should teach him_, she thought.

Going to the bed, she stood up on it and marveled at the fallen hunter. She'd kicked him in the most painful place and she was proud of it. Hopefully, Kantra would make him feel ten times worse when he sought his revenge. She saw him get on all four while hissing in pain making her laugh.

"Seems you're not all powerful" she smirked. He glared at her.

"_Pauk-de ooman_!" he hissed.

"Same to you too" Iliana said, simply.

He got up and regained his composure. The ooman had actually kicked him in that area and laughed at him. How he wanted to snap her neck easily right then and there. But he wanted her alive to see when he killed her beloved Kantra. That would be a scene to savor. But while she was here, he'd make her squirm somehow. He charged at her but before he could swipe at her, she high kicked him on the chin. Falling on his back, Malkor growled furiously while in pain.

"You stupid ooman!" he roared on the floor.

"If you're so smart, why come at me while I'm standing over the bed?" she pointed out.

She saw him massage his chin from her kick and sit up. He flared his mandibles making her undo one of her earrings and throw it in his face. Hissing, he got up and swiped at her which she easily dodged by backing away. As long as he didn't climb onto the bed too, she'd be fine.

"But you're not smart at all" Malkor growled and grabbed the blanket she stood on.

Pulling the blanket to him, she tripped in it and fell back on her butt. He grabbed her by the feet and pulled her to where he was. Punching and kicking at him, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her hair back.

"I'm getting very tired of your tricks" he said, angrily. "So, I'll just tie up those wiggly arms of yours."

_How the heck will I defend myself then?_, she thought.

She kicked and swung at him but he pushed her down hard onto the bed. Feeling pain on the back of her head, he pinned her down with his weight which was hard to get out of. Seeing silver handcuffs going over her wrists, she tried to squirm out of his grip. She was not going to let him do this.

"Get away!" she yelled. He growled back. "Stop!"

"Like if that will really help" he laughed and clicked the handcuffs shut.

He got off her and grinned at seeing her try to get them off. After she gave up, he laughed to make her situation worse. Since he was sitting on the bed, it was easy for her punch him in the face with both fists. He growled at feeling his blood flow down the side of his mouth making him hiss. He slapped her back making her cry out angrily. No one made him bleed so easily and he was tired of playing nice. Pinning her down by the neck again, he leaned down to growl in her ear.

"Your Kantra isn't coming so you might as well give up hope" he said, coldly. "I will hunt him down and then I will kill you."

"I know you're trying to psyche me out and it's not going to work" she hissed. "Kantra is the proudest hunter I've ever met and he will put your disgraceful ass out of your misery."

"I doubt he can take on Eliok and me" he cackled. "I've heard what Eliok did every time he met Kantra and it didn't end nice. And now, that you're locked in here, he'll be easy picking."

"You bastard, he'll beat the shit out of Eliok and-" she yelled but he yanked her hair. "He'll kill you, Malkor, and I hope you die painfully."

"But if I die, you die too" he whispered in her ear. "And I don't think Kantra will let his little mate die."

"I'd rather die and take you with me, than have him hurt" Iliana hissed, staring at him. "But you've never known what loving anyone means."

_This ooman is really tiring_, he thought.

"Don't meddle in business that doesn't concern you" Malkor growled. "I'd be thinking about my own safety if I were you."

"You can kill me, but I won't tell you anything about Kantra" she spit at him. He growled and wiped his face. "I've taken all the hits you've given me and I can take any other hits you have, fool."

"Oh, I don't plan to kill you yet" he smirked. "I plan to make you suffer in this very room by not hitting you at all."

_What does he mean by that?_, she thought.

She tried to back away from him but he pinned her underneath him. Pushing him away with whatever force she could, he placed his weight on hers making her stop. Crying out when feeling his teeth go over her neck, she squirmed. He thrilled and bit her neck making her wince.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "Get off!"

"Kantra loves you so much, we'll see what happens when he learns his mate has been . .oh, bedded by his enemy" he laughed out loud. "He'll really hate that, won't he?"

_No! He can't! I won't let him!_, her mind screamed.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and kicked at him.

"You really think that will do anything? You're helpless" he thrilled. "You think Kantra is so great to mate with, but let's see what you say after mating with a real yautja."

Iliana tried to free her arms from his grip but it only made him laugh. Feeling his hand trace down her neck, she cursed at him. She hated having him near her, and his touches felt like murder on her skin. Trying to place her mind in a better place, she displaced the feeling of having feeling his teeth and hands over her skin. She would have to repress everything of what would happen.

_I hate you, Malkor! I hate you!_, she thought. _Kantra, I love you so much._

"Kantra" she whispered while trying to hold back her tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that wasn't so bad" Kantra sighed.

He'd gotten past the asteroid belt without any issues so that was good. Now, he needed to locate Eliok's ship on the next planet. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he went over the 5 hour limit. He needed to be rid of them and get his mate back. Just thinking about her, it gave him a sudden cold feeling that he didn't like. He'd never felt it and he hoped nothing wrong was happening to his mate. But in his heart, he felt it was.

"I need to get there now, however I can" he sighed. "I can't let anything happen to her."

Typing into his console, he speeded up his ship to the maximum speed. But he made sure his engines wouldn't overheat, besides, he'd need to rescue his mate in one piece. And he needed to get there with a plan to beat both Eliok and Malkor. Knowing Malkor, he'd send Eliok after him as a diversion while he stood out of sight, until the last moment to pounce like back then. Just thinking about Malkor made his blood boil and gave him the want of smashing something in.

"I'll beat your skull in, that's what I'll do" he muttered. "And if you hurt my mate, I will agonize your death, you'll wish for it while you're still alive."

Approaching the giant planet, he saw a ship in the shadow made by the planet's rotation. It wasn't cloaked since they were expecting him. It was smaller than Kantra's ship since bounty hunters kept small ships to themselves to not draw attention. Heading in its direction, he got a communication link on his screen. Eliok. Growling already, he clicked it on.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Oh, I thought I'd welcome you before getting here" Eliok gloated. "Finally, after many years, we'll be finishing this."

"Gee, if I knew how much you'd miss me, I'd have brought you a gift card" Kantra said, coldly.

"Ah, you picked up some human humor" Eliok laughed. "You'll need it. Normally, I wouldn't hold a grudge since it's part of a job but since you mutilated my body, it's only fair to beat you before Malkor has a shot at you!"

"You should've never accepted his offer years ago then" Kantra hissed. "But I guess not all bounty hunters are intelligent."

"Keep at your humor, yautja" Eliok said, angrily. "Soon, you'll be on board and the fun will begin."

"I look forward to it" Kantra said, narrowing his eyes.

Cutting off the message link, he put his ship on auto-pilot towards Eliok's. Going over to his armory, he started preparing his armor and weapons.

"But last time, you kicked my ass because I only had weapons fit to hunting a human" Kantra grinned. "But now, I have many weapons of choice since I'm back on my own ship. Yes, this will be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 24. Thanks to my last reviewers: **Jade**, **Cittygurl**, **Kae'She**, and **Bastet1023**! And to all my other readers! Hope you all liked this chapter and the suspense just keeps building!


	25. Rescued & Trapped

CHAPTER 25:

**Rescued & Trapped**

Kantra walked over the metal walkway in his armor. He had no idea where the bridge of the ship was but he'd find it, carefully. Malkor was in control of what happened on the ship and he was not about to be an experiment in a maze. Walking down the hall, he kept an eye out for any traps or any sign of Eliok.

He was also keeping an eye out for Iliana's signature. She was someone he needed to find quickly before fighting with anyone. She was innocent and she didn't deserve anything to happen to her. Getting his mate back was his first priority above all. Looking into each hallway, he scanned them for any type of signature.

Keeping to the same walkway, he sighed and kept walking. He didn't like being alone and lost in an enemy vessel while looking like an easy target. Griping his spear tightly, he turned at the end of the walkway and looked both ways for any danger.

At not seeing anything, he growled. This was too easy, which he didn't like, where was Eliok at or Malkor? Why were they letting him roam through the halls so easily? He was getting irritated at being toyed with but while walking down the hall, he spotted four doors. Scanning them, he spotted a human signature at the last one. Iliana!

Running instantly, he headed towards the door that held his mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so funny seeing him clueless" Eliok laughed while monitoring the screens.

He was in charge of taking of Kantra once he was onboard. But since Kantra couldn't even find his way around, why ruin his fun moment? Besides, he hadn't seen a sign of Malkor ever since he banished him from his own quarter.

_Now that's just taking advantage_, he thought. _I didn't take his room!_

Eliok was already in his armor and his usual weapons. From all the times he met Kantra; he easily beat him and came close to killing him, if it weren't for his human. But now that she was trapped in their ship, nothing would save Kantra's butt. Smiling at how he'd finally finish this 5 year job, he sat down in his chair.

"Maybe I should've eaten something before fighting" he mumbled. "I wonder if I'm developing some overeating issues. . .Nah! How bad could it be to overeat?"

"You'd probably grow fat and old quicker" Malkor snickered behind him.

_Not him!_, Eliok thought.

Turning in his chair, he turned to look at his boss. Of course, he was in his usual gold armor but now he wore his mask and weapons. Pointing backwards at the screens, Eliok shrugged.

"Kantra's here" he said, simply.

"And you didn't inform me?" Malkor snapped. "You know your job!"

_I also enjoy pissing you off_, Eliok thought.

"Well, while you were in there being the human's babysitter, I did _my_ job" Eliok pointed out. "I manned the screens and told you he was here. My last task is to capture him, that's it. So, I wouldn't be the one saying I did a wrong job."

"I took care of Kantra's mate so she won't be a bother" Malkor said, waving a hand.

_He got rid of her? That wasn't part of the plan!_, Eliok thought.

"You killed her? You weren't supposed to until-" he started.

"No, I didn't kill her but she wishes I would've" Malkor grinned. "Now get out there and get Kantra!"

"Come now, he's lost anyway" Eliok laughed and went back to the screen. "Or not."

_Uh-oh_, he thought.

On the screen, he saw Kantra heading towards the door that they'd trapped Iliana in. Sighing, he got up from his seat and stretched.

"I better get paid right for this" he muttered.

"Go, before he gets her back and escapes!" Malkor snapped.

"All right, quit your bitching" Eliok mumbled and went out the door before Malkor said anything else.

_Why do I always have to do everything? I should get the credit_, Eliok thought. _He should work for me!_

Running down the hallway, he got into the drop shaft to lower him to the level Kantra was in. He could get his mate back, but she could just watch while he put Kantra out of his misery. But he knew Kantra wouldn't be happy with the whole kidnapping thing and to whatever Malkor did to her.

_That guy's creepy sometimes and **I'm** the bounty hunter!_, he thought._ I should be creepy!_

"Maybe I should've chosen another career" Eliok mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra ran down the hallway as quickly as he could. He needed to get his mate back safely and out of harm in order to fight Malkor. Reaching the metal door, it had no automatic opening so it didn't open. He sighed and looked at the pad at the side to open it.

"I don't have time for this" he said, irritated.

"Neither do I" a voice said, with quick footsteps. Kantra turned and hissed at his obstacle.

"Eliok, if you've hurt my mate, I'll-" he growled.

"Don't worry, I had nothing to do with her" Eliok scoffed. "Only Malkor. I'm only here to take you down and hand you to him."

"Obviously you're so delusional, you think you can" Kantra snorted.

"Have you forgotten how easily I beat you without your human?" Eliok taunted. "I'll be doing just the same."

He drew a gun quickly and it shot off arrowed blades at Kantra. Luckily, Kantra shot off his net gun at the same time and dodged out of the way. He felt a short pain in his arm and saw a small trail of blood go down his shoulder.

_Great, the idiot managed to cut me_, he thought.

Looking over to Eliok, he saw him squirm in the net while it started burning into his armor. Withdrawing his spear instantly, he ripped it open with all of his strength before the net cut into his face. Growling at him, Eliok charged at the smaller hunter and jumped into the air.

Before he landed, Kantra jumped at him and tackled him down. Rolling over the metal floor, they punched and kicked at each other like children in a schoolyard. After being in a heap of taunts and punches, they rolled off each other and growled. Kantra took out his spear and extended it while Eliok put up a defense with his own. Circling around him carefully, Eliok got impatient and brought down his spear to bash him over the head. Grinning at the bounty's impatience, Kantra knocked it to the side with his strength and slammed his spear over Eliok's back. He could've killed him there but he wanted him to suffer a bit.

_But not as much as Malkor will_, he thought.

Eliok fell down from the hit and grumbled at his own mistakes. He hissed loudly at feeling Kantra's spear rip through his armor and cut him on the back. Turning to his side, he hit Kantra's leg with his foot knocking him off balance. Taking advantage, Eliok got up and tackled him down by the stomach. Clawing at him to cause him more injuries, he withdrew a small blade from his wrist's sleeve. He managed to stab Kantra's arm with it and grinned when the hunter growled.

Kantra felt the knife embed into his skin but it didn't stop him. He needed to get through this fool to get his mate back and kill his true enemy. This was just another obstacle. Tucking in his legs, Kantra shoved off Eliok and took out the knife from his arm. Aiming, he threw it into Eliok's left foot since he didn't wear shoes. The bounty hunter screeched and pulled it out of his foot immediately.

Seeing his advantage, Kantra pulled out a shuriken and threw it. Eliok saw it and tried to move out of the way but it was too late. The bladed weapon cut right into the middle of his arm and cut it off neatly while he howled in pain. Kantra grinned at his victory but grimaced at the limb on the floor with its navy blood flowing onto the floor.

"You bastard! Look what you did to me!" Eliok roared and tried to clot the blood on his bloody stump.

"You should've thought of that before you accepted Malkor's offer" Kantra growled. "No one messes with me or those I care for."

"Great, a hunter gone soft!" Eliok hissed, while he tried to stand up. "What're you gonna do now? Chop my other arm off! You already have to my tail, half of my hand, and now my arm!"

Looking at the howling creature in pain, Kantra considered what he'd done and could do to him. This could work to an advantage.

"If you surrender now, I will spare you" Kantra said, grimly. "Grant me passage to my mate and at Malkor, and I may let you leave."

"May? You're not the boss of me!" Eliok yelled.

"As I can see, Malkor's been such a great boss to you" Kantra sneered.

"I'm going to get paid after all these years for beating you down and I'm not about to let you change my mind!" Eliok hissed.

"But you may not escape with your life because if you don't accept, I'll kill you now" Kantra said, powering up his shoulder caster. "In one shot, I can shoot off your head into several pieces. Your choice, live or die?"

Eliok hissed and considered the sudden compromise. Kantra may have had several points, he could live but with his battered body or take a chance to live and collect his money. But he was losing a lot of blood and he was getting woozy. He didn't like either Kantra or Malkor, but he with his histories with Kantra, he'd still be at a disadvantage with Kantra's niceness.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Wait here and bleed to death while you go live your glorious life with the human and kill Malkor?" Eliok snorted.

"My life is not glorious, you both have made it miserable" Kantra snapped and resisted from firing his caster. "If it weren't for you, I'd be free. But I am glad for one thing, my mate. Because of that, I may let you live if you didn't harm her."

"I didn't touch her! Malkor stuck with her the whole time" Eliok said, quickly. Kantra flared his mandibles angrily. "Someone had to control the ship!"

"Did he harm her?!" Kantra demanded. "If he did, I swear-"

"I don't know, I wasn't there" Eliok said, hissing.

_I need to find her quickly then_, Kantra thought. _If she's hurt, I'll agonize Malkor's death by ten._

"Enough! Tell me where my mate and Malkor are, and I will let you go" Kantra negotiated.

"What's in it for me?" Eliok demanded. "I am holding what's left of my arm so make it quick!"

"I wouldn't be threatening a hunter who can shoot your head off in a second, bounty" Kantra ordered. "Now, if you agree, I will give you a blood clotting serum I carry and then you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? I tried to kill you and according to your customs, you come back to kill your enemy" Eliok laughed through his pain.

Kantra reached into his belt carefully and pulled out a yellow liquid in a vial. Showing it to Eliok, he saw the alien's eyes light up curiously. Kantra grinned under his mask, maybe this could work.

"Agree to my terms and you can have this" Kantra said, simply. "Don't agree and well. . .you already know."

Eliok hissed and finally said, "Fine."

He got up quickly and reached for the vial, but Kantra held it back. Eliok hissed but Kantra raised his hand to silence him.

"I have your word you won't attack me after this?" Kantra questioned.

"Yes, just give me the damn thing!" Eliok screeched. "Give me the damn thing and you can go!"

"My mate is behind that door?" Kantra asked, pointing to the door he'd been running to.

"Yes, the code is 6814" Eliok said, leaning against the wall. "Are we done playing '20 questions'?"

"Where's Malkor?" he asked, finally.

"2nd level in the control room" Eliok answered.

Kantra threw the vial in his direction and Eliok caught it frantically. Opening it, he drank it quickly and made a face from the taste. Reaching a hand to his belt, Kantra took out a pen-like object and pointed it at Eliok. A dart shot off it and hit Eliok in the neck. He hissed and yanked it out but the tranquilizer was already going into his system.

_Damn it!_, the bounty thought.

"You liar!" Eliok roared, but Kantra held up his hand again.

"I'm knocking you unconscious, not killing you" Kantra explained. "I want to make sure you keep your word and I'll be keeping mine."

"You stupid hunter, you're-" Eliok started but then fainted onto the floor instantly.

"Maybe I should've read the warning signs when you're losing blood on that" Kantra said, embarrassed. "Oh well."

Kantra watched him a little longer to make sure he was unconscious completely. Seeing the medicine get to work on the alien's arm, Kantra headed to the metal door down the hallway. His mate was just on the other side and he needed to know she was all right. If Malkor had even laid a finger on her . . .

"Going to your mate, I see?" a hissing voice said over the ship's loudspeaker.

_Malkor!_, Kantra thought.

"Making a habit of watching me now?" he snapped.

"Only when I have the upper hand and I know how much you hate being sneaked upon" Malkor gloated.

"Where are you? Face me like a warrior, not a coward!" Kantra roared through the hall.

"Everything always has to be honorable with you, doesn't it?" he scoffed. "I did hate trying to prove myself when we were young but I easily got chucked out of the way to make room for Kahet, hmm?"

"You seem to be dwelling in the past a lot" Kantra pointed out. "Why not come out and say what you're thinking in front of me?"

"But where's the fun in that?" he trilled. "As to seeing that you've knocked out my assistant, you can either come find me or rescue your mate. Tough choice, huh? Go to her and I can be gone in minutes to leave you to the Arbitrators or come after me and see if you can take me down to regain your freedom. I must say your mate is a fierce specimen, especially when a hunter of my caliber comes close to her personal space. I do wonder how you put up with her."

"If you as so much touched a strand of her hair, I'll make your death as painful as it can possibly get" Kantra growled.

"Yet, you still have a choice to make" Malkor mocked. "Time is running out."

_Damn it!_, Kantra cursed.

What could he do? If he went after him, maybe he could catch him before he ran. But what if his mate was in trouble? He couldn't lose her; she was the only one he had. Malkor would weasel his way out somehow so he could always take him down another time. Right? But what if he was caught? What if this was his only chance to prove himself?

"Poor Kantra, petrified with his two choices" Malkor trilled.

Kantra exhaled deeply and went with the only choice imaginable. He ran down to the door that held his mate and punched in the numbers on the pad to open it. Iliana had promised to free him together, not on his own. When he was hurt, she went to his aid instantly, even when they weren't allies. This time he'd be doing the same.

_I'm not losing you, not now_, he thought. _Not after all this._

The door slid up and he went into the room instantly. He saw a petite body curled up at the edge of the room on a bed. Kantra went to her side and brushed her messy brown hair back. He saw a cut and bruises on her face which immediately made him think of Malkor. She never harmed him or even knew him and he had hurt her? His mind and body raged at seeing her fragile form cuddled up from her injuries.

_Her face better be the only thing bruised or I'll worsen his death at my hands_, he thought.

"I'm so sorry, Ana" he whispered and purred soothingly. "You'll be safe in my arms soon. I promise you."

He grabbed her limp body into his arms and brushed his cheek over hers. Getting out of the room, he ran down the hallways he'd come in from until he reached his ship. He closed his ship's hatch and headed to his quarter. Placing her unconscious body on the bed, he ran back to the main door and went down a hallway.

"Still there" he sighed and caught his breath.

Looking down at the unconscious Eliok, he dragged him back to his ship none too gently. Dragging him up the ramp, he found an empty room and locked him inside of it. He'd need him for evidence somehow if anyone tracked him down. That is, if he didn't die from blood loss first. Walking to his ship's control room, he saw a transmission stored on his screen. He played it and growled at seeing Malkor's face.

"Obviously you went back to your ship with your pitiful ooman" he trilled. "And while you did that, I got away. I should warn you, letting me get away was your worst mistake. It's all coming to a finish Kantra and soon you'll be dead. So have as much fun with your mate because in mere hours you'll be gone."

The transmission ended making Kantra furious. He knew he'd get away but part of him hoped he'd have lost some time and stayed behind. But he was being too calculating with everything that had happened.

"What's the next part of your plan, Malkor?" Kantra thought out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malkor grabbed his knife and cut some patches of his mesh. He threw off some of his armor and hit some of the other with his fists to make dents. Next, he made cuts deep enough to bleed over his arms and legs. Using his claws, he made some gashes over his chest to give a natural touch to his cut body.

"Hmm, I think that'll do it" he smirked.

He walked over to his main computer screen and opened a communication link. An unmasked yautja answered minutes later.

_And now my final phase of my plan_, Malkor thought.

"This is Warrior Malkor" he said, faking an alerted look. "I need to speak to Arbitrator Sau-Trul right away! I've located the Bad Blood Kantra!"

"One moment, sir" the other warrior said and transferred the connection.

Seconds later, an older yautja face appeared on the screen. His bluish face with his fierce red eyes glared at Malkor for being disturbed. Then he glanced at the battered warrior and changed his mind.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I've located Kantra on Earth" Malkor answered quickly. "He attacked me once I got too close and I barely managed to escape. He chased me out of Earth's atmosphere with his ship but I managed to lose him. He's still in the atmosphere and we can catch him right now if we move fast! He knows I'm tailing him and he'll try to move as quickly as possible!"

"Is he armed?" Sau-Trul asked, impressed.

"Yes so we have to be cautious" Malkor nodded. "He has an ooman captive. I tried to rescue the being but I'm guessing he's keeping her as a slave or for prey."

"Good work, Malkor" the Arbritrator nodded. "There is a clan ship in your vicinity and I will order them to capture Kantra. I will join up with them in a few hours after I finish with another Bad Blood."

"Thank you, sir" he bowed. "I will wait and heal myself while I wait for our clan."

Arbitrator Sau-Trul nodded and cut the connection. Malkor stepped away from his screen and laughed out loud. He was so thrilled he didn't care about the injuries he had placed on himself.

_He'll finally die!_, he thought.

"You're dead, Kantra!" he trilled triumphantly. "Dead!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra had put his ship on autopilot on a course away from Earth. He was going to find Malkor but not on Earth. Iliana would probably be angry he took her away from her planet but she'd hopefully come to accept it. He tried to wake her up but she still slept on. So he decided to wait by the side of the bed until she did.

"I hope he didn't drug you" he said, tracing a hand through her hair.

She stirred softly making him sit up and look down at her. He hoped she'd be all right. She shuddered slightly causing him to worry. Looking up carefully, her eyes met his and she screamed. Kantra jumped back shocked and wondered what was wrong with her?

"Get away from me!" she cried and held herself.

"Iliana, it's me" Kantra soothed. "You're on my ship now."

"Malkor. . he. . ." she stuttered, frightened.

"He's gone for now, I'm here with you" he said, calmly.

"No. .he. ." she said, peeking around.

"What did he do to you?" he asked her.

"Get away!" Iliana cried and moved away.

_What's wrong with her?_, he thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Kantra soothed. "I'd never hurt you."

"Kantra?" she whispered. He nodded. She shook her head and looked around, "What're you doing here? Malkor will kill you!"

She cried causing Kantra's throat to tighten. He hated seeing her hurt but he didn't know if she'd run if he tried to hold her. Her mind didn't seem to know where she was, only what she'd remembered last. Kantra decided to go for it and sat back down on the bed. She scooted away warily and glanced at him.

"I don't know what Malkor did but you're safe here" he said, reaching for her hand. "I love you like I always have. Don't be afraid, Iliana."

_My poor mate_, he thought. _I hate Malkor so much!_

"But Malkor. . ." she trailed off and wiped her eyes.

"You can tell me, it's okay" he soothed. "Whatever he did, I'll make him pay."

"I. . .I can't" she said, looking down. "I. . .I'm sorry."

_What did he do to you?_, he thought. _I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him!_

"Kantra?" she whispered and reached cautiously for his hand.

"I'm here for you, my love" he smiled and grabbed her hand.

He didn't like her awkward glances at him. It seemed as if she were afraid of him as well. But he'd never harm her! He'd sooner use a blade against himself than hurt her. He really wanted to know what happened on board Malkor's ship but she wasn't budging. He'd give her time though and when she was ready, she'd tell him. Hopefully.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone" she sniffled.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry for that argument" Kantra apologized. "Eliok told me you'd been kidnapped and I fought him to get to you."

"What happened to. . .Malkor?" she shuddered.

"He got away" he sighed. "But I'm chasing after him as we speak. I'll kill him for hurting you, I swear. I love you, Iliana."

She nodded and squeezed his hand softly. She grabbed the blankets around herself so Kantra decided to let her rest some more. He patted her hair gently to not scare her and got up.

"Would you like something to eat, my dear?" he asked, softly.

"Um. .okay" she nodded quietly.

Kantra nodded and was about to ask her what she liked but they were disturbed. An alarm sounded through the ship causing Iliana to panic. Kantra squeezed her shoulder quickly.

"Nothing's wrong, just an approaching ship" he said, trying to not worry her. "I'll be back in a moment."

He ran to the bridge and saw his communication screen light up. He looked at his charted map on another screen and saw a clan ship heading to his ship. _His _clan. Sighing, he opened the communication link. Elder Lar'Ain stared back at him after 6 years. He had always been a fair Elder but Kantra probably looked like a dangerous criminal in his mind after running away last time.

_Damn it! They caught me!_, he thought. _Damn Malkor! Is there nothing he can't do?_

"Elder Lar'Ain" Kantra addressed.

"Kantra, Arbitrator Sau-Trul has ordered for your arrest" he said, simply. "Dock your ship with ours or we will be forced to fire upon you."

"Elder Lar'Ain, I wish to speak with you if possible before the Arbitrator" Kantra explained. "Warrior Malkor has set me up and I can prove it!"

"I would like to hear your part but Sau-Trul has his orders" he shook his head.

"But-" he started.

"Will you come peacefully or unwilling?" Elder Lar'Ain asked.

Kantra sighed in defeat and said, "Peacefully."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 25. I'm sorry it's taken _forever_ for me to post anything but I've been absolutely busy everywhere. I really, really want to thank anyone who's kept reviewing, reading, and picking at me to put up another chapter. Sorry but thank you!


	26. Final Plan

CHAPTER 26:

**Final Plan**

"I'll go peacefully" Kantra sighed, defeated.

"Good, you will dock with our ship in twenty minutes" Elder Lar'Ain nodded. "Do not attempt anything before then or we will fire upon you."

"You have my word, as much as it is worth now" he nodded and cut off the communication.

He went out of his bridge to wait out everything until his ship docked. He felt so much pressure in his head about what to do, what would happen, and what could happen. If he could just make Eliok talk to the Arbitrators and maybe Iliana could too. Iliana! If they went through with his sentence, what would become of her? He promised to never leave her and he was her lifemate. He loved her and couldn't bear to be parted from her. How would she go through all this?

_Oh, my beautiful mate_, he thought. _I can't bear to lose her._

He headed to his room where she slept but heard banging from another room at the start of the hall. Stopping and looking over, he saw Eliok kicking the door since his arm was injured. It had scabbed over but he most likely still felt pain.

"I see you woke up" Kantra sneered.

"You lied! You knocked me out and threw me in here!" the bounty hunter screeched.

"Like if you haven't done worse" he pointed out. "And you're alive, aren't you?"

Eliok grumbled and leaned against the door. The yautja had him there. He got the medicine but he hadn't expected to faint and end up locked in a room. He felt like an animal trapped, especially with his new mutilated body. Why did he ever accept the job with Malkor? Yes, it paid good but if he knew this awaited him back then, he would've killed himself.

"Unless I get an infection and die!" Eliok shot back.

"Should've thought of that before you joined with Malkor" Kantra glared.

"Don't you think I know that?" he hissed. "If not, look at my body!"

_So, he's having second thoughts_, Kantra thought. _Not bad._

If he could get Eliok to confess about Malkor, maybe he could get his case dropped. However, who knew what or how much money he'd want for that. Kantra leaned against the wall and decided to play the friendly enemy to persuade him.

"What if I paid you off but to help me get rid of Malkor?" he asked him.

"Malkor would probably kill me or you would instead of paying me" Eliok sneered. "We have beaten each other to pieces every time we meet."

"I'd rather have him gone than you," Kantra said, simply. "He's ruined my life and my mate's. I want him dead but not before I free myself among my people."

"You've mutilated my body to pieces and you expect me to help?" he growled.

"The only reason I did was because of Malkor," he pointed out. "He started this; we can finish it and be free of him."

"And if it fails and he kills me?" Eliok shot back.

"He won't, he wants me," Kantra stated. "He won't suspect anything from you. He's mainly focused on me which could work to our advantage."

Eliok thought what Kantra said over. Malkor was dangerous but if he had Kantra and that human on his side, maybe they could kill him. Eliok wanted to be rid of him so he would stop losing limbs and if this hunter would pay him off for everything, maybe he could work it out. Then again . . .

"Or I could double-cross you both?" he snickered.

_That smug idiot_, Kantra thought.

"Then I'll kill you!" he barked. "Think it over. My people will be here in minutes."

_This is just great_, Eliok thought. _A bounty hunter making bargains with the enemy._

Kantra walked away and hoped the alien would agree with him. When he reached the end of the hallway, he heard a, "Fine! I'll help you!"

Walking back to Eliok quickly, Kantra grinned and said, "Good. If you do as I say, you will be paid and be rid of this task forever."

"Fine but if I get caught-" he started.

"Like I said, he wants me" he shrugged. "He won't notice you working behind him. First, you'll be my prisoner when my people come and most likely, they'll shove us both in a cell. When that happens, you can call Malkor to bail you out so you won't testify for me while I'm in my trial. That's where my plan will come into play."

"I'm not going to jail for you!" Eliok yelled.

"You're not, you stupid idiot!" Kantra roared. "It'll all be an act!"

"Oh, go on" he muttered.

"All right" he sighed and continued with their plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra walked into his room to find Iliana still lying on the bed. She hadn't made an attempt to get up while he stayed at her side but she seemed to have cleaned up so that was good. She was so solemn and quiet instead of her usual happy and humorous self. He really wished she'd confide in him to tell to what happened. It had to be something awful or she wouldn't keep it to herself like this. He placed a tray of food in front of her to see her reaction. She looked at him, then the food, and grabbed the tray to start eating. He let her eat quietly until she finished so they could speak.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, softly.

"I've had better days," she said, simply.

"Just tell me anything you need and I'll get it for you. .for the time being" he said, smiling. She looked at him.

"What do you mean 'for the time being'?" Iliana asked, furrowing her brows.

"My ship has been docked with another ship of my clan's and they are coming to get me," he explained to not alarm her. "I couldn't escape without risking your life so I gave up."

"But if you've given up, you can't prove your innocence" she said, grabbing his hand. "They'll put who knows how many crimes over your name and kill you."

"I have one last plan and that's it" Kantra sighed and looked at her. "I tried and you tried . . . yet Malkor got away with everything. I'm so tired of all this. The only thing that kept me going was you."

Iliana placed her head timidly on his shoulder. She had been wrapped up in what happened between her and Malkor, she tried to escape it somehow. Her dreams had already become nightmares of him. She wanted to scream and cry but Kantra would demand to know what happened, and she wouldn't be able to tell him. She felt humiliated, ashamed, and angry that she let everything happen to her. She didn't want anyone around her or to speak to her while dealt with that. She wanted to escape that memory in her mind on her own but Kantra needed her. He was there, protecting her as always.

_But now his people will take him away from me_, she thought. _How could someone so kind pay for someone so cruel?_

Her eyes got tearful so she wiped them. She squeezed Kantra's hand while he purred softly to her. She couldn't lose him to people who didn't care whether he died or not. They didn't know what he or she knew, or what they had gone through. All they wanted was an execution so they could mark it off their case files. They didn't care enough to listen to him like she did. They didn't care that he was innocent and was trying to prove himself. They didn't care about anything but themselves. . .like Malkor.

_I hate him so much my blood boils_, she thought.

"Your plan will work, I believe in you," she said, as firmly as she could. "And if not, I will find a way. I'll free you somehow."

"You've been through a lot as it is, Ana," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I couldn't ask any more of you. I'd rather die than let you get into more danger again."

"But-" she started.

"Stay here and you'll be safe," Kantra purred. "My people will be here in minutes so just relax until then."

"Will they attack me somehow? I mean, they won't grab you too nicely" she said, worried. "And if they know I helped one of their criminals-"

"You're unarmed so they won't, remember?" he assured. "They will ask questions but I know you can handle yourself. If they hurt you, I will break their necks."

"No, Kantra" she said, quickly. "You won't do anything. Promise me?"

_Don't do anything crazy!_, she thought.

"I promise" he nodded and sighed. "Just remember how much I love you and I'll never leave you no matter what happens. If anything happens to me before I see you again, just know I was honored to be your lifemate."

"I thought you were going to a trial only for now" Iliana said, worried. "I have- no, I need to see you again, Kantra. I know I haven't been myself at all today but I don't want to lose you. You're the only good thing in my life that keeps me sane from everything that's happened. I look to you everyday and I'm home instantly. I can't lose that and I can't lose you."

"I don't know what awaits me but Malkor's made this so foolproof, I don't know how to declare my innocence without capturing him" Kantra shook his head. "But don't worry about me, take care of yourself. You've been through a lot today and you need to be well again."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She got a little tense at first but got over it after knowing Kantra would never hurt her. They held each other until he heard his ship's hatch open so that meant only one thing.

"I have to go," he said, letting go of her. She held on to him instead. "You have to let me go. I'll see you again, Iliana, don't worry."

"No, I'm not" she said, upset. "I'll lose you and if I do, I'll go with you. If you die before I see you, I'll do the same because I love you so much."

_She'll what? No!_, he thought.

"Don't talk like that, Iliana" Kantra said, firmly. "We won't _ever_ lose each other. Okay?"

"Okay" she nodded softly and let go of him.

"I love you and you will see me again," he said, softly.

He caressed her cheek one last time and walked outside the room. Walking down the hallway, he knocked on Eliok's door without stopping to signal the start of their plan. Keeping his pace towards the door of his ship, he was knocked down onto the floor before he could get out of the hallway entirely. He looked up to see three warriors holding him and Sau-Trul in front of him. Kantra sighed and surrendered to them.

"I don't see why this is necessary, I came willingly," he hissed. "What would be the use of running away now?"

"You did years ago," Sau-Trul said, coldly. To his crew, he said, "Search the ship for the captive."

_Captive?_, he thought. _Iliana!_

"I don't have a captive," Kantra said, truthfully. "I wouldn't bring anyone against their will."

"Silence!" he ordered. "Warrior Malkor has informed me on everything that's happened so don't lie to me."

"Malkor is the Bad Blood, not me!" Kantra yelled. "He confessed to me himself down on Earth. He's planned everything from the start to frame me! He-"

"We've heard this from day one so enough!" Sau-Trul roared.

"And you haven't wondered _why _I've kept saying it?" he demanded. "I'm innocent and I can prove it. Just give me a few days!"

"You had years to free yourself, now your time is up" he silenced him. "I tire of this disgrace, take him away!"

The warriors picked up Kantra and took him away but not before he yelled, "I'm innocent and my death will be on your head!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana heard her door pounded on but didn't answer. She had heard Kantra yelling outside and had wanted to go help him but he'd told her to stay there. Part of her didn't want to meet the beings either, especially if they were like Malkor. Hearing the beep code for the room being punched in, she tried to find a place to hide. Looking around, she decided to hide under the bed quick.

_I hope they don't pick up my heat signature_, she thought.

She heard someone walk into the room quietly. They searched around the room while she held her breath and stayed cautious for anything.

"Iliana! Human female!" a hissing voice called.

_Who the hell is that?_, she thought.

She spotted blue taloned feet approach her bed making her confused. She'd never heard or thought yautja could be blue. The creature hissed and muttered to himself.

"Look, human, Kantra asked me to get you so come out now!" the person hissed.

_Kantra?_, she thought. _It could be a trap._

The creature tapped its foot and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Should she listen to the thing in front of her or not?

"Hurry up or Kantra's plan is over!" it hissed.

_His plan? This was part of it?_, she thought. _Well, I might as well see._

"Fine, I'll be right out" she said, and got out from under the bed.

Standing up, she felt odd after sleeping for so many hours. Looking at who had been talking to her, she wanted to run away. Eliok stood in front of her with his usual armor and weapons, except now he was missing half an arm. She backed away from him and tried to get to the door.

_What the hell is he doing here?_, she thought. _He must've stowed away or something._

"Wait! You're going to end up running into them," he said, firmly. "I'm working for Kantra now for a much better payment than Malkor's."

"I don't trust you," she snapped.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you either" he said, sarcastically. "But he asked me to put you somewhere safe in the ship so you're not captured."

"I'm not hiding anywhere with you," she said, nervously.

"You're not, _you_ have to escape and _I_ have to be captured" Eliok sighed in annoyance.

"Why?" Iliana demanded.

"We don't have time, woman!" he groaned. "Come on and I'll explain."

He grabbed her by the arm but she kicked him on the leg. He hissed and walked to the door, motioning her to follow. She grumbled and hoped this wasn't a trap. She heard other footsteps and voices behind her so she guessed those were the yautja. She followed Eliok down the hallway and into another one quickly.

"I'm putting you in a hidden compartment in the ship at Kantra's request," he explained quietly while they ran. "They won't find you but you can't stay there forever. You have a day or so before they collect this ship so you have to be careful. Kantra told me his family would be coming to his trial so he suggested for you to seek his brother."

"And what'll you do?" she asked, while going down a small staircase.

"I will go back and be captured" he said, calmly. "I'll be put in a cell like Kantra's and from there I'll call Malkor to bail me out. Then-"

"You're going to ask him? If he sees Kantra, won't he kill him?" Iliana snapped.

"No, he wants to see him executed with humiliation" Eliok pointed out. "He'll get me out so there won't be any evidence. You think a dead Bad Blood who just got into custody won't be suspicious?"

Eliok reached the lowest part of the ship that was dimly lit. Iliana found the space in there pretty small and it was true when Eliok hit his forehead on a pipe overhead. He cursed and massaged the new bump while pointing the spot she should head to. She looked and saw something that was similar to a cabinet in her size.

"How long do I stay in here?" she asked, nervously.

"I can't say but they should stop searching in an hour," he said, shrugging. "Now get in there before they find you and your boyfriend fires me."

She headed into the dark cabinet and got into it carefully. Eliok was about to close the door but she held it back with her hand.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked, suspicious.

"Like I said, the pay's better" he smirked. "That and I probably won't lose more limbs against you two like before."

"That's all?" she asked, raising her brows.

"That and Malkor's got no sense of humor like me" he said, waving a hand. "And Kantra promised to rebuild my tail and arm."

"After you tried to kill him?" she asked, angrily.

"Hey, would you rather have me and Malkor on you two or us three against Malkor?" he questioned.

"You're right" she nodded. "I hope your plan succeeds."

"So do I or I'm stranded in a hunter's jail" he shuddered and shut the door.

Iliana sat in the darkness and placed her head on her knees. Kantra wasn't with her anymore and she never felt more alone. But hopefully, his plan would work and they'd be rid of Malkor. She sighed and started her long wait.

Eliok reached the level where he spotted the hunters last and looked for them. He peeked through every hallway on there but nothing. He ran to the top level and nothing. He went to the level before the one he went to first and nothing.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" he exclaimed. "It was crawling with people minutes ago!"

_Wait!_, he thought. _I know what to do!_

He ran to the entrance of the ship and went through the door. Like he suspected, there were yautja guards clad in armor all around the ship. He walked out like nothing was wrong until they noticed him. It wasn't every day they saw a mutilated bounty hunter.

He grinned and said, "Have you seen a guy named Kantra? He owes me some money from a bar fight so I tracked him here. So tell me where he is or I'll break all your backs."

"Stay where you are!" one of them shouted. "Arrest him for illegal transportation."

Eliok didn't move until they had him bound on the ground. He was then taken to an elevator and hopefully to where they were keeping Kantra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliok was thrown into a dirty cell but he managed to catch a glimpse of Kantra across his cell. They were the only two people in the room, aside from the guards. He was being brought up on charges for an unauthorized visit despite he didn't open his mouth. But as long as he was inside, everything was working out.

"Seems we can't find a record of you, _Eliok_," the guard said. "We'll have to hold you until someone can verify who you are and what you're exactly doing here."

Kantra saw him and nodded slightly to continue their plan. Since there was no record of Eliok because of his profession, Malkor would easily vouch for his freedom to leave no tracks of his work behind. Eliok shrugged and smirked at the guard.

"Call Warrior Malkor on a comlink and put me through" he said, grinning. "He'll tell you. Besides, I have time to waste. Oh, and while you're at it, could you offer some hospitality and bring me some water or at least something to read? For an advanced species, your jail cells don't offer much."

"Shut up, scum" the guard growled and left.

Kantra grinned to himself at the comment but then remembered the being had tried to kill him before. He'd been in the cell for hours now and had been told his trial would take place tomorrow. His family would be arriving soon from a nearby galaxy and he couldn't wait . . . unless they were ashamed of him. He didn't want that but he missed his family dearly, along with Iliana. Peeking out of his cell, Kantra made sure the hall was clear before speaking to Eliok.

"Did you get her to safety?" he asked the blue being.

"Yes, I told her to stay there for some hours" he nodded. "Am I still trustful enough?"

"As long as you're against Malkor, you are" Kantra said, simply. "I just need him gone, that's all I ask."

"Good and that's what I'll deliver" Eliok nodded. "Besides, he got on my nerves at times with his psychotic self so it'll be good to get back at him."

"Good, so here's another proposition" he said, looking at him. "If I get executed before proving my innocence, kill him either way. I will still give you the money afterwards."

"How? You'll be dead" he pointed out.

"I can make a note to have it sent before I die" Kantra sneered.

"And if I take it and go?" Eliok smirked.

"I'll get someone else to kill you and take it" he shot back. "Got it?"

"Fine, I won't disappoint you," he muttered.

"Good so now we wait until he comes for you," Kantra instructed.

"So what do we do until then in these awful cells?" Eliok gurgled while looking at the gray unclean floor. "So filthy."

"Beats me" he shrugged.

"Say, have you ever heard of this Earth game called 'Truth & Dare'?" he grinned at the yautja. Kantra just stared back confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 26. Thanks to everyone that read this chapter and the previous ones. I hope that this updating streak will stay. I only have about five chapters in this series left and that's it. So I will try to finish it for you guys!


	27. Pieces Fall Into Place

CHAPTER 27:

**Pieces Fall Into Place**

Malkor walked into the containment quarters for criminals and delinquents with an angry scowl. Eliok had called him an hour ago to come and bail him out after being captured in Kantra's ship. He couldn't believe the idiot missed his chance to do away with Kantra and got arrested instead. Now, he had to get him out of there before anyone questioned what relations he had with the being.

After clearing everything with the guards, he went into the cell rooms. He noticed Eliok whistling in one while to his surprise and amusement; Kantra was in the one across from it. Eliok could've killed Kantra but it would've caught too much attention towards him and Eliok. However, knowing he was well in custody and his trial was tomorrow, his execution couldn't come soon enough. He walked up to Kantra's cell in which he seemed to be meditating.

_This should be worthwhile_, Malkor thought.

"Well, so much for the innocent hunter determined to take me down" he trilled quietly. "But I don't think you'll be able to do much with you locked in here along with your. . ."

He looked around the cell but spotted no sign of Kantra's mate. He turned back to Eliok who still kept whistling.

"Where's the female?" Malkor snapped.

"I don't know, I didn't see her" Eliok shrugged. "You told me to go after him, not her."

"Arggh! Fine, no matter" he shook his head angrily. "She is of no concern anymore. I dealt with her personally on my ship."

"What did you do to her there?" Kantra growled, getting up.

"Like I'm telling you" Malkor grinned evilly. "But I must say she put up a fight against me until I put her in her place. Who knew such an ooman could endure the pain I brought upon her? Her screams were a delight when I clawed at her soft flesh."

"What did you do!" he roared and grabbed Malkor by the throat through the bars. "You hurt my mate and I swear I'll kill you!"

He continued to choke Malkor who tried to pry him off but couldn't. He was surprised at Kantra's strength but his pain wouldn't be nothing compared to when he found out what he did to her. Malkor laughed at the image of his reaction despite he was being strangled. On the outside of the cells, the guards heard the commotion and went inside. They found Kantra strangling the other hunter while Eliok grinned at them in delight from his own cell. The two guards ran up to them and pried off Kantra's fingers from the half-conscious Malkor. Kantra still reached for him but one of the guards hit him to make him be quiet.

"Are you all right, Malkor?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, thank you" he said, regaining his breath. "I just came to bail out one of my family's friends but he attacked me the instant I got near him. We used to be friends but now. .well, I guess once a Bad Blood always a Bad Blood."

"You're the Bad Blood, you pauk-de!" Kantra yelled in fury. "You always have been!"

_Why can't you all see this?_, he thought.

"Be quiet!" the other guard ordered. Then to Malkor, "Would you like to add a charge to his case file, sir?"

"No, he'll be executed anyway" Malkor said, waving a hand. "But free this one at once. I have other matters to take care of with Arbitrator Sau-Trul."

They nodded and opened Eliok's cell in which he jumped out of it immediately. He grinned at Malkor who just stared angrily at him.

"Aw, come on" he piped up. "You know you missed me too, friend."

"As much as I'd miss a hard meat" he muttered to him. Then to the guards, "Thank you."

"Well, I'm not" Eliok said, making an outrage. "If I get any infections or colds, I'm coming to sue you people through my government. You need to learn to clean those cells, inmates have feelings towards sanitation too, you know."

_Who knows what the black goo in the back was_, he thought. _Oh, the dignity._

"Come on, you idiot!" Malkor growled and pushed the bounty hunter through the door.

Kantra watched them all leave and sighed. So far, everything was going well. He wondered how Iliana was doing on her own, especially now that she was seemed fragile. He wished he knew what was wrong with her but Malkor wouldn't even say anything. Now, all he could do was wait for tomorrow to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliok stood in Malkor's quarters awaiting what he'd tell him. He didn't look too pleased but as long believed his story, he'd be fine. He acted in his usual manner while Malkor typed into his computer to clean any records of Eliok being on the ship. After he finished, he turned to Eliok with his usual glaring face.

_Now what is he pissed about?_, he thought.

"Must I do everything for you?" Malkor growled.

"Hey, I'm the one who gave you time to leave the ship" Eliok pointed out. "If it weren't for me, Kantra would've killed you but instead, he's in jail so I think a thank you is in order."

"Everything was fine until you were captured on his ship" he hissed. "Now, explain that!"

_Does he need to interrogate everything?_, Eliok thought.

"I was doing the job you hired me to do, your greatness" he said, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to kill him so I could get my pay and get the hell out of this place."

"And you failed at it as usual" Malkor sneered causing Eliok to growl. "Now, I just need you to finish off Kantra's mate so she won't interfere. Once you bring me proof she's gone, you'll be paid."

"And Kantra?" he asked, suspicious.

"He's dead no matter what he says" he trilled. Then growled, "Now get out of my sight, I have work to do."

"And what's that? Look at yourself in the mirror for hours" Eliok cackled and went out the door before Malkor attacked him.

"Stupid idiot!" he cursed.

Eliok walked down the hallway and activated his cloak to hide from the yautja. Now, he just needed to contact Kantra about Malkor's new assignment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana had fixed herself up in new clothes after the ship was finished being searched. She put her usual weapons on her belt and grabbed a dagger from Kantra's room to use just in case. The docking area was pretty empty since mostly everyone was sleeping in his or her quarters. She wanted to see Kantra but she had no idea where to find him in this vast ship.

Shaking her head at her luck, she heard the ship's door knocked on. She found that strange since most people just open it instantly. Walking to the door, she hid behind a door of a room to hear anything.

"Damn it, woman, open the door!" a familiar voice hissed.

"Who is it?" she asked, carefully.

"Eliok, who else would knock on a door?" he demanded.

She went out of the room and to a panel on the wall next to the hatch. She pushed it and the door hissed and opened up. Eliok got inside quickly and shut the door afterwards. Iliana was wary to have the creature inside the ship but if he was truly helping Kantra, she'd have to trust him. He looked a lot neater than before so she guessed he'd been to Malkor's already.

"What is it?" she asked, quickly.

"Well, hello to you too" he scoffed. "I'm going in to see Kantra since there's only one guard in there so I can put him to sleep. Do you want to come?"

"Of course!" she said, instantly. "Let's go."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her before she opened the hatch. "You have to be cloaked so here."

He gave her a silver bracelet with three square buttons. He pushed the first and she went invisible. She hated to say it but his cloak seemed much better than the yautja one. Theirs shimmered unlike Eliok's whom you couldn't see at all.

"I have a question, how am I going to get back inside?" she asked, concerned. "I don't exactly know anything about this ship."

Eliok sighed at knowing humans had no technological advances compared to the yautja or his own race. He ran to the bridge of the ship and tried to find a handheld device of sort that could open the ship from the outside. He didn't know if they took off Kantra's gauntlets so finding that gadget was their only way back in. After a few minutes, he turned everything on the bridge inside out until he found it underneath the main console. Yanking it quickly, he figured out the code and gave it to Iliana. He told her what to dial when she returned.

"Now, let's go!" he said, quickly.

She opened the hatch and waited for the ramp to lower. Walking down afterwards, she dialed the buttons on the black square device to close the ship. She looked for Eliok but couldn't see him.

_Maybe cloaking wasn't such a perfect idea_, she thought. _We can't see each other!_

"Eliok?" she hissed.

"Over here" he called. It sounded to her left.

"Where?" she questioned. "I can't see you at all."

"Damn, this isn't going good and we just started!" he growled. "Okay, see that door with the elevator?"

She looked around until she found it at her right side. "Yeah."

"Go there and wait for me" he said, quickly. "Then we'll take the elevator a floor down."

She headed to the elevator carefully to not detect any suspicion from any of the remaining yautja down there. She reached the elevator he talked about and waited for him. She couldn't see him so she'd wait to hear his voice.

"You there?" his voice asked, seconds later.

"Yeah" she said, and pressed the button. "What if there are people inside?"

"We wait" he said, exhaling.

They waited against the wall until they heard the elevator ding on their floor. They waited for it to open and sighed in annoyance when three people were inside. But afterwards were relieved when they got off on their floor. Eliok and Iliana both got inside and he pressed the button for the lower level.

"I'm going to knock out the guard with a tranquilizer" he informed. "Stick to the walls until I tell you it's clear."

The elevator doors opened as he finished talking. Iliana got out and clung to the walls like he'd told her. Eliok walked into the hallway until he reached the guard standing in front of the door leading to Kantra's cell. He took out his tranquilizer gun and shot the guard at the neck to bring him down seconds later. Going over to him, he made sure he was asleep and then opened the door. Iliana followed quickly and looked into the dim lit room to look for Kantra's cell. Eliok uncloaked and pointed the cell to her. She ran to it instantly and uncloaked.

"Kantra?" she whispered.

She saw him on the floor lying on his side asleep. She smiled at seeing how peaceful he looked compared to the hell he was going through. But she also wanted to talk to him so she'd wake him up. She jingled the bars to see if it would wake him up. He stirred and groaned in his sleep only. Eliok took out his spear and opened it fully. He put it through the bars and poked the sleeping Kantra until he woke.

"Hey, this is fun" Eliok chuckled.

"Quit it! I'm awake!" Kantra growled and sat up.

He'd barely gone to sleep and had been having a great dream up until that point. He was about to yell at Eliok for poking him but then he saw Iliana. He got up and got used to the current view.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, groggily.

"Malkor's given me a new assignment" Eliok informed. "He wants me to eliminate your mate."

_Me?_, she thought.

"What! What for?" Kantra hissed.

"Evidence" he said, simply. "After that, he said all my missions would be complete."

"He wants to kill me" she said, upset. "It wasn't enough he made my life a living hell."

Kantra placed his hand through the bars to reach hers. She grabbed it and leaned on the bars to be close to him. He didn't want anything to happen to his mate but if she was the last thing of Malkor's plan, maybe he should make it come true.

"Does he need proof?" Kantra asked, carefully. Eliok nodded. "Okay, we're going to make him believe it."

"What!" Iliana exclaimed. They both shushed her.

"I need you to cut off some pieces of hair to give Eliok" Kantra told her. To Eliok, "You will take this as proof and tell him you have her on the third level of this ship on the right side. He will find her there unconscious, so it'll seem. You will then attack him and my brother will be there waiting as well."

"Are you sure?" Eliok asked, skeptically. "I don't want to be mauled by him alone. He is smaller but he's a grouch. A strong grouch."

"He will be there" he guaranteed.

_He better_, Eliok thought.

"And what will I be doing? I don't want to be near Malkor" Iliana said, nervously.

"You won't, it'll be a hologram" Kantra smiled at her. She sighed. "I wouldn't want you near him at all."

"So when do you want me to do this?" Eliok asked, going to look out the window to the unconscious guard.

"Tomorrow after I see my family" he said, planning everything in his head. "I'll tell my brother to contact you wherever you're. .um. .where are you staying?"

"Malkor's place" he shrugged. "I managed to convince the hardass to let me stay until I finish my job. He thinks it's less suspicious than seeing me walk around everywhere and sleeping anywhere."

"Good, so remember tomorrow when my trial starts, capture him on the third level" Kantra finished. "Make sure he's secured and bring him to the trial no matter what you have to do. I'm trusting all of you with my life so don't let me down, especially you Eliok."

"If I get paid for faking a death and freeing someone, you have my gratitude" Eliok said, excitedly. "It's not everyday you get a 2-for-1 especial."

"Good because if you betray him, I'll. ." Iliana threatened.

"I see you're getting a bit to your old self" Kantra smiled at her. She shrugged unsurely.

"What time is your trial?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"In the morning, but don't worry about anything" he said, softly. "I just want you safe and to know despite what may await me that I love you."

"You're not going to die, I'll save you somehow if it comes down to it" she whispered and traced her hand over his cheek. "I won't lose you to those know-nothing bastards."

"What needs to happen will come to pass no matter what we do" he purred to her. "Everyone walks their Path and if mine ends tomorrow, then so be it. But I don't want you in sorrow because of it. I sense greatness in you Iliana, that's why I chose you as my prey at first and then my mate. Don't let anyone bring you down because I know you have a warrior's spirit that can be let loose against your enemies. If I am no longer your mate after tomorrow, you have my blessing to find another worthy of you."

"Don't you dare talk like that" she said with tearful eyes. "I've lost everyone I love and I'm not losing you too. You're my other half and if you think I'd marry someone else, you're getting a kick between the legs."

Kantra chuckled at her humor. He didn't want to lose her but it wasn't his choice to decide but the Arbitrators. He also didn't want her threatening his people because they could hurt her. All he wanted was a peaceful life with her, even if he was still a Bad Blood, but to be left unfound until they died.

_But that was just a fantasy, this is the reality_, he thought.

"I'll never leave you" he said, caressing her tear stained cheeks with his hands. "How could I when you're so beautiful and strong?"

"You're not getting out of this one with your charms" she smiled sadly. He chuckled at her attempts to humor him.

"I don't want to break up this precious moment of yours" Eliok broke in sarcastically. "But the guard is stirring and we need to get out now!"

He activated his cloak instantly and said, "Come on, Iliana!"

"I love you, sweetie" she said, putting her arms through the bars to embrace him somehow. "You'll be free and we'll be together."

"We'll always be together, my love" he purred then let go of her. "Now go!"

She nodded and activated her cloak. She didn't want to leave him and her heart ached to but there wasn't any choice. He'd be with her again somehow, even if she had to go through his people and their laws. No one would keep her from him without a fight. She went out the door and stayed close to the walls while she heard the guard groan. She ran to the elevator that started opening and got inside of it quickly.

"Are you here?" she called out to Eliok.

"Yes, I'm here" he said, while he closed the doors. "Now, uncloak right quick."

She did as he said and he did the same in return. He pulled out a blade making her uneasy but he put up a hand to ease her. He pulled the emergency lever to stop the elevator.

"I need a piece of your hair like Kantra said" he said, quickly. "Hurry before anyone notices the elevator stopped."

She grabbed the blade and her hair in both hands. She didn't know if she'd cut it uneven but that didn't matter compared to Kantra's life. She cut about three inches of her hair and gave both items to Eliok. He put them into his pocket and pushed the lever back into place to put the elevator back in motion. They both activated their cloaks to make sure no one saw them when the doors opened.

"You'll go back to your ship on your own" Eliok ordered. "I've ventured off for enough today and I do not want to draw attention to myself by Malkor. I will come to your ship to inform you when Kantra's trial starts. Malkor will be so cheerful he'll probably sing it to everybody."

She nodded and said, "Thank you for helping, Eliok. I guess all bounty hunters aren't so bad."

"The only reason I loved kicking your asses was because of this" he said, pointing to his tail and arm stumps. Then in a gleeful voice, "Then again if I can get new robotic limbs and double my pay, I can be anyone's best friend."

The doors opened and one yautja stood outside to get in. Iliana let him get inside and then sneaked out before the doors closed. Walking back through the docking level, she headed for Kantra's ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra stirred from his sleep the next morning when he heard someone call his name. Hoping it was Iliana again, he growled in annoyance at seeing a guard.

_And I was having a good dream about my mate_, he thought.

He shook out the sleep from his mind and body, then stood up to stretch. He then growled at the guard and gave him a 'what the hell do you want?' look.

"Your trial begins in two hours so prepare" the guard informed.

"Is that all?" Kantra scoffed. "I thought I'd be something better like Malkor's quarters blew up."

"Be quiet, scum" the guard barked. "Your family's arrived to see you."

"Are you serious?" he asked, surprised. "Already?"

"Yes, do you want to see them?" the guard asked, annoyed.

"I've been gone for 6 years" Kantra hissed, then roared, "OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE THEM, YOU IDIOT!"

The guard flared his mandible in aggravation and left. Kantra paced through his cell while trying to make him himself look neat to his family. He was happy to see them again but at the same time nervous as to what they may think of him. Aru'Kar had always been loyal and truthful to him so he wasn't worried over him much . .but the rest was another issue.

_Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that runaway stunt in front of them_, he thought. _Oh well, too late now._

He heard the door open which shook him out of his thoughts. He heard footsteps walk up to his cell and it felt like ages before they reached his cell. When they stopped, he looked up to see five members of his family out of eight. The two at the front were the ones he worried about the most.

"Hello, Father" Kantra said, respectfully. "Hello, Mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 27. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for my last chapter! I hope you all like this one. Not that much action but the other chapter will have some, don't worry.


	28. Meetings

CHAPTER 28:

**Meetings**

Kantra stared at his parents after not seeing them for 6 years. He stood in an awkward silence awaiting their first sentence.

"Could we see him outside the cell?" Aru'Kar asked the guard.

He sighed and opened the cell carefully. He put cuffs over Kantra's wrists to make sure he wouldn't try anything unexpected. Afterwards, he walked out and glanced at his family again.

"It's such a relief to know you're alive" Bai'Kar, his mother, said and hugged him.

His mother looked thinner than the last time he saw her. Maybe his disgrace sorrowed her for having such a son and thinking it hurt him. She wore orange color robes over her brown skin while having her dreads tied up in a bun. He loved his mother just like all his siblings and he hated to think his stature hurt her pride and feelings of him.

"I'm delighted to see you to again, Mother" he smiled at her. "I've missed all of you."

He looked at his father and awaited his response. His father looked exactly like he remembered; an 8'1 Leader with yellow eyes and green skin tone with brown stripes here and there over his body. All his brothers admired him and tried not to disappoint him. His dad was much stricter than his mother and he didn't know if he appreciated his getaway.

_Hope he doesn't yell at me_, he thought.

"Have you found who's set you up, son?" Nak'Aru asked, carefully.

"Yes, I have" Kantra nodded, which surprised all of them.

"Who is it?" Aru'Kar asked, curiously.

Aru'Kar looked mostly like his mother and was twelve years older than Kantra. He was about 7'10 with taupe skin and dark brown stripes. His eyes were gold along with his black dreads clasped in gold like his armor. He looked exactly like the captain of a ship and leader of a pack he had always wanted to be.

"No one believes me and I hope you do," he said, exhaling. "Do you remember Malkor?"

They all nodded and then realized what he meant. Their faces were overcome with doubt making Kantra shake his head.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, he's made it so sealed that no can" he sighed.

"If you say he did it, I believe you," Aru'Kar said, gripping his shoulder. He smiled at his brother.

"Are you sure?" his younger brother, Ani-De, asked.

Ani-De was the older of a set of twins his mother had and 10 years younger than Kantra. He followed his mother's footsteps and became a doctor for children in the clan. He stood inches shorter than Kantra and shared the similar skin tone of Kantra along with his father's eyes. His younger twin, Nak-De, wasn't able to come due to training one of their other younger brothers, Badru, for his first hard meat trial.

"I'm sure, I've investigated it and he's told me himself," Kantra said, firmly. "Before he tried to kill me on Earth."

"Have you told this to the Arbitrators?" his father asked, concerned.

"They won't listen," he answered quickly. "I've tried and tried, but no one cares. I'm working on something right now but I don't know if it'll do much until the trial begins."

"You have to do something now because those Arbitrators won't hesitate to carry out a sentence," his sister, Sali'ah, pleaded.

Sali'ah was older than Kantra by three years and loved her younger brother since he'd been born. She'd taken care of him as a pup until he became Blooded. She was a pilot on her father's ship since Nak'Aru didn't want his daughter to be a huntress, as it was a harder life for a female. She was the built in the same image as her mother with brown skin, green eyes, and black dreads at a height of 7'5.

"I am, you have to trust me" Kantra assured her. "I wouldn't reject any of your help though."

"Good because I'd have to knock some sense into you if you did," Nak'Aru told his son.

"You've taught me to look after myself and I am," he said, looking at his father. "I just want to spend my time with my family whom I haven't seen in years. I've missed you all and I want to catch up in how your lives have been, all right?"

"Father, how have your hunts been? Mother, how many pups have you taught healing to since I left? Aru'Kar, have you found a mate yet? Ani-De, have you found your own healing center yet? Sali'ah, have you started commandeering your own ship?" Kantra asked them, curiously.

They looked at him and seconds later, they took him through all the years he'd missed. For once since his capture, he felt like he was at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malkor finished dressing in his garbs for the day and to celebrate Kantra's soon execution. He had finished every thing he had set out to do all those years ago. He'd humiliate Kantra for casting him out of his popularity group to make room for special little Kahet. By the gods, how he hated both of them when they acted like brothers and he looked like the straggler.

"Now it's your time to be humiliated," he laughed gleefully. "Soon, Kantra, your trial will be done and you'll be executed in front of the whole clan without anyone that can save you."

He heard someone open the door and walk through. He turned to see Eliok in his underwear walking through while scratching his head. Malkor growled causing him to hiss back. The blue alien had slept through the whole night snoring like hell causing Malkor to lose hours of sleep.

"Please tell me you've killed the ooman" he threatened quietly.

"Nope but I'll get her today" Eliok said, grabbing his armor. "She's here and I'm just waiting for her to go to a quiet area on the ship to do away with her."

"You better or else you're not getting paid" Malkor hissed.

"I'll bring you your proof soon, then you can go see for yourself" he said, firmly. "If I didn't want my money, would I still be here? You gave me a job and I'll finish it. But if I lose another limb-"

"I don't care as long as you finish it!" he roared and walked out of the room.

"What a grouch" he muttered. "No wonder he can't find a woman or friend with that attitude. If I would've been Kantra, I would've thrown him out of an airlock."

He put on his armor carefully with his only arm. Afterwards, he secured every weapon he had and looked into his pocket. Iliana's hair was in it and soon he'd bring it as proof. Now, he just had to wait for Kantra's brother, if he showed up, to continue the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time's up for visitation," the guard said aloud.

Kantra's family growled but nodded their heads. Each of his family embraced Kantra one by one while he thanked them for coming. They each wanted to help him but they didn't know how. Once Arbitrators made up their mind, no one could change it without hard concrete evidence.

"We'll try to change your case somehow, son," Bai'Kar said, patting her son's cheek. "It was truly a blessing to see you again, my child, and I'll see you again."

She embraced him tightly and patted his arm afterwards. He was sad to see his mother go but he wouldn't make it harder for her. He squeezed her hands and dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you, mother, for all you've done for me" he smiled at her. "No one could've asked for a better one than you."

"Don't say such things, child" she said, softly. "You will be happy again like before along with the rest of us."

She walked over to Sali'ah and they both walked out. Ani-De shook his brother's shoulder and nodded in farewell, then followed after them. Nak'Aru embraced his son and shook his shoulder afterwards.

"I believe you, your mother and I will try to find something to help you out," he said, firmly. "If there's one thing I am proud of you, my son, it's your honor and honesty. I will see you in the courtroom and take care of yourself till then."

"Thank you, Father" Kantra nodded. "I am proud to be the son of a wide Leader."

His father nodded and walked out to his family outside. Aru'Kar stayed behind and looked at his brother.

"This plan of yours better be genius," he whispered, leaning over so no one could hear them.

"Yes, but I need your help" he answered quietly.

"All you have to do is ask, brother" Aru'Kar grinned.

"Do you remember when you were on Earth years ago and met an ooman named Iliana?" Kantra began.

_How does he know?_, his brother thought.

He hesitated but said, "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I met her there a while ago and she's been helping me in my investigation ever since" he explained. "We became allies and now we're lifemates."

_He what?_, Aru'Kar thought.

"Are you joking with me?" he asked, disbelieving. Kantra shook his head. "You never looked like the ooman loving type."

"Yes, well, neither do you" he said, quickly. "But that's not the point. She's hiding in the ship I came in the dock space 3B1. I need you to get inside and keep her safe on your ship. When my trial begins, I want you to bring her so she could testify in my defense if possible. If she is afraid, then don't. She was kidnapped by Malkor and hasn't been the same for a while."

"Is that it?" Aru'Kar asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope, there's more" he grinned at him.

"I thought so" he chuckled.

He told his brother the remainder of the plan before their hour ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iliana had finished the remainder of any food she found in Kantra's ship. She'd slept in his bed despite it wasn't the best choice, but luckily she wasn't caught by anyone. Hearing the door knocked on, she guessed it was Eliok so she went to open it. When the ramp lowered, she was even more surprised to see who it was.

"Aru'Kar?" she asked, surprised.

"The one and only" he nodded to her.

He got inside quickly and she pulled up the ramp and closed the hatch. She observed him and noticed he hadn't aged at all since they met. Did yautja age at all? Looking at him, she wondered whose side he was on.

"You better be on Kantra's side" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

_He owes me so he better_, she thought.

"Of course" he said, quickly. "Who else would I be loyal to?"

She smiled and hugged him causing him to be surprised. He wrapped an arm around her and purred to her soothingly. He knew she was worried over her mate like the rest of his family. She let go and regained her calm composure.

"Have you been doing all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, but not compared to Kantra" she sighed and brushed her hair back.

"I heard you two are mates?" he smiled at her. She nodded. "Congratulations."

"Yes, he's a great man" she said, smiling. "I love him dearly."

"Never would I have figured we'd meet again under these circumstances" Aru'Kar said, crossing his arms. "I hear you told him that we'd already met before. Am I to guess you also told him what happened on Earth?"

_Uh oh_, she thought.

"You mean helping you escape? Yes" she said, getting nervous.

"Including the part when we kissed after I gave you the mark?" he asked, raising his brows. She groaned.

"I may have skipped it for a reason" she said, biting her lip.

_Oh boy_, she thought.

_3 years ago. . ._

_Aru'Kar finished placing his mark on her making her sigh in relief. She looked down but only saw the end of the sign and its lines. Looking back up, she noticed Aru'Kar putting his pencil thing back and walking back to his group._

"_Are you sure you'll be all right? The government here could even try to shoot you out of the sky" she said, worriedly._

"_We will be fine and you've helped us more than possible" he assured her._

"_You're sure?" she asked, looking at him. "I don't want you all to end up dead after all this."_

"_We will be heading back to our clan ship but if there's any trouble we can handle ourselves" he said, squeezing her shoulder. "We're not rid of that easily."_

"_Good" she smiled at him. "It'd be a shame to after what I just went through."_

"_I appreciate everything you've done for me, Iliana" he said, nodding. "I will never forget it."_

"_Good because I'd hit you over the head if you would" she laughed softly._

_He leaned down and opened his mandibles to place his mouth over hers. She parted her lips and kissed him back. She had developed a small affection for him despite he was the first alien she'd met. Obviously, he did too or else he wouldn't have kissed her. After a few seconds, they let go and smiled awkwardly._

"_You do know this can't happen again" he said, softly. She nodded._

"_Imagine the controversy" she said, smiling. "That and the fact you're who knows how many galaxies away. So go before it's too late for you to leave."_

_He nodded and shook her shoulder. He headed back to his crew who was waiting for him so they could leave._

"_I wish you the best along with a safe hunt!" Iliana called out to them._

"_You've learned a bit, Iliana" Aru'Kar said, turning slightly while walking. "We will meet one day again."_

"_I hope so but under better circumstances" Iliana smiled. He nodded and his group laughed quietly._

"But it doesn't matter" she said, quickly. "It was a one time thing and if I told him that before I knew he was your brother, he would've probably blown. I really liked Kantra then so I lied and I love him now."

"I know you do and I'm happy for you" Aru'Kar smiled. "I just don't want it to come back and bite both of us in the ass."

_That and my brother will probably beat me up_, he thought.

"Not if either of us says anything," she said, firmly. "Out of all the people in the universe, I didn't think you'd be related to Kantra."

"You couldn't see the similarities?" he asked, surprised.

"Ahem, your skin tones are way different along with your eye color!" she pointed out. "And the fact that there are who knows how many yautja in the universe!"

"True, I suppose" he sighed and shrugged. "But what are you doing inside the ship?"

"Kantra didn't want the guards to take me somewhere he couldn't find me," she explained. "I've only seen him once and the only contact I have to him is this bounty hunter named Eliok. However, I'm glad to know you're here to help your brother. Have you seen him?"

"Yes and he's still on his plan" he nodded. "He seems to be taking it rather well than last time."

"Really? No one's hurt him though?" she asked, concerned.

"No, he's all right" he assured her. She smiled in relief. "But I think he's more concerned about you."

"That's my Kantra," she said, softly. "So, what is this plan he's thought up?"

"To trap Malkor and get a confession out of him," he explained. "I have to find Eliok while keeping you safe."

"Is that all?" she asked, warily. "It sounds too easy."

"That and to capture him ourselves" Aru'Kar sighed. "I may need your help if you could offer it. My team isn't here and no one here will likely help me out."

_Take down Malkor?_, she thought.

"I don't know if I can help you," she said, quickly.

She felt panicky and almost trapped at thinking she'd see him again. Her whole body seemed to freeze up at his name and even thinking of fighting him made her frightened. Her whole ordeal with him surfaced to her mind again causing her to try to put that memory away again.

"Why? You are strong and my brother needs you," he pleaded. She shook her head. "Are you afraid of him?"

She hesitated but answered, "Yes. I know Kantra needs me but I don't know if I can do it."

"Why are you afraid of him?" he asked, tilting his head.

"He. .it's. .it's complicated" she faltered.

"I'm a good listener" Aru'Kar smiled. "If I can help you with anything, I will. And since you're my brother's mate now, we're family."

"I haven't had family for a while," she said, softly. "Kantra is the only one I have. I want to do everything possible for him and I know I can, I just. . ."

"Sit down and talk to me," he said, leading her to chair. "You listened to me back in that humiliating cell years ago and now I'll do the same."

She sighed and sat down on the chair while he sat across from her. She didn't know the words to explain it or if she could even get the words out. She glanced at Aru'Kar who sat patiently for her answer. Back when they met, she comforted him despite he was ashamed to say what had happened when they tested on him. He was here now to help her with her problem this time but she was afraid Kantra would find out.

"Promise me you won't tell Kantra," she told him. He nodded.

"Nothing will leave this room" he assured her. She nodded back and took a deep breath.

"I was captured by Malkor on Earth and taken to a ship," she said, closing her eyes. "He wanted to know where Kantra was but I would tell him. He locked me in a room and interrogated me until he started hitting me since I gave him nothing. When. .when he got angry with me for fighting back. .um. .he tied my hands and . ."

Her voice broke off and her eyes swelled with tears. She wanted to tell it to someone so they'd understand but she didn't want to seem weak. Aru'Kar saw her struggling with her words so he instantly knew he wasn't going to like what he'd hear, and neither would his brother. He soothed her hand from where he sat and nodded for her to continue.

"He pinned me down and . .and he wouldn't let go of me" she cried and wiped her eyes. "He. .he. .he raped and he. .laughed about it."

_No one deserves that_, he thought. _This poor female._

"How. .how can someone do such a thing?" she sobbed while he squeezed her hand. "To. .to hurt someone that way and. .and enjoy it?"

"I am deeply sorry for what happened, no one deserves that," Aru'Kar said, softly. "That is the more reason why Malkor must be stopped."

"I know, I know" Iliana said, wiping her eyes. "But part of me is afraid to look at him because I'll remember what he did to me."

"I cannot pressure you, Iliana," he said, dipping his head. "But I am going to fight him anyway. My brother deserves justice and so do you. If we could take him down together, you can get your justice. Show him you have no fear and that you can survive anything he puts in your way."

She thought about what he said. Yes, she was afraid of him but if she could be rid of him, that would be better. He was much bigger than her but if Eliok and Aru'Kar could handle him, she could aid and definitely seal his capture. Kantra was running out of time and he needed anybody that could help.

"If you think I can help, then I will," she said, breathing deeply. "I won't lose my husband because of my fear of him."

_I can't_, she thought. _We've come too far._

"I am proud of you" he nodded to her. "I'll look after you in case of anything happens."

"Thanks" she said, smiling. "You know, out of all the yautja I've met, I think your family is the kindest of all."

"We are but you haven't met all of us yet" he grinned at her. "There's nine of us in total: my mother and father, my two sisters, one set of twin brothers, another brother, Kantra, and me."

"That's a lot" she said, surprised. "I only have three members in my family."

"We can have many children over the years of our lifespan," he said, chuckling.

_Geez, how many? 30?_, she thought. _I really hope not._

"Well, Kantra's going to have to make peace with three" she said, laughing.

"Good luck on that" he said, grinning. "But back to business, are you ready to go?"

"Let me grab some weapons" she said, standing up. "It's now or never."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra was led in cuffs to the room his trial would take place in. Most trials took place on an Arbitrator's ship but since he'd tried to run away before, they were going to finalize it there. He hated being dragged through the familiar procedure and entered the room filled with warriors, his family, onlookers, and Arbitrators.

He was led in chains to the middle of the room in front of the council. Sau-Trul was overlooking the trial once again to Kantra's displeasing. He sighed and looked at his family who stood behind him. After everyone settled down, the trial began.

"Kantra, you are being sentenced after your last trial was. . .skipped" Sau-Trul stated. "You were once charged for the murder of Warrior Kahet 6 years ago."

"I did not do it then but I know who did" Kantra said, quickly. "If you-"

"You're not allowed to speak!" he barked.

"Then how am I going to defend myself?" he demanded angrily.

"We have enough proof to convict you," Sau-Trul pointed out.

"Haven't you wondered why it's such perfect evidence?" Kantra asked him. "You've never let me find the real killer but I've found him. He's on this ship himself overseeing that I am executed."

"And who is this real killer?" he asked, uninterested.

"Malkor!" he exclaimed. Murmurs were started through the room. "Haven't you wondered why he gave up hunting to work in this field before Kahet died? He framed me for it!"

"I doubt it and if it were remotely true, where's the proof?" Sau-Trul demanded.

"I'm getting it as we speak," he said, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Not good enough!" Sau-Trul silenced. "Continue with the trial."

_Come on, you guys_, Kantra thought. _Hurry up and trap Malkor for me. I don't know how long I can hold him off here._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 28. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers once again! Thank ya! Sorry about not having action in this chapter either but I will in the next one when Aru'Kar, Eliok, and Iliana start to capture Malkor and what happens at the trial. Thanks for reading and review please!


	29. Last Chance

CHAPTER 29:

**Last Chance**

Eliok waited against the wall at the spot Kantra told him to be at. No one walked through the corridor at all so that would work really well to trap Malkor. He wondered where Iliana and the other yautja were when he spotted two yautja clad in full armor. One was a male of taupe color and the other was a female with a peachy color.

"Hey Eliok" the female greeted him.

"Do I know you?" he asked, puzzled.

The female unhooked her mask and he saw it was Iliana. So that's why she looked so small compared to the other hunter.

"Decided to turn in your dull human side for the wild yautja side?" he grinned.

"Shut it!" she snapped. "I need the camera inside the mask to record Malkor's confession."

"Well it's about time you two showed" Eliok mumbled.

"You're Eliok?" Aru'Kar asked him. Eliok nodded while he observed him. "I expected someone more put together."

"Haha" he laughed dryly. "At least my face doesn't look deformed."

Aru'Kar growled but said, "That's fair. I shouldn't have insulted you."

"Did . . .did he just apologize?" Eliok asked Iliana, surprised. She nodded. "Hold on, I thought all yautja were crazy hardasses like Malkor."

"Not everyone" Aru'Kar stated.

_Really now?_, Eliok thought. _So he really is just a crazy nutjob._

"The only reason we attacked you is because you did" Iliana pointed out. "If you hadn't, we could've been allies before you lost your hand and tail."

"Well, we can't turn back time" Eliok shot back. "Unless. . ."

"We don't have time travel" Aru'Kar and Iliana pointed out. He shrugged.

"Can we start this? My brother doesn't exactly have all the time in the world!" Aru'Kar said, slightly irritated.

"I know he doesn't" Eliok hissed. Then thoughtful, "Unless. . ."

"There's no time machine!" they both said in unison.

"Fine, kick me, why don't you?" he growled. "Let's do this."

"Hold on, do you know how strong he really is?" Iliana asked, nervously.

"Does 'crazy' paint a picture?" he told her.

"Just great" she sighed.

"Just stay behind me at all times" Aru'Kar whispered to her. "If it gets out of control, run."

She shook her head and said, "No, I can do this. I won't let him escape and if he tries, I'll kill him if I have to in the process."

"No, we need him alive and to confess" he said, firmly. "As much as I'd love him dead, we can't risk it."

"You two ready?" Eliok asked, while checking his weapons.

"It's too late not to be" Aru'Kar nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Malkor!" Eliok called and burst into his quarters.

Malkor growled angrily and glared at the bounty hunter. He was almost finished with his meal when the idiot barged in to interrupt him. He shoved his plate away and wiped his hands with a cloth.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he barked.

"You sound like you're in a meeting or with a female" Eliok scoffed. "And we both know you'll go crazy in a meeting and that no woman wants you."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he bellowed, probably throughout the whole ship.

_What a grouch_, Eliok thought.

"I thought you might like what I have to say" he grinned. "I have captured the ooman and if you want, you can finish her off."

"Really now? Where's the proof?" Malkor demanded. "I'm not about to get up and realize she's gotten away or already dead."

"She's knocked out so I don't think she'll be going anywhere" he sneered and took out the piece of hair Iliana had given him. "Now, do you want me to finish it or do you since it's part of your whole 'I must have revenge' scheme?"

"Has Kantra's trial started? I want to be there to see his downfall" Malkor asked him.

"Yeah, but what better way than to finish her off and then see him executed all in a matter of days? It's what you want, isn't it?" Eliok lured. "Unless you don't have the guts."

"WHAT!" he yelled. "I am not afraid of anything, especially not of Kantra and his ooman. Where is she?"

"Follow me" Eliok said, opening the door. "I got her in a secluded spot so no one will notice."

"Excellent, the sooner the better" he grinned and grabbed his weapons.

They walked out of the room and headed to the third floor.

_You better be ready up there_, Eliok thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malkor looked everywhere around the secluded hallway to find the ooman. He didn't spot her so he growled at Eliok. He hissed back and walked down the hall opened a door where a realistic hologram of Iliana lay unconscious. Malkor walked over to it and clicked curiously as he unsheathed his wrist blades. He plunged them into the hologram, which caused it to disappear and leave him with a net on his hand.

"What the-" he growled angrily but was hit from behind.

He hit the floor hard and felt someone yank him up from behind. He was shoved against a wall but he pushed back and tried to knock off the person. When he turned, he spotted a yautja in front of him who didn't give him a chance to think before he was punched in the face again. Eliok tackled him from the midsection and they both fell on the floor. Malkor struggled with him and won over due to Eliok's injuries. He hit the wall allowing Malkor to get up and kick him on his stomach.

"You're betraying me now!" he roared at him.

Aru'Kar tackled him down from behind and tried to pin his arms. Iliana watched him struggle in Aru'Kar's grip and wondered what to do. Should she start recording or help him? Making a quick decision, she decided to start recording and ran over to Eliok to help him up. The bounty hunter wasn't surprised at the yautja's strength but he hated to be hit when he was down. Malkor hit Aru'Kar with the back of his arm and threw him off. He got up and roared at all of them. His eyes practically glowed from anger and his mandibles were open in fury. All three of them watched his moment and he smirked when his eyes landed on Iliana.

"Ah, the little ooman" he said, making her back away. "Scared? I thought we had fun the last time we were on my ship."

"That's because you're a sick bastard!" she exclaimed. "Just like you killed Kahet and blamed Kantra."

"So this is what you're doing? Capturing me?" he cackled. "Kantra will be executed by the time you think you'll finish with me and you won't."

"You sound so sure" Aru'Kar growled. "There's three of us and one of you."

Malkor laughed loudly and pointed to Iliana, "Her? She can't do anything! She fears me."

Iliana took out her gun from her belt and shot him. The bullet hit his lower leg making him hiss instantly. He focused on the pain allowing Aru'Kar to hit him with his spear over the neck to knock him down. Malkor hit the metal floor and Aru'Kar pinned his arms at his head with his spear while pressing it against his throat.

"I know what you did so confess, scum!" he demanded.

"Like if anyone would believe you" he cackled back. "I work with the Arbitrators, he's a Bad Blood. I don't think so."

Aru'Kar pressed his spear harder against his throat until he started gagging. Iliana thought he was going to break his neck but he released his pressure before he passed out.

"Are you ready to confess now?" Aru'Kar growled.

"As if" he grinned.

He brought his legs forward and gripped Aru'Kar's shoulders with his feet. He brought him back and used his pinned arms to push the spear back. He threw the hunter to the side and attacked him while he was down. Eliok took out a dagger and stabbed it into Malkor's back to try to get him off. He growled and grabbed Eliok by the neck allowing Aru'Kar to kick off Malkor. But he spotted it and twisted Aru'Kar's arm with his free hand. Iliana sucked in her nerves and ran over to kick Malkor hard on the back so he could loosen his grip. She got his attention allowing the other two to punch him in the face and make him bleed.

"You dare attack me?" he snapped at Iliana.

Eliok cloaked himself and took out his spear. He hit Malkor over the head with it but he still didn't go down. Aru'Kar reached to grab him but only got a kick to the chest. Wiping blood off his forehead, Malkor got up and ran down the hallway. Eliok took off after him while Iliana helped Aru'Kar back on his feet.

"Come on, he's getting away!" she said, quickly.

They both ran as fast as possible to the only elevator on the floor. Making a sharp turn, they saw Malkor get thrown forward and smack his head on the elevator door. He turned onto his back dizzily in which Eliok yanked him up off the floor. Before he could react, Malkor unsheathed a knife and drove it into Eliok's side. He hissed in pain and let go of Eliok in order to yank it out. Seeing Eliok's blue blood, Malkor saw through his cloak and punched him the stomach. He roared in pain since the knife was still embedded in him and went down when Malkor slammed his fists down on his shoulders. Eliok fell on the floor and yanked out the knife from his side while Malkor glowered over him.

"Still think being on their side is better?" he smirked.

"Better than listening to your demented self" Eliok coughed. "I'd rather throw myself through a shredder than spend a day with you."

Malkor growled and was about to stab him with his wrist blades when he felt an excruciating pain in his leg. Looking down, he saw a spear embedded right through his left leg causing him to howl in pain. Aru'Kar grinned in satisfaction and ran down the hallway to finish off Malkor. Iliana stayed close to the wall and walked cautiously towards Eliok. She did not want to get in the way of the two hunters. Aru'Kar kicked Malkor's injured leg to throw him onto the floor. Despite being injured, Malkor kicked him back and swiped at him with his blades when he came close. Iliana helped Eliok up while Aru'Kar clashed his wrist blades against an enraged Malkor. She tugged at the injured bounty hunter on the floor to get up before the other two hit them in their fight.

"Come on, you're supposed to be bounty hunter" she groaned and pulled his arm.

"News flash, lady, I'm playing hero for your boyfriend right now" he coughed and started to stand.

Malkor saw the ooman helping the fallen Eliok up giving him a quick idea. He got up with all his strength and pushed Aru'Kar into Eliok who was just getting up. They crashed into each other and hit the wall hard. Looking at Iliana, she tried to help them but backed up when he went up to her. Malkor trilled at her fear and grabbed her before she could run. He grabbed her into a headlock and pressed the tip of his blades against her ribs. Backing up against the opposite wall, he supported himself and his hostage.

_This is not good_, she thought.

Aru'Kar got off the groaning Eliok and looked to the left to see Malkor holding Iliana. He cursed himself at letting him get his hands on her, he'd promised to keep her safe and now she was in that murderer's arms. Eliok was trying to fix his wounds while the three stood at a standstill. Iliana struggled but Malkor just dug his blades more into her soft skin. She winced causing Aru'Kar to get closer but Malkor threatened him.

"I wouldn't get close unless you want her dead," he trilled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In total, your charges are of killing Warrior Kahet, fleeing your execution, attacking Warrior Malkor on sight, and transporting two unidentified beings illegally" Arbitrator Sau-Trul read out loud.

_What?_, he thought.

"I never attacked Malkor! He attacked me on Earth and that was it! And I don't know what the hell that last charge is" Kantra pointed out. "He's tricking all of you, why are you so blind? If you'd only let me get proof-"

"We've been hearing about that for the last 20 minutes," he hissed at him. "It's useless to lie. We will only speed this sentencing quicker."

"This is stupid! These procedures are stupid!" he yelled. "I can't believe I'm saying this about my own kind but I've seen better judges on other planets!"

The people in their seats spoke to each other again about his comments. Kantra's family was surprised at his opinion and hoped his outburst would not get him dead quicker than expected.

"Be silent, Kantra!" the Arbitrator roared. "I have not asked for your opinions on that matter."

"This is my trial so I should be allowed to talk," he pointed out.

_Where are you at?_, Aru'Kar, Kantra thought. _I hope nothing has gone wrong. I really need for you to catch Malkor._

"Fine, anything else you want to add to your case, Kantra?" Sau-Trul asked, irritated.

"Yes, since this will be my last trial" he responded angrily. "I didn't commit this crime and I've tried to tell everyone many times. This Arbitrator is so half-witted that he will not try to investigate one of his own assistants by covering it with the law to see if I am right . I've told you that Malkor is the one responsible for all this but no, you idiots just sit there and accuse me of a crime I didn't commit easily. So if Malkor kills or makes anyone I love disappear, their deaths will be on your head, Sau-Trul!"

Everyone looked at Kantra appalled. Even he was surprised at his own outburst. No one would dare to call an Arbitrator an imbecile and he'd just done it like nothing. Part of him was panicky at saying it and another was proud to speak it. Sau-Trul, on the other hand, seemed ready to rip Kantra to shreds.

"Just for that insult, Bad Blood, your sentence will be made quicker," Sau-Trul hissed. "You will be executed tomorrow!"

_Great_, Kantra thought. _Aru'Kar, hurry up, I don't have all the time in the world._

"You can't do that!" Sali'ah said, standing up from her seat. "The trial hasn't even finished! You can't give yourself all the authority!"

"Sit down, lady Sali'ah," he ordered her. "And I am the authority here over this trial."

"Then my brother should have another Arbitrator who isn't biased against my brother!" she shot back. "He accuses Malkor and he should be able to have another Arbitrator who does not work closely with him. If not, I could go to our High Elder of this clan to retrial."

Kantra gave his sister an appreciating look, which she returned. She always defended him since he was little even until now. He didn't know she knew much about old laws and obviously neither did Sau-Trul. He was outraged yet impressed that a female knew much of it.

"How do you know so much of the law, my lady?" he demanded. "Retrials are rare."

"I have studied it, Arbitrator," she said, sweetly. Then angrily, "And don't call me 'lady', I am Commander Sali'ah to you."

"Well, Commander Sali'ah" Sau-Trul pointed out. "I have been assigned to your brother's case and I will carry out his sentence. What you do after his sentence tomorrow is set is beyond me."

Kantra spoke up and said, "_You_ sped it up. _You're_ the one who asked me if I had any thing to say and I did. It's not my fault my comment was against you-"

"Silence!" Sau-Trul roared. Ani-De grabbed Sali'ah so she could sit down. "Your sentence will be carried out at dawn tomorrow."

"Of course" he rolled his eyes. "Either that or sundown, how original."

_I have to buy myself time for the others_, Kantra thought. _So it's time to stall and anger the Arbitrator._

"You want the worst execution possible?" Sau-Trul challenged. "Then be quiet."

"You're already killing me, how worse can it get?" he sneered. "I've already been hurt in more ways than you can imagine. So what're you going to do? Throw a Predalien at me? Rip off my limbs? Make me bleed to death? Leave me in a Hive alone? Put a facehugger on me? Have-"

"SHUT UP, KANTRA!" Sau-Trul roared in absolute anger. Kantra just smirked at him.

"Not very professional of you" he mocked, shaking his head.

Sali'ah wanted to laugh but her dread had overcome her. Her brother was acting irrationally for a warrior and had taken a different aspect in attitude. But she couldn't blame him after the sentence he'd gotten but she'd fight it in another legal aspect before it came down to it. Calling his attention from where he sat, he looked at her.

"Stop acting crazy, Sau-Trul looks as if he's ready to maul you" she warned.

"Exactly" he mouthed the words and grinned.

"Okay, you're crazy" she sighed and wondered what would happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to kill me like you killed Kahet?" Iliana demanded. "You want to make Kantra's life hell by killing those he loves?"

"Exactly" he purred to her making her shudder.

_I don't want him near me, oh god!_, her mind screamed. _His skin and voice are like poison!_

_But if you're close, maybe you could get a confession from him_, another part of her thought. _It's worth a shot._

"At least he has people that love him, unlike you" she pointed out. "You're nothing but a murderer!"

"But no one believes it" he smirked at her. "And not any of you can make the people think otherwise."

"I bet you can't wait to see Kantra dead" she hissed. "You've always been jealous of him but if he does die, he'll always be better than you."

"He'll still be gone like I planned!" Malkor exclaimed. She smiled at his slight confession. "Kahet's dead, Kantra will soon be, then you my dear."

"So you plan to kill an unarmed ooman female?" Aru'Kar questioned. "How pathetic."

"I'm not stupid, I'll make her seem more dangerous than she should be" he laughed. "If I arranged Kahet's death and pinned it on Kantra, how bad could it be to make something up for this one? Oh, I know. I could pin it on you, Aru'Kar. It'd be a shame for an upstanding warrior like yourself to suddenly turn into a rapist and killer of ooman women."

_What?_, Aru'Kar thought. _This psychotic yautja wants to pin a death on me._

"You're really demented, Malkor" he growled. "No one would believe it."

"They believed Kantra's crime and he was honorable" Malkor grinned in satisfaction. "All I have to do is plan it and savor this little ooman to make sure it's believed. And with her feisty but useless attitude, I will love taking her over and over before she dies."

He licked Iliana's cheek making her whimper and try to move away from him. She didn't want him near him, the whole image of him revolted her after what he did. But so far, he seemed to be confessing. He was cornered because of his injured leg and if she could use that to buy time to get his whole confession, it could work. She saw Eliok working on something behind Aru'Kar so maybe he a plan too.

"You plan to rape me like you did before, monster?" she said, spitting on his face.

He made small cuts on her side with his blades and said, "So you do remember well. If you think that was bad, wait until I have you on my ship again. You'll be in hell itself while your little lover, Kantra, is being executed."

"And how do you plan to get me out of the picture while I'm here?" Aru'Kar questioned.

"You leave now to my ship if you don't want her dead" he growled. "And take Eliok with you."

"I'm not leaving" he growled back.

"Then she dies" Malkor said, coldly. "It doesn't matter to me, she'll die either way."

"If you're going to kill me, then tell me how you planned for Kantra's crime?" Iliana bargained. "If you're so great, why don't you enlighten us with your intelligence?"

"Eliok knows because I hired him but all my information is stored in a disk I have" he said, simply. "I don't even need to say it, it was so easy to orchestrate and untraceable. He never stood a chance to figure it out."

"But I did so all isn't in vain" she pointed out. "And he'll live, you'll see."

"Somehow, I doubt that" he sneered.

Eliok shot a dart into Malkor's leg making him angry all over again. Iliana kicked him and backed away before he could stab her with his blades. Taking out her gun, she shot him in the other leg to see if it took him down. She went to Aru'Kar's side before she wanted to find out personally, he kicked Malkor on the chest to suck out his air and punched him in the face. Malkor tried to get back up but he fell against the wall instead in a slump.

"I'm guessing the tranquilizer worked" Eliok said, using the wall to stand. "Kantra gave me some to knock out only half his body so I used it on the lower body so he could talk when we show his confession to your Arbitrator."

"We have to hurry though" Aru'Kar nodded to him. "Iliana, did you get the confession?"

She nodded slowly while watching Malkor growl at them. He walked over to her and embraced her. She was very brave to stay in Malkor's grip and provoke him for his information. He patted her head and let go after she calmed down.

"You did well, Kantra would be very proud" he purred to her. She smiled softly at his compliment.

"We better hurry before Kantra's sentenced" she said afterwards.

Aru'Kar went over to Malkor and stripped him off his weapons while he was weak. He and Eliok grabbed Malkor to tie him and take him down to Kantra's trial. Aru'Kar and Iliana hoped they weren't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kantra, you are sentenced to be executed at dawn tomorrow" Sau-Trul finished. "You will have access to visitors for two hours today and one tomorrow before the execution."

"That makes it better" he said, sarcastically. "Execution instead of investigation."

"I'd execute you myself right now but I don't have the proper authority" Sau-Trul barked. "That and I would seem unprofessional."

"You're already being unprofessional!" Kantra pointed out. "And I bet if you asked Malkor to execute me, he'd jump up happily as if he won the position for Grand Elder."

"Enough, this trial is over" the Arbitrator stated. "Guards, take him away to his cell."

"You're wrong and you'll all see the truth one day!" he yelled. "Malkor will kill anyone in his path relentlessly and without a care. I don't know what'll await me when I die but if I can haunt you spiritually, I'm kicking your ass from the spiritual plane!"

"Take him away NOW!" Sau-Trul roared furiously.

Kantra growled when the guards grabbed him to take him back to his cell. It was over, it really was. The others weren't able to come in time with Malkor to stop the trail. But if they tried, he'd be grateful for their loyalty. He also worried if they had encountered any problems and if they were hurt, he didn't want them hurt just for his freedom. Looking at his family from where they sat, he nodded to them in farewell.

Hearing a sudden bang from the doors opening, Kantra looked to see the others come in. Aru'Kar was dragging a half-drugged Malkor down the aisle while Iliana supported the injured Eliok. Kantra was joyful to see them succeed but the guards seemed ready to attack them.

"What a happy bunch" Iliana muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another late chapter. Sorry guys. I've had this chapter done for about over a week or so but I hadn't posted it yet since I was writing chapter 30 at the same time . .but I got stuck on it. I hate having writer's block when I have everything outlined but can't figure out how to combine each chapter together to get to the end. Oy. But anyways, I posted it so it might as well be there and for all of you who read my story to know I'm still alive and writing it. Thank you all for reading the story! Hope you guys liked the humor and action.


	30. The Verdict

CHAPTER 30:

**The Verdict**

"What is the meaning of this?" Sau-Trul demanded.

"We have captured the person responsible for the death of Warrior Kahet along with other crimes committed" Aru'Kar answered. "We have his confession and I demand my brother has a retrial. I have two witnesses who can state that Malkor was responsible."

_They did it!_, Kantra thought.

"If they have a confession, you have to review the case again," Sali'ah stated to Sau-Trul.

"Fine!" Sau-Trul said, irritated. "Now, why is my assistant tied up like that?"

"You think it's easy to take a crazy hunter like him down?" Eliok pointed out. "It took all three of us and we have the proof."

The guards led Kantra back to the spot he'd been at for his trial and growled for them to leave. Aru'Kar brought Malkor to the center of the room and dropped him there. Eliok found a chair to sit at next to Kantra so he could relax after being kicked around. Iliana hugged her mate tightly but quickly before the guards growled at her. She backed away and gave her mask to Aru'Kar who gave it to Sau-Trul.

"There is a recording in here with Malkor's confession," he explained. "He has committed all of the crimes you are punishing Kantra for."

"See? I told you I had proof!" Kantra pointed out. "But you didn't even try to listen."

"They're lying! I haven't done anything!" Malkor shouted. "I'm innocent!"

"No, you're not!" Iliana snapped. "You're worse than that, you're a murderer!"

"And who are you two?" Sau-Trul asked her and Eliok, in which the people all started at them.

"I am Eliok, a bounty hunter, who was hired by Malkor to kill Kahet and might I say he paid well until he found out Kantra had escaped" Eliok started. Everyone in the room began murmuring. "He then paid me to go after him and kill him. Boy, was he tough to even try to kill."

"He's lying!" Malkor blurted. "He's just scum from another galaxy that Kantra hired to do his dirty work!"

"Quiet Malkor!" Sau-Trul growled. "Eliok, what proof do you have?"

"My schedule and the money he wired into my account" he stated. "I know everything behind what went on and it's all Malkor's doing. Malkor also has his own disk that contained his plans."

"If you were working with him to kill one of our own, why are you helping Kantra now?" Sau-Trul asked, suspiciously.

"I got tired of getting my ass kicked by him and he offered to raise the price if I helped him expose Malkor for who he is" he shrugged simply. "Malkor's crazy despite his outer appearance and I really mean that. The guy really needs to get some therapy for himself."

"I am not crazy, you stupid idiot!" Malkor shouted. "You're the crazy one!"

"At least I didn't order someone killed for being jealous!" he shot back.

"He deserved it!" Malkor yelled before realizing his outburst. "I didn't mean that."

_He admitted something_, Kantra thought. _This could help._

"See? I never admitted anything because I am innocent," he told the Arbitrator. "But he blurted it out in one comment after getting accused."

Sau-Trul growled but said, "I may have been incorrect. Eliok, enlighten us with your information against Malkor."

"You can't listen to him! I'm your assistant, Arbitrator," Malkor growled. "You'd trust them over me?"

"It's not about trust, but the truth," he said, firmly. "And I think this is worth looking into."

"Malkor's had all of this planned for over 5 years" Eliok explained. "Kahet was Kantra's best friend and Malkor didn't want to share his best friend title so he left to work for you. Gaining your trust and favoritism, Malkor hired me to kill Kahet after he set up a hunt for him and Kantra alone. I then went to knock out Kantra and kill Kahet, who put up a good fight, and then you all came and pinned it on Kantra when I left."

_I can't imagine how he died in his hands because of Malkor_, Kantra thought. _He didn't deserve any of it._

"He's lying!" Malkor snapped. "Admit it!"

"I did what I was paid to do and obviously it came back to take a bite out of me" Eliok continued and showed his injured arm. "I hid behind everything like I was told to do by Malkor until I got beat up by Kantra too many times and he discovered the truth."

"When Malkor found out Kantra knew the truth, what happened?" Sau-Trul asked, interested.

"He devised another plan to finish him quickly either at his own hands or by yours" he shrugged. "He decided to capture the Human there to get his attention and then kill him."

"And your part in this is . . .?" the Arbitrator asked Iliana.

She hesitated but Kantra nodded to her in assurance. Taking one step forward, she thought of what to say about everything that had happened since day one. Would he believe her or Malkor? Would they put her in jail or kill her for even being there?

_I'm in a room full of aliens, great_, she thought.

"My part since I met Kantra or knew of Malkor?" she asked, bravely.

"Everything" Sau-Trul said, simply.

"Well, Kantra found me in the woods on Earth and chose me as his prey when I discovered him in the treetops" she explained as best as she could. "We fought each other until our government tried to capture him and we became allies. He told me his story about this and that he was innocent, and I believed him. Eliok tried to kill him many times on Earth so we fled from place to place while investigating his past. Malkor found me and tried to draw Kantra by being friendly, then attacked him when he wouldn't go with him. I told Kantra of my suspicions about Malkor and they proved right when he kidnapped me. He wanted me to betray Kantra but when I wouldn't. . .um. . .he. . .um. ."

"Yes?" he urged on.

"Don't listen to her!" Malkor shouted.

_She can't go public with her incident_, Aru'Kar thought.

He looked at her and she gave him a nervous glance. He motioned with his eyes for her to go to Sau-Trul instead. She got more squeamish while Kantra wondered what was going on. His mate looked distraught and he didn't know why. However, his brother did so what did they know that he didn't? Malkor was trying to free himself despite being drowsy and stop them from incriminating him. He wanted them gone and his plan was failing quickly.

"I can't say this out loud, sir" Iliana said, hesitant. "Could I tell you privately? What Malkor did to me is traumatic and I can't say it to everyone here."

He nodded and she walked up to his podium. She told him quietly about the rape while the Arbitrator looked shocked and disgusted at the same time. Kantra looked to his brother who looked away in order not to give out any information. He growled at feeling left out while she looked upset and he couldn't comfort her. Iliana finished and went back to where she stood.

"He confessed on the recording I obtained and you can test me if you don't believe me," she said, quickly. "Kantra rescued me from Malkor instead of going after him so that defines him as honorable to me. Our ship was then captured by you and he was brought here. His brother, Aru'Kar, Eliok, and I decided to bring down Malkor and have him confess the truth to us."

"That ooman lies! She's loyal to that disgraceful hunter!" Malkor growled at her. "She mates him while they disgrace their species!"

"SHUT UP!" Iliana shouted over him. He growled. "I want you dead for what you did to me and what you'd done to Kantra. I want you to suffer for killing an innocent hunter like Kahet because of your stupid jealousy. We all know what you did and we have your confession."

"It's not worth anything!" he yelled.

"For someone that's been my assistant, you should know that it can" Sau-Trul said, coldly. "Warrior Aru'Kar, do you have anything else to add?"

"Malkor tried to kidnap Iliana while we chased him" he added in. "He was going to kill her and place the crime onto me like he did to my brother before. Luckily, Eliok sedated him before he could get away."

_He hurt my mate?_, Kantra thought.

"You tried to kidnap her!" he roared at Malkor. "I'll kill you!"

"Kantra, restrain yourself!" Sau-Trul ordered. "Now. .I will review this confession privately and I will have my decision shortly. Anything you want to say, Malkor?"

"They are framing me! You of all people should believe me!" he snapped.

"If Kantra was truly a Bad Blood, why would we all side with him? If he was guilty, he would be erased from our family but we know he isn't" Aru'Kar barked. "You are the guilty one."

"Enough all of you! I've had enough interruptions, one more and I'll throw all of you out" the Arbitrator said, irritated.

"Yes, sir" Aru'Kar, Iliana, and Eliok nodded.

The Arbitrator got up and went into a closed room from behind. Malkor growled in his binds while trying to stand on his own. Kantra hoped that he would be found innocent so he could be free and leave with his mate. Aru'Kar walked over and whispered to Iliana in which Kantra felt a tiny prick of jealousy. What did they know that he didn't and since when was Aru'Kar close to ooman females?

_I just miss her, that's all_, he thought. _It's nothing more._

After unbearable minutes, the Arbitrator came out with a disk in which he'd extracted the confession from. Sitting back down onto his podium, he looked at the anxious people in front of him.

Looking at the guards, he said, "Go now to Malkor's room and strip it down until you find a disk containing information about this case."

"You can't! That's my property!" Malkor yelled, outraged.

"It's the clan's property, not yours" Sau-Trul stated. "As for this case, if I find the information I need, Kantra will be set free and Malkor will be punished for these crimes. Kantra may be transferred to a low security cell and Malkor will be detained in high security."

"What for?" he demanded.

"You will still be charged for what you did to the ooman Iliana" he said, coldly. "This trial will resume once everything is found and reviewed."

Kantra hissed but he felt slightly relieved. Once they found the information, he'd be free. Malkor growled at the guards who took him away securely in chains. Now it was his turn to feel the way he had. Iliana ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She dug her face into his neck and held him tightly, never wanting to let go. He purred and sighed that he couldn't hold her because of the chains.

"You'll be free, I know it" she said, smiling. "And then we can do what we want."

"I hope so, my mate" he sighed. "I hope so."

"Do we get thanks too?" Aru'Kar interrupted, with Eliok behind him.

"But you can keep the hugs" he said, waving his one hand.

"I thank all of you, especially once he's incriminated" Kantra nodded.

Sau-Trul walked up to the merry group in which they stared. Kantra wanted to growl at his previous attitude but at least he put Malkor in containment for now. He had to remind himself that he was only doing his job and not holding a grudge against him.

"Eliok, I'd like you to retrieve any files pertaining to your involvement with Malkor and bring them to my office" he told the bounty hunter. He nodded and walked off.

"Iliana, may I speak with you privately?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him.

He stopped at a quiet part of the room and said, "I heard Malkor's confession to what he committed towards you and it was very dishonorable for someone in our society to do such a thing. I would like you to see one of our medics and get tested in case of any injuries or possible pregnancy."

_No, I won't let that happen!_, she thought.

"I'm not pregnant with that monster's child!" she said, scared. "The only child I want is Kantra's. But. .I will be tested to be sure and thank you for charging him on that. He's disgusting and vile, unlike most of the yautja I've met here."

"Every species has their honorable and dishonorable, just like oomans" he stated. "You are honorable to stand up against him and support Kantra despite his reputation."

"He's innocent and I'll go through anything to prove it" she said, firmly. "He has more honor than that thing you called an assistant."

"We will prosecute him once we have what we need" he nodded to her. "You can go see Kantra now."

She walked back to Kantra and hugged him tightly again. Aru'Kar was about to greet his family and bring them to see him but Kantra grabbed his shoulder.

"Now, are you two going to tell me what you're hiding?" he asked them both.

"We're not hiding anything" Iliana smiled nervously. Aru'Kar nodded.

"I know both of you well, so what is it?" he pressed.

"Nothing, Kantra" she said, holding him close.

"Don't use your charms on me, I want to know" he said, firmly. "It deals with Malkor and what he did, now tell me."

Aru'Kar glanced at Iliana. He squeezed her shoulder in support and walked away to leave them alone. This was hers to deal with and he couldn't intervene. Iliana felt nerve wrecked and decided what to do. If she told him, he'd try to kill Malkor now and get in worse trouble. If she didn't, he'd pick at her but she'd tell him once the trial was over.

"What matter right now is your freedom, my love" she said, caressing his cheek. "Everything else can wait."

"But I need to know what happened" he said, caringly. "I need your trust and you have mines. I am your mate and I want to know what troubles you so I can make it better."

"By killing Malkor?" she pointed out.

"We both want it to happen" he shrugged and flashed a smile.

"I'll tell you once this is over" she said, smiling back. "I promise. I love you, Kantra."

"I love you too" he purred to her. "I always will."

Kantra felt the guards grab him and lead him out of the room. He growled at them for being parted from his mate but he had to return to his cell. Iliana watched them take him away and hoped that everything would work out for both of them. Kantra just wanted to be free and leave the ship with Iliana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for being with me for this" Iliana said, nervously.

"I will aid you in anything, think nothing of it" Aru'Kar said, dipping his head.

She had just gotten a test for her rape in case of any problems. Standing in the medical room with Aru'Kar, she finished dressing back into her clothes. She felt humiliated for what Malkor did and what she had to endure here in a ship of strangers. She wanted it to be finished and not be pregnant with any child of Malkor's. That would destroy her and Kantra. She was against abortion but she wouldn't want Malkor as the father.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry" he assured her.

"You better be right because I am praying my butt off" she hyperventilated. "I hate this."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried softly. His kind didn't shed tears but he hated to have anyone he cared for hurt. He really hoped Malkor would pay for everything. If not, his brother would kill him to finish it. Patting her back in comfort, he sighed and wished Kantra would've been doing the hugging instead of him. It was odd enough he was touching his brother's mate . .but she needed him so he'd obey.

"Have you told Kantra?" he asked her.

"No, I'll do it after the trial" she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "If I told him now, he'd go crazy and rip off Malkor's head."

"Good choice" he nodded quickly. "But he will poke at us until we tell him."

"I can handle him, he's not so tough" she said, smiling. "Well, to me."

"Because he's your mate" he pointed out. "The rest of us he'd kick around the whole ship."

She heard the medic come out of his lab and looked up. He wore white colored robes that were short sleeved and ended at his knees. He wore gloves like any human medic and wore his hair in a high ponytail. His skin was a soft tan color with orange tints here and there. His body build was thinner compared to the hunter. His eyes were a crimson color that made them shine due to his soft shaded skin. She guessed the different professions gave them different builds and skin color. He looked exactly like a human doctor except in a different species and hoped he knew how to work well with human bodies.

"I have your test results" he said, looking at her. "You have no injuries to your body internally or externally so you were very lucky. But you are pregnant."

"What?" she whispered, feeling her heart stop. "No, I can't. Do another test."

"Is it accurate?" Aru'Kar asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, and it is my first time with an ooman patient so I'm sure" he pointed out. "But don't be alarmed, young one."

_How can he know how I feel?_, she thought. _I hate this! It can't be true!_

"Alarmed? I was raped and I'm pregnant! Of course I can be alarmed!" she yelled angrily. "It's not fair!"

"I know you are scared right now but you have nothing to fear" he said, calmly. She opened her mouth but he silenced her. "Malkor is not the father. Luckily, you've been pregnant for a few days so he wasn't able to harm the fetus. Is the father ooman? Or is he your mate?"

"Me? No, definitely not!" Aru'Kar said, quickly. She nudged him in the ribs. "I'm her mate's brother."

"So Malkor's not the father?" she asked, happily.

"Not slightly" he nodded to her.

_Thank God he's not!_, she thought. _That means that. . ._

"Kantra's going be a father!" she hugged Aru'Kar. "I'm so happy! I'm going to be a mother!"

"I told you not to be alarmed" the medic told her. "You should listen to doctors."

"I know" she nodded. "Is my baby all right?"

"Yes, your pregnancy is just beginning so you'll be just fine" he informed.

"Thank you" she said, smiling. "For telling me everything."

"That is my duty" he smiled back. "And congratulations."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliok handed all the information dating back 5 years to Arbitrator Sau-Trul. It contained receipts of money transfers, log books, and other recordings of importance. He was surprised to even know someone working so close to him was able to frame someone so easily. Despite he didn't want to believe Kantra, he'd been telling the truth all along. He had enough evidence with this and the recent confession to pin this crime on Malkor.

"I told you that guy had mental issues" Eliok grinned.

The door of the office opened to reveal one of the guards. The Arbitrator summoned him in and he gave him a disk. He put it into his computer and downloaded the files. All he needed was to open the one with Malkor's personal logs and he was satisfied.

"I believe we have a trial to finish" Sau-Trul said to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, the courtroom was full and everyone was in their previous spots. Kantra was still in chains while Iliana, Aru'Kar, and Eliok sat behind him. Iliana was ecstatic to hear her recent news but she hoped Kantra would be freed so he could see his child one day. She stayed between a boundary of hope and sorrow. Malkor stood chained on the opposite side of room while growling at everyone.

"This trial began 5 years ago with the thought that Warrior Kantra had committed manslaughter towards his comrade" Sau-Trul spoke. "He fled and kept pleading innocent to everyone that demanded his statement. The evidence to convict him was found on the site where his last hunt was held and it seemed proof enough. Recently, I have heard many testimonies against Warrior Malkor to frame Kantra. Eliok, a bounty hunter, provided me with logs, recordings, and many other things that expand over 5 years and are all connected to Malkor. Less than an hour ago, I was given a disk containing Malkor's personal logs among other files found in his quarter and kept secretly. Many of us believed Kantra was the one responsible for this crime but it is clear to me that he is not."

_This is great!_, Kantra thought. _They found information on him!_

"It is my ruling that Kantra be clear of these charges and reinstated to his old rank before this came to be" Sau-Trul continued. "He was innocent and despite we did not believe him, he was able to prove himself. Furthermore, Warrior Malkor will be pressed with these charges along with others relating to the human Iliana and Warrior Aru'Kar. He will be stripped of his rank and will be executed tomorrow at noon."

_No! My plan! It's ruined!_, Malkor thought. _Kantra can't win!_

"No! You can't do that!" he shouted. "You're all morons in letting him go free!"

"No, Malkor" Kantra hissed at him. "The truth and justice have prevailed while you will be punished for your hateful crimes. I pity you."

"You will be executed by an Arbitrator or you can do it yourself" Sau-Trul finished. "That is my ruling. Guards, release Warrior Kantra and take Malkor away."

_Yes! I'm free!_, Kantra thought. _I'm really free!_

The guards unshackled Kantra and Iliana immediately ran to embrace him. He wanted to meet his family too but he had to see the person who he had started all of this with. Malkor roared in fury while the guards hauled him away roughly. Kantra hoped he'd feel as awful as he did for all those years. But at least now, it was over. Iliana kissed his face all over until he laughed and picked her up to meet him at eye level.

"You did it," she cried happily. "You're free."

"_You_ did it, my love," he purred. "You pursued this despite my arguments. I allowed you to dig into this and open me up about it. I'm free because of you, Iliana, and Kahet finally has some justice against who did it."

"Oh, my crazy hunter" she said, hugging him. "We're going to be safe and together now, right?"

"Yes, forever" he smiled at her. "Just the two of us."

_Better make it three_, she thought.

"Are you ready to admit I'm smarter now?" she grinned.

"Hmm. . .give me more time on that one" he chuckled. "After all, I am the one with the ship and advanced technology."

"Hey!" she cuddled him. "Men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chap. 30. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I finally got through some writer's block and am a bit back on track. This story is almost done, I have about a chapter or two and that's it. Hope you guys liked my story and please review!


	31. Revelations

CHAPTER 31:

**Revelations**

"My beautiful son" Bai'Kar purred. "You're safe now."

"Mother, I can't breathe" Kantra gasped.

His mother had grabbed him into a bone crunching hug. He understood since she was his mother but he also didn't want to suffocate during his first minutes of freedom. She chuckled and let him go slightly. He hugged her back and waited until she was all out of hugs so he could be free. He gripped his father's hand in greeting but he grabbed him into an embrace as well. His father never hugged him since it wasn't normal in their culture but after facing a difficult trial, he deserved it.

"I told you I had it under control" Kantra grinned at him. "I always have a plan."

"Luckily, it didn't kill you" his dad responded. "And now you have your old rank back."

"I couldn't have done it without them" he said, pointing to the others behind him.

"We took a good ass kicking from Malkor for it" Eliok grumbled.

"But you're free and that's what matters" Iliana smiled and punched him on the arm.

"I thank you for helping my brother gain his freedom" Sali'ah bowed to them. "You are Eliok and Iliana?"

"Yes" she nodded to her. "And I'd help your brother in anything."

_Wow, they're very tall_, she thought. _And so formal._

"And I did it to stop getting beat up by him" Eliok groaned.

"I have another assignment for you" Kantra said to him. He sighed but nodded. "Go find out any information on Malkor's execution and check out my ship to see if any idiot guards ruined it. Oh, and fix up your injuries in my ship or the infirmary here."

"Will do" he nodded and walked off.

"And he tried to kill you before?" Ani-De asked, cautiously.

"But I beat the shit out of him" he grinned. His mother hissed warningly. "Mother, I am an adult that can curse. Anyway, he got tired of losing and agreed to join me. It worked out well for both of us."

"And you aligned yourself with my son despite he hunted you?" Bai'Kar smiled at Iliana. She nodded. "You are very brave for one much smaller than him."

"He needed my help despite he hunted me so I aided him" she smiled at Kantra. "Once he realized I was trying to help him, we became friends."

"My son was lucky to find loyalty with you" his mother continued.

"She hasn't helped only me" Kantra grinned at Aru'Kar. "Right, brother?"

"You've met before?" Nak'Aru asked his son. He nodded. "When?"

"Remember that uncomfortable hunt I told you about on Earth?" he hissed irritably. "She aided me then."

"You are surprising, little one" Bai'Kar trilled. "My sons were fortunate and their father will be lecturing them about their hunts on Earth yet again."

"Mother!" they both groaned. Their other two siblings laughed at them.

"You must join us in dinner before you leave" Bai'Kar purred to Iliana. "You must be eager to return to Earth after all this and this is the least my sons can do for you."

"We won't have to make the meals, right?" Aru'Kar chirped. "We have eta's for that."

"Thank you for the invitation but I'd rather sleep for many hours after all this" Iliana chuckled. "I'm so tired after this whole adventure but it was nice meeting you."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Kantra asked her.

"No, you need to catch up with your family" she said, patting his arm. "So go."

"I want you to be at my side" he said, squeezing her shoulder. "And it's not safe for you to walk around here alone."

"It's not?" she asked, quickly.

_What's the bad news now?_, she thought.

"Our people aren't used to seeing prey on board this mothership" Aru'Kar explained. "They will attack you if you are unescorted."

"Great" she muttered. "I'm prey all over again."

"But I will protect you this time" Kantra said, dipping his head to her.

"And who'll protect you from all of them?" she grinned at him. He hissed playfully. "Is it too late to decline?"

"Of course not" Bai'Kar trilled. "Come, you will have an enjoyable time before you go."

_Back to Earth?_, she thought. _Kantra's free now so how will this work?_

"We need to talk" they both said at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" Sali'ah asked them.

"Could we have a moment alone?" Kantra asked his family.

"We'll meet you in our temporary quarters" Bai'Kar nodded to him. "Just go down one level and the room is on the left."

His mother nodded and waved everyone down the hall. Kantra watched them leave and looked back at Iliana. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly.

"You don't have to run anymore" she said, softly. "You're back in your own society and I have to go back to mine."

"Your people still hunt you on Earth" he pointed out. "I know it is your world but we are mates now and I'd like for us to live on my ship."

"I'm used to living in a normal house and this air" Iliana said, pinching her nose. "Is not Earth air. It's a bit heavier than mine."

"I adapted to Earth's air and so can you" he said, shrugging. "But it's dangerous for you down there and your people aren't used to beings like me. We both know they'll do anything to catch us both."

"Your people don't like me, I doubt I could fit in" she pointed out. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen because of me."

"Nothing ever has" he said, soothing her cheek. "You and I will live on my ship to get adjusted. When we are ready, we will go to the mothership my family is at and live there. We will be safe and I will make sure of it."

"You don't live on your planet at all?" she asked, surprised.

"We go when we need to refuel the ship and get new supplies which happen every 20 years or so" he stated. "You will like it, I promise."

She felt slightly nervous at living among a whole different species. They didn't even live on a planet at all! But Kantra had everything planned and she would trust him on this. She knew all he wanted was for them to be safe and it was fine with her. Their safety came first, especially now with her being pregnant.

_I have to tell him about that_, she thought. _I hope he's excited._

"What about your rank? Will it be affected once they find out about us?" she asked, worried. "Will we be allowed to be together?"

"One, my rank will be fine" Kantra sighed and explained. "Two, I don't care what they think. Three, I will kill to be with you."

"Kantra!" she groaned. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be" he grinned at her. "I want you to live with me here but I also need to know what you want."

"I just want us to be together in a safe place" Iliana sighed. "I want us to be happy. I want you to hunt or whatever you want to do while I. . .wait, what would I be doing?"

_Do they have other jobs beside hunting?_, she thought.

He laughed and said, "You can talk to my mother about that. She's good with picking out professions for females."

"Fine, but do you see my point?" she said, poking his stomach. "I want us to be accepted."

"We will" he assured her. "And if not, I'll break their necks."

_Is he crazy or is it just me?_, she thought.

"Okay, you'll kick people's asses, I get it" she said, punching his arm playfully. "I'll go wherever you go. We finished this adventure so let's take a small vacation alone before starting another."

"So you are all right with living among my people?" Kantra asked, firmly.

"Yes, as long as they don't bother me and leave us in peace" she said, nodding.

"Good, now we have to tell my family about us" he trilled.

"You think they'll be okay with it?" she asked, nervously.

"Whatever negative thing anyone says about us while we together, we won't listen" he said, patting her head. "You and I are one, and no one will change anything about that."

"You're caring one minute and brutal the next" she chuckled. "Hunters."

"Women" he mocked.

"Let's go meet your family" she said, yanking his arm.

"We are going to my ship and freshen up" he said, yanking her the opposite way. "I haven't changed clothes since I was captured and I don't intend to look a mess in front of them."

"You're right and I need to clean up too" she nodded to him. "Have they ever met a human?"

"No" he shook his head. "But they like you already."

"I hope so" she mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We could have finished quicker by bathing together" Kantra told Iliana. "What was wrong?"

"Nothing, I just. .um. .nothing" she shrugged.

They were getting dressed quickly for their meal. Iliana didn't want to be too close to anyone after what Malkor did. She hated him for doing this to her, she didn't want to be wary of her own husband. Kantra glanced at her while she dressed quickly and wondered why she had become so secretive lately.

_She has to talk to me_, he thought. _I want to help her._

He finished dressing in a crimson robe he had stored in his closet for a while. It still fit well since yautjas aged much slower than humans so he had something to wear. He let his hair down and walked over to Iliana. She finished putting on a black skirt and sleeveless blue blouse then tried to brush her wet hair.

"Thanks for saving my things" she smiled at him. "I'd hate to be stuck with only one change of clothes."

"I could buy you more clothes here" he purred while she braided her hair. "But no matter what you wear, you'll always look beautiful to me."

"You're a great mate, Kantra" she said, turning around to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I know, so will you tell me what you've been hiding?" he asked, carefully. "I need you to trust me and not be afraid."

_Now? Tell him now?_, she thought.

"You won't like it" she said, shaking her head.

"You promised to tell me and I want to help so you won't be alone" he said, cupping her chin. "We're supposed to be partners, remember?"

"I know but. . .I'm afraid" she shivered despite it wasn't cold.

"You don't have to alone in this" he said, softly. "I'll listen and I will do anything you ask."

_He's so sweet_, she thought. _I have to tell him or it'll keep gnawing at us both._

"Fine, I'll tell you" she sighed and sat down on the bed. "When Malkor kidnapped me, I wouldn't tell him anything about you. After we fought a bit, he tied me down on a bed and um. . Kantra, please don't go crazy after this."

"I hate hearing his name at all" he said, briskly. "Whatever he did, I will make him suffer."

"He deserves worse than death" she said, coldly. "Kantra, he raped me."

Kantra felt like collapsing after what she said. Malkor had raped HIS mate. He hurt the person he cared most for this world while on his ship. He knew Malkor was capable of anything but that? No female deserved it and it was rare for it to even be committed in their society. He sat down and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my mate" he said, softly. "You're brave to have even fought to capture Malkor today after that. I wish you would've told me sooner so I could've helped you somehow."

_How could he do that to her!_, he thought. _I will make sure he dies painfully for it._

"You had enough to deal with" she said, wiping a tear away. "I had to take care of it myself and I did somehow, I got the confession."

"You are my mate and I had to protect you" he hissed. "He hurt you in a worst imaginable way. I will kill him myself if I have to when it comes to his execution."

"But you did rescue me and we're here now" she said, grabbing his hand. "It hurts to know it happened but I can overcome it. I have you and that's all I need."

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, quietly. "Don't judge Malkor on behalf of all my kind. I-"

"You'd never scare me" she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I trust you with my life and you've been there for me all the time."

"Except for when you were kidnapped" he growled at himself. "Some mate."

"But you still came for me and you let him go to save me" Iliana soothed. "Give yourself some credit."

"I should say that to you, my brave Iliana" he purred to her. "Anything you need, I will give you."

"Will Malkor really die?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes and I will make sure of it" he said, firmly. She smiled.

"That's all I need" she said, stroking his chest. "Despite what happened, we will overcome it and I have other news for you."

"Good or bad?" Kantra asked, nervous.

_I hope nothing else has happened to her_, he thought.

"You be the judge" she said, smiling widely. His nervousness went down slightly. "I went to the medic in case something happened between Malkor and me like an internal injury or pregnancy. And I'm pregnant, but before you freak-"

"Please tell me you're not having Malkor's child" Kantra said, feeling faint. "Yautja males don't faint but I'm close to it."

"No, sweetie!" she giggled and squeezed his hand. "The child isn't Malkor's, it's yours. The doctor confirmed it and . .well, we're having a baby!"

_She's pregnant with my child?_, he thought in surprise.

"Really? How?" he asked, overwhelmed. "We are?"

"Guess it only took us once to create a child" she grinned at him. "But we **are** having a child. It'll be half-alien but he or she is ours."

Kantra laughed proudly and grabbed her into his arms. She was having his child, he was going to be a father! He felt as if he was on top of the universe. He was free and would be a father, how could it get any better? He kissed her deeply without thinking but she returned it. They were both happy about their baby that no one could ruin it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are very sorry we're late" Kantra said, after entering his parents dining room.

"You two must've had a serious talk" Nak'Aru told his son. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's perfect" he smiled and looked at Iliana. "No problems at all."

"Well, take a seat you two and let's eat" Bai'Kar spoke and motioned for her family to eat.

Kantra sat down next to his sister and pulled the seat to his right out to her. She sat down next to Aru'Kar in which she smiled.

"I told him" she whispered to him. "The baby too."

"I'll take him to train to blow off some steam" he whispered back.

Kantra served her some food she'd like and would be helpful for their suckling. She smiled and squeezed his thigh under the table. He purred and smiled at her. Aru'Kar grinned at how they still showed their affection despite trying to hide it.

"You seem distracted" Bai'Kar smiled at her son. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Actually, yes" he told everyone. "Iliana is not returning to Earth but staying with me. We are actually mates and we hope you can accept it. She is my perfect partner who'll follow me into anything. Also, I just found out we're expecting our first child. So do your worst because I can take it."

Kantra really hoped on the inside his family would accept it. Iliana stayed quiet and hoped the same. His parents didn't expect him to say he was suddenly mated and expecting a child. Aru'Kar laughed causing them to stare.

"I'm always happy for you but one thing I have to say" he grinned at them. "How did you find a mate before me? I'm older!"

"That's because you want to mate and not have permanent ties" Sali'ah pointed out. He hissed at her. "How long have you been together?"

"I asked her to be my mate over a week ago" he said, counting the days. "We are very happy despite we're two different species. I know the clan won't accept it easily but I don't care. They didn't pay attention when I told them of my innocence so if they think they can tell me what to do now; they can shove a spear up their ass."

"Kantra!" Iliana and Bai'Kar said in unison.

"What? It's my opinion" he shrugged. "Father, what do you think?"

"Are you sure of this?" Nak'Aru asked, firmly. "Can you both commit to these changes now that everything is behind you?"

"Of course! We didn't just fight off her people, Malkor, and our people to overturn my case for nothing" Kantra answered quickly. "We are going to be fine. Besides, who else has gone through all that with their mate?"

"I love your son and I'm having his child" Iliana said, supporting him. "I will fight anyone who dishonors him or tries to hurt us. I'm not leaving him and he won't be leaving me."

"You had a mate before" Ani-De said, cautiously. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to try it again with her?"

_Oh yeah, his previous mate_, Iliana thought. _I remember what he told me._

Kantra growled and stood up, "She left me during everything I went through and did not believe me. She was no loyal mate to me and I'd **never** attempt to restart it again with her. Iliana is ooman and she was my friend yet she believed me the instant I told her. She was with me throughout everything on Earth and risked her own life to bring Malkor down. She has more loyalty, bravery, and honor than any other female I've ever met and I am honored to call her my mate!"

"I approve of you, Iliana" Sali'ah nodded to her. "I see how you look at my little brother and I believe you'd fight for him. Just take care of him for me."

"I always will and thank you" she smiled at her.

"I told you I didn't like that other female when you decided to be mates" Sali'ah complained to Kantra. "You deserve a fighter not a helpless female."

"Don't start" he sighed. "Mother?"

"You seem happier than I've seen you in years" Bai'Kar said, thoughtfully. "If Iliana is the cause of all this, you already have my approval."

"It leaves Father and Ani-De" Kantra said, looking at them.

"You will have to defend yourself once the clan finds out" his father sighed. "And since you're so determined on this, I will agree to allow it."

"I will fight and kill if I have to for my mate and unborn child" he said, firmly. "That is all you need to know."

"You're having a child and you seem content, brother" Ani-De said, carefully. "All I can say is if she needs a medic to help her with any questions and good luck on fatherhood."

"So you all approve of my choice?" Kantra asked, cautiously. They nodded. "Good. . .so, can we eat now?"

"You must be starving after being in that cell" Iliana said, concerned. "So eat because I don't want you ill."

"It takes more than that to get me ill" he trilled but she glared. "Fine, I'll listen."

"Any female that can control my Kantra is well by me" his mother chuckled. "You will like living on our ship, Iliana. Sali'ah and I can show you around when you arrive."

"I'd love that, thank you" she said, enthusiastic. "Ani-De, if it's okay with you, I'd like you to be my medic. I want to make sure my baby is and stays as healthy as possible."

"I'd be honored" he nodded to her. "So tell us about yourself."

"Any questions you have I'll answer" she smiled nervously. She took a bite out of a rare looking meat and found it mushy. "Kantra, is this good for the baby?"

"Of course, I told you our diet consisted mostly of protein" he assured her. "I want my suckling to receive every type of nourishment possible."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Bai'Kar asked her.

"I just found out but it has to be about the same time Kantra and I became mates" she wondered. "How long do yautja pregnancies last?"

"About the same amount as oomans, except our children are a little stronger" she informed her. "You two are in for a long but enjoyable journey."

"When Kantra and I were friends, we talked about children and how lucky we were we didn't have any to leave behind while we were fugitives" Iliana said, looking at him. "I'm glad we can have ours safely now."

"You risked your life for my son? Why?" Nak'Aru asked, curiously.

"Despite he tried to kill me" she grinned at him. He groaned and ate some of his food. "I was running from my government because I had helped a group of yautja escape who they were studying, and I later found out it was Aru'Kar. I saw them trying to capture Kantra and I helped him despite our quarrel. He then became my ally and he told me bit by bit about his past. I believed him and I talked him into proving his innocence. Luckily, it worked and he's free."

"So your own kind hunts you just for freeing other beings?" he asked, surprised. She nodded. "Odd creatures oomans are."

"How did you avoid getting caught?" Ani-De asked, intrigued.

"I moved from place to place and changed my name many times" she sighed, remembering. "I loved where I had been before I met Kantra but nothing lasts forever. I loved the outdoors especially since I was a medic to animals and other wildlife."

"And I still apologize for that" he purred to her in which she smiled. "I know you hated leaving."

"But you needed me and I'd still chose you over that any day" she said, softly. "I couldn't love anyone else as much as I do you. . .and the baby."

"What is this 'love' I hear about with oomans?" Aru'Kar asked her. "Whatever it is, you two sure enjoy saying it."

"Love is an emotion, a deep bond you have with someone" she explained. "Humans have it towards family and mates. It's a care, affection, and adoration for someone who is worthy to receive it. Humans have many emotions but I think love is the strongest."

"I thought it was just to have fun" he laughed along with the family.

"What about 'fear'?" Kantra grinned.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" she laughed back. "If love was weak, I'd be on Earth running from you and any other alien."

Hearing the door slide open, Eliok walked in. He looked a lot better since he went to get healed at the medic for a while. He'd been late to speak to Kantra since he got information of how to get his lost limbs back with prosthetics. Once he received his money, he'd go and buy it. But before that, he'd have to do whatever Kantra said and it wasn't bad compared to what Malkor made him do. With Kantra it was almost a vacation; with Malkor it was jumping through fire.

"I need to speak to you if possible" he told Kantra. Then to everyone, "Sorry for the disruption."

"Excuse me" Kantra dipped his head and got up from the table. He walked outside the room and Eliok followed. "What is it?"

"The Arbitrator told me Malkor's execution is tomorrow morning, at the time he'd scheduled yours" he informed. "He wants to know if you'll attend. Also, your Elder is looking for you and I told him you'd call him."

"You did good work" Kantra said, satisfied. "You healed yourself?"

"Yes, so is there anything else you need?" he nodded.

"No, but tomorrow I need you to look over Iliana while I go to Malkor's execution" he said, planning his schedule in his mind.

"I bet she wants to go see it and part of me does too" Eliok said, making a small hiss.

"Fine but if my people try to attack her, you'll be fighting them off" he warned.

"I can deal with it" he grinned and shrugged. "I've taken you and Malkor on, what's the worst?"

"Five or eight of us?" Kantra smirked. Eliok made a face.

"I'll just give her my cloak, she'll be fine" he grinned again. "Trust me."

"After trying to kill me?" he asked, uneasily.

"It was my job but now that I found out I can use prosthetics on my lost limbs and have their full use like before" Eliok explained excitedly. "Your life isn't in danger and neither is Iliana's."

"Good and it better stay that way" he said, pointing at him. "You want to join us for dinner?"

"I don't eat yautja food, too much protein" Eliok said, shaking his head. "Thanks though."

"We have fruits?" Kantra suggested.

"Believe it or not, but I'm all vegetarian" he laughed. "So unless there's a platter of veggies and fruits, I'm sorry."

"Didn't you hear me say fruits?" he grinned, crossing his arms. Eliok laughed louder. "Come on, if we're going to get along, you're going to listen to me."

"I already am!" Eliok complained while Kantra grabbed him and led him into the dinning room. "But if I die, you better bury me in a place where nude females pass by all the time."

"Deal" Kantra grinned and pushed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 31. A calm one before Malkor's execution. Thanks to my reviewers on my last chapter and my readers!


	32. Justice

CHAPTER 32:

**Justice**

The following morning, Kantra had restocked his ship with new supplies and updated any outdated weapons and malfunctioning equipment. Iliana had left early to meet with Ani-De in his family's temporary quarters to learn more about her new pregnancy. Malkor would be executed at noon which gave him more time to prepare his ship and gather his thoughts about his renewed freedom within the clan.

_Overall, it's a good day nonetheless_, Kantra thought while closing his weapons storage unit. _More than what I could ask for._

Footsteps from his ship's ramp halted his thoughts and he walked in their direction. After many years on the run, he was ready for anything, even from his own clanmates. Especially now that he had a human as a mate. His eyes cautiously watched the ramp until he sighed at the recognizable face.

"Elder Lar'Ain, what brings your honorable presence here?" Kantra greeted and kneeled down.

"That is enough, Warrior Kantra" the elder said, raising his light brown hand gently. "I heard from your father that you had been cleared of all charges and decided to make a visit."

Elder Lar'Ain was the head of the clan ship, _Ade'k'ra_, to which Kantra and his family belonged to. Kantra's father, Nak'Aru, belonged to his group of advisors over the portion of their people within that ship. As with every clan, many motherships scoured the universe with sections of their whole clan with an Elder in each. The ship they were currently on, the _Zab'aih_, was one of their own and had allowed Kantra's trial to be held there due to the close distance near Earth.

"Thank you, sir" Kantra smiled and stood up. "My case has been cleared by Arbitrator Sau-Trul as of yesterday."

"It was quite a shock to the _Ade'k'ra_ residents when the news of Malkor's betrayal was told" the Elder explained and shook his head. "It is quite disturbing how someone within the judiciary could have forged and covered all this for many years. The gods have blessed you with this opportunity, Kantra, do not waste it. I have seen many Bad Bloods walk the same path after clearance but I hope you will not."

"Those Bad Bloods had committed the crimes, unlike me" Kantra responded. "But I won't. Actually, I wanted to speak to you about that when we returned but as seeing that you are here, could I trouble you or do you have other priorities?"

"I have time to spare, young one" Elder Lar'Ain nodded in which Kantra led him to a small conference room. "I am certain you will be glad to return to the _Ade'k'ra_ after living in something much smaller like this for years."

"I have grown used to it" Kantra chuckled and sat down in a chair. "Elder, I have regained my old position as a Warrior but after this incident, I've been having thoughts about it."

"Do you not want your old position? You were a gifted hunter before your Bad Blood status" he asked, surprise evident in his yellow eyes.

Kantra sighed and wondered how to voice his jabbering thoughts out loud. Last night, he had kept himself awake about it until Iliana had threatened to knock him out cold with her alarm clock. He was glad for his old position but he craved an even better one.

"I want to begin training to reach an Arbitrator status" Kantra said, exhaling and letting his shoulders relax. "After what has happened, I want to reach a position where I can prosecute the real Bad Bloods of our clan and investigate cases whether they are claimed legit or not. I claimed myself innocent but no one listened and I think to myself, what if there are hunters like me out there in similar situations? Yes, some could be all an act but some could be real. To sum it all up, Elder, I want to change my status if possible."

"You are sure? This is not a quick impulsive thought due yesterday's verdict?" Lar'Ain asked, carefully.

"I am sure" Kantra nodded.

"You are still young, Kantra" the Elder advised. "Most who choose this past are older warriors who grow tired of the hunt. They know the ways of the Hunt and laws of our entire society. If you choose this, you must discipline your mind and body to fit into this role and mature much faster than normal."

"I understand, Elder, and I am ready to make that commitment" Kantra said, determined. "Whatever is required, I will do it. Malkor was on the same path and I was able to defeat him."

"That is true and if you have no second thoughts, I will speak with Arbitrator Sau-Trul about it" Lar'Ain agreed in which Kantra felt both relieved and uneasy. "What is it?"

"Does it have to be Arbitrator Sau-Trul?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"He is the highest ranking Arbitrator on board and the one that finalizes decisions concerning new ones" the Elder pointed out. "Is that a problem?"

"No! I just. . .he oversaw my case and um. . ." Kantra said, hesitating on his words. "I said some pretty vulgar things to him in the court room. Frankly, I was surprised he didn't rip me to shreds after the trial."

"He is used to it and it will not affect your decision" he said, waving it off.

"Are you sure? I don't want to 'accidentally' get sucked out of an air lock on my first day back" Kantra said, chuckling nervously. "That Arbitrator is one scary man. I had nightmares of him chasing me down when I was a Young Blood for not having my trophies clean enough."

"I will let you in on a secret" Lar'Ain whispered, almost child-like. "That scary Arbitrator is even frightened by another in our clan: Your father."

Kantra almost choked on his laughter but managed to say, "I can believe it. My father is not a happy person. Actually, sometimes I wonder how a happy woman like my mother could mate to one of the most stoic members onboard the ship."

"Sau-Trul hid your father's spear when he was a child and Nak'Aru tied him upside down from a tree inside a simulator room filled with holographic _kainde amedha_" the Elder laughed quietly. "That poor thing became an Arbitrator instead."

"Are you telling that story again?" a calm but strong voice asked from the entrance.

Kantra looked to his right to see his father walk into the room as quietly as he had come in. It was almost unnerving how he made no noise while wearing his armor, he was almost like those ooman ninjas Iliana liked to see films about. Kantra stood and offered his seat to his father but he raised his greenish hand to decline.

"I think it was worth remembering so yes" Elder Lar'Ain grinned happily. Kantra contained his laughter from seeing the happy Elder and the stern Leader. "Now, when you were small Nak'Aru, Bai'Kar's father-"

"Elder, you have a meeting with Elder Aba-Den in his conference room in ten minutes" Nak'Aru interrupted calmly. "I suggest that you finish this quick in order to arrive on time."

"I will be there, if not, we will send him a nice gift" Lar'Ain said, shaking off the commitment.

"Sir, you did that to the last two Elders!" he said, quickly. "It is not diplomatic procedure."

"Did they like their gifts?" Lar'Ain chirped keenly.

"That's not the point!" Nak'Aru sighed and finally took the seat his son offered. Kantra wanted to laugh so badly, his lungs felt constricted from the subdued hiccups of hidden laughter. "We cannot let them think we are a sluggish group. If so, the whole clan will start to question us."

"Let them, I am lot stronger than I look, Nak'Aru" Lar'Ain said, regaining a serious tone. Then again, "Like one time long ago, I threw a _kainde amedha_ through a rock wall and I realize, I accidentally set off a sleeping volcano so then-"

"Sir, please, can we just go?" Nak'Aru asked, closing his eyes and breathing softly to calm himself.

"Fine, but you should learn to live a little, Nak'Aru" the Elder prodded and stood up. "Maybe it will loosen you up a bit."

"Yes, but who would then be there to make sure our clan stays on task?" he sighed.

"My other advisors" Lar'Ain said, shrugging like it was nothing. "You take too much onto your shoulders, Nak'Aru. You aren't even over 200 yet."

"Yes, sir" he nodded and waited for the Elder to leave.

"Kantra, come see me when you return to our ship" Lar'Ain said, looking at Kantra while fixing his emerald cape. "I will have your new status for you."

"Thank you, Elder" he said, dipping his head in gratitude.

"New status?" his father questioned, looking at him with his hawk-like yellow eyes.

"Since _you_ wanted to be there early, you don't get to find out" the Elder scolded Nak'Aru like a parent to a child. Nak'Aru just stared blankly. "Now, let us go meet Elder what's-his-name."

"Elder Aba-Den, sir!" Nak'Aru reminded quickly.

"I know that, I was testing you!" Lar'Ain said, pointing at him. "And you passed. See, this is why you're my favorite."

They both walked out of Kantra's conference room and he heard their echoes fade from within the ship. After a few seconds, Kantra started laughing so loudly, hunters walking by thought there was a deranged hunter headed for an asylum inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your day?" Iliana asked, eating a piece of cooked meat happily.

"Very. . . interesting" Kantra said, smiling. "What about you?"

"I learned a LOT about pregnancies" Iliana said, chuckling nervously. "Ani-De is a very good doctor with his patients. As long as I do good in my pregnancy plan, he won't scold me."

"From what I remember, any time I came back injured from a hunt, he would patch me up and then knock me over the head for being careless" Kantra laughed. "It's just his way to say he cares."

"I hope so, if he has to hit someone, it better be you" she teased while he grabbed a piece of her meal to eat.

"Why do I have to suffer if you screw up?" he growled playfully. Placing his forehead on the top of her head, he continued, "I spoke with my Elder about my status in the clan and wanting to become an Arbitrator."

"Arbitrator? Sounds like a judge or something" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I thought you wanted to regain your Hunter status?"

"I did but I have been thinking about becoming something better" Kantra explained. Then shuddered, "I don't want to have a scary aura like Sau-Trul but something similar."

"You lost me" she said, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I only understood that judge's name from that whole sentence."

"I want to have the rank that he has. . .eventually, over time" Kantra said, patting her hair. "An Arbitrator is like the execution branch of your ooman government. They are the elite force that take down the disgraced hunters of our clans, like they were doing to me. It is a rank that takes a lot of study to achieve but I believe I can do it."

Iliana stared at her mate while picking at her food. Now, he wanted to become something else after telling her he just wanted to hunt. Kantra had gained his freedom and could do what he wanted and if this made him happy, then fine. She pulled one of his dreads playfully and sighed.

"Will you be in any more danger reaching this new job?" she asked, carefully.

"I won't know until I'm briefed on it" he sighed and traced his finger down her cheek. "It is one of the highest positions in our clan and most people there are much older than I am, but I can do it. It takes a lot of study though so you'll probably have to make me a tub full of that energy drink called coffee."

"Kantra" she scolded while chuckling. "I support you but only if you're sure."

"Of course I am, if I didn't go through with my decisions, I'd still be hunting you down on Earth" he trilled making her hit his arm playfully.

"Kantra, how will we make all of this work for us?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "After Malkor dies, where will we go? What will we do?"

"We will go live in my clan ship which is a few days away" he explained calmly. "Then I will ask the Elder for a home onboard the ship. After we get one, we can settle in and stay there. Feel better?"

"Easier said than done" she sighed and closed her eyes. "How will I adapt to this new world? I can't just hop from one species to another like it's nothing. There's a matter of your culture, history, customs, language, and the air! It's all so different!"

"I will help you adjust just like you aided me" he soothed and patted her back like a child. She relaxed under his touch. "My siblings will guide you as well. I will not say it will work for you in a day but over time, you will learn to speak and behave like one of us."

"Will they accept me, Kantra? What about our little one?" she asked, breathing deeply while tensing again. "I haven't voiced my thoughts because of your trial but now that it's over, this whole concept has washed over me and I can't seem to shake it."

"I have always been honest and I will not lie by saying everyone will welcome you with open arms" he sighed and embraced her gently. "There has not been a ooman living among us since. . .honestly, I've no idea. But my family and I will defend you against any harm. All I can say is that you must have an escort with you at all times to be safe."

"Just great, Aru'Kar was right" she grumbled. "Is it too late to start learning how to break someone's neck now that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, but once the baby's born, you can be trained" he said, feeling a bit down from her concerns. "I will make sure you have everything you ask for, Iliana. You will be safe and happy in this new world, all right? Look at me."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. At seeing the determination in his green eyes, she nodded and said, "I trust you. It's the people that have no acceptance over humans that worry me."

"I'll break their necks, don't worry about it" he said, grinning at her.

"Kantra!" she laughed but knew he was serious about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kantra arrived at the execution ground and found Eliok waiting for him outside the entrance. The room itself was almost similar to the old Roman structures where human gladiators would fight except in this one, Bad Bloods were executed. There were other rooms similar to these on board but for fighting or performances but this room was built specially for this occasion. Eliok was dressed in his normal metal garb while looking out of place not only for being the only one of his kind onboard but for his missing limbs.

"I hope you pay me soon, people keep staring at me and I don't appreciate telling them to bug off when I could get chased out of here by this huge ship while I have my little one" he said, stopping at his side.

"You will be paid tomorrow and you can get put back together" Kantra said, simply. "Has it started?"

"No, but the seats are filling up though" he informed him. "Iliana did not show?"

"No, she didn't feel like facing him again after what's happened" Kantra said, dismissing it. "I left her somewhere safe."

"The blue guy told me to tell you to talk to him after the execution so don't forget" Eliok said, quickly and sighed at being lucky that he remembered. That was an . . .interesting experience.

_Flashback_

_Eliok had peeked his head into the rumored room where Malkor's execution would take place. Most of the seats were empty and would soon fill in half an hour. He saw a tall yautja male of 8'4 height with marine colored skin and black mottles here and there. Eliok had never seen one of that color that he instantly wondered if the male's family had interbred with his kind but then shook his head. The yautja held a red-blood gaze that made Eliok a little uneasy despite his towering height of 8'6. The male held dark grey armor starting from the neck until it ended in boot-like sandals along with a long navy cape to match._

_This guy has got style, no wonder Malkor sucked up to him, Eliok thought._

"_Eliok, may I have a word with you?" the Arbitrator asked, but really made it sound like an order._

"_Yes?" Eliok responded and got cautious out of instinct._

"_I assume you are on friendly terms with Kantra so I wondered if you could give him a message" he said, simply. Eliok nodded. "Tell him to meet me after the execution in the room his family is staying at."_

"_Sure" Eliok nodded and grinned. "Do I get a tip from you for that or do I charge that to Kantra's account?"_

"_Get out of my sight" Sau-Trul said, coldly._

"_Come on, it could lead to intergalactic peace" Eliok begged, pushing his luck. "Would you say no to this poor deformed being?"_

"_You're lucky you weren't left in that cell to rot" Sau-Trul growled and left quickly as he'd come in._

"_What a nice guy" Eliok shrugged and quickly left before Sau-Trul could maim him._

"How could you speak to him like that?! He probably hates me more now!" Kantra yelled loudly. "How. . .Why. .Where. .Why in the world would you ask him of all people for a tip?!"

"Hey, my services aren't free and he looked fancy enough to pay!" Eliok defended quickly.

"You sound like a paygirl from a docking bay!" Kantra hissed. "Sau-Trul is a man you don't mess with and he's probably my next boss so you've ruined what dignity I had left with him. Now I have to see him afterwards, thanks a lot!"

"Well. . .maybe you shouldn't have called him a half-witted Arbitrator in front of your trial" Eliok grinned and poked Kantra on the arm. "And all those other things."

"Come on, let's find a seat before we have a double execution" Kantra hissed and smacked the bounty hunter away.

"Whose?" he asked, clueless.

"Yours, you moron!" Kantra yelled, almost to the point that people walking by stared. "How in the universe did you become a bounty hunter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malkor was led into the circular room with his hands and feet bound while two guards brought him in along with two guards from behind for security purposes. His red eyes held a mad but furious towards his captors and then towards the audience. Kantra and Eliok sat in the front row overhead in which he roared at them. Kantra didn't him the satisfaction that he affected him and gave him a cold look. Eliok simply gave him the finger salute with his good hand and grinned.

Arbitrator Sau-Trul walked into the room along with the _Zab'aih's_ Arbitrator, Damek, a shorter yautja male with brown skin and black splotches with silver armor and the navy Arbitrator cape around his shoulders. The audience quieted in their seats while the Arbitrators prepared to speak.

"Warrior Malkor, yesterday you were convicted of the following crimes: murder, attempted murder, forgery, rape, and manipulation of our arbitrary system" Sau-Trul's voice resonated over the entire room. "In accordance to the La'u-Yun clan laws and our worldwide laws, you will be hereby executed aboard the _Zab'aih_."

"I didn't do anything, you bastard!" Malkor screeched and fought against his restraints. "Kantra has always lied, he's a manipulator. He wants everything for himself, he always has! He hates me just like I hate him!"

"Silence, criminal!" Sau-Trul barked at him.

"I've always deserved better than you, Kantra!" Malkor yelled and turned to look at Kantra directly. "You always thought you were better than me and got little Kahet to follow you, now that pitiful ooman too. You'll get what you deserve one day, Kantra! I may not be there to see it but you will fail just like I have!"

"I will never turn like you" Kantra said, quietly in his seat.

"Execute him already!" Eliok yelled, standing up from his seat. "That bastard got me deformed and can't even appreciate a human McDonald's meal!"

"Silence on board my ship!" Arbitrator Damek yelled at Eliok. Eliok hissed but sat back down.

"Nice, now everyone knows about you. Happy?" Kantra growled.

"It could lead to a job offer" he grinned at him.

Kantra hissed and turned back to the execution where Sau-Trul asked Malkor to give himself some honor by giving himself the finishing blow. Malkor hissed and spit towards the Arbitrator instead.

"You can all die for all I care! None of you are worth what I am" Malkor growled, realizing there was finally no way out of his own plans. "Not even you, Sau-Trul. I wrapped your mind so easily into Kantra's case that there was no possibility of innocence. Yet you think you're better than me?! You're lucky I didn't take you down as well and place myself as Arbitrator of the _Ade'k'ra_ ship. And Kantra, it was pleasure giving you hell. I'm sure your little ooman will be more traumatized than you though. Be forewarned, just because you kill me off doesn't mean I'll be the last of your worries. There will be worst enemies universally Kantra and one day, you won't be there to save your friends or yourself!"

Kantra curled his fist to the point that he felt blood on his fingertips. Sau-Trul had finally gotten enough of Malkor's babbling and unsheathed a scythe-like sword from his side. Holding the silver hilt tightly, he grabbed Malkor head back and swiftly slit the criminal's throat open. Holding the sword by his side while it dripped with fresh green blood, Malkor choked on the liquid seeping out of his throat but still gave the Arbitrator a death glare.

"Cetanu will judge you from hereon, Malkor" Sau-Trul said, coldly. "My work as an Arbitrator is done here."

Without sparing him another glance, the Arbitrators walked off while Malkor gagged and died in the guards arms. Kantra watched until the body stopped breathing and was dragged away out of the room. Realizing it was over, he let out a breath of relief and brushed a shaky hand through his hair.

_It's over, he's gone_, Kantra thought. _It's done._

"Good riddance" Eliok snorted and stood up. "You all right, Kantra?"

"Yes, nothing time can't fix" he nodded and finally let his eyes wander from the grounds below. Standing up slowly, he sighed, "Life goes on whether we stand still or not."

"I was partly responsible for your friend's death" Eliok said, slowly. "When I was hired, Malkor made me believe that you were this egotistical being who only cared for battle along with your friend. I have never liked taking the lives of innocent people and I am sorry for taking your friend's life. I personally apologize also for causing you and Iliana trouble despite it being my job."

"It's all right, Eliok" Kantra said, surprised at his confession. "At least you switched sides before I killed you."

"I was trying to be nice here!" he complained and stuck out his snake-like tongue.

"So was I" Kantra snorted.

Both males walked towards the door when a soft voice called Kantra's name. He turned and his eyes widened a bit at seeing Kahet's mother standing in front of him. He spotted a younger female gripping her mother's hand by her side. The last time he had seen the woman, she had yelled at him for killing her oldest son.

"Ebere'h" Kantra said, dipping his head down in recognition. "I see you are here for the execution."

"Yes, Arbitrator Sau-Trul contacted us about your capture and we were told today that my son's killer was actually his own assistant" she nodded and bowed her head down. "I owe you a great apology, Warrior Kantra, for believing you had killed my offspring."

"It is understandable, any parent would feel grief over their child's murder" Kantra rationalized. "All has been finalized and Kahet's killer is now gone."

"I want to thank you for looking over my son on his last hunt" she said, softly. "Kahet always admired you and I am sorry for easily believing you could have killed my little one when he held you as his greatest friend."

"He was mine as well" Kantra said, closing his eyes. "Kahet was a great hunter. It is a shame that his life was taken before his peak by that dishonorable scum. I hope you will get a peace of mind after all this, Ebere'h."

"Thank you, Kantra" she said, nodding. "I wish the same for you as well."

Kantra nodded and bowed to her while feeling another weight lift from his shoulders. Hopefully everyone that had previously accused him will now know he was innocent from this heinous crime. Departing from the execution room, he headed quietly towards his family's quarters.

"Hey, wait for us!" Eliok yelled.

_Us?_, he thought.

Turning around, Kantra spotted his older brother behind a waving Eliok. Shaking his head in embarrassment, he walked towards them while Aru'Kar smacked Eliok.

"Why do you people keep hitting me?" he complained loudly.

"Because you're loud!" Kantra scolded.

"Where were you in there? I was barely able to get a seat" Aru'Kar asked his brother. "This whole ship was practically there! I had to stand and let an old female have my seat before she could hit me with this book she was carrying. It was a madhouse, I say!"

"This whole case has been a surprise to the clan" Kantra pointed out. "But it is now over and behind us. Now, let's go to our parents quarters."

"Why?" Eliok asked, clueless.

"You told me to meet the Arbitrator there!" Kantra yelled, making his hands into fists.

"Oh!" he said in recognition. "I'm not good at remembering useless things. Now, missions are another thing."

"Come on and if Sau-Trul tries to kill me, you're going to be my shield" he said, pointing at Eliok.

"Hey, this wasn't in my contract!" he shot back.

"Too bad, you didn't get one" Kantra said, smugly. "It was either that or die."

"What about me?" Aru'Kar asked, watching the two in amusement.

"You make sure Sau-Trul finishes off Eliok while I run away" Kantra shrugged and began walking.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Eliok complained behind the two grinning hunters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, it wasn't that bad!" Aru'Kar patted his brother on the back. "You made it out alive and well."

"Says you" Kantra said, feeling faint. "Excuse me a minute."

Kantra ran off and went into the nearby bathroom to hurl his stomach's contents out. Eliok gagged in which Aru'Kar hit him. Kantra had just finished his meeting with Sau-Trul where he had discussed Kantra's plans about becoming Arbitrator. Surprisingly, he was professional and did not try to maim him. Now, he just had to return to the _Ade'k'ra_ to begin his new path.

"I don't see what's so bad" Aru'Kar shrugged while Kantra washed his face with water at the sink. "And you better leave that room clean before father starts another 'diplomats must display this and that speech'."

Kantra glared and threw a wet rag at his brother who jumped out of the way as if it were a hard meat. Eliok just stared and opened a candy bar he had stored in his armor's pocket and started eating it.

"Sau-Trul didn't torture you mentally, did he?" Aru'Kar asked, exasperated. Sometimes he really wanted to smack his brother like he did when they were children. "If so, maybe I chose the wrong profession."

"Aru'Kar!" Kantra exclaimed and shuddered. "What I suffered was more horrible than I could possibly imagine."

"What?!" both Eliok and Aru'Kar demanded.

"Shut up, let me tell it!" he scolded.

_Flashback_

_Kantra had left both Eliok and Aru'Kar behind in the main room while he went into a small den-like room. Opening the door, he was about to walk in before hearing two voices._

"_You're lucky you declared my brother innocent or I may have told our High Elder about you" he heard Sali'ah's voice declare. "He was innocent and you didn't believe him!"_

"_Evidence is always needed in a case, Commander Sali'ah" Sau-Trul's voice pointed out. "Most cases usually have no appeals, anyway."_

_Why are they talking about me?, Kantra thought. Did they not hear me coming?_

"_I know that! Do not make me seem unintelligent, Sau-Trul" she said, firmly._

"_When did I say that?" he asked, simply. "You merely assumed it."_

"_I did not! You. .you. ." she growled. "You irritate me."_

"_If I do, why do you keep coming to see me?" he pointed out silkily._

"_You kept screwing my brother's case up! And might I remind you that you are in _my_ family's quarters, not the other way around" she said, outraged._

"_Do not mock my skills, Sali'ah" he said, hissing softly. "I have worked too hard to get where I am and I will not let Malkor's scheme tarnish my name within the clan."_

"_You made the right decision though and convicted him after all these years" she said, gently. "Most Arbitrators would dismiss late evidence brought by outsiders but you listened. You've done your job right despite what the clan may say."_

_When the hell has she been gentle?, Kantra thought horrified. She tortured me by telling me that once my teeth began to fall off, my whole body would fall apart too, piece by piece!_

"_Thank you, Sali'ah" Sau-Trul said, calmly. "If I were to hypothetically ask-"_

"_Next week after my day shift at the main garden" she said, playfully. "If you bring flowers, I will stuff them in your mouth."_

"_How did you-" he started._

"_When you're nervous, you say 'hypothetically' a lot" she laughed. "I've piloted your ship enough to see your hidden flaws."_

"_You've only known me for a few months!" he pointed out surprised._

"_I'm a good listener" she said, flippantly. "Just because I'm a female in a male populated profession does not make me unskilled in other fields."_

"_Like gossip?" he asked, teasingly._

"_Shut up before I wrap that pretty cloak over your neck and choke the life out of you!" she yelled. _

"_If this is your way of flirting, we'll have to work on it" Sau-Trul said, making her angry again._

"_It ensnared you, didn't it? And you scare everyone onboard, even females" she said, smugly._

"_Sali'ah, I have a meeting in a bit" he sighed and avoided it. "Do you mind?"_

"_Yes, and if you scare my brother" she warned. "You should know my father still likes to hang people upside down aboard the ship, except now, he humiliates them by knocking them out and hanging them in the nude."_

"_Sali'ah!" Sau-Trul exclaimed. "We will talk on the Ade'k'ra."_

_Kantra heard his sister snort and then purr towards the quiet Arbitrator. At hearing him purr back, Kantra almost lost his mind at the idea of having his sister together with his tormentor. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Kantra backed up and quickly ran to his left after realizing that he'd eavesdropped. Unfortunately, he forgot he had left the door open and slammed face-first into it. _

"_I think you may have killed your brother" Kantra heard a cool voice state after regaining consciousness._

"_Me? You did! He probably thought you came here to murder him!" Sali'ah shot back. "No one wants to meet you alone. Half of the people that go in never return!"_

"_Please, no more yelling" Kantra groaned at seeing their faces staring down at him. "I want to live a little longer, if you don't mind."_

"_He did it!" Sali'ah pointed out. "You want me to beat him up for you?"_

"_You spoil him too much, Commander" Sau-Trul snorted. "And I doubt you could."_

"_Hah! I'd have you on the floor begging before-" she started._

"_Please! Don't make me picture any of you begging for anything!" Kantra exclaimed and sat up. "For Paya's sake, can we start the meeting?"_

"And that, my brother, is what is more horrible than the meeting with Sau-Trul" Kantra finished his tale. "Witnessing their scandalous flirtations and for all I know, they end up mated and he'll torment me freely from thereon because he'll be family! _Family_, Aru'Kar!"

"Our sister? With him?" Aru'Kar asked, skeptically. "I doubt it. You sure Sau-Trul didn't brainwash you by slamming you into that door?"

"I'm telling the truth! It was horrible!" Kantra yelled. "I need my mate! She can get these terrible memories out of me!"

"Shut up! You're alive and that's all that matters" Aru'Kar snorted.

"I would've rather lived without the memories, thank you" he growled.

"It could be worse, she could've mated to Malkor while you were away" Eliok suggested. Both hunters looked at him horrified.

"What's all that noise out there?!" Sali'ah's voice yelled from within the other rooms. "One more peep and I'm kicking your asses throughout this whole ship!

"Sorry, Sali'ah!" both siblings responded.

Eliok then accidentally knocked over a glass that was on the bathroom sink causing a loud shatter. Hearing quick and thunderous steps, the three males climbed over each other in a haste to escape the room and seek sanctuary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Chapter 32**. Long chapter but after so many years, it deserves to be long. Only two more chapters after this. Sorry about the delays but after so much school, I lost interest but I got back into it after reading other fics and have started doing all this bunch of character and story development but this story's almost over so yay!


	33. Too Much Traveling!

CHAPTER 33:

**Too Much Traveling!**

Kantra purred in his half-awake state at the sense of holding something warm and soft in his arms. Figuring out it was his mate, he cuddled her and held her like a life preserve. Hearing footsteps from the foot of his bed, he turned to see Iliana looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Her hazel eyes twinkled in amusement while he stared blankly at her.

"Why are you humping my poor pillow?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

Kantra quickly threw it away from him and stated, "I thought it was you! I am not a sex driven creature!"

"That is a total lie!" she retorted. "You couldn't wait to get into my pants when we were in those hotels."

"Would it save me some humiliation if I change the topic?" he asked, eyeing his blankets in embarrassment. She nodded. "You woke up early today."

"I had a nightmare about Malkor" she said, her eyes shadowing over. "They've been recent lately."

"He is gone now, Ana" he soothed when she went down to sit next to him. "But I will be here to help you through your fears."

_I hate him, even if he's dead, he still haunts me_, she thought. _But I won't let him ruin my relationship with Kantra._

"I am afraid there are more people like him out there who can harm us" she said, quietly. "I hate not feeling safe on board your ship and I feel scared knowing that we will mate again and I may not be ready or may act differently than before-"

"No one will ever hurt you, including myself" he pointed out gently. "I will never judge or pressure you about anything so calm yourself."

"Thank you" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I love you, Kantra. I don't want to lose you one day so you better be careful with whatever you do."

"I love you too, dearest" he purred and embraced her shaky form. "I will never leave you alone in this world. We both know how to take care of ourselves and together, we've accomplished a lot."

"Good thing we didn't kill each other first, huh?" she said, humorously.

"I apologized, didn't I? You should feel proud that I deemed you worthy of my collection" he purred but got hit with a pillow on his face instead.

"Being mounted on a wall by a hunter really makes my heart swell with pride" she laughed sarcastically. "Maybe if I shot your arm off, my skull could've gotten its own glass casing for private viewing by you."

"Maybe but we'll never know, will we?" he joked.

Hitting him with the pillow over the head, she said, "You're a nut, Kantra! I hope our baby comes out calm like me."

"Calm? You're the one abusing me with the pillow, woman, not the other way around!" he laughed and yanked the pillow from her. "You've never been calm, you're more rampant than that."

"Says the big bad hunter who's meant to be the most dangerous being above humans" she snorted and poked his chest. "Bad Kantra."

"If I was bad, you wouldn't be here with me while pregnant with my pup" he chuckled and ran his top mandibles down the side of her neck. "I am going to spoil you and our baby so bad you're going to hate it."

"Highly doubtful" she smiled and kissed him. "Oh, your mother invited us for breakfast before they leave for your home ship later on."

"They're leaving today?" he asked, surprised. "I thought they'd stay for another day."

"I'm pretty sure most people want to get home soon after being called somewhere else for an emergency" she chuckled in which he scoffed. "So get ready and don't fall asleep till noon like you used to back home."

"I am going to miss Earth" Kantra admitted quietly. She smiled gently at him in return. "I lived there for half a ooman year and met you while having these crazy escapades. It was fun and I know it's impossible to live there but . . ."

"You'll never forget it" she finished for him. He nodded. "We went through a lot, I'm surprised you won't write a book about it. You'd probably call it 'Kantra's Amazing Adventure' or some lame name."

"I'm not lame!" Kantra protested but lightened at her humor. "You'd do the same. Probably call it something ooman like 'Iliana's Great Escape' or 'Partner of a Rebellious Bad Blood'."

"Well, if we ever write a book, I get dibs on a name because yours suck" she laughed out loud. He growled but she kissed his cheek to quiet him. "I have an idea."

"It doesn't involve me doing something against my will, does it?" he asked, raising a brow.

"If we're going to live on your clan ship for the rest of our lives, I want to see Earth one last time" she said, looking at him hopeful. "You said you miss it too. I also want to get some things that I may need and other memorabilia your people probably won't have."

"To Earth? Iliana, it's days away" he sighed and shook his head. "We'd already planned to head to the Ade'k'ra to start our home."

"Yes, but I really want to, Kantra" she said, softly. "You get your lifestyle and a new job when you get there and I just want to see my planet before I leave it forever. Please, Kantra, I don't ask much of you and-"

"We will go" he agreed, hating the feeling of getting her upset. "That voice along with those eyes really don't give much chance of a resistance by me."

She threw her arms around him happily and cried, "Thank you. I promise it'll be quick and memorable, okay? We can get something for the baby so he or she will know they belong to both worlds, not just yours."

"Is that a jab at my planet?" he chuckled making her laugh. "Because mine is way better. We have these tropical-"

"So do we and we have polar ice caps unlike you" she quickly defended. "And-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you two so long?" Aru'Kar questioned when they sat down to eat.

"I had to pay Eliok" Kantra stated. "Surprisingly, I don't hate him anymore."

"Me neither, I like him, he's kinda kooky" Iliana grinned.

"Kantra" Bai'Kar greeted happily and squeezed her third oldest in her arms like a child.

"Mother, you're doing it again" Kantra wheezed in her bone crushing hug. "I . .can't. . breathe."

"It's my right after five years" she said, dismissing it. Finally, she let him go and he gratefully breathed in again. "You exaggerate, youngling."

"Ha!" Aru'Kar exploited.

"Iliana, how are you?" Bai'Kar asked, hugging the smaller female. "I trust my Kantra isn't giving you a hard time. He is a bit stubborn."

"I'm afraid that trait won't be leaving soon" Iliana giggled. "But he's as happy as he can be, so it's fine."

"So what are your plans now, Kantra?" Nak'Aru asked, walking up behind his mate. She smiled and linked her left arm through his right.

"Elder Lar'Ain didn't inform you?" Kantra asked, surprised.

"The Elder has many things on his mind, son" he said, indifferent.

Remembering the previous day, Kantra let out a small laugh out loud. His father glared at him in which he became quiet and cleared his throat.

"I plan to live on board the Ade'k'ra with Iliana and have requested a change in rank from Hunter to a beginner status towards Arbitrator" he stated calmly. "I know it'll take a bit but I can do it. I've been through worse so what else can happen?"

"You could die in a mission" his father answered.

"Thank you, Father, for being so morbid in the morning" Sali'ah's voice chuckled while coming out of the hallway. Her piloting attire was on and she was heading out to prepare her family's ship for departure. "I'm sure little Kantra will be just fine. If anything, you've taught us to be tough and not to be scared of anyone but you."

"That is true" Kantra nodded and went to his mother's side for protection. "Besides you, no one else can top that spot."

"Sau-Trul?" Sali'ah grinned cheekily. Kantra glared at his sister.

"Moving on, Iliana and I have decided to visit Earth one last time before settling down" he continued. "I will begin my new training and Iliana . . .well, she'll do something before the baby comes."

"That's right, we haven't talked about professions" Bai'Kar said, an orchid color reaching her cheeks in a blush. "Come, Iliana, we will talk while our meal is prepared."

Bai'Kar took the nervous woman by the arm and led her down the hallway towards another room. Sali'ah nodded her head towards her family and left to go outside. Nak'Aru stared at Kantra simply in which he began to get nervous at his father's silence.

"Okay, this tension is awkward" Ani-De's voice stated as he entered the home. "I should've gone with Sali'ah instead."

"You're a medic, you can patch me up if something happens" Kantra told his younger sibling.

"You're returning to the backwater planet?" Nak'Aru asked, quietly. "Why?"

"Surprisingly, it's an interesting world" Kantra said, honestly. "I learned a lot, especially from Iliana. She also wants to return to see her world once more before leaving it and to get some trinkets for our pup."

"And if those pitiful creatures try to capture you?" his father questioned. "They did it once to your brother."

"Iliana set him free though" Kantra pointed out. "I'm not weak, father. I can handle it."

"I didn't make it easy for them, you know" Aru'Kar quickly interfered. "It's not like they were all-powerful or something."

"Then how did you get captured?" Kantra wondered.

"You never told us about it" Ani-De added.

"I fell through a building and knocked my team off it" he said, sheepishly. Kantra and Ani-De burst out laughing while their father shook his head in shame.

"The point is, you have no business there, Kantra" Nak'Aru stated. "You are sure your mate is ready to leave her world for ours?"

"I am sure, father" Kantra sighed. "I know what I am doing. We will not return there again unless it is for a mission."

"I hope so" he grunted in response.

"It's just father's way of saying he cares" Ani-De grinned cheekily. His father glared at him. "You can't hurt me, I am the medic of the Ade'k'ra."

"Then who's covering for you?" Kantra wondered.

"Other medics and assistants" he shrugged easily.

"Why do none of you take things seriously?" Nak'Aru asked his sons. "I seem to be the only rational one here."

"We're like mother" Kantra said, easily. "She's always happy."

"And we can be serious during dramatic times too" Aru'Kar said, shrugging. "We just don't feel like it right now."

"But in here, we're just us" Ani-De finished. "The eccentric offspring of Leader Nak'Aru and Healer Bai'Kar."

"I pray my first grandchild is a female" Nak'Aru said, quietly. "For some reason, the females of my family turn out rational."

"What about me? I'm a medic!" Ani-De protested, pointing to his white and beige robes.

"You knock people over the head after they heal" his father pointed out. "Son or not, if you do that to me, I'm hanging you upside down in the mess hall."

"I would never, dear Father" Ani-De said, bowing halfway. Then with twinkling yellow eyes, he said, "You frighten me too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at me, I'm normal again!" Eliok proclaimed proudly while entering Kantra's ship.

His missing arm had now been replaced with a metal prosthesis that was resistant to heat. It reminded Iliana about the ones similar in the films from Star Wars. His tail had been created to look like his old ones except his tail spikes now covered the entire spine of it except for his old natural two. The platinum-looking metal shined a light blue when the light hit it which made him even happier.

"Look at my tail, just like my old one!" he said, giddily. He watched his tail move back and forth.

"Your old one only had two spikes" Kantra pointed out.

"Too bad, I wanted this one" he shot back. "It'll come in handy at work."

"Not against us, I hope?" Iliana questioned, crossing her arms.

"Nope, I'll never take a job against you two. . .or anyone close to you" Eliok promised. "For some weird reason, I've come to like you guys despite you being clients."

"I hope you haven't wasted all of the money I just paid you today" Kantra said, hoping he was wrong.

"Nope, I'll use the rest to replenish my ship supplies" Eliok said, shrugging. "By the way, I heard you guys are heading back to Earth."

"How'd you find out?" Iliana asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you stalking us?"

"No!" Eliok said, quickly. "I was wondering if I could accompany you, if it's not a problem."

"Why?" Iliana asked, surprised. "I thought most alien species would stay away from our planet. We have people there that have no conscience about trapping alien beings for study."

"I want to eat more of your planet's food, it's delicious!" Eliok said, happily. "I'm surprised why other species don't declare it delectable."

"He's in love with McDonald's" Kantra informed her. Her mouth formed an 'oh' in recognition.

"No wonder, you'll love all these other fast food places then" Iliana said, laughing. "I'll be your guide if you find me a bargain on baby supplies from suppliers."

"Oh, Kantra's having a little Kantra" Eliok congratulated. Kantra groaned. "Sure, I can find some bargains. I can scare most vendors into reducing their prices by half."

"Actually, I was talking to your mother, Kantra, and we agreed that it's better to start our trip from the Ade'k'ra" Iliana said, suddenly. Kantra and Eliok both glanced at the smiling human. "Your family wants to see you and your Elder has our new quarters ready so I thought why not head there? You can see all of your family, finalize any last things with your clan, and we can fix our new home and then leave. Ani-De also wants to come with us to take down my pregnancy's progress so he'll want us with more supplies."

"That sounds like him" Kantra said, shaking his head. "But if he tells you not to do something, you better listen. I don't want to find you knocked out on meds for not listening."

"He won't do that, I find him nice" Iliana said, huffing. "It's his way to make patients listen. It's tough love. People in the medicine field find ways to make patients listen."

"You healed animals, it's entirely different" Kantra said, scoffing. She kicked his kneecap quickly with her black sneaker. "Ow!"

"I healed you when you got hurt all the time, didn't I?" Iliana said, annoyed. "Same thing!"

"She's going to become like Ani-De, I just know it" Kantra groaned to the ceiling. Then to Eliok, "Okay. You can head to Earth and scope it out. We will head out-"

"Hey, I don't work for you anymore so I don't have to obey" Eliok interrupted him.

"I don't care, so listen" Kantra ordered making him sulk.

"Shut up, both of you" Iliana said, quickly. "I'm giving the orders since it's my planet. Eliok, you can head out and wait for us to contact you. We won't take long and should be there a few days after you arrive. After, we can meet up and explore. Okay?"

"What about my plan?" Kantra asked, raising a finger.

"Don't piss off the pregnant female" Eliok whispered. "Even I know that."

"Fine, we'll head out now since we're packed up" Kantra finished their discussion. "My family's already left so I'll contact you once we arrive at the Ade'k'ra."

"Have fun and don't kill anyone" Iliana warned Eliok. "Unless they're from the government."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Kantra had arrived with Iliana to their final home aboard the Ade'k'ra. The ship itself was massive with many levels to contain lone hunters, families, and etas. Iliana had been surprised by its massive size, it was practically an entire city in one ship but divided into different sectors. Bai'Kar had shown them their new quarters while she made Kantra go see Elder Lar'Ain to thank him for their new home. Ani-De had also come over to check on Iliana's physical progress to adapt on board and had given her a translator to place behind her ear to understand their language. Eventually, she would learn to speak the language.

Iliana had been surprised at the size of their new home. Their ship wasn't even half the size of this place. Her home had a large living room, many bedrooms (for future children), bathrooms, a trophy room, a dining room, a study, and a private conference room. Kantra wasn't kidding when he said his family had a high status on board. Iliana had no idea what to do with all the rooms and barely filled a half a closet with her leftover clothes. Bai'Kar had made sure to help her figure out what to do with each room and get new clothing while Kantra tried to escape their female chatter.

The following day, Kantra's entire family came over to welcome their lost member back. Iliana was surprised at how many siblings Kantra had and according to him, most yautja had many more children. All of them were dressed in vibrant colors that accommodated their skin tones perfectly. She was surprised at how many different shades of color the yautja culture could have. Kantra's family consisted from a range from a green forest color to a light brown shade. Iliana stood nervously while wearing a blue summer dress that reached her knees while wearing white sandals. Kantra decided to wear a black vest over his mesh and a knee-length loincloth outfit he had found while rummaging through his ship. _It's better than nothing_, he had said, _beggars can't be choosers_.

_The heat is even hotter on board_, she thought. _But I have to act natural and hope they like me._

"Iliana, come meet the rest of my offspring" Bai'Kar smiled, at seeing her nervousness. The older female held her hair up in her usual bun and wore a cream colored dress that made her brown skin look more darker against it.

She held the small woman's hand while leading her over to where Kantra was talking to all four of his brothers. Sali'ah waved at her while wearing a pearl colored halter top with silver designs with a loincloth that descended into skirt.

"Sali'ah, I told you to wear a dress" Bai'Kar scolded her daughter.

"I don't like dresses, they confine my legs" Sali'ah said, waving her hand. "How am I supposed to put males in their places then?"

"True, I just saw her kick the hell out of a Young Blood who tried to flirt with her" Aru'Kar said, laughing. "She knocked him out cold with one kick to the head. I still can't stop laughing. She probably traumatized him!"

"He better not be from my class" Nak-De, one of Kantra's brothers and Ani-De's twin, growled. "If so, he's going to be getting tougher training."

Like Ani-De, he looked exactly like his sibling in height and coloring. However, compared to Ani-De's calm demeanor, Nak-De was more aggressive. He was a trainer to the Unblooded classes and prepared them for their first Chiva. So far, his classes had an 88 survival rate. He wore a black sleeveless tunic with along with a knee-length loincloth while having his dreads in a low ponytail. It was easy to tell him apart from Ani-De who wore a similar truffle colored outfit but had tied his hair in a high ponytail. He just sipped his drink and watched his siblings.

"Are you calling me weak?" Sali'ah hissed back. "I can kick your ass any day, little brother."

"Stop it, you're scaring Kantra's mate" Bai'Kar silenced them. "I'd like to keep both my new daughter and grandchild safe."

"We're getting another baby?" a happy voice gasped.

Iliana turned to see Kantra's father holding a grinning four year old girl on his back. She clung onto his red robes from behind while he held her securely with his arm from behind. Her skin was green like her father's but had shimmering stripes of brown around her legs. She wore a light green outfit that made her green eyes stand out while her black hair remained unbraided and framed her face like black curtains.

"This is Kila, my four year old" Bai'Kar introduced. "She likes to cling to her father. It was almost impossible to for her to let him go days ago."

"But now he's back" she giggled happily and poked her father's cheek. "Right?"

"Yes, Kila" he sighed and looked at Iliana. "If you have a daughter, prepare for this."

"He loves it, he just doesn't say it" Nak-De told Iliana. "He spoils her to oblivion."

Kila jumped down from her father's shoulder and quickly scampered over to Nak-De and climbed onto his shoulder. He protested but wasn't unable to stop her, and she made sure by grasping his dreads for support. Kantra laughed at him but closed his mouth quickly after a murderous glare.

"She also likes to cling to him" Sali'ah informed. "However, she bites Badru for some odd reason."

"She probably thinks I'm food!" Badru, Kantra's youngest brother, complained.

Badru was currently studying under Nak-De to prepare for his Kainde Amedha Chiva at the age of 20. Badru held Aru'Kar's brown coloring with black stripes on his body with shoulder-length black dreads. Today, he wore a black sleeved tunic with a short-like loincloth. He growled at Kila who ignored him.

"So this is the little one I didn't get to see" Kantra smiled, looking at his youngest sister. "I am your older brother, Kantra."

"Are you going to take father away again?" she asked, afraid.

"No, he's here to stay forever" Kantra smiled, patting her head. She smiled and reached her hands out to be held. He easily picked her up while Nak-De sighed in relief.

"I thought I'd lose a dread for a moment" he said, massaging his scalp. "She has an iron grip for a girl."

"Now how does she go to him but bites the hell out of me?!" Badru demanded. Bai'Kar growled and pulled one of his dreads. "Sorry, I was out of line. When will I be old enough to curse? I'm 20!"

"When you're 100" she said, simply.

"All of us are below 100!" Nak-De protested. Aru'Kar laughed.

"I only have three more years" he gloated.

"Not until you're over 150" Bai'Kar corrected. Aru'Kar slapped his forehead and sulked on Ani-De's shoulder.

"And this is my loving family, all nine of us" Kantra said, a bit nervous at their antics. "Still think you made the right choice?"

"I'm sure" Iliana chuckled and tickled Kila's chin. Looking at Bai'Kar, "Thank you for welcoming me, a stranger to your world, into your family. I am honored by it and I promise to keep your son happy for as long as I live."

"You've already proven that by aiding him to gain his freedom" Bai'Kar said, nodding to her. "You do not need to prove yourself to me, Iliana."

"You're different from us" Kila asked, smiling. "Where did you come from?"

"From a far away blue planet" Iliana responded the curious child.

"If Big Kantra likes you, you're my sister too" Kila giggled and threw herself into Iliana's arms. She smiled and held the ecstatic toddler.

"Her too! It's not fair!" Badru cried and went to sulk on Ani-De's other shoulder.

"Doesn't all that weight bother you?" Nak'Aru asked his son.

"Once you're a medic, you learn to tune it out" Ani-De responded. "Frankly, I'll be glad to go on that trip with Kantra."

"I want to go too!" Badru complained.

"You're training and if you keep complaining, I'm adding 5 miles to your daily run" Nak-De growled. Badru once again sulked on Ani-De's shoulder.

"My family is complete again" Bai'Kar said, dreamily.

Iliana looked at her new family and felt surprisingly at peace. Their antics were almost human despite their physical appearances but she'd have to face the rest of Kantra's clan eventually. Sucking down that nervous idea, she put it behind her and decided to have fun with her family. Looking down at Kila, she grinned, "You want a treat? Your mother made these delicious desserts."

"Oh!" Kila nodded ecstatic.

Iliana went towards the dining room with the little one in her arms. Kantra watched them leave and smiled to himself despite the loud chatter. Catching his father's eyes, he raised a brow.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"I just realized that females are more rational than males" Nak'Aru said, attentively. "Iliana kept her calm while most of my sons are either sulking or yelling, and she is the newcomer."

"Just hope you have a granddaughter then" Kantra laughed, then realized his father's insult. "On the contrary, I'm totally sane! My case says so!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Chapter 33. **I'm basically wrapping up the aftermath of everything and the two main characters new life. Yes, there are even newer characters. If you are confused by them, I can post more bios about each after the epilogue.


	34. Epilogue

CHAPTER 34:

**Epilogue**

A tall figure with navy armor ran down the halls on board the Ade'k'ra looking for the med bay on board the humongous vessel. He shook his head frantically and was about to give up when. . .

"Eliok, is that you?" Aru'Kar's voice called out.

"Aru'Kar, thank the heavens!" Eliok cried out gratefully. "I've been lost aboard this forsaken vessel for almost an hour! Is this the med bay?"

"Yes, if you look at the top of the door, it says so" Aru'Kar said, dully. He pointed to the top where the sign lit up in blue light.

"I don't have time to read your Yautja gibberish!" Eliok said, waving a hand. "Iliana told me she was having her little Kantra soon."

"I'm pretty sure the word is 'child', not 'little Kantra'" he sighed. "Iliana kept in touch with you after you guys left Earth?"

"Fun trip that was" Eliok grinned, remembering. "I ate so much that I hurled in about 4 different continents. Good times."

Aru'Kar wore the usual attire for males on board which consisted of a mesh shirt and a loincloth. However, his wrists and thighs carried concealed weapons in case of any problems or challenges. Eliok wore his usual navy attire while his black visor rested on top of his head. He had a black knapsack around his waist that looked almost like a messenger bag.

"She's a pretty decent being so I did" Eliok shrugged. "She helped me reach my goal of ridding the universe of Malkor and to eat in every food place popular to humankind."

"Why didn't you inform us that you were coming?" Aru'Kar asked, annoyed.

"And ruin my surprise?" he pointed out, then blinked. "Oh, because your people would've annihilated me? No problem, I spoke to that tall blue guy at the docking bay."

"Blue guy?" a deep voice called from the entrance. "Eliok, did you talk to Sau-Trul again? How are you still alive?!"

"Maybe he likes blue people" Eliok suggested, then grinned. "How have you been?"

Kantra's glare lessened after realizing that somehow after all these months, he had become Eliok's acquaintance. The being was oddly likeable despite his scary appearance and occupation. While on their trip to Earth, he'd been decent while outrageously humorous which Iliana enjoyed and Kantra felt aggravated. They had traveled to many places in which Eliok and Iliana had gone off to explore together while Kantra either tagged along or complained to Ani-De. His brother then threatened to inject him with a tranquilizer and he changed the topic to his mate's pregnancy.

"I welcome death" Kantra sighed and leaned against the wall. "These past months have been torture. Iliana has had insane mood swings and hunger issues. I've never seen a woman eat her own weight in food! And she's complained about her body's appearance nonstop despite she looks appealing. I can't wait for my child to be born!"

Luckily, Iliana had adopted their environment due to the child's needs but his clan hadn't made it easy. He had been challenged many times after returning from his trip but won each one but eventually, it got tiring. Leader Nak'Aru then threatened those onboard that touching them would become a death penalty. Things had quieted some since then.

"So where is she?" Eliok asked, curious. "I brought food. Earth food!"

"You went there again?!" Kantra exclaimed. "You practically ate a year's supply months ago."

Eliok just kept grinning his vampire grin. Sighing, Kantra said, "She's in labor and we're just waiting. Every time I go in there, she starts yelling and if she's upset, Ani-De's upset, and I do not want to die early."

"So she's by herself?" Eliok asked, feeling sorry for the poor female.

"My mother is with her, she is fine" Kantra informed.

"Get her off me!" a loud voice yelled.

The three males looked to the right to see Badru, now a new Young Blood, running down the large hallway. His face displayed anger and pain at the same time. Kantra spotted a green blob over Badru's brown shoulder and realized it was Kila. With her sharp teeth clamped over his shoulder and grinning joyfully.

"Don't just stare! Get her off!" he screeched and pulled at her.

Sighing, Kantra walked over to them to do his brotherly duties. Looking at the little one, he said, "Kila, release your brother. He's not tasty and you don't know where he's been. Besides, wouldn't you rather wait here for the baby to come?"

Thinking it over, Kila released her protesting brother from her strong jaws and hopped into Kantra's arms. Luckily, she'd taken a liking to him like Nak-De and clung to him happily. Badru was still her favorite chew toy, unfortunately.

"And you defeated a hard meat but can't pry her off?" Aru'Kar asked, hanging his head in shame. Then sighed, "Such a shame, Badru."

"If I hit her, Father will murder me" Badru pointed out. "She has this bizarre hold over him where she can do no wrong and everyone who gets hurt by her deserves it one way or another."

"She's cute, that's why" Kantra said, tickling her. Then to him, "You are not so cute."

"Mother thinks so!" he retorted.

"That's what mothers do" Aru'Kar laughed. "They nurture with words and items that make their offspring happy."

"As much as I want to see this, I'm going in to see Iliana" Eliok said, and went inside the med bay.

"He better hope she's in a good mood" Kantra said, chuckling.

"Stop crying, it's just your shoulder!" Aru'Kar scolded his brother. Then sighed, "Come on, I'll take you to get that disinfected."

Kantra watched both of them head inside and sighed. He finally realized why his parents called him Kantra.

"I'm going to need a lot of prayers to get through life" he sighed and decided to leave Iliana be until she gave birth. "Especially once this baby is here. Am I to forever be haunted with these crazy experiences?!"

"It's not normal to talk to the ceiling, Big Kantra" Kila said, eyes bright. "Unless it talks back?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you!" Iliana yelled at Kantra. "This child practically destroyed my insides. You are not getting another baby from me for as long as I live!"

Then seconds later, "I'm so happy it's finally here! Our little one, Kantra! There were no problems, thank goodness. I'm so glad your brother and mother were here to help."

After that, "Where the hell were you, anyways?! I thought you'd be here to see him be born! What kind of father are you?! In my culture, most fathers stay with their spouse to see their firstborn! You're sleeping on the couch when I get home!"

"You think she's done yelling?" Aru'Kar asked Ani-De outside the room.

"No, it'd be best to wait a few minutes" Ani-De informed, changing his disposable medical shirt to a cleaner one. "Females tend to yell and throw things. Iliana is no different."

"Poor brother of mine" Aru'Kar said, faking pity. "I wonder if he'll be deaf."

"So where's the baby?" Eliok asked behind them. His experience was no better and he now sported two missing fangs. "I blacked out for a minute."

"My mother is preparing him" Ani-De said, fixing some medical supplies. "She's always been good with newborns and she wants her first grandson to get the best care, which is her."

"And you're not offended at being replaced?" Aru'Kar laughed.

"She threatened to kick me out of the med bay for two weeks and she has authority" Ani-De sighed and hung his head.

"So what's the pup's name?" Aru'Kar asked him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't name him, I don't know any yautja names!" Iliana protested. "We decided you would!"

"Females name the child!" Kantra shot back. "I suck at names, you said so yourself!"

"Stop yelling, it's not good for the baby!" she exclaimed and threw a bedpan at him.

"The baby's not here!" he snapped. "He's in another room! And you're the one doing the yelling!"

"Fine, let's be calm" Iliana sighed, laying down on her infirmary bed.

She was so glad to get that child out after many hours of labor. Human children were still big but a yautja child was even worse. For once, she wanted to sleep for an entire week without disturbances. She didn't know which had been worse, the pregnancy or the birth itself.

_Finally, it's over_, she thought. _I could go for a strong drink right about now._

"Are you in any pain?" Kantra asked, sitting at her side and wiping sweat of her brow.

"No, Ani-De pumped me full of painkillers" she smiled happily.

"You were brave to go through with that birth, especially with your body" he said, softly. "I am glad you are safe as well as the baby. And before you get mad, I stayed outside so you wouldn't be mad if I stayed and possibly complicate things."

"I wanted you here, so then I could have taken out my pain on you" she said, smiling gently. "He looks like you, Kantra. Even has your eyes and stripes. He didn't get anything from me."

"I'm sure he did, it just hasn't developed in his skin yet" he assured her. "If not, then it doesn't mean anything. He'll always be a part of you by heart and I'm sure he'll be like you in spirit. Those that mean something to us are always a part of us in our minds and hearts, whether alive or not."

"I love you" she said, caressing his hand. After a bit, she said, "What about 'Kahet'? After your dear friend. Despite his tragedy, it brought you to me on Earth and you got justice for both of you. Like you said, remembering those who are dear will always remain with us until we ourselves die."

"Perfect name" he purred and caressed her pink cheek. "I will go see if I can bring him in."

"Good and Kantra?" she said, looking at him. "I will not be having another baby until this one's full grown."

"Ah!" Kantra protested but quieted at his mate's glare. "Yes, dear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at him! He's Mini Kantra" Eliok grinned and pointed. The baby reached for his finger but Kantra picked up his son from his crib to hold him instead.

"His name is Kahet and one day, he will follow the laws and teachings of the La'u-Yun clan like all before him" Kantra said to his small audience.

"Nice speech, now give me my baby" Iliana said, happily.

Kantra grumbled but complied with his mate's request. Iliana cuddled her bundle wrapped in blankets while Kantra sulked. Bai'Kar patted her son's shoulder soothingly and then sat down at Iliana's side. Eliok opened his bag and practically threw his burgers into the air.

"This calls for a celebration! Burgers for all!" he declared, happily. Then became grim, "Unfortunately, fries were not able to accompany this feast."

"Did you knock his brain out when you fought him on Earth?" Aru'Kar asked his brother.

"I don't know!" Kantra said, desperately.

"Oh! Burgers!" Iliana said, eagerly. "You're a savior, Eliok! You've no idea how bad I've been craving one."

"Breastfeeding first" Bai'Kar ordered. Iliana pouted but nodded. Seeing as the males were still there, she snapped, "Well? You may leave!"

The three males left but Kila and Ani-De stayed. Kila climbed onto her mother's lap and squealed happily at the baby. The little boy reached out his little green hand in which she laughed and let her finger get grasped by the small hand. Bai'Kar growled at Ani-De who was still in the room.

"I'm still a medic first, Mother" he stated.

"I'm sure she doesn't need you to teach her to breastfeed" she said, dismissing him. "I'm more than qualified to look over her for at least an hour. You have other patients, Ani-De."

"Yes, Mother" he sighed and left the room.

"Can you teach me to do that, Bai'Kar?" Iliana asked her, very impressed. "You cleared a room with just one order."

"Of course, my dear" she said, in her motherly way. "Women dominate society. Males may be the strength but we are the backbone in intelligence and breeding. That little pup will listen to your every order by the time he can crawl."

"Too bad it wasn't a girl, I could've played with her" Kila sighed.

"Everyone thought I'd have a baby girl, that's what they get for asking for one" Iliana laughed. "Maybe next time, they'll ask for a male."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a meeting many floors overhead, Nak'Aru shuddered suddenly while in a meeting with Elder Lar'Ain and his other two advisors.

"What is wrong, Nak'Aru?" one of them asked.

"I don't know but I feel something horrible has happened" Nak'Aru said, a little unnerved. "I wish I could put my finger on it."

"Knowing you, you will, Nak'Aru" Elder Lar'Ain assured.

The Elder's com lit up and Lar'Ain opened the line.

"Elder Lar'Ain, this is Kantra" Nak'Aru recognized the happy voice. "You wanted to be informed when our family would get a new addition. Well, it's a boy."

"That is good news, Kantra" Lar'Ain congratulated. "Your father is actually with me right now. Any words, Nak'Aru?"

"Why did I ask for a girl?" Nak'Aru said, cursing himself. "I should have asked for a male so it would have been female instead."

"Nonsense, I am sure the new child will bring pride to our clan" Lar'Ain said, clasping Nak'Aru's shoulder joyfully.

_I can only hope_, Nak'Aru thought. _Maybe I'll get another daughter in the near future._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bai'Kar, what is wrong?" Iliana asked, seeing the older woman shudder.

"I don't know" she said, shaking her head. Then stood up, "Wait a minute! It's Ani-De's heating system! I'm going to tell him to turn it up. I will not have my babies freezing in here."

She left in which Iliana and Kila laughed. Looking down, Iliana smiled into her son's green eyes and hoped their future would remain safe. Hearing a shuffle, Kantra poked his head inside.

"Is it clear?" Kantra questioned. "I lowered the heat in the room so mother would go yell at Ani-De and give me time to get in here."

Walking in quickly, he kissed her and ran his mandibles over her cheeks. Kissing her again, he said, "I love you, Iliana."

"You crazy man" Iliana laughed afterwards and kissed his cheek. "Look at him, Kantra. One day he'll turn rebellious like a teenager, hate us then love us, and probably endanger our lives with crazy schemes but . . .he'll always be our baby."

"As long as he doesn't do it across the galaxy like me" Kantra scoffed and then caressed her cheek with his. "If so, I don't care what you say, I'll spank him in front of the clan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The End.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to all of my faithful readers after all these years! I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't kept picking at me. I'll probably make a sequel once I have a good plot, I have the characters created all ready for it though. For some reason, I just love Kantra's family and Eliok. I wish mine were like that.


End file.
